


un jour

by caliowiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Disaster Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Demons, Drarry, Emotional, F/F, First Kiss, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Panic, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Character, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, disaster as in literally, kind of happy though
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 82,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caliowiel/pseuds/caliowiel
Summary: Draco doit retourner à Poudlard pour y effectuer une huitième année, selon les ordres de son père.Déchiré intérieurement à cause de son passé et de ce qu'il ressent sans réussir à se l'avouer, il devra affronter le regard des survivants. Réussira-t-il à enfin faire ses propres choix ? Mais surtout, pourra-t-il enfin découvrir qui il est réellement?Si les tourments de son âme seront des plus difficiles à surmonter, il devra aussi faire face à une nouvelle menace, qui pourrait mettre en danger le nouvel équilibre précaire qu'il commençait à créer - ou pourrait, au contraire, permettre à des liens improbables de se façonner.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. prologue - chapitre un

**Author's Note:**

> c'est une histoire que j'ai commencée à écrire lorsque j'avais quinze ans, et que j'ai reprise en en ayant vingt. les premiers chapitres ont été rapidement relus, mais pas drastiquement modifiés donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences et autres maladresses. 
> 
> c'est l'histoire la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite pour l'instant, et malgré ses nombreuses imperfections, je suis contente d'en être arrivée à bout! j'espère qu'elle plaira à celles et ceux qui la liront. <3

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner, mère.

Le jeune homme à la peau pâle se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte. Son visage disparaissait dans l’ombre, et n’étaient visibles que ses cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, ainsi que ses yeux bleu acier qui brillaient tristement. Une immense fatigue lui écrasait les épaules – cela durait depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis l’ultime bataille qui s’était déroulée quelques mois auparavant.

\- Tu n’as pas le choix, Draco, soupira sa mère. Sa voix était teintée de lassitude – et d’un certain désespoir.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Le choix… Il n’avait jamais eu le choix, n’est-ce pas ? Jamais. Il devait être le fils parfait, il devait être le meilleur. Son père ne s’était apparemment jamais demandé ce que _lui_ voulait. Cela n’avait peut-être pas d’importance. Peut-être que ce qu’il pensait, ce qu’il ressentait, peut-être que ses sentiments, peut-être que la personne qu’il était à l’intérieur n’étaient pas dignes d’intérêt, que tout ce qui importait était la volonté de son père, comme toujours.

Draco s’avança dans la pièce. De sombres cernes étaient présents, profondément creusés sous ses yeux. Son visage au teint cireux dont les joues étaient diaphanes n’avait rien perdu de sa beauté d’antan, ni de ses traits fins. Il était toujours élégant, malgré la fatigue, malgré la guerre, malgré tout. Cela ne changeait plus rien à sa situation, bien-entendu. Le fait d’être beau n’allait pas l’aider à y échapper. Alors qu’il ne demandait rien de plus que d’être enfin laissé de côté, enfin oublié, et qu’on ne l’oblige plus jamais à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté… C’était tout ce qu’il voulait à présent. La gloire qui l’obsédait tant lorsqu’il était jeune ne l’enchantait plus guère à présent. Il ne souhaitait qu’être tranquille. Seulement ça. Ne plus faire face au monde, ne plus devoir prétendre, ne plus être digne de la famille. Et voilà qu’il allait devoir y retourner. Et affronter tous ceux qui étaient encore là.

\- Mère, vous savez que je n’y arriverai pas, dit-il. J’en suis incapable.

\- Tu es un Malfoy ; tu y arriveras, déclara solennellement Narcissa. Tu n’as pas le choix, mon fils, tu dois aider à reconstruire l’honneur de notre famille… sinon nous devrons vivre en dehors de notre monde à jamais, sinon le nom des Malfoy sera associé au Seigneur des Ténèbres jusque la fin des temps, sinon nous perdrons tout… et nous avons déjà tellement perdu.

Draco serra les dents. Il savait bien tout ce que leur famille avait perdu dans cette guerre. Tout ça par leur faute, leur assujettissement – et le sien – au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à sa cause. Ils avaient tous sombré dans cette folie et l’obscurité avait envahi leur vie. Et après la chute, il ne leur restait que de la poussière et des lambeaux pour se remettre à vivre. Peut-être qu’y retourner était, en effet, une solution pour ne pas dépérir. Pour avancer. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à revoir son ennemi de jeunesse, ni toute sa bande, ni personne. Il n’allait certainement pas être bien accueilli, pas après ce qui s’était passé le 2 mai dernier. Pas après ce que son père l’avait forcé à faire durant toutes ces années… Il n’était pas assez fort pour les regarder en face. Ces quelques mois de répit à l’étranger ne lui avaient pas suffi pour se rétablir, et peut-être bien qu’il n’y arriverait jamais. Peut-être bien qu’il resterait brisé à l’intérieur.

Il accorda un vague regard suivi d’un léger signe de tête à sa mère pour lui indiquer qu’il sortait de la pièce, avant de tourner les talons. L’imposant manoir n’était plus ce qu’il était autrefois. Les objets de magie noire que sa famille gardait depuis des siècles avaient tous été récupérés par le Ministère de la Magie. Les nombreux portraits accrochés sur les murs étaient pour la plupart déchirés, poussiéreux, voire manquants. Plus personne ne s’était donné la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit depuis bien longtemps. Et d’ailleurs, personne n’en éprouvait l’envie. Quand on ne sait même plus pourquoi on est en vie, qu’est-ce que cela peut bien changer d’avoir une maison propre ou non ? Cela ne change rien. Draco le savait de source sûre. Il le vivait chaque jour. Chaque jour, il se demandait encore et encore à quoi bon. A quoi bon continuer, alors que ce monde ne voulait plus d’eux, à quoi bon continuer après ce qu’il avait fait, à quoi bon continuer alors que lui-même ne le voulait pas… mais bien-sûr, ce n’était pas à lui de décider ça. Il devrait continuer. Et y retourner. Parce que son père l’avait décidé. Il n’était qu’un pion, au final. Peut-être bien qu’un jour il pourrait enfin se libérer de ses chaines…

Oui, un jour.

* * *

  
  


Le matin du 1er septembre, Draco Malfoy se dirigea vers la voie 9 ¾ accompagné de sa mère. Pour l’occasion, il s’était habillé avec un costume noir appartenant à son père. Il avait coiffé ses cheveux vers l’arrière, pour dégager son visage. Une boule d’angoisse se formait dans son estomac, un peu plus étouffante à chaque pas qui le rapprochait du train.

Ils passèrent la barrière magique sans aucun problème, et arrivèrent sur le quai. Draco inspira profondément puis s’avança vers la foule. Pour l’instant, personne ne semblait l’avoir remarqué, ni lui ni sa mère. Il espérait que ça durerait le plus longtemps possible – c’était pourtant peu probable.

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçut Potter. Le grand, le fabuleux, l’extraordinaire Potter. Il retint un rire nerveux. Weasley et Granger étaient à ses côtés. Ils paraissaient tous plutôt en bonne santé, et joyeux à l’idée d’aller pour une dernière année au château. Leur bande d’amis étaient autour d’eux, autour du célèbre trio. Célébrité qui n’avait fait qu’accroitre depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient fait la une de tous les journaux sorciers, on leur avait proposé des places hautes placées au Ministère, mais ils avaient tous trois refusé, assurant qu’ils voulaient passer leurs Aspics comme il se devait. D’ailleurs, après cette annonce, bon nombre de jeunes voulurent eux aussi retourner à Poudlard pour une huitième année. Après cela, le Ministère dut travailler comme il se devait à la reconstruction du château, qui avait été partiellement détruit lors de la bataille finale.

Draco continua d’avancer, sans plus regarder les trois Gryffondors, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta au contact, et se retourna violemment.

\- Malfoy.

\- Potter.

Les yeux de l’Elu lui firent l’effet d’un poignard. Une haine pure se dégageait de lui, et Draco vacilla. Il n’était pas assez fort pour supporter ça.

\- Tu oses te montrer ici, grinça le sauveur.

\- Il faut croire que oui, Potter.

Il essayait de garder un ton calme et froid, mais sa voix tremblota sur le dernier mot.

Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent encore, sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne bouge, mais Draco sentait la colère brûlante qui s’échappait du brun. Son regard vert émeraude était insoutenable. D’un mouvement brusque, il dégagea son épaule de la pression, et recula. Il lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais avant de monter dans le train. Narcissa n’avait rien raté de la scène, mais elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle disparut dans la masse de parents après un dernier au revoir.

Draco trouva un compartiment désert, et il s’y installa. Son altercation avec Potter l’avait mis dans tous ses états. Il avait la furieuse envie de taper dans un mur. Qu’est-ce qu’il était stupide ! Il ne pouvait jamais la fermer ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas répondre, et de l’ignorer. Mais non, il avait fallu qu’il le défit du regard, chose que le brun haïssait particulièrement. Il aurait pu s’excuser. C’était la moindre des choses après ce qu’il avait fait, non ? Draco en avait marre de sa faiblesse. Il n’avait même pas réussi à regarder Weasley. Et s’il revoyait un autre de ses frères, un autre rouquin ? Par Merlin, il n’était pas assez fort pour supporter tous leurs regards. Quant à Granger… eh bien, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle n’avait pas l’air de le détester comme Potter ou Weasley. Peut-être juste qu’elle n’avait plus envie d’avoir rien à voir avec lui. Elle avait toujours été le cerveau du trio, et malgré toutes ces absurdités sur le sang impur, il l’avait toujours admirée. Premièrement, elle supportait Potter et Weasley à longueur de journée ; deuxièmement elle possédait une grande force ; troisièmement elle avait le sens du sacrifice. Draco avait remarqué qu’elle donnait la main au roux lorsqu’il était passé près d’eux, et cette image le fit sourire. Ces deux-là s’étaient enfin trouvés, après toutes ces années. Il leur avait fallu la fin du monde pour faire le premier pas. Enfin. Etrangement il était plutôt content pour eux. Leur amour était une bonne chose, pour tout le monde. Voir des gens heureux redonnait espoir, et c’est ce dont tout le monde avait besoin dans cet après-guerre. D’espoir. Pour surmonter la peine d’avoir perdu des êtres chers à leur cœur.

Draco savait que les pertes avaient été monstrueuses. Il n’existait pas de famille de sorciers qui n’ait pas été touchée. Il faudrait encore des années et des années avant que l’on recommence à vivre normalement. Les gens avaient encore peur. Et si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-prononcer-Le-Nom revenait, encore une fois ? Après tout, il avait bien réussi à revenir une fois, alors que la grande majorité de la communauté des sorciers le pensait mort, disparu, anéanti. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait l’empêcher de revenir une seconde fois ? Draco savait que c’était impossible, mais forcément, comme chacun, le doute l’assaillait. Et même s’il ne revenait pas, est-ce que l’un de ses Mangemort allait prendre sa place ? Cela voudrait dire la guerre. Et personne n’en avait envie. Et personne ne pouvait. Personne ne pourrait. Personne ne voulait se battre. Ils avaient tout donné, tout, leur sang, leur chair, leur famille, leurs amis, et ce n’était pas pour que tout recommence. Alors les gens croyaient en Harry Potter. « Il a réussi, il a réussi, il l’a vraiment tué, c’est fini, terminé, à jamais. »

Pour Draco et sa famille, c’était plus compliqué, effectivement La famille Malf-

\- Est-ce que je peux m’asseoir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins.

Draco tourna vivement la tête. Une tête blonde se tenait à la porte. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Euh oui, pas de problème Luna, assura-t-il, en tentant d’être gentil.

La jeune fille lui lança un sourire resplendissant et alla s’asseoir sur la banquette en face de lui.

C’est bien ça qu’il était censé faire d’après son père, non ? Se rapprocher de la stupide bande d’amis de Potter, être gentil, être parfait, devenir encore une fois quelqu’un d’autre, ne pas paraître faible, assumer des actions qui n’étaient même pas réellement les siennes, bien-sûr ne parler à personne de la vérité, et tout un tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Il devait redorer le blason des Malfoy. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, leur famille avait donc été traitée comme des traitres, des lâches, des meurtriers, des personnes qui approuvaient toutes les actions du Lord. Ils avaient perdu une bonne partie de leur fortune, et étaient à présent très mal vus. On avait déjà peur d’eux auparavant, mais ce n’était rien comparé à maintenant que l’on savait officiellement qu’ils avaient été du mauvais côté durant la guerre. Beaucoup croyaient que Lucius allait devenir le prochain mage noir, mais voilà bientôt cinq mois que la guerre était finie, et il avait disparu de la circulation. Narcissa et Draco était au courant de l’endroit de sa cachette – il le fallait bien pour que son père continue à lui donne des ordres – mais ils étaient tenu par le Serment Inviolable. Lucius Malfoy n’avait pas confiance – ou en tout cas pas assez pour les laisser libres – en sa femme et son fils. Draco savait que sa mère était une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs, mais elle était terrorisée par son mari, et, par-dessus tout, elle tenait à le protéger. Il lui en était reconnaissant, mais d’un certain côté, si sa mère était partie, il aurait peut-être pu partir lui aussi, et trouver le courage de confronter son père. Il aimait sa mère, mais il avait la sensation que c’était un peu de sa faute s’il avait dû subir tout ça, s’il devait encore et encore obéir à son père son peine de représailles…

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais cette année, fit la voix lointaine de la Serdaigle.

Draco la regarda de nouveau. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds, de la même couleur que les siens, mais ils étaient emmêlés. Sur ses genoux était posé un exemplaire du Chicaneur, le journal de son père, qui était devenu très célèbre depuis qu’il avait contenu l’interview exclusif de Harry Potter lorsqu’il était en cinquième année.

\- Je ne pensais pas revenir non plus, répondit-il, sincère.

Luna lui sourit de nouveau. Elle était très jolie, à sa manière. Il se souvint l’avoir insultée à plusieurs reprises durant ces dernières années, et un fort sentiment de culpabilité lui écrasa la poitrine. Dès qu’il se laissait aller à trop penser, cela lui revenait en pleine figure. Tout ce qu’il avait fait… Il le savait, au fond de lui. Il était un monstre.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t’en faire pour le passé, Draco Malfoy. Tu ne peux rien y changer. Les gens pardonnent, tu sais.

Elle parlait avec une voix très douce, et cela l’apaisa immédiatement. Draco était presque sûre que c’était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre que quelqu’un lui parlait aussi gentiment, sans aucune haine ou peur dans les yeux. Leur couleur bleu pâle n’exprimait rien d’autre que de la compassion. C’était comme si elle comprenait ce qu’il vivait, comme si elle savait ; mais c’était impossible. Personne ne savait. Même pas sa mère qui était censée tout savoir de lui. Même pas lui, au fond.

La blonde se pencha vers lui, et posa sa main sur la sienne.

\- Tu n’es pas un monstre. Moi, je te pardonne.

Le cœur de Draco se réchauffa. Il réussit à esquisser un semblant de sourire – chose qu’il n’avait pas faite depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Merci Luna… Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce que je t’ai dit, crois-moi.

\- Je te crois.

Il allait essayer de lui sourire, de lui faire un vrai sourire, comme il n’en avait jamais fait, un sourire sincère, lorsque la tête de Potter passa dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Alors, où sont passés tes deux gorilles habituels ? lança-t-il méchamment.

Eh bien ses deux « gorilles », comme il disait, étaient morts durant la bataille de Poudlard. Mais cette question n’attendait pas réellement de réponse, et Draco en était conscient.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, Potter.

Son ton calme le surprit. C’était bien lui qui venait de dire ça ?

Ledit brun entra dans le compartiment et sursauta en voyant Luna Lovegood assise tranquillement en face du Serpentard.

\- Luna ?! Qu’est-ce que tu fais avec ce salopard ?

L’insulte coupa le souffle durant quelques instants au blond. Pas qu’il n’en ait jamais entendu, ou qu’il ne soit jamais fait traité de la sorte, mais le mot avait été craché avait une telle haine, une telle froideur, une telle rancœur, que c’en était… pétrifiant. Et dur aussi. Ça faisait mal ce genre de chose. Draco le savait, et le vivait encore une fois aujourd’hui.

Luna fronça les sourcils à la question du Gryffondor.

\- Tu n’es pas très poli, Harry.

Draco ricana intérieurement, n’ayant pas envie de s’attirer encore plus les foudres du brun. Celui-là-même qui ouvrait grand la bouche d’étonnement.

\- Lu-Luna ? commença-t-il, comme un murmure. Tu sais ce qu’il a fait ?! Comment tu peux le défendre ?!

Le grand Harry Potter s’était mis à hurler. Il avait l’air d’un dément. Ses cheveux ébouriffés partaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de colère. Ses joues rouges. En vérité, Draco commençait à avoir peur.

\- Et regarde-le, avec son putain d’air narquois ! Il se croit fort, il se croit plus haut que tout, il est fier de lui, il n’en a rien à faire de faire du mal aux autres ce connard !

Puis, il vint tout près de Draco, et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

\- Si tu t’approches encore une fois trop près de moi et de mes amis, je te tue, compris ? Je te tue. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, pas à sa place. Quoique tu fasses ça ne réparera jamais tes actions. Ça ne la ramènera jamais ! Je te hais !

Et il sortit du compartiment.

Des dizaines de pics s’enfonçaient doucement et douloureusement dans son cœur, tandis qu’il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. La Serdaigle n’avait pas bougé, et ne disait rien. Le souffle lui revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bonne huitième année, Draco, murmura-t-il à voix basse.


	2. chapitre deux

Il se dirigeait d’un pas pressant vers les quelques calèches qui partaient vers le château. Il y en avait très peu en comparaison aux années précédentes. La plupart des élèves qu’il avait croisés le toisaient d’un air de dégoût mêlé à de la peur – mais de la peur habituelle, celle qu’on donnait aux Malfoy, la peur de leur nom, la peur de ceux qui soutenaient le lord ; bien que cette peur n’était plus la même, elle était toujours présente. Comme s’ils se disaient : « Par Merlin il a été capable de faire ça et il revient quand même. » _Oui_ , pensa-t-il, _j’ai été capable de faire ça et je reviens quand même. Ne demandez pas pourquoi, je l’ignore moi-même_.

Luna avait rejoint Longdubat en sortant du compartiment. Elle lui avait jeté un dernier regard dont il ne comprenait pas la signification. De quel côté était-elle ? Y avait-il un côté ? Il était du « côté du bien » maintenant, non ? Il n’avait pas été jeté en prison, à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours, et sa mère non plus… son père, lui, aurait dû y être envoyé, mais sa disparition avait rendu l’emprisonnement compliqué. Draco grinça les dents. Narcissa et lui avaient été du côté du Lord depuis toujours. Tous ses ancêtres, tous, tous ces sang-pur, ces gens durs et sombres – il devait être comme eux. C’était le problème. Il ne l’était plus. Il n’était plus d’accord avec les longs discours de son père sur les races supérieures des sorciers. Il n’était plus d’accord avec les pratiques barbares des Mangemorts. Il n’était plus d’accord avec son père, plus d’accord avec ses ancêtres. Il n’était plus d’accord, et il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que d’obéir. Il avait mis trop longtemps à ouvrir les yeux. Il avait mis trop de temps pour réagir, pour comprendre, pour se rendre compte… C’était trop tard maintenant. Il avait fait tout ça. Toutes ces choses qu’il ne pouvait même pas nommer. Il n’avait aucun ami. Il n’en avait jamais vraiment eu, mais il avait été entouré, admiré ! Que diraient ses ancêtres s’ils le voyaient aujourd’hui ? Penseraient-ils qu’il était un « traître à son sang » comme Weasley ? Un lâche ? Mais après tout, est-ce qu’il s’en souciait, lui ? Peu lui importait, franchement, ce que pensaient ses ancêtres.

La calèche dans laquelle il était monté sans vraiment le remarquer s’arrêta devant le vieux château. Les rénovations n’étaient pas terminées, aussi des parties de la bâtisse étaient toujours inaccessibles.

Il s’avança vers la Grande Salle où la première Répartition post-guerre allait bientôt commencer. Draco balaya les tables du regard, en essayant de voir des visages familiers. Bien évidemment, la bande de Potty chez les Gryffondors. Ils riaient. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Granger qui, étrangement, n’était ni haineux ni dégoûté. Plutôt comme empreint d’une lointaine compassion. Non, il devait rêver. Granger était intelligente, très intelligente, même, elle ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas – éprouver de la compassion pour lui après ce qu’ _il avait fait_. Il se dirigea d’un pas lent vers la table presque déserte des Serpentards. Personne de son année n’était revenu. Tous morts, emprisonnés, disparus. Il était juste… seul. Seul.

Les cauchemars étaient horribles. La bataille. Et le sang. Puis les cris. L’effroi. Il se sentait mourir. Il les voyait mourir. Paralysé. Il comprenait. Tout devenait flou, noir, mort, mort, silence. Rouge. Sang. Des hurlements. Des détonations, des bruits de pas, de courses, des flashs, des explosions. Boum, boum, boum. Respire. Il ne savait plus respirer. Il y avait quelque chose qui le brûlait, le brûlait, il brûlait ! Il remonta sa manche, vit que son avant-bras était en feu, littéralement en feu. Puis les flammes s’évanouirent, d’un coup, et laissèrent apparaître le serpent tatoué qui trônait sur sa peau. Dans sa peau. Pour toujours. Le serpent ondulait, ondulait et il brûlait Draco jusque dans son âme ; ce serpent était l’incarnation du mauvais, du mal, et il était encré, ancré dans sa peau, pour toujours. Le reptile sortit tout à coup de son bras, et se jeta sur lui, augmenta de volume, jusqu’à devenir énorme, énorme, immense, jusqu’à ce qu’il recouvre son champ de vision entier. Et il se jeta sur lui.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il s’était endormi sans s’en rendre compte, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il était en sueur. Sa chemise blanche était trempée et laissait apparaître sa peau de neige dessous. Il lança un coup d’œil aux alentours pour vérifier qu’il était seul, et c’était le cas. Il soupira. Il n’aurait pas l’air stupide si quelqu’un le surprenait en plein cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas être le Potter-aux-visions-flippantes 2.0.

Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, le temps passait vite lorsqu’on était seul. Il se concentrait sur ses cours un maximum, pour ne pas avoir à penser au reste. Octobre était déjà là. Il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère le matin même, lui rappelant sa « mission ». Se faire bien voir. Faire copain-copain avec Potter.

C’était étonnant de voir comme les ordres de son père changeaient d’années en années. Mettre la misère à l’ _Elu_ avait était l’une des premières. Ç’avait été si simple. Il adorait ça. Le rabaisser. L’humilier. Oui, il avait été un parfait salopard avec lui toute sa scolarité. Mais, ce n’était rien maintenant. Pas après ce qu’il avait fait. Pas après ça.

Le professeur McGonagall était devenue la directrice de Poudlard, mais continuait d’enseigner la métamorphose. Draco n’avait pris que les matières qui lui semblaient les plus importantes et élémentaires à présent. Bien qu’auparavant il se moquait ouvertement du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal – fils de Mangemort oblige –, il devait le prendre au sérieux cette année. Pour faire bonne impression surtout. Qu’aurait-on pensé s’il n’avait pas pris DCFM ? Il se savait surveillé. Surveillé de loin, mais surveillé. On ne laisse pas un fils de Mangemort dans la nature sans surveillance, n’est-ce pas ? Cela amusait Draco. Toutes les années précédentes, cela aurait servi à quelque chose mais tout le monde semblait se foutre royalement – plus ou moins – de ce qu’il faisait, et cette année, alors qu’il était revenu sur le _droit chemin_ , on le mettait sous surveillance. Un léger sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. « Le droit chemin », dire que c’était encore son père qui lui ordonnait ça. Après toutes les choses horribles qu’il avait pu lui demander durant les années précédentes.

\- Pourquoi tu souris, Draco Malfoy ? fit une voix chantante.

Il remarqua alors la présence d’une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds aussi blonds que les siens juste en face de lui.

\- Oh… rien d’important, assura-t-il.

La Serdaigle paraissait joyeuse. Elle avait des étincelles dans les yeux, ces étincelles qu’il n’avait jamais vues dans les siens, cet éclat, cet éclat qui est si beau. Il se surprit à penser qu’elle était belle. A sa façon décalée, belle.

\- Harry Potter a été très méchant dans le train.

Draco sursauta en entendant son nom.

\- Oui, dit-il prudemment, il l’a été. Mais je l’ai mérité, alors…

Luna pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme si elle voulait le voir sous un meilleur angle.

\- Vraiment ? Tu l’as mérité ? répéta-t-elle.

\- Je l’ai mérité… J’ai fait, j’ai… tu sais ce que j’ai fait.

\- Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait.

\- Potter… Potter a le droit… il a le droit de me traiter ainsi.

\- Tu le penses vraiment, Malfoy ?

Le Serpentard se retourna brusquement pour voir qui venait de parler – même s’il avait déjà une certaine idée en tête. Le Survivant se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, entouré de Granger et Weasley. Il le fixait avec cet air de colère effrayant.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? demanda Draco le plus calmement possible.

Potter s’approcha sans le quitter des yeux. Ses poings étaient si serrés que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Draco ravala sa salive en se demandant dans quel pétrin il allait encore se fourrer.

\- Harry…

C’était Granger qui tremblait aux côtés de Weasley. Elle semblait avoir peur. De quoi ? De ce que son meilleur ami pouvait faire lorsqu’il était énervé ? Il l’admettait volontiers, lui aussi avait peur, et il ne faisait pas parti des courageux. Elle avait levé une main vers son ami, comme pour le retenir, mais Potter ne l’avait pas remarquée et continuait d’avancer vers lui.

\- Malfoy, je te jure que tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait. Un jour, un jour tu paieras.

\- Je paie déjà, ne t’en fais pas pour ça, lança-t-il.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Ouais, Potter.

Sans l’avoir voulu, il commençait à se mettre en colère lui aussi.

\- Tu regrettes pas, hein ? Avoue-le ! Tu regrettes pas du tout ! Espèce de… meurtrier !

Le Gryffondor se jeta sans crier garde sur Draco. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd. Une douleur intense se propagea à l’intérieur de son crâne, il aurait voulu hurler, mais c’était comme s’il ne pouvait plus bouger. Sa vision se flouta un instant avant de redevenir nette. Potter était au-dessus de lui et levait son poing droit pour le frapper au visage. Il ferma les paupières, au ralentit, et attendit le coup. C’était perturbant. Il sentait le corps musclé de l’autre en contact avec le sien, et c’était perturbant. C’était très perturbant. Il n’aurait jamais voulu connaître cette sensation. Il expira bruyamment pour tenter de se calmer. C’était quoi ça ? Cette sensation, c’était quoi ? C’était très _flippant_.

Il sentit les phalanges du Gryffondor percuter violemment sa mâchoire. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre. Il arrêta de compter. L’impact remontait jusque dans son crâne. Il avait l’impression que ses os fondaient, tous en même temps, et c’était comme dans son rêve, il brûlait, il brûlait, et le serpent ne venait pas l’achever. Alors tout ce qu’il espéra durant un instant fut que le lion le fasse à sa place, et stoppe le supplice.

\- Potter, articula-t-il dans un souffle, finis ce que tu as commencé.


	3. chapitre trois

Malheureusement, Potter n’avait pas exaucé son vœu. Draco se réveilla, le corps ankylosé, à l’infirmerie. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire quelques secondes après, et il sentit son cœur s’alourdir. Comment pouvait-il se _rapprocher_ du Gryffondor si celui-ci tentait de lui péter la gueule à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient ?

Il se redressa sur les coudes. La salle était vide. Il se doutait bien que personne n’aurait veillé à son chevet – Crabbe et Goyle n’étaient plus là, Bazini non plus, Parkinson encore moins - mais son cœur s’alourdit de nouveau. Il était définitivement seul.

Draco fut autorisé à sortir le lendemain. Il se rendit directement en cours, sans passer par son dortoir. Il n’avait pas besoin de plus de temps pour penser – il en avait eu assez ces deux derniers jours. Penser, penser, penser, ça lui torturait l’esprit. Il était exténué, exténué de penser, penser, réfléchir sans cesse. Il n’arrêtait jamais. Son passé, son père, sa vie, Potter, sa mère, tout y passait, à longueur de journée. Dire qu’il y a quelques années il ne s’occupait en rien de ça. Il était le fils parfait et faisait tout ce qu’il voulait. Il ne s’était jamais senti seul, jamais. Il n’avait jamais douté de lui. Pendant un temps. Puis son père avait commencé à lui donner des ordres plus horribles les uns que les autres… et il avait tout perdu. Il ne prenait plus le même plaisir à faire du mal à Potter. D’ailleurs, cette pratique s’était vite transformée en « il faut que Potter me remarque ». Draco pensait que le fait qu’il soit si célèbre l’irritait profondément, surtout depuis le jour où il avait refusé de lui serrer la main, de devenir cet ami… oui, depuis ce jour, Draco avait un sérieux problème avec Potter, Harry Potter. Un très gros problème. Il ne le nommait toujours pas, faute de savoir précisément ce que c’était, mais il était sûr et certain qu’il en avait un. Après toutes ces années de persécutions réciproques, il y avait eu la bataille de Poudlard. Et Draco ne pensait sincèrement pas que Potter puisse lui pardonner un jour. Ce qu’il avait fait était impardonnable. Le pire étant qu’il ne se souvenait plus précisément pourquoi il l’avait fait… Il ne savait plus si c’était son père qui lui avait ordonné ou s’il l’avait fait de son plein gré. Et c’était horrible. Il ne savait pas s‘il était un monstre… si, ça il le savait. Il avait été un monstre. Peut-être qu’il en était toujours un, il n’avait pas vraiment de moyen de savoir. Il était persuadé qu’il lui manquait quelque chose pour être quelqu’un de bien. De bien. Quelqu’un de bien. Voulait-il le devenir ? Etait-il vraiment mauvais ? Aucune idée.

Le cours de potions était toujours assuré par le professeur Slughorn. Draco aimait beaucoup les potions auparavant, surtout à cause de Rogue qui le favorisait et humiliait Potter – il fallait bien le dire. Mais maintenant… maintenant qu’humilier Potter n’était plus sa priorité, ce n’était qu’un cours comme les autres. Il toqua à la porte de la salle, et respira un grand coup avant de tourner la poignée. Les membres des trois autres maisons étaient déjà là. Bien-sûr, il était le dernier. Et il était seul. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu’il allait s’asseoir à sa place. La bande de Potter le fixait étrangement. Ce qui était normal en fait, puisqu’il venait de passer deux jours en convalescence à cause de leur leader qui l’avait tabassé. Il baissa les yeux – ce qui n’était pas digne d’un Malfoy, mais il s’en fichait – et pria intérieurement pour que les yeux émeraude qui lui charcutaient le dos arrêtent. Son souhait fut réalisé à peine une minute plus tard lorsque le vieux Serpentard entra à son tour dans la pièce et que tous les élèves se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Bonjour à tous ! s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. Je vois que monsieur Malfoy est de retour parmi nous.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui de nouveau et il essaya de ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le professeur lui adressa un sourire aimable avant de retourner à son cours.

\- Aujourd’hui, nous allons voir une potion un peu spéciale, l’Amortentia. Est-ce quelqu’un pourrait… Oh, miss Granger ! Je vous en prie, allez-y.

La brune avait levé la main avant même que Slughorn ne pose sa question. Typique de mademoiselle je-sais-tout.

\- L’Amortentia est le plus puissant philtre d’amour au monde, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est reconnaissable grâce à sa couleur nacrée, et à sa vapeur qui s’élève en spirales. Elle a une odeur différente pour chacun d’entre nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

\- C’est tout à fait exact ! Quinze points pour Gryffondor ! Bien maintenant, passons au sérieux. Nous allons voir la préparation de cette potion. C’est assez compliqué, aussi j’attends de vous une grande attention.

Il semblait tellement excité à l’idée de leur apprendre comment faire cette potion que même Draco écouta. Et puis, il semblait que tout le monde avait envie de savoir comment préparer un philtre d’amour – le plus puissant du monde en passant. Slughorn afficha les ingrédients et les étapes au tableau, puis les laissa commencer. Draco n’eut pas de mal à obtenir la couleur blanc pâle qui était demandée en premier lieu. Il ajouta les dix perles de rosée espacées de quatre secondes chacune, puis les pétales de rose rouge, tout en suivant à la lettre près les indications. Tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, puis trois fois dans le sens contraire, monter la température du feu à 100°c puis la diminuer jusque 10, faire bouillir les plumes de cygne et de colombe. Il fut assez fier de voir que sa potion avait la couleur noir pur exact qui était décrite au tableau lorsque l’on était arrivé à la moitié de la préparation. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux tables autour de la sienne. Les Poufsouffles semblaient s’être perdus dans les inscriptions et de grosses vapes de fumée grisâtre s’échappaient de leurs chaudrons. Les Serdaigles s’en sortaient bien, mais pas autant de Granger qui était arrivée presque au terme des indications. Weasley et Potter se moquaient de la potion de l’autre. Celle du roux avait une couleur rose fluo et celle de Potter était verte avec de vagues nuances de gris. Draco se demandait toujours comment ils faisaient pour se retrouver si loin de ce qui était voulu. Il remarqua que Potter se passait la main dans les cheveux quand il riait aux éclats. Deux petites fossettes se creusaient alors sur ses joues à la couleur dorée. Ses prunelles flamboyaient et Draco n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette vision. Lorsque les yeux du Gryffondor croisèrent les siens, il se remit au travail, le cœur battant. La poudre de cristal blanc, sept tours dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, sept tours dans le sens contraire, le cheveu de Vélane, augmenter la température jusque 110°c, ajouter une larme d’hippogriffe, mélanger pour avoir la couleur nacrée indiquée, puis baisser à 60°c, et si tout se passait bien, il devait obtenir une vapeur qui montait en spirales. Il réprima un sourire. Il avait absolument réussi. Sa potion était aussi parfaite que celle de Granger.

Slughorn tapa dans ses mains pour annoncer la fin de l’heure.

\- Excellent, excellent ! Comme je peux le voir, miss Granger et monsieur Malfoy ont terminé la préparation dans les temps, et merveilleusement bien ! A présent, j’aimerais que vous alliez devant leurs chaudrons et que vous notiez ce que vous y sentez !

Draco se renfrogna un peu lorsque tous les autres élèves se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Puis il secoua la tête doucement, et se baissa pour sentir sa propre potion. Du miel. Un gâteau fait maison. Des pommes. Une odeur qui lui paraissait familière mais qu’il n’arrivait pas à remettre… Il leva les yeux et se fit percuter par ceux trop verts de Potter. Il ne paraissait pas en colère. Non, il avait l’air… bouleversé, désorienté. Et il le regardait. Ils restèrent comme ça, sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux, chacun à un bout de la salle. Personne ne les avait remarqués. Pourquoi Potter le regardait-il comme ça ? Il devait arrêter. Draco sentait son corps faiblir, sans aucune raison apparente, mais il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste. Il était cloué au sol, paralysé. Même respirer devenait impossible. Comment pouvait-on avoir des yeux pareils ? Les siens étaient d’un bleu-gris banal. Banal. Il était banal. Il se trouvait banal. Apparemment les filles n’étaient pas toutes du même avis. Il avait reçu maintes et maintes invitations par des filles de toutes les maisons durant les années précédentes. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Qu’est-ce qui leur plaisait tant ? Son incroyable gentillesse ? Très drôle. Son côté « noir » ? Ses cheveux ? Ses yeux ? Le fait qu’il soit un ennemi de Potter, l’Elu ? Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Il ne savait pas. Bien-sûr, il savait qu’il n’était pas comme Weasmoche… Mais il n’était pas comme Potter. Avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux extraordinaires, et tout ce qui le définissait. Tout, tout, chez lui pouvait vous faire tomber. Il se donna un coup sur le front avec la paume de sa main. Qu’est-ce qu’il disait ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se rua hors de classe et courut jusqu’au prochain cours en essayant d’effacer toutes les pensées qui affluaient. En essayant de tout effacer.

  
  



	4. chapitre quatre

Il avait essayé à tous prix d’éviter Potter durant ces dernières semaines. Le cours de potions sur l’Amortentia l’avait retourné. Cette odeur lui restait en mémoire, et il ne cessait d’y penser, le jour, la nuit. Ça l’obsédait. Il voulait, il voulait tellement, tellement la sentir de nouveau. Il en avait _besoin_. Draco en avait même oublié la mission de son père. Enfin pas totalement, mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Potter le haïssait et il ne pourrait jamais rien changer à ça, n’est-ce pas ? Bizarrement, cette pensée lui faisait mal. Potter le haïssait. Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ressentait des picottis dans le ventre en prononçant son nom ? Ça n’avait pas de sens. Rien n’avait de sens. Il avait peur. Et si… non, impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être ça. N’est-ce pas ? C’était tout à fait ridicule. Lui, Draco Malfoy, ne pouvait pas… Bien-sûr que non. _Bien-sûr que non_ , répéta-t-il à haute voix pour s’en persuader lui-même.

Il était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en velours vert foncé, un livre à la main telle Granger, lorsque quelqu’un lui donna une petite tape sur l’épaule. Il leva lentement les yeux de son bouquin en s’apprêtant à crier sur la personne qui osait le déranger et il tomba sur le visage de la fille la plus magnifique qu’il eût jamais vue.

\- Draco Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix chaude et douce.

Il se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

\- Euh, oui, c’est moi.

\- Je m’appelle Alya, Alya Wellington, septième année. Mes amis et moi, on se demandait si tu ne voulais pas venir avec nous, plutôt que de rester seul ?

Ses grands yeux turquoise le suppliaient tant qu’il faillit accepter. Elle avait de superbes cheveux noirs brillants qui tombaient en boucles jusque ses hanches. Une bouche rose foncé. Des pommettes hautes. Des cils extrêmement longs. Draco respira un grand coup. Cette fille était une vraie bombe.

\- Je préfère rester seul, merci.

Alya parut déçue mais lui accorda tout de même un grand sourire avant de retourner s’asseoir avec ses amis. Draco eut du mal à respirer pendant encore quelques secondes. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer une fille comme elle ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était venue le voir lui, alors qu’il y avait plusieurs personnes seules dans la pièce. Ses cheveux parfaits, sans doute. Etait-ce plus qu’une simple invitation à rejoindre sa table ? Et si oui, était-ce un problème ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il pouvait faire ce qu’il voulait – dans les limites que son père fixait, bien entendu. Et ce n’était ni cette odeur qui s’était incrustée dans son corps, ni Potter toujours dans ses pensées qui allaient lui interdire.

Il manquait encore une dizaine de centimètres à son devoir de DFCM. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une Granger sous la main pour le finir, mais manque de pot, elle était amie avec Potter. Et, par ailleurs, il était presque certain que Potter était meilleur qu’elle dans cette matière. Draco lâcha un soupir d’exaspération, et croisa le regard rébarbatif de Mrs. Pince. Il n’était pourtant pas celui qui faisait le plus de bruit ; un groupe de troisième année ricanait depuis au moins une demi-heure à une table. Il passa la bibliothèque du regard, espérant tomber sur quelqu’un qui puisse le dépanner. Puis le corps divin d’une jeune fille apparut dans son champ de vison. Alya Wellington approchait de lui, avec une démarche qui aurait fait tomber n’importe qui à la renverse. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne voyait plus que ses jambes d’une longueur infinie juste en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Draco, souffla Alya. Besoin d’aide ?

Il lui fit un sourire, un sourire comme il faisait auparavant pour s’attirer les bonnes grâces des autres.

\- Volontiers.

C’est ainsi qu’il passa le reste de la journée en sa compagnie. En sa compagnie très, très agréable. Il n’arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer sur son devoir, mais il ne pensait plus à ses tourments, et ça, c’était un progrès. Wellington l’invita à venir s’asseoir avec elle et ses amis à dîner, et cette fois-ci, il accepta. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de la jeune fille, il jeta un coup d’œil furtif à la table des Gryffondors. Potter avait la tête tournée vers lui, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Pour quelle raison ? Draco décida de s’en moquer – d’essayer de s’en moquer, tout du moins. Il allait faire de son mieux pour profiter de la vie, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Cette phrase qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit aurait très bien pu être prononcée par l’ancien Draco, qui ne se souciait de rien d’autre que de sa personne. Et cela le dérangeait. Pourquoi changeait-il d’état d’esprit si soudainement ? Il n’en savait rien. Cette idée le troubla un instant, puis il la chassa sans ménagement de son esprit. Il était simplement avec une jolie – magnifique – fille, et il en avait le droit. Rien ne le lui interdisait. Non ? Il ne se sentait pas lui-même.

La Serpentarde l’attira vers un bout de la table où ses amis étaient assis. Trois garçons s’y trouvaient, et rigolaient comme si la meilleure blague de l’année venait d’être racontée.

\- Les gars, je vous ramène Draco.

Ils se tournèrent vers eux, et levèrent leurs verres à l’unisson. Alya présenta brièvement ses amis :

\- Celui qui devient tout rouge quand il rit, c’est Oliver, dit Oli. A sa droite, tu as Charles, qui s’étrangle avec son jus de citrouille. Et en face, c’est Alex, avec le rire de cochon d’Inde.

\- Enchanté, dit Draco.

Ils s’entendirent bien dès le début. Il les trouvait un peu trop bruyants à son goût, mais sympathiques. Enfin, ce qui était très sympathique, c’était la façon dont Alya le matait, non, que dis-je, le dévorait des yeux. Et il le lui rendait bien.

A un moment donné du repas, une jeune fille rousse déboula à côté d’eux.

\- J’vois qu’elle a finalement réussi à rapatrier sa proie ici ! Salut, moi c’est El, contente de faire ta connaissance.

La nouvelle venue lui fit un bref sourire, puis prit une cuisse de poulet et mordit à pleines dents dedans. On aurait dit Weasley. Il fut pris d’un fou rire, mais fit de son mieux pour le cacher. El ne s’arrêtait jamais de parler – ni de manger. Elle engloutissait autant de nourriture qu’un demi-géant. Draco commençait déjà à éprouver une forte sympathie pour elle.

\- Bon, les gars, commença Oliver, vous êtes au courant pour le bal d’hiver ?

\- Quel bal ?

\- Vous n’en avez pas entendu parler ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Quelques rumeurs seulement, fit Charles.

Oli bomba le torse, fier de savoir quelque chose que les autres ignoraient.

\- McGo devrait faire une annonce bientôt, mais Slug me l’a dit. Il m’adore tellement, grâce à la famille de ma mère… enfin bref.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait la famille de ta mère ? coupa Draco.

\- La créatrice de l’Amortentia – tu sais le philtre d’amour là – était mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère.

Le huitième année ferma les yeux une seconde, juste le temps de se ressaisir. Ça le poursuivait, ou c’était juste une impression ? Foutu philtre d’amour. Bordel. Il ne pouvait pas être tranquille un peu, non ? Pourquoi ça devait revenir maintenant ? Il n’avait pas – presque pas – pensé à cette odeur de la journée. Parce qu’avec cette odeur, revenait l’image de Potter en cours de potions, le regardant avec cet air indescriptible, puis la lettre de sa mère, puis le corps de Potter au-dessus du sien tandis qu’il le frappait, puis les ordres de son père, puis les mois de torture, puis la bataille de Poudlard, puis toute sa vie, et c’était trop, c’était trop, c’était tellement trop, tellement plus qu’il ne pouvait en supporter. Alors, il rouvrit les paupières, et fit comme si de rien n’était. Comme toujours. Il n’y avait rien. Jamais rien.

La discussion reprit son cours normalement autour du probable bal d’hiver. Draco n’écoutait plus. Son attention était braquée sur un brun à lunettes de l’autre côté de la salle. Il était en pleine discussion avec Weasmoche, Granger, et Longdubat. Il trouvait incroyable qu’il soit toujours là, toujours debout – enfin assis dans ce cas-là, mais passons – après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, ce qu’il avait vécu, enduré. Ce qu’il lui avait fait subir. Si Potter avait été brisé, c’était de sa faute. Il lui avait fait du mal durant toute leur scolarité. Il avait… il avait fait quelque chose d’horrible. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses horribles, mais il avait l’impression que celle-ci était la pire. Peut-être parce que c’était la pire pour Potter. Pour Harry.


	5. chapitre cinq

Il montait tranquillement les marches d’un escalier, en compagnie d’El. La rousse et lui s’étaient étrangement rapprochés. Dans un sens amical, bien-sûr. Elle aimait parler, parler, parler, et n’avait pas besoin de réponse en retour. Ce qui arrangeait bien Draco. Puisque dorénavant, répondre n’était pas sa chose favorite au monde. Rester, sans rien dire, et juste à écouter, il préférait. Et, la rousse avait le pouvoir ultime de lui changer les idées. Il pensait moins à Potter, et à l’odeur de l’Amortentia, et à tout ce qui s’en suivait. El ne faisait rien de spécial, à vrai dire. Elle se contentait de ne pas lui poser de questions, et de lui remplir le crâne avec ses histoires ennuyantes. Son but dans la vie de tous les jours était de tout savoir sur chaque élève de Poudlard. Elle enquêtait, voyait tout, espionnait tout le monde. Elle tenait des tonnes de carnet, remplis de notes. Draco, qui écoutait attentivement, avait vite compris qu’elle espionnait une personne plus particulièrement, mais il n’en fit pas la remarque. Si elle venait amener le sujet, elle le ferait. En attendant, il ne dirait rien.

\- Malfoy ! 

Ses poils s’hérissèrent en entendant cette voix. Merde. Son corps entier se figea brusquement, jusque son sang qui arrêta de circuler dans ses veines. Il était là. Tout près. Trop. Derrière lui. Que devait-il faire ? Putain.

El s’était déjà retournée, et son regard passait de Draco à l’autre, sans comprendre. Elle articula silencieusement une question : c’est quoi ce bordel ?

Il aurait aimé avoir une vraie réponse à donner.

Il prit une, deux, trois respirations. Ferma les yeux un instant, très court instant. Rassemblant tout le courage qu’il possédait, il ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou, et tourna sur ses talons. Pour faire face à Potter, à quelques mètres de lui.

Il n’avait pas l’air plus en colère de que d’habitude à vrai dire. Draco devait même admettre qu’il ne semblait pas d’humeur à vouloir le tuer – ce qui changeait grandement de leurs dernières entrevues. Le blond se força à respirer à fond. L’odeur de miel, gâteau et pomme lui revint soudainement à l’esprit. C’était bien le moment. Il essaya tant qu’il pouvait de conditionner ses pensées, de repousser celles-ci loin, très loin. Et de se concentrer pour ne pas encore faire tout foirer. Il devait être… _gentil_. Sa mission. Se rapprocher de Potter, n’est-ce pas ? Son père serait fier ; même dans un instant de panique, il se souvenait de ses ordres. Bravo, fils, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content de toi. _Pour ce que j’en ai à foutre_.

Le brun à lunettes s’avança d’un pas, et, d’instinct, Draco recula.

\- Tu as peur, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais ?

Ne pas perdre la face. Leçon primordiale. Mais il échouait. Il ne savait plus rester impassible. Il ne pouvait plus porter son masque d’acier, de fer, dur, froid. Il n’arrivait plus à être celui qu’il était. Même avec son ennemi de toujours. Putain.

Le regard vert émeraude lui faisait mal, mais il n’arrivait pas à détourner les yeux. Il sentait vaguement la présence de son amie rousse, mais elle n’avait plus d’importance, parce qu’il avait l’impression que tout ce qui comptait c’était ces émeraudes pénétrantes et infinies en face de lui. Il s’y perdait. Quel con.

\- Que… Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? fit-il, en bégayant.

Pathétique.

L’autre haussa les épaules, baissa la tête, gêné. Pourquoi, pourquoi être gêné face à lui ? Il devrait toujours le haïr, il devait, il le faisait sûrement ; alors pourquoi venir lui parler et être gêné, qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ?

\- Je, commença-t-il, je… suis venu m’excuser.

Draco crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. El – oui, elle était toujours là – émit un petit son aigu.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, les fixa de nouveau sur ses pieds, se dandina. Le Serpentard avait la sensation de chanceler près d’un gouffre sans fin. Il était presque sûr qu’il tremblait. Mais, quel abruti.

\- Ne me fais pas me répéter, s’il-te-plait… Hermione m’a vraiment engueulé, après… tu sais, l’autre jour.

_Ah, oui, bien-sûr, le jour où tu m’as tabassé jusqu’à ce que je perde conscience, c’est vrai, ça me revient maintenant._

\- Elle… elle m’a crié dessus toute la soirée. Elle m’a dit que c’était horrible d’agir comme je l’avais fait. Même après… même après les événements de la bataille. Elle… elle disait, ça ne la ramènera pas. Et, elle a raison. Te frapper, ça ne la ramènera pas. Et ça ne me fait pas de bien non plus.

Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire incrédule.

\- Qui l’eut cru ? Frapper Draco Malfoy ne me procure aucun plaisir. J’aurais préféré, pourtant. Et… Hermione m’a dit que ça n’avait pas été facile pour toi non plus… Il m’a peut-être fallu un mois et demi pour le comprendre et l’accepter, mais je pense, non, je sais qu’elle a raison. J’ai été horrible de te frapper comme ça, et je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Draco ne parvenait plus à respirer. Au point qu’El dut lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu’il se ressaisisse. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sans y croire. Est-ce qu’il avait vraiment entendu ce qu’il pensait qu’il venait juste d’entendre ? Potter… s’excusait ? Vraiment ? Le blond avait dû fumer quelque chose de pas net. C’était n’importe quoi.

Mais pourtant, le brun aux cheveux décoiffés se tenait bien là. Les mains dans les poches de son jean – habits de Moldu pour un dimanche – et les yeux posés sur la moquette.

Il se tourna vers El, qui avait l’air d’avoir avalé une crotte d’hippogriffe. Elle lui murmura quelque chose comme : c’est quoi ce bordel ?, et encore une fois, il n’avait aucune réponse, parce que, franchement, _c’était quoi ce bordel ?_

Il ne voulait pas de ses excuses, il ne voulait rien de lui, il ne voulait rien, parce qu’il ne méritait rien. Harry Potter devait le détester, le haïr du plus profond de son être. C’était comme ça. Et il le méritait. Putain, après ce qu’il avait fait, Potter ne pouvait pas s’excuser, et lui ne pouvait pas accepter ça, non, impossible.

\- Draco, faudrait que tu répondes quelque chose quand même, fit la petite voix d’El, hésitante, près de son oreille.

Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle s’était approchée. En effet, il faudrait qu’il réponde.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, avant de se lancer, sans n’avoir aucune idée de quoi dire.

\- Potter… c’est une blague, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Si seulement, railla l’autre, sans méchanceté.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses, annonça-t-il, clairement.

Le brun sembla perdre pieds.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n’est pas assez pour toi ?

Draco sentait déjà la colère de Potty revenir, et non, stop, il n’en voulait pas, il en avait assez.

\- Je… parce que je ne les mérite pas. Je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses parce que tu avais le droit de me frapper… et tu as le droit de me traiter comme une merde. Je le _mérite_.

Il releva les yeux, et ceux éclatant de Potter le percutèrent comme l’aurait fait un train à pleine vitesse.

\- C’est sérieux ce que tu dis là, Malfoy ?

\- Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

\- C’est bien trop différent du toi que je connais.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le penses.

Ses prunelles brillaient. Il y avait trop d’éclats à l’intérieur, Draco n’aurait su dire si c’était des étoiles ou bien des bouts de verre cassé. _Les deux à la fois_ , pensa-t-il.

Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il avait les traits fatigués et son corps entier exprimait le manque de sommeil. Le blond se demanda s’il faisait toujours des cauchemars, s’il faisait des cauchemars comme lui en faisait chaque nuit, inlassablement.

\- Alors… tu n’acceptes pas mes excuses, parce que d’après toi, tu mérites que je te frappe encore, hein ? reprit-il.

\- Un truc comme ça.

\- Je ne vais plus te frapper, Malfoy. Je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais. Mais je ne te frapperai plus. Tu as ma parole.

Il sentit son cœur saigner, sans savoir pourquoi, et acquiesça. Oui, oui, bien-sûr, il ne le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Au revoir Potter, conclut-t-il.

L’autre hocha la tête. Draco n’en attendit pas plus pour se détourner et se remettre à marcher, sans attendre El, qui le rattrapa deux secondes plus tard. Il l’entendit parler, mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait écouter. Il n’entendait que les mots de Potter qui tournaient, tournaient, tournaient, encore et encore sous son crâne. Cet échange avait été si étrange, un nouveau level dans l’échelle de l’étrangeté à vrai dire. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser, ne savait pas s’il voulait y penser, ne savait pas s’il pouvait faire autrement que d’y penser.

Potter s’excusait, Potter ne lui pardonnerait jamais, Potter le regardait, Potter et sa voix incertaine, Potter ne le frapperait plus, Potter qui le comprenait, oui, non, peut-être. Est-ce qu’il imaginait tout ? Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang ?

En arrivant dans son dortoir, il se dirigea près de son lit, mais au lieu de s’allonger sur son matelas, il lança un coup de poing dans le mur, et dans son miroir, son hideux miroir qui lui renvoyait l’image d’un jeune homme fissuré par ses actes, qui ne se pardonnerait jamais non plus.


	6. chapitre six

De la neige partout. Voici la première chose que vit Draco pour ce début de décembre quand il sortit prendre l’air dans le parc du château. Il s’était réveillé trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour un premier jour de week-end. Le samedi était synonyme d’entrainement de Quidditch, mais pour lui plus question d’être dans l’équipe à présent. Pourtant, il se réveillait à la même heure qu’il le faisait les années précédentes. Il s’était habillé, vite fait – il se souciait moins de son apparence depuis quelques temps –, et était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A cette heure matinale, il n’y avait pas grand monde. Une poignée de professeurs et d’élèves, moins d’une dizaine certainement. Le silence du matin plaisait beaucoup plus à Draco que le brouhaha habituel qu’il y avait au moment des repas. Il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, en sirotant son jus de citrouille. Aucune nouvelle intéressante, rien de rien, juste un rappel d’avis de recherche de son père. Sa « mission » lui revint en tête, mais il la chassa vite fait de ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas s’y consacrer. Quelle idée avait donc eu son père, sérieusement ? C’était infaisable, impossible, stupide, sans but. Est-ce que c’était pour le ridiculiser ? Non, non, il lui avait aussi dit de redorer le blason de leur famille, ou une connerie du genre. Comme s’il pouvait à lui seul redorer leur famille de sales sorciers noirs et immondes, qu’il détestait de tout son cœur.

Après son petit-déjeuner, il s’était dirigé vers le parc, et c’est là qu’il avait vu cet immense manteau blanc qui recouvrait tout. Draco ne s’attendait pas à de la neige de sitôt, mais, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il appréciait l’hiver et ses flocons majestueux qui tombaient en dansant. Un peu froid, c’était certain. Mais il passait presque inaperçu dans l’environnement au moins, c’était déjà ça. Invisible avec ses cheveux trop blonds et son teint de cadavre. Même ses yeux étaient trop clairs. Autrefois, ils avaient une teinte plus bleue, plus vive, comme un ciel d’été. Mais au fil du temps, ils s’étaient éclaircis, s’étaient délavés, pour une couleur gris-bleu pâle.

Il était le premier à déposer ses empreintes dans la neige, et cela le rendait joyeux comme un gamin. Il n’avait pas vraiment pu faire ce genre d’expérience dans son enfance. Quelle enfance, d’ailleurs. Il soupira. Il aimerait la revivre. Il savait qu’il avait manqué beaucoup de choses, beaucoup de choses essentielles à un enfant. Les bisous le matin, les histoires dans son lit le soir, faire des bonhommes de neige, se faire pousser sur la balançoire, monter sur les épaules de ses parents, … Draco serait toujours nostalgique de ces moments perdus à jamais. Un de ses rêves les plus secrets était de retourner dans le passé, dans une vraie famille, et de pouvoir vivre ces moments, comme un vrai gamin de cinq ans. Pas comme Draco Malfoy à qui on apprenait le nom de ses ancêtres par cœur, à qui on montrait de quelle façon faire obéir un elfe de maison, à qui on expliquait qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, à qui on répétait que les Sang-de-Bourbe étaient des abominations, tout comme les Moldus, les traitres à leur sang, à qui on racontait l’histoire sanglante des Potter, à qui on donnait des ordres sans cesse. Pas comme Draco Malfoy qui se faisait punir par son père s’il échouait à ses devoirs.

Tous ces souvenirs l’empêchaient de respirer normalement, et il aurait tout, tout, tout donné pour pouvoir les effacer, un par un, et n’avoir qu’un trou noir à la place de sa mémoire.

Il enviait Potter, l’enfant chéri, l’enfant qui avait survécu, l’enfant entouré de gloire. N’est-ce pas ?

Il se rappelait leurs querelles, incessantes. D’où était venue cette haine mutuelle ? De ce qu’on lui racontait sur Harry, l’Elu, lorsqu’il était plus jeune ? De cette poignée de main refusée ? Draco admettait, maintenant, qu’il agissait comme un crétin. Il n’avait que onze ans. Mais ce n’était pas une excuse. Il savait qu’il avait parfois agi horriblement avec Weasmoche et Granger.

Il se souvenait les leçons de son père. Le masque froid et dur, impassible, à porter, en toutes circonstances. Au début, ç’avait plutôt été un masque de stupidité. De moquerie. Méchanceté. Il n’arrivait pas à ne rien montrer, alors il montrait du faux, du cruel, il montrait n’importe quoi. Tant que son père était content de lui. Tant que Potty le remarquait. Mais qu’il était con, il avait été tellement con durant toutes ces années. Et dire que Potter avait voulu s’excuser ! C’était lui qui devait s’excuser, un million de fois, pour toutes ces conneries de gamin, pour la bataille, pour ce qu’il avait fait, pour ne pas être du bon côté, pour tout, tout, tout. Non, il ne méritait pas ses excuses.

Draco avait été tellement changé par la bataille de Poudlard. _Le 2 mai_. Depuis le 2 mai, il n’était plus rien. Le Draco d’avant avait disparu. Comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. Il n’était plus aussi fier, arrogant, imbu de lui-même, il n’était plus si naïf et innocent, il n’était plus, plus, il ne savait pas s’il existait réellement. Parfois ses journées se résumaient à essayer de respirer comme tout le monde. Rien d’autre. Il revoyait ses cauchemars la journée. Il suffoquait. S’étouffait. Devait s’arrêter, se laisser tomber, le dos contre un mur, reprendre son souffle, fermer les yeux, se concentrer, se focaliser, chasser les images de son esprit. Chasser. Effacer.

Et ça marchait, quelques minutes, ou secondes. Puis ça revenait. _Inéluctablement_.

Ses pas l’avaient mené un peu trop loin, presque à la cabane d’Hagrid. La Forêt Interdite s’étendait, juste derrière. Il se souvint de cette fois, en première année, où il avait eu une retenue, avec Potty et sa bande, et que Rusard les avait envoyés chez Hagrid. Qui, lui, les avait emmenés dans la forêt. Parce que, bien-sûr, quand une forêt s’appelle la Forêt Interdite, on y envoie les enfants en retenue, n’est-ce pas ? Logique poudlarienne.

Il sourit. Cette époque lui manquait. Il était si, si, si innocent. Il n’avait encore rien commis qui venait le hantait chaque nuit, il n’avait jamais rien vu de si atroce qu’il en avait vomi ses tripes. Il n’avait pas encore tout gâché. Il n’était pas encore un jeune homme en morceaux. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour revivre ça.

Draco tourna sur lui-même, plusieurs fois, jusqu’à en avoir le tournis. Il essayait d’enlever les images de son crâne. Tourner, tourner, tourner. S’il pouvait seulement tout effacer… tout effacer, à jamais. Devenir quelqu’un d’autre. S’effacer. Lui. S’il pouvait seulement disparaître, dans le néant. S’il pouvait seulement perdre la tête, s’évader quelques instants de cette vie, si lourde à porter. Il n’avait plus la force.

Il s’écroula, au sol, dans la neige. Il replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se mit à pleurer. Il éclata en sanglots.

Comme un gamin. Il aurait aimé entre la douce voix de sa mère le réconforter. _Ça va aller, Draco, ça va aller, tout va bien, ne te décourage pas_. Et son bras autour de lui, ses longs cheveux lui balayant le visage, ses mains essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues… Mais il était seul.

  
  



	7. chapitre sept

Draco se releva, avec l’impression que seules dix minutes s’étaient écoulées, tandis qu’il était effondré au sol, frigorifié par la neige qui trempait ses vêtements, les joues mouillées de larmes salées. Mais, le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher, teintant les nuages de violet et rose clair. Ses cauchemars étaient si vif et nombreux, son sommeil si vain et manquant la nuit qu’il s’était endormi toute la journée durant, dehors, allongé à même le sol. Il était glacé jusqu’aux os, affamé. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air, essuya d’une main les quelques perles qui restaient au coin de ses yeux, puis se mit en chemin vers le château. Avec cette désagréable impression d’avoir fait preuve d’une grande faiblesse. Il espérait que personne n’y avait assisté. On se ficherait encore de lui, on l’appellerait la mauviette, le pleurnichard, et il n’avait franchement pas besoin de ça maintenant.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre en argent, un cadeau d’anniversaire, qui avait appartenu à son père avant lui. Les aiguilles indiquaient une heure bien trop tardive. Il aurait dû être dans la Grande Salle pour dîner depuis presque vingt minutes. Il était censé manger avec ses « nouveaux amis », soit la bande d’Alya, alias la bombasse, El, alias la rousse folle, Oli, Charles et Alex, alias les trois inséparables insupportables. Et il allait se faire atomiser pour être en retard.

Il songeait toujours à une excuse potable à leur sortir lorsqu’il prit place à côté d’eux, ses habits encore humides et froids, ses cheveux mal coiffés qui collaient à son front, ses yeux rouges d’avoir pleuré pendant des heures. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne remarquerait rien, n’est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ils ne firent aucun commentaire sur son arrivée.

Par habitude, il regarda furtivement l’endroit à la table de Gryffondor où Potty, Weasmoche et Granger mangeaient chaque jour. Etrangement, Harry – depuis quand l’appelait-t-il par son prénom ? – était seul, sans ses meilleurs amis. Draco pensa en souriant que ces deux-là étaient peut-être partis faire des… affaires de couple. Il allait se mettre à ricaner bêtement à cette pensée, quand deux émeraudes se plantèrent dans ses yeux. Il avait du mal à l’avouer, mais il n’arrivait pas à rester de marbre face à ça. Jamais. Il se sentait transpercé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ce n’était pas normal. Pourquoi est-ce que des conneries pareilles lui arrivaient toujours ? Que son cœur accélère comme un détraqué pour ça ? N’importe quoi. Il était vraiment à bout. Vraiment. _Quel con_.

Potter le fixait toujours. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en colère. Il avait changé de comportement depuis le début de l’année. Enfin, il avait l’air d’avoir changé. Il ne l’avait plus frappé, ni insulté de monstre. C’était un beau progrès, non ? Il avait changé. Plus précisément… depuis ce fameux cours. Sur l’Amortentia. _Merde_. Encore ça. Ça revenait. Bordel !

Draco secoua brusquement sa tête de gauche à droite, quitta le brun du regard, se concentra de nouveau sur ses camarades. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement _oublier_ ?

\- Et donc, c’est officiel maintenant ! s’exclama joyeusement Oli, celui qui lui avait été présenté comme « celui qui devient tout rouge quand il rit. »

\- Qu’est-ce qui devient officiel ? demanda Draco, essayant de s’incruster avec discrétion dans la discussion en cours.

\- Tu n’écoutes donc jamais ! ria le garçon.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu répondre « c’est parce que je m’en fous totalement », parce qu’il le pensait, mais bon, il devait être… gentil.

\- On parlait du bal d’hiver. McGo a annoncé ça, au début du repas. Ça aura lieu le premier jour des vacances de Noël. C’est pour ça que la plupart des élèves restent à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

\- Ouais, le château va être blindé ! renchérit Charles.

Les filles, Alya et El, semblaient complètement absorbées par leur propre conversation. La brune écarquillait grand les yeux, en posant parfois sa délicate main sur sa bouche pour montrer son étonnement. La rousse n’était pas si gracieuse ; elle parlait sans arrêt, tout en enfournant une fourchette entre chaque mot. Elle ressemblait vraiment à Weasley.

\- Tu sais qui tu vas inviter, Malfoy ? questionna un des jeunes hommes.

Ils parlaient toujours de ce stupide bal, auquel Draco ne désirait pas du tout assister. Un bal, ça se faisait encore ce genre de connerie ? Ce n’était plus l’âge de pierre pourtant. Il haussa les épaules de nouveau en guise de réponse. S’il y avait quelqu’un à inviter, il pensait déjà à une personne en particulier. Alya serait ravie de l’accompagner, n’est-ce pas ? Vu la manière dont elle l’aguichait à chaque fois qu’ils se croisaient, il n’y avait aucun doute. Et il n’avait pas le courage de chercher plus loin. Pourquoi le faire d’ailleurs ? Il avait à sa portée une magnifique jeune femme, qui l’appréciait et ne le traitait pas comme un monstre horrible. Pourquoi chercher quelqu’un d’autre, hein ? Ce serait inutile. Pourtant il n’en avait aucune envie.

\- Je demanderais bien à El, murmura Charles, les joues roses.

Draco fut pris d’un fou rire incontrôlable. El ? Avec… _lui_ ? Même pas en rêve. Le blond avait assez trainé avec elle ces derniers-temps pour assurer qu’il n’avait pas la moindre de chance. Premièrement, parce que ce gars était un demeuré, étroit d’esprit, inintéressant au possible. Deuxièmement, parce qu’il n’était pas et ne serait jamais son genre.

Draco avait rapidement compris qu’El avait une nette préférence pour les filles. Elle ne se gênait pas pour en parler directement avec lui. Quand il lui avait posé la question, elle avait répondu, très à l’aise. Puis lui avait fait promettre ne pas en parler à ses amis. Parce qu’apparemment, ils ne comprendraient pas… Draco avait du mal à s’expliquer pourquoi elle avait une telle réticence à en parler à ses amis, alors qu’elle n’avait pas hésité à lui dire, à lui.. Il ne voyait pas Eléanor comme une personne qui avait peur de s’afficher, de s’affirmer, qui avait peur d’être elle-même, réellement, entièrement. Tous et toutes l’appréciaient, elle qui était joviale, drôle, confiante, joyeuse. Puis, ça lui sauta aux yeux. Eléanor – il aimait bien son prénom entier – avait peur de perdre ses amis au détriment de sa « _différence_ » - bien que Draco ne voyait pas la différence – car elle n’avait pas confiance en elle, contrairement à ce qu’elle faisait croire à tout le monde. Il avait appris à mieux la connaître, pendant ces moments qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Et, il pouvait maintenant être sûr quand il disait cela. Il n’y connaissait rien, parce qu’il ne s’était jamais donné la peine de s’intéresser à quiconque d’autre que lui-même – et Potter – auparavant, et il ne s’était jamais demandé que ce que cela pouvait être de vivre avec cette différence de la norme supposément normale affichée de partout, tout le temps. Il ne s’était encore jamais posé la question. Cela lui semblait relever de l’absurde, à vrai dire. Pourquoi donc avoir peur de personnes qui en aiment d’autres ? Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas de le début d’un début d’une explication rationnelle à cela. Et pourtant, El, cette jeune fille qui riait du matin au soir et s’en fichait complètement des autres, était toute apeurée face à l’idée de faire son coming out à ses amis.

Draco la sortirait bien lui-même du placard, dans lequel elle était enfermée depuis longtemps. Mais elle refusait, systématiquement, à chaque fois qu’il lui proposait. « _Tu ne comprends pas, ils me laisseront !_ » Il avait eu beau lui répéter que s’ils la laissaient, alors ils n’en valaient pas la peine, et que lui, au moins, ne la laisserait pas, elle ne voulait rien entendre.

Tout ça pour dire que le pauvre Charles n’avait _aucune_ chance auprès d’Eléanor. Aucune. Néant.

\- Pou-pourquoi tu rigoles ? bégaya l’autre, vexé et gêné à la fois.

En effet, le blond ne s’était pas arrêté de rire, si bien que la moitié de la salle était retournée vers lui. Ça lui apprendrait à s’enfoncer trop loin dans ses pensées, sans ne plus remarquer rien de la vraie vie.

\- Oh… C’est… je… rien, rien, rien oubliez, fit-il, avec un geste de la main, signifiant « laissez tomber, et me faites pas chier » de manière plus polie.

Il aurait, lui aussi voulu tout oublier, quand ses yeux rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux émeraudes et intenses d’Harry Potter, assis à la table de Gryffondor, de l’autre côté de la Grande Salle. Instinctivement, l’odeur significative du philtre d’amour, de l’Amortentia, miel, gâteau et pomme – un peu trop sucrée, non ? – lui revint. Et, comme toujours – il allait s’y habituer à force – son cœur se détraqua. Il se demanda encore une fois qu’est-ce que c’était que ce bordel, et encore une fois n’eut aucune réponse. Aucune autre réponse que celle du brun, qui le regardait toujours. Sans colère dans ses prunelles. _Sans rien_. Avec, juste, ce truc, indescriptible, qu’il ne comprenait pas. Et ne comprendrait jamais.

_Quel bordel._

  
  



	8. chapitre huit

On l’avait trainé de force à Prés-au-Lard. Par « on », il entendait Alya et El. Les trois autres garçons avaient déjà une tenue de soirée, et/ou n’en avait complètement rien à faire. Lui, au contraire, n’irait pas à un bal habillé comme un elfe de maison. Il avait beau avoir moins fait attention à son apparence ces derniers-temps, ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu’il devait ressembler à un gobelin. N’est-ce pas ? Son ancien lui-même refaisait quelque peu surface, mais, c’était pour la bonne cause.

Alya, de toute manière, lui aurait lancé un sort en pleine figure s’il avait osé se montrer mal habillé en sa compagnie. La jeune brune tenait fortement à sa réputation. Etre accompagné de Draco Malfoy lui causait déjà de grandes attentions, et elle comptait bien que ça dure. Le blond savait d’expérience que rien n’était pire que de vouloir garder sa réputation intacte. Les gens vous font toujours défaut, c’était une question de principe.

Cela faisait donc deux bonnes heures qu’ils trainaient dans les rues, passant de boutique en boutique, sans qu’aucun d’eux ne trouve quelque chose qui leur plaisait. Trois difficiles. Draco, ayant toujours eu les moyens, s’était habillé dans des boutiques de haute couture, avec des vêtements sur mesure. Maintenant que sa famille était ruinée, le budget n’était plus vraiment le même. Une tenue à 50 Gallions, prix qui lui aurait alors paru dérisoire, ne lui semblait à présent même pas envisageable. Ça changeait les choses. Ses deux amies n’étaient pas riches, mais pas pauvres non plus. Alya était prête à mettre le prix qu’il fallait, aussi fort soit-il, même si pour cela elle devait être à court d’argent pour les dix prochaines années. El s’en fichait pas mal ; elle était là pour trouver quelque chose hors du commun, original, et de toutes les couleurs. Le reste lui importait peu. Elle avait décidé, que comme la plupart des gens seraient habillés avec « classe », elle ne le serait pas. Elle avait au départ hésité à venir avec une chemise et un jean, mais Alya l’en avait dissuadé. Draco était impatient de voir qu’est-ce qu’elle allait donc porter.

Bien qu’il n’apprécie pas les bals plus que ça, il savait que ce serait une belle soirée. Les gens danseraient, riraient, seraient heureux, et il ne voulait pas qu’El gâche cette nuit-là à se cacher. Il voulait qu’elle puisse aller trouver la fille de ses rêves et la faire danser aux yeux de tout le monde. Dans ce monde post-guerre, ce n’était pas une broutille comme deux filles qui s’aimaient qui allait déranger. Du moins, il ne croyait pas.

Ils étaient rentrés dans une boutique, qui semblait plutôt atypique d’après la vitrine, depuis maintenant une quinzaine de minutes. Lui s’était affalé dans un fauteuil posé non loin des cabines. Il était crevé de cette longue marche inutile dans les rues du village, et tout ça dans le seul et unique but de trouver une tenue. Il s’apprétait à fermer les yeux pour quelques secondes quand…

\- Drayyy ! s’écria une voix suraiguë.

Il allait, dans un premier temps, devoir remédier à ce surnom dégoûtant. _Dray ?_ Beurk. Ça lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Alya ? Ne m’appelle plus jamais comme ça, s’il-te-plait, dit-il posément.

Elle lui lança un regard bizarre avant d’acquiescer en silence.

\- Comme tu voudras. Juste, regarde ce que j’ai trouvé.

Elle avait dans ses mains une longue et moulante robe bleu turquoise, assortie à ses yeux. Il attendit deux minutes tandis qu’elle l’essayait, puis quand elle sortit de la cabine, il dut admettre qu’elle était vraiment superbe.

\- Tu es magnifique, fit-il doucement.

Un immense sourire se forma instantanément sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais.

Pendant qu’elle repartait derrière le rideau, Eléanor déboula devant lui. Avec, sur elle, la tenue la plus étrange jamais créée sur Terre.

\- C’est la plus belle robe du monde ! s’exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme, les yeux pétillants.

\- Je… Mais, oui, bien-sûr… dit-il en souriant.

C’était un enchevêtrement de bouts de tissu de toutes les couleurs, dont certains luisaient, d’autre brillaient, ou encore changeait de motifs ; le bustier semblait fait de peinture, comme si quelqu’un avait pris plusieurs tubes de gouache différents et les avait vidés tous ensemble dessus. La ceinture était noire, parsemée de paillettes, qui représentaient peut-être des étoiles, tournant, et tournant sur elles-mêmes. La jupe était bouffante, mais en même temps, pas vraiment, quelques dentelles, par-ci par-là. Il n’y avait pas de manche, mais une traine, faite dans une matière transparente et très fluide. Draco ne pouvait pas dire que c’était la plus belle robe du monde, mais c’était, pour sûr, original. Et c’était 100% Eléanor.

\- Je l’adore !

La jeune fille poussait des petits cris de joie et sautait sur elle-même depuis presque cinq minutes quand il aperçut une certaine personne rentrer dans la boutique. Et, à ce moment-là, il se dit que le destin lui en voulait franchement.

Potter. Encore. Bordel. Vraiment ? Qu’avait-il fait à Merlin pour qu’on s’acharne autant sur lui ? Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ces yeux verts dix secondes ?

Le Gryffondor était accompagné de Granger et Weasmoche – _toujours moche celui-ci_ – et avait l’air un peu perdu. Jusqu’à ce que son regard croise celui de Malfoy, et change du tout au tout. Il frissonna. Ça devenait habituel. Il vit vaguement Alya revenir des cabines, avec sa robe bleue en main, et El qui avait cessé de sautiller à côté de lui.

Le golden trio s’était maintenant avancé dans la boutique, mais étrangement, Potter était toujours tourné vers lui. Draco avait envie de lui hurler d’arrêter, _arrête, arrête de me regarder comme ça, putain !_ mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu’il n’avait pas envie que ça s’arrête, il n’avait pas envie que ces deux émeraudes soient fixées autre part que sur lui. Mais… qu’est-ce qu’il pensait comme connerie, encore ? _N’importe quoi !_ Bordel. Il divaguait. _C’est qu’il devenait fou._

Il s’éclaircit la gorge, devenue sèche entre temps.

\- C’est… C’est bon, les filles ? On y va maintenant ? murmura-t-il, sans s’en rendre compte, avec une certaine angoisse et peur dans la voix.

Il avait besoin de sortir de là ; être dans la même pièce que Potter le troublait trop, quelqu’en soit la raison. Et il n’aimait pas ça, mais alors pas, pas, _pas du tout._

Il se releva du fauteuil dans lequel il s’était avachi précédemment, et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il prit alors plusieurs grandes bouffées d’air glacé, pour se remettre les idées en place. Tandis qu’ils s’éloignaient de la boutique, il ne put s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil en arrière. Et, à travers la vitrine, à travers les rangées de vêtements, il vit Potter, qui le regardait toujours, et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher des yeux.

Les filles, bien que ne faisant aucune remarque, n’étaient pas dupes. Draco craignait que tôt ou tard, on ne lui parle de l’étrange attitude qu’il avait envers Potty, et vice versa. Normalement, ce qu’il avait fait pendant la bataille de Poudlard aurait dû suffire comme bonne raison, mais tout le monde adorait jacasser et raconter de nouvelles rumeurs. Personne n’aimait ressasser les histoires tristes et horribles qui s’étaient passées pendant la guerre.

Le monde entier pouvait peut-être faire comme si rien ne s’était passé, mais ce n’était pas vrai. Ils pouvaient peut-être oublier ses actes. Mais lui, il n’oublierait pas. Il n’oublierait jamais. Ni son visage, ni ses yeux, ni ses derniers mots. Ça le hanterait, jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

A jamais.

  
  



	9. chapitre neuf

Potter était là, devant lui, son regard flambait… Draco ne savait pas si les flammes dans ses yeux étaient réelles ou non. Il y avait des explosions autour d’eux, mais il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus… il ne voyait qu’Harry, là. A genoux. Avec du sang sur le visage et des lames sur les joues, des larmes, des larmes, des torrents de larmes, qui ne s’arrêtaient jamais. Draco avait l’impression que quelqu’un le transperçait, mais non, non, personne ne le transperçait, il était en train de brûler… _Brûler_. Il était devant tout Poudlard, devant tout le monde, les élèves, les professeurs, tous les sorciers du monde, et il était accusé, de meurtre, il allait être brûlé vivant, sur le bûcher, et il sentirait la vie s’échapper de lui tandis qu’il crierait à s’en arracher les poumons… Un froid soudain s’abattit sur lui, en un instant. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit sa chambre, sa chambre d’enfant, au manoir des Malfoy. Si froid, si dur, _glacial_. La voix de son père dans sa tête, ou alors celle de Lord Voldemort… Tu n’as pas le choix, Draco, pas le choix, _pas le choix_ … tu dois obéir, _obéir_ , ou _mourir_. Mourir ou obéir. Tu dois les tuer. Tu dois leur faire du mal. Tu dois le tuer… tu dois le tuer, _le tuer_ , regarde-les dans les yeux pendant que tu les assassines. Tu deviendras _un monstre_ , _un assassin_ , tu n’as pas le choix, pas le choix… C’est le 2 mai, c’est la bataille, la bataille finale, tout se décide aujourd’hui… Tout finit, ou tout commence. Le feu, le feu, _le feu_ , les explosions, Potter, devant toi, le regard émeraude, feu, transpercé, monstre, cheveux roux, il entendait les cris, les cris encore qui résonnaient sans fin, il sentait la mort se faufiler vers lui, et rien ne pouvait l’arrêter, le combat, le sang… Le feu. La mort. _Tu brûles, Draco… Tu meurs_.

Il se redressa brusquement, en sueur, dans des draps trempés. Un cauchemar. Encore. Il prit une grande respiration, s’essuya distraitement le front du dos de la main, tandis qu’il sortait de son lit. Il lança un sort inaudible pour tout sécher. S’il pouvait moins transpirer pendant ses cauchemars, ça l’arrangerait. Il avait l’impression qu’il venait de courir un marathon. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il ne parvenait pas à respirer normalement. Sachant qu’il ne restait que quelques heures avant l’aube, et que de toute manière il n’avait aucune chance de se rendormir, il se changea vite fait, enfila une veste et des chaussures, puis se glissa en dehors du dortoir. Il devait être aux alentours de 3 ou 4 heures du matin, il n’y avait probablement personne qui se baladait dans le château. Du moins, il espérait. Après le parc, un de ses endroits préférés étaient le haut de la tour d’astronomie. Bien-sûr, pas du tout par rapport à ce qu’il s’était passé en fin de sixième année… Certainement pas. Ceci était un mauvais souvenir. Comme tant d’autres. Non, il aimait cet endroit pour la vue imprenable sur le ciel étoilé. Il n’était pas féru d’astronomie, mais la beauté des étoiles le laissait toujours sans voix. Il se dirigea donc, le plus discrètement possible, vers la tour ; monta les marches en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, tout doucement. Il allait pour s’asseoir, dans son coin habituel, quand il se rendit compte que quelqu’un était déjà là. _C’est une blague, putain_. Aucune importance, se dit-il, si c’est un gamin de troisième année qui pense faire son rebelle en sortant la nuit, je n’ai qu’à le dégager de là.

Il s’avança donc d’encore quelques pas pour voir clairement qui était l’inconnu. Et, il crut qu’il allait sauter du haut de la tour quand il le vit.

\- Potter… ? chuchota-t-il.

L’autre leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui – toujours les mêmes, comme dans son cauchemar, comme toujours – et prit l’air le plus surpris de l’univers.

\- Malfoy ? Toi, ici ? Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? C’est le milieu de la nuit, je te signale, commenta le Gyffondor.

\- T’es aussi ici, je te ferais remarquer.

Le blond s’assit, tout de même, à une bonne distance du brun. Qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

\- Cauchemars, je présume ? fit ce dernier.

\- Tu présumes bien, affirma Draco.

Ce qu’Harry ne savait pas, c’était qu’il figurait toujours à l’intérieur.

Le Serpentard se demandait si Merlin avait réellement une dent contre lui, ou si c’était juste une impression. D’abord, cette fichue Amortentia, qui ne lui sortait pas de la tête, et revenait sans cesse le perturber dans ses pensées. Puis, les excuses de Potter, dans le couloir, leurs regards échangés qu’il ne comprenait pas, la dernière fois, lorsqu’ils s’étaient vus à Prés-au-Lard, et maintenant, ça. Une rencontre inattendue en haut de la tour d’astronomie. Comme par hasard. A croire que quelqu’un là-haut faisait tout pour que Potter et lui se… rapprochent. « Rapproche-toi de lui, deviens son ami, gagne sa confiance, fais-toi bien voir des autres, aie l’air de quelqu’un de bien. » La voix de son père. _Lancinante_. Est-ce qu’il devait lui obéir ? Est-ce qu’il devait essayer de sympathiser, pour de vrai, avec Potter ? Est-ce qu’il devait, enfin, s’échapper de l’emprise de son père ? Bordel, bordel, bordel. Il avait l’impression d’être déchiré de toutes parts. Heureusement, le Gryffondor ne disait rien, et ne le regardait plus. C’était comme s’il était seul.

Que devait-il faire ? Et… Et si, pour une fois, il faisait ce qu’il voulait, vraiment lui, et pas ce que son père lui demandait de faire ? Rien qu’une fois ? Que se passerait il alors ? Et si… et si sa volonté et celle de son père ne faisait qu’une, cette fois-ci ? Et s’il avait envie d’être _ami_ avec Potter… ?

Maintenant, il en était certain, la folie l’avait complètement atteint. Lui ? Potter ? _Amis_ ? Impossible. Pas après ce qu’il avait fait. Il savait que l’autre s’était excusé… Et qu’il avait aussi dit qu’il ne le pardonnerait jamais, jamais, _jamais_. Peut-on être amis si quelque chose d’aussi gros est là, si une aussi grande fissure se dresse entre les deux ? Peut-on devenir amis si l’un des deux est un monstre sans nom et l’autre un héros sauveur du monde ? Non, bien-sûr, qu’il était stupide, il n’aurait même pas dû y songer, _quelle connerie_ , encore, il devait arrêter avec ses pensées à la con…

\- Malfoy, quand tu réfléchis trop de la fumée s’échappe de tes oreilles.

Draco ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire. Quelques années auparavant, jamais il n’aurait laissé passer telle insulte. Mais tout avait changé. Maintenant il était assis pacifiquement à côtés de Potty, en haut de la tour d’astronomie, au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Ferme-la, Potter.

Leurs noms de famille sonnaient autrefois presque comme des injures qu’ils se lançaient chacun à la figure, et à présent, cela ressemblait plutôt à une vielle habitude qu’ils appréciaient tous les deux… Voir les choses de cette façon donnait un sentiment très étrange à Draco. Oh, _par Merlin_ , il voulait devenir ami avec Potter. Il voulait devenir ami avec son ennemi de toujours, avec celui qui mériterait de le frapper jusqu’à le tuer, avec celui qu’il avait torturé pendant des années, avec celui qu’il était censé avoir toujours détesté, avec celui qui était dans tous ses cauchemars, et qui hantait ses journées tout aussi bien, celui qui lui rappelait l’horreur de la bataille, de la mort, du feu, celui qui le regardait trop intensément et qui possédait des yeux _trop_ verts, _trop_ émeraudes.

Draco secoua fortement sa tête de droite à gauche. Ok, calme, toutes ces âneries étaient dues à la fatigue, juste la fatigue, ça n’avait aucune importance… Oh, _putain_ , il devenait fou, timbré, il lui manquait une case. Il devait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment arrêter de divaguer si loin dans son esprit, ça n’allait plus, il perdait pieds.

Il se tourna vers Potter, et le dévisagea un instant. Il avait le regard tourné vers le ciel. Les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, entourées de ses bras. Il portait un gros pull en laine, qui semblait bordeaux, ou quelque chose du genre. Son jean était troué aux genoux. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre total, très foncés, un peu bouclés. Il avait une mâchoire plutôt carrée, la peau assez bronzée – Draco le remarquait parce qu’il avait l’air noir par rapport à lui –, les verres de ses lunettes étaient fissurés à un endroit, une toute petite fissure, ses joues étaient quelque peu rosies par le froid. Draco se rendit compte qu’Harry avait de nouveau tourné les yeux vers lui trop tard. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, dans un réflexe, et se mit à rougir, comme un adolescent de quatorze ans. Son cœur battait fort, fort, fort. Trop fort. Certainement, oui, _trop fort_.

Il ferma les paupières en espérant de tout son cœur disparaître de là, et tout oublier. Oublier à quel point il perdait le contrôle près de l’autre. Oublier ses battements cardiaques si rapides, et ses pensées qui s’emmêlaient et partaient dans tous les sens. Il voulait juste, tout oublier. _Tout effacer_.

  
  



	10. chapitre dix

\- C’est bizarre de se retrouver là, tous les deux, non ? fit le brun, au bout d’un silence interminable.

\- Tu veux dire, après la bataille finale ? 

\- Oui, entre autres. Après toutes ces années de… haine mutuelle.

\- C’est vrai que c’est étrange qu’on soit assis en haut de la tour d’astronomie au beau milieu de la nuit, sans vouloir casser la gueule à l’autre. A moins que… tu ne veuilles me casser la gueule ? hésita Draco.

Un léger rire s’échappa des lèvres du Gryffondor. Un frisson parcourut le corps du blond – le froid sans doute.

\- Non, assura-t-il. Je te l’ai dit l’autre jour, je ne te frapperai plus.

Harry lui lança un rapide coup d’œil avant de continuer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, encore une fois, murmura-t-il, sincère.

Un coup dans son cœur, encore une fois. Il était tellement perdu, n’y comprenait rien, rien à rien. Il n’était pas celui à qui on devait des excuses. Il était celui qui devait s’excuser. Pas l’inverse. Il sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, et la sensation qui remontait depuis son ventre, qui montait, montait, montait et allait exploser dans sa poitrine, et dans son crâne.

\- Arrête de suite avec ça, Potter, dit-il d’une voix froide.

Il ne voulait pas paraître si glacial – les vieilles habitudes reprenaient parfois le dessus – mais la colère commençait à le brûler, de l’intérieur, sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter que le brun s’excuse auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il perdait le contrôle, encore une fois, sous le poids des émotions. Il tremblait presque – de rage – tandis qu’il se relevait, pour lui faire face.

\- Ne t’excuse plus jamais.

Encore des mots, qui semblaient faits de glace, sans vie, morts. Draco ne voulait plus parler ainsi, comme son père, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire autrement. Quand il était en colère, il devenait un mur de marbre. Il ne savait rien faire d’autre. Ses veines le brûlaient. Il dut prendre plusieurs bouffées d’air à plein poumons pour ne pas hurler. Mais, bordel, qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devenait taré.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses tellement que je m’excuse, Malfoy ? demanda doucement Potter.

Il le foudroya du regard, sans le vouloir réellement. Il ne lui en voulait pas, à lui. Il n’en voulait pas au brun, à ce héros, cet être courageux et sauveur de tous. Il s’en voulait, à lui-même. Plus que ça, en fait. Il se détestait. Il détestait tout ce qu’il représentait. Putain, tout, tout, tout. Il sentait qu’il se fissurait, qu’il allait craquer, se casser en morceaux, là, maintenant, devant Harry Potter, celui devant qui il n’aurait jamais pu s’effondrer, devant qui il n’aurait jamais imaginé tomber en pièces. Mais, ça arrivait, là. Il tombait.

\- Parce que ! Parce que je suis un monstre, et que j’ai détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur mon passage ! J’ai fait tant de choses ignobles, si ignobles qu’elles n’ont pas de nom, et que j’en fais des cauchemars chaque nuit ! J’ai tué des gens, des bonnes personnes, qui ne méritaient pas de mourir ; j’ai obéi aux ordres de mon père et de Voldemort, j’ai agi comme le plus sombre des crétins toute ma vie, j’ai gâché ta vie, et ton futur, j’ai ruiné des familles, je mérite de pourrir à Azkaban, je mérite que les Détraqueurs viennent prendre mon âme, je mérite de crever ! Et toi, tu viens me faire des excuses, pour m’avoir frappé, alors que c’est tout ce que je mérite ! Tu ne comprends pas ?!

Il criait, hurlait, presque. Quel con, il allait réveiller l’école entière. Mais, il avait commencé, et ne pouvait s’arrêter, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux émeraude qui le dévisageaient sans rien dire.

\- Tu ne comprends pas que je ne peux pas supporter que tu t’excuses après ce que j’ai fait ? Après tout ce que j’ai fait. Après la bataille. Après toutes ces années. J’ai servi du mauvais côté, j’ai cette fichue Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras, pour toute ma vie, je t’ai insulté, je t’ai craché dessus. Putain ! Je ne me suis jamais rebellé contre mon père, parce que j’étais trop faible ! Je ne l’ai jamais contredit, j’ai juste obéi, aveuglement, je l’ai écouté déblatérer pendant des heures sur des choses immondes. J’étais à la table du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter. Je suis un ennemi, tu comprends ? Je suis quelqu’un de détestable, et horrible, alors ne t’excuse plus jamais ! Je ne mérite pas tes excuses, je ne mérite pas d’être assis à côté de toi pacifiquement, je ne mérite pas que tu me parles sans me hurler dessus, je ne mérite même pas de revenir ici. Je suis… je suis… un monstre…

Les derniers mots furent murmurés, si bas qu’il douta que l’autre les ait entendus. Draco venait de vider son crâne de tout. Enfin, tout du moins d’une bonne partie de ses pensées. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas à la bonne personne. Du tout, du tout. Et voilà… il avait, encore, merdé. Profondément. Il n’était vraiment qu’un incapable.

Il s’écroula de tout son poids contre le muret, bouffé par une intense envie de sauter par-dessus. Qu’est-ce que ça changerait après tout ? Il se sentait déjà mort de l’intérieur. Mort. Il ferma les yeux, posa sa tête contre ses genoux, ses bras autour, et se balança lentement d’avant en arrière, comme il le faisait quand il était petit, après que son père lui ait flanqué une raclée. C’était un peu comme s’il s’était flanqué une raclée à lui tout seul, dans un sens. Il avait l’impression qu’un vide immense le consumait, qu’un gouffre sans fond se formait dans sa poitrine, et que rien ne venait le combler. Il perdait l’équilibre, au-dessus de l’abysse, et que se passerait-il s’il tombait ? Que se passerait-il s’il sautait… ?

Draco oubliait de respirer par moment, ça lui semblait si dur, ça faisait si mal, tout semblait dur, et tout faisait mal. Comme de l’acier. Tranchant. Pourquoi est-ce que tout était tranchant ? Est-ce qu’il était seul ? Il ne savait plus. Peut-être que l’autre était parti, qu’il avait pris peur devant sa folie certaine, qu’il avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Peut-être que Rusard allait monter d’une minute à l’autre pour le foutre en retenue parce qu’il avait hurlé comme un dément. Est-ce qu’il était vraiment devenu fou ? Il pensait que oui. Tous ses sentiments en ébullition, rien de contrôlé, tout en désordre, sa tête qui le lançait, et les souvenirs qui dérapaient, les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, les émeraudes qui transperçaient, la voix de son père, le serpent, le feu, les cris. Il brûlait de nouveau. Est-ce qu’il rêvait ? Non, il brûlait, il mourrait, comme dans ses cauchemars. Il revoyait, sous ses paupières, le château en flamme, les hurlements, la détresse, la peur, la confusion, l’horreur, les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, les jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs, cheveux roux, encore, et les yeux bruns, mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Il ne savait pas, plus, avait-il jamais su ?

Une main sur son épaule. Draco sursauta violemment, et se redressa. Potter. Il était toujours là. Il le regardait étrangement, avec ses yeux si brillants, et des étoiles dedans, si verts et beaux.

\- Drac… Je veux dire, Malfoy, commença Harry. Je ne pense pas que tu sois un monstre. Malgré toutes tes actions, aussi horribles soient-elles. Si ça te pose un si grand problème, je ne m’excuserais plus, promis. Et… je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois horrible. Ni que tu mérites de crever.

Le blond respira. Inspire, expire, une fois, inspire, expire, deux fois. Son cœur battait trop fort, toujours trop fort, mais ça faisait moins mal. Il ne pouvait quitter Potter du regard. Ses prunelles devaient avoir un pouvoir de guérison.

\- Malfoy. Je… je n’avais jamais songé un seul instant que tu puisses te sentir si coupable, pour tout ça, la bataille, et le reste. Je… croyais que tu n’étais qu’un gamin immature, qui aimait faire du mal aux autres. Qui avait apprécié agir comme ça. Je ne vais pas m’excuser, d’accord ? Mais sache que tu n’es pas le seul à avoir fait des choses qu’il regrette. Je ne suis pas aussi parfait que j’en ai l’air.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit que tu avais l’air parfait, fit Draco, à peine audible.

Le Gryffondor se mit à rire, doucement d’abord, puis un peu plus fort. Un rire qui perçait la nuit et faisait briller la lune. Ça résonnait. Le blond se dit que c’était probablement la chose la plus niaise qu’il n’avait jamais pensée, mais il ne le voyait pas autrement. Il le ressentait comme ça. C’était un rire qui allait plus loin que l’obscurité. Un rire qui lui faisait du bien, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour l’entendre, encore, et encore, toute la nuit durant. Même, toute la vie durant.

Quel sentimental il devenait à quatre heures du matin, il n’en revenait pas. Et dire que son premier cours de la journée commençait à huit heures tapantes – potions, de plus, partagé avec les rouges et ors. Et qu’il se trouvait ici. En haut de la tour d’astronomie, les joues mouillées de larmes qu’il n’avait pas senties coulées, les cordes vocales brûlantes d’avoir crié, écoutant le rire de Potter, qui le consolait.

Une situation des plus étranges.

Et, pourtant, il n’aurait voulu pour rien au monde que le moment s’arrête.


	11. chapitre onze

Poudlard était dans tous ses états. Tout le monde s’affairait, en passant des élèves, aux professeurs, aux elfes de maison dans les cuisines, aux fantômes même. Le bal d’hiver avait lieu dans deux jours ; les préparatifs occupaient une partie des gens, tandis que l’autre moitié était obligée d’assister aux derniers cours avant les vacances.

Draco s’ennuyait ferme en Métamorphose, une matière qui ne lui avait jamais tapé dans l’œil plus que ça. McGo était peut-être une femme forte, courageuse, brillante, tout ce qu’on voulait, elle l’endormait presque autant que le professeur Binns – et ce n’était pas peu dire. Pour être franc, il devait bien avouer que cette fatigue n’était pas seulement due aux corbeaux qu’ils devaient changer en oreillers à plumes, mais aussi au trop peu de sommeil qu’il avait eu cette nuit. Dormir moins de deux heures, franchement ? Ce n’était pas terrible pour le teint, disait-on. Enfin, disait Alya. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu, ce matin-là, arriver à la table des Serpents pour le petit-déjeuner, elle avait poussé un petit cri, puis s’était précipitée vers lui en l’assommant de : « Mais Drayyy qu’est-ce que tu as fait encooore ? Tu ressembles à un cadavre ! Tu as su-per mauvaise mine » et gnagnagna. De plus, il n’avait pas réussi à la faire décrocher de cet horrible surnom, alors elle continuait de l’appeler ainsi. Ce qui faisait rire El à gorge déployée, à chaque fois.

Les deux filles étaient vraiment excitées à propos du bal qui aurait lieu le surlendemain soir. Lui, pas tant que ça. L’idée de passer la soirée avec des gens, avec de la musique, de la danse, avec des couples, de devoir faire la discussion des heures durant, d’avoir l’air civilisé, d’essayer d’enlever le masque de circonstance de son visage, de rire, de parler, de ne pas être seul, ça le terrifiait quelque peu. Encore un grand changement. Auparavant, il aurait adoré ce genre d’événement. Sauf que là, il aurait mille fois préféré être seul. Il avait pris l’habitude d’être seul la plupart du temps, et même si quelquefois la solitude le pesait, ça avait quelque chose d’étrangement réconfortant. Enfin, bien-sûr, maintenant il passait aussi du temps avec ses « nouveaux amis », soient El, principalement, Alya et les garçons. Ce qui était bizarre aussi, par rapport au « lui d’avant », c’était qu’il ne s’était pas du tout rapproché des garçons, mais des filles. Dans un sens amical. Avant ça, il n’avait qu’une seule… connaissance – parce que le mot « amie » ne pouvait s’appliquer – féminine proche, étant Pansy Parkinson. Le reste de son entourage était masculin. Tous ses amis étaient des garçons.

Evidemment, il n’avait plus personne de cet ancien entourage, alors le changement s’imposait, de toute manière.

La sonnerie retentit. Il se leva précipitamment, et fit tomber ses affaires. Se maudissant d’être si brutal et maladroit – comme toujours –, il se baissa pour tout ramasser, et ne remarqua donc pas quand une personne s’arrêta près de lui. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se releva, qu’il la vit, juste en face de lui.

\- Luna ? dit-il, surpris.

La blonde à la chevelure de folle lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Bonjour Draco Malfoy, commença-t-elle, d’une voix très sereine.

Il finit de ranger son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, sentant la Serdaigle sur ses talons. Qu’est-ce qu’elle venait faire là ? Même s’il ne prêtait pas beaucoup attention au cours, il était quand même capable de dire qu’elle n’y avait pas assisté, étant donné qu’ils n’étaient pas de la même année. Il ne perdait pas la boule à ce point. Mais, elle était donc venue exprès de ce côté-là du château pour venir le voir ? Lui parler ? Et comment pouvait-elle bien savoir qu’il serait là ?

Il s’assit un peu plus loin sur un banc libre, sachant d’instinct qu’elle s’assiérait à ses côtés. Ce qu’elle fit. Elle portait encore un de ses accoutrements étranges, ce qui lui donnait l’air d’une fille sortie tout droit de Ste Mangouste. Mais l’aspect loufoque de la blonde plaisait beaucoup à Draco – et pas qu’à lui d’ailleurs, mais c’était une autre histoire. Elle était décalée, et pas comme les autres, c’était ce qui était génial chez elle.

\- Bon… Euh, Luna, qu’est-ce que tu faisais chez McGo ? Tu n’étais pas en cours de Métamorphose quand même ?

Il était toujours certain que non, mais mieux valait être sûr, juste au cas où.

\- Tu es bête ! ria-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas de la même année, tu le sais bien Draco Malfoy.

Elle lui souriait encore, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire de même, parce que c’était un sourire contagieux.

\- Alors… continua-t-il, pourquoi étais-tu là ? Comment tu as su que je serais là-bas ?

\- Je voulais te parler. Et, j’ai demandé à El ton emploi du temps. Il se trouve donc que tu avais un cours de Métamorphose. Alors, j’y suis allée. Puis, je t’ai vu ramasser tes affaires. Et je me suis avancée, j’ai attendu que tu te relèves. Après, tu t’es relevé, et…

\- Oui, oui, je sais à partir de là, coupa Draco. Alors, de quoi est-ce que tu veux me parler ?

Il avait beau enchaîner directement sur une autre question, il n’oubliait pas qu’elle avait mentionné Eléanor – il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec cette dernière…

Luna passa sa fine main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, ferma une seconde ses grands yeux bleu ciel, arrêta de sourire pour un instant. Puis elle rouvrit les paupières et fit comme si de rien n’était. Encore quelque chose que Draco ne pigeait pas. Il devrait le rajouter à sa liste – déjà bien longue – des trucs incompréhensibles que que faisaient Luna Lovegood.

\- En fait, je voulais te parler de plusieurs choses importantes. Tu dois m’écouter, Draco Malfoy, et ne pas m’interrompre. Compris ?

Il hocha la tête sans réfléchir, étonné par son ton autoritaire.

\- Bien. C’est à cause des Joncheruines, tu sais… Il y en a déjà plein autour de ta tête, et ils t’empêchent de penser correctement… donc, tu dois te concentrer.

Elle avait pris un air des plus sérieux, alors le Serpentard se dit qu’éclater de rire serait peut-être un peu malvenu sur le moment.

\- La première chose que tu dois savoir, c’est qu’Harry Potter est mon ami. (Draco n’aimait pas, du tout, le fait qu’il se mette à frissonner en entendant son nom.) Même s’il n’est pas tout le temps gentil – comme dans le train, en début d’année, et quand il t’a frappé – et qu’il lui arrive d’être vraiment méchant et bête, il est mon ami, et je l’aime beaucoup.

Ses prunelles brillaient tandis qu’elle s’exprimait. On aurait dit deux grands lacs.

\- Et, même si ça peut te paraître surprenant, il me parle souvent. Il se confie à moi, surtout depuis… la bataille, tu sais. Et il m’a parlé de vos discussions, de ses excuses dans le couloir – au fait, Hermione n’est pas la seule à l’avoir disputé après coup – et de la tour d’astronomie, et des regards, et tout ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête, et de toi. C’est très bizarre qu’il parle autant de toi, tu sais, je trouve. Très bizarre. Je me suis demandée si c’était la faute des Joncheruines – comme toi, il en a beaucoup qui volent autour de sa tête – mais je ne suis pas sûre. Il n’en dit pas beaucoup à Ron, parce que Ron c’est Ron, et que c’est une tête de mule. Il a besoin de plus de temps. Et Hermione, elle est trop… proche de Ronald. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me parle à moi. Mais il le fait. Et il faut que je te parle, à toi.

La respiration du blond se faisait plus saccadée. Le brun parlait de lui ? Souvent ? Vraiment ? Il dut se faire violence pour laisser Luna continuer.

\- Harry est tout cassé à l’intérieur. Mais tu le savais déjà, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es comme lui. Je crois qu’il s’en rend compte. Au début, il pensait que tu n’étais qu’un lâche, qu’un tas de trucs mauvais. Il était noyé dans sa colère, tellement profondément que rien ni personne ne pouvait l’en sortir. Noyé dans sa colère et sa douleur. Il avait tout le temps mal. Mais – je ne sais pas comment – il est passé au-dessus. Ça s’est passé d’un coup. Il m’a raconté cette histoire de potion bizarre, l’Atorpentia, ou je sais plus quoi. C’est vraiment bizarre ça, tu sais. Ma mère avait l’habitude de dire que les vrais sentiments sont révélés dans des moments d’inattention. Puis, il m’a dit que tu avais réagi étrangement après ses excuses dans le couloir. Très étrangement, même. Tu agis très étrangement. Tu penses peut-être pouvoir tromper tout le monde, mais je te vois tel que tu es, Draco Malfoy. Tu te caches. Tu dis mériter toute la haine du monde, parce que tu te hais plus que tout. Il m’a expliqué en détails la nuit, en haut de la tour d’astronomie. Tu as éclaté, n’est-ce pas ? Tu as craqué, et pour une fois tu as lâché prise. Harry… Harry ne pensait pas que tu puisses être si cassé à l’intérieur. Si humain. Si… comme lui.

 _Si comme lui._ Draco avait l’impression que maintenant c’était son cœur qui lâchait prise dans sa poitrine. La jeune fille voyait au travers des âmes si bien que ça faisait mal.

\- Luna… Harry pense vraiment… tout ça ?

Tout ce que la Serdaigle venait de raconter lui semblait invraisemblable. Même pas envisageable. Peut-être qu’elle avait tout inventé ? Peut-être qu’elle était envoyée par quelqu’un pour lui faire une blague idiote ? Peut-être qu’elle se trompait juste sur toute la ligne ? Il ne savait pas, mais tout s’embrouillait dans sa tête. Tout s’entrechoquait, s’entremêlait, jusqu’à ce qu’il confonde tout. Il avait l’impression de tomber. Ne plus savoir quoi penser. Il ne voyait plus la vérité. Non, il ne fallait pas qu’il perde le contrôle maintenant… Ce n’était pas censé lui arriver, ce genre de chose. Il devait garder le contrôle en permanence. Ne laisser apparaître aucune émotion. Se cacher. Porter un masque de glace. Toujours. Mais il ratait tout, n’est-ce pas ? Son père le trouverait pathétique. Il se trouvait lui-même pathétique. Il n’agissait plus avec la « classe », avec la « dignité » qui accompagnait sa famille. Il faisait honte.

\- Draco ? Je vois tes pensées tourbillonner dans tes yeux. Tu as l’air perdu.

La voix douce de Luna le ramena sur terre. Il fallait absolument qu’il trouve un moyen pour empêcher ces instants de dérapage complet d’arriver encore, et encore. C’était insupportable. Et invivable. Il avait la sensation d’être complètement fou. Il prit une grande bouffée d’air avant de reprendre ce qu’il disait avant tout cela.

\- Je… Oui, non, je suis perdu. C’est vrai, ce que tu dis ? Tu… tu crois vraiment tout ça ?

\- Non, je ne le crois pas, répondit-elle sans se presser, si calmement que le blond avait presque envie de la secouer pour qu’elle parle plus vite. Je ne le crois pas, je le sais.

Luna lui fit un grand sourire, puis se mit debout, tourna deux fois sur elle-même, avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Draco ne retint pas un léger rire devant la singularité de la scène. Un rire qui semblait presque forcé, tant il n’en avait pas l’habitude, mais qui était pourtant sincère. La Serdaigle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

\- Je vais aller au bal avec Eléanor, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Je suis très contente.

Le Serpentard se dit qu’elle n’était certainement pas la seule à l’être.

\- Tu y vas avec Alya Wellington. La plupart des garçons que je croise ne font que parler d’elle, tu sais. J’en ai entendus dire que c’était un gâchis qu’elle y aille avec toi. Ils disent ça parce que personne ne veut aller avec eux… probablement parce qu’ils sont très bêtes.

Ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment. Elle balançait ses jambes d’avant en arrière, et sifflotaient un air des Bizarr’Sisters. Draco, lui, essayait toujours de trier le flot d’informations qui lui étaient parvenues récemment. Alors, reprenons depuis le tout début : après le 2 mai, Harry avait été pris d’une colère sans limite contre lui, jusqu’au point où il l’avait frappé à lui en faire perdre connaissance ; puis il y avait eu cette scène si perturbante en cours de potion, avec ce foutu philtre, et cette odeur ; puis les excuses, dans le couloir, « je ne te frapperai plus », « je ne te pardonnerai jamais, jamais, jamais » ; et son cœur se détraquant quand il croisait les deux fameuses prunelles vertes ; puis leur rencontre inattendue à Prés-au-Lard, dans la boutique de vêtements, sa perte de contrôle, à chaque fois ; et, pour finir, la tour d’astronomie – le pire, peut-être ? – l’autre nuit, ses cauchemars, lui qui craquait et éclatait comme un fou devant Potter, et ce con qui le consolait, qui s’excusait – encore – qui ne le haïssait pas. Et Luna, maintenant, qui venait lui annoncer qu’Harry Potter parlait de lui – souvent – et trouvait qu’ils… se ressemblaient ? Bordel. Harry pensait qu’il était _cassé de l’intérieur_. Draco se sentait ainsi, la plupart du temps. Cassé, en mille morceaux. Mais il n’aurait jamais songé que le Gryffondor puisse le voir ainsi.

La Serdaigle se leva soudain d’un bond, fouilla un instant avec ferveur dans son sac pour en sortir la paire de lunettes la plus étrange qu’il ait jamais vue.

\- Euh… Luna ? Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec… ça ? demanda-t-il, en essayant de paraître poli.

Il dut se retenir de rire quand elle les posa sur son nez et se tourna vers lui avec le plus grand des sérieux :

\- Il est temps que je parte à la chasse aux Joncheruines. Je suis certaine d’avoir vu quelqu’un passer en ayant plein autour de sa tête, je dois le retrouver.

Sur ce, elle se mit à courir et disparut rapidement au bout du couloir. Draco soupira. Cette fille était vraiment… étrange, n’est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle possédait une aura ensoleillée. Teintée de folie douce.

Il se releva à son tour quelques secondes plus tard, et prit le chemin de son dortoir, tout en ressassant, encore et encore, la conversation qu’ils venaient d’avoir. Il se sentait – presque – encore plus perdu qu’avant. Le nombre de questions qu’il se posait à la minute était probablement impressionnant. Comme si son crâne était une usine qui travaillait et chauffait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. De la fumée devait certainement sortir de ses oreilles de temps en temps… Il se demanda, en riant, si ce n’était pas la faute de ces fameux Joncheruines. Peut-être.


	12. chapitre douze

\- Draco, tu es en avance, annonça El de but en blanc quand elle lui ouvrit la porte du dortoir des filles, sur laquelle il toquait en vain depuis cinq minutes.

\- Je sais, fit-il.

La jeune rousse poussa un long soupir, avant de le laisser passer. Leur dortoir n’en était pas vraiment un, à vrai dire. Alya et Eléanor avaient en effet chassé toutes les autres filles de leur année, afin d'avoir la pièce pour elles toutes seules. Le reste des Serpentardes de septième année avait dû se trouver une place chez les plus jeunes. Lorsqu’on lui avait raconté ça pour la première fois, Draco s’était senti assez fier d’elles. C’était, il fallait l’avouer, une action digne de Serpentard. Il n’y avait donc que deux lits occupés dans ce dortoir. Pour résumer le tableau devant lequel il se trouvait, il aurait utilisé le mot « bordel », avant de remarquer le côté d’Alya qui était plus que parfaitement rangé. La coupure entre les deux filles était visible à l’œil nu. On pouvait dire, en les connaissant un minimum, qui dormait où, à qui étaient telles affaires ; le désordre régnait en maître autour du lit d’El, les vêtements traînaient par terre, mêlés à des parchemins, plumes, oreillers, objets en tous genres. Au contraire, quand on regardait de l’autre côté, on pouvait voir un lit fait, des draps tirés, puis une commode où chaque chose avait une place précise – au millimètre près, semblait-il – ainsi qu’un grand miroir à pied, et un dressing qui paraissait s’étendre à l’infini, gorgé d’habits pliés à la perfection, ou mis sur des cintres.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, commença son amie, Aly est une folle niveau rangement, elle m’en donne presque la nausée.

Elle se mit à rire. 

\- Et je lui donne la nausée aussi avec mon bordel sans nom.

\- On se demande comment vous réussissez à cohabiter comme ça, fit remarquer Draco.

El hocha la tête, en souriant toujours.

\- C’est une question de dur entraînement, de quelques règles d’espace personnel, et d’un certain respect de l’autre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

La rousse portait sa robe de bal. Qui ressemblait toujours à s’y tromper avec un enchevêtrement de bouts de tissus lacés ci et là au hasard. Pourtant, elle était ravissante. Bon, elle avait peut-être un peu l’air d’un clown, ou d’une folle sortant tout juste de Ste Mangouste, mais qui en avait quelque chose à faire ? C’était Eléanor.

\- El ? Dis-moi, tu sais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir encore mentir à tout le monde, ce soir, si tu vas au bal avec Luna Lovegood ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, l’angoisse transperçant déjà ses yeux.

\- Tu… Tu penses que c’est fini ? Je ne peux plus le cacher ?

Sa détresse était touchante, Draco en eut le cœur serré. Mais cela était pour le mieux, n’est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas se cacher éternellement.

\- Ne me dis quand même pas que tu pensais sincèrement qu’en allant danser avec Luna, on ne remarquerait rien ?

Elle fixa soudainement ses pieds, se dandinant d’une jambe à l’autre, mal à l’aise.

\- Eh bien… Si… Un peu. J’espérais, tu vois.

Ils n’eurent pas le temps de finir cette conversation, car une seconde plus tard, Alya sortit de la salle de bain. Vêtue de la robe turquoise qu’elle avait achetée à Prés-au-Lard qui soulignait les lignes et courbes de son corps, les cheveux remontés en un chignon haut, d’où quelques mèches bouclées s’échappaient, les yeux maquillés de noir, la bouche teinte d’un rouge sombre, elle semblait seulement à moitié réelle. Draco se demanda comment El, qui vivait avec elle ici, n’était pas tombée sous son charme.

\- Par Merlin, Aly. Tu aurais pu frapper moins fort, commenta la rousse. Quand tu vas débarquer, ils vont tous tomber dans les pommes.

La jeune fille ria doucement, mais ne dit rien, osant à peine regarder Draco. Comme si elle avait peur qu’il la rejette à la dernière minute. Il fut surpris par l’importance qu’elle accordait à son avis, mais essaya de ne pas y réfléchir pour l’instant. Il se contenta de lui sourire, dans le silence, lui aussi.

\- Bon, c’est pas le tout mais je suis attendue moi ! s’exclama Eléanor, tout en se dépêchant de prendre son sac.

Elle était en train de se ruer vers la sortie de la chambre quand elle fut arrêtée par l’exacte question qu’elle voulait éviter :

\- Tu es attendue par qui ? fit Alya.

La jeune fille tourna lentement sur ses talons, voulant retarder le moment fatidique. Draco pouvait lire la frayeur dans ses yeux. Il lui adressa un imperceptible mouvement de la tête pour l’encourager. C’était maintenant ou jamais. Elle devait annoncer à sa meilleure amie ce qu’elle lui avait toujours caché. Elle devait sortir de l’ombre. Elle devait se révéler au grand jour. Et il espérait que ce soir était le bon soir pour ça.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d’air avant de se lancer, et de déblatérer d’un bloc ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur, depuis si longtemps.

\- J’aime les filles. Je veux dire, j’aime les filles dans le même sens que tu aimes les garçons. Je vais au bal avec une fille. Elle s’appelle Luna Lovegood, tu dois la connaître de nom je pense. J’ai développé des sentiments pour elle depuis des années, et je n’ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais, et tu es la seule _vraie amie_ que j’ai jamais eue Aly, et je ne veux pas te perdre, alors c’était mieux de tout cacher et enfouir en moi, de faire tout disparaître, et de faire semblant d’être comme toi. Je suis désolée de ne rien t’avoir dit. (Elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie.) _S’il-te-plait_ , ne me traite pas de monstre, ou d’anomalie, ou de je ne sais quoi…

Sans prononcer aucun mot, la brune s’avança et l’enlaça.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû faire semblant pendant si longtemps El… tu aurais pu me le dire, nous sommes amies, je ne t’aurais jamais rejetée pour cela, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu peux aimer qui tu veux, tout ce qui importe c’est que tu sois toi-même.

Draco recula un peu, pour les laisser seules à leur moment d’intimité. _Enfin_. C’était beau. Il avait eu peu de doutes sur la réaction d’Alya, parce que franchement, quelle meilleure amie vous rejette à cause de votre orientation sexuelle ? Pas une meilleure amie, justement. El avait vécu seule, à l’intérieur d’elle-même, avec ses sentiments envahissants qu’elle ne pouvait partager avec personne. Avec la peur au ventre d’être vue comme une personne contre-nature, une anomalie. La peur d’être délaissée par ses proches. Et puis ce soir, Alya avait fait la démonstration que cela n’engendrait pas forcément un rejet. Qu’il était aussi possible d’être soi-même à l’extérieur, entièrement, et de se faire accepter pour ce qu’on est, pour qui on est. Cette soirée commençait bien. Il n’était pas 19h, et des vies changeaient déjà. Il se mit à songer à tout ce qui pouvait encore arriver, à Potter et ses amis, et à tous ceux et celles qui seraient là ce soir. L’un des premiers événements de la sorte à regrouper autant de monde, depuis la bataille.

Tandis qu’ils se rendaient à la fête en marchant dans les couloirs déjà bruyants du château, les deux filles bavardaient joyeusement et Draco plongeait dans ses pensées. Il ordonna aux souvenirs douloureux de rester à leur place, tout au fond de son crâne, pour au moins quelques heures. Il voulait passer cette soirée comme n’importe quel jeune homme de son âge. Il voulait pouvoir respirer ce soir. Il voulait pouvoir se sentir libre, débarrassé de chaines, débarrassé de peur, de souffrance, de cauchemars. Il voulait rire avec des amis, parler de choses insignifiantes, danser, et ne plus penser.

Mais, Draco ne se faisait pas d’illusion. Il n’était pas de ceux qui savaient se libérer d’eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu’il arriverait à se sentir bien ce soir, mais ça ne durerait pas quelques heures. Et puis, il verrait inéluctablement Potter à un moment ou un autre. Et ça, ça n’apportait rien de bon. Ça n’apportait que des tornades dans son esprit. Rien que d’y songer, il pouvait sentir la tempête venir. Alors que tout ce qu’il souhaitait c’était la tranquillité et l’insouciance d’une soirée. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le droit à cela, comme tous les autres ?

  
  



	13. chapitre treize

Il n’avait jamais vu la Grande Salle transformée de cette façon. Quoique peut-être à l’occasion du bal du Tournoi des Trois Champions, mais il n’en était même pas sûr. La pièce était tout simplement _méconnaissable_. Il aurait été incapable de savoir dans quelle salle il se trouvait s’il ne connaissait pas cet endroit aussi bien.

La moitié de la place était remplie de tables rondes, entourées de chaises. L’autre moitié avait été aménagée par une scène, et une piste de danse. Un immense lustre illuminait le tout d’une douce lumière bleutée. De longs rubans se trouvaient accrochés au plafond, au milieu de bougies qui flottaient dans les airs. Sur chaque table, on trouvait un chandelier scintillant d’une couleur bleue intense qui semblait fait directement dans la pierre précieuse. De faux flocons argentés tombaient sans cesse de nulle part, et s’évaporaient en paillettes avant de toucher le sol. De grandes fleurs de glace se tenaient dans chaque coin de la pièce, diffusant une lueur saphir.

Draco n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n’avait même plus de mot pour exprimer ce qu’il voyait, et décrire chaque détail. Il avait l’impression que tout avait été prévu, tout avait été calculé, tout avait été mis, posé, là, _exprès_. Tout était beau.

Les élèves affluaient déjà, par groupe, ou par couple. Les places n’avaient pas été attribuées, alors ils pouvaient tous se placer selon leur envie. Il chercha du regard El et Luna. Dès qu’ils étaient arrivés devant la Grande salle, El était partie rejoindre sa partenaire, le laissant seul avec Alya. Draco et la jeune fille avaient ainsi pénétré un peu plus tard dans la salle, et donc Draco n’avait pas encore eu la chance de voir Luna et El ensemble. Il n’avait qu’une hâte pourtant : savoir à quoi ressemblerait la robe de Luna. Si celle d’El lui paraissait farfelue, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer à quel point celle de Luna devait sortir de l’ordinaire. Il jeta un vague coup d’œil à sa cavalière qui, elle aussi, avait été absorbée par la superbe décoration de la salle. Ses yeux et sa tenue se mariaient à la perfection avec les couleurs mises à l’honneur. Il se demandait presque si ce n’était pas fait exprès, ça aussi.

Alors que du monde arrivait toujours par la grande porte en bois, il aperçut enfin les deux jeunes filles qu’il préférait. Assises, seules, à une table près du buffet, elles étaient en grande conversation. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer grand-chose, mais il était quasiment certain que la robe de Luna était vert fluo. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fit signe à Alya de le suivre, et il se dirigea vers elles. En avançant, comme par hasard – tout sur tout dans cette soirée était peut-être fait exprès, finalement – il croisa le regard étincelant émeraude qu’il redoutait tant. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu’il était arrivé ? Cinq minutes, tout au plus ? Seulement cinq minutes. Et il croisait déjà son regard. _Franchement_. Il aurait supplié Merlin de lui donner quelques minutes de répit. Même quelques secondes auraient été les bienvenues. Parce ce qu’il savait, à 100% certain, c’était qu’à partir du moment où il plongeait dans ces yeux, il était incapable d’arrêter d’y penser. D’arrêter d’y penser, rien que le temps de dire Quidditch. Comment pourrait-il profiter de la soirée si à chaque instant il repensait, _encore, et encore_ , au regard de Potter ? Comment pourrait-il faire semblant d’être intéressé par Alya et sa robe bleue saphir si c’était la silhouette de Potter qui attirait à chaque seconde son attention ?

Ce dernier s’était installé avec Granger et Weasley – évidemment – un peu à l’écart de la foule. Draco ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il n’était pas accompagné particulièrement. Aussitôt, l’étreinte familière de la culpabilité lui serra les entrailles, comme un _étau_ métallique, qui exerçait une pression toujours plus forte à l’intérieur. Il se força à respirer, à continuer à avancer, à ne rien laisser paraître. Alors que l’autre le suivait toujours des yeux. Transperçant. Intense. _Trop_.

Il pressa le pas, et atteint Luna et El avant de s’en rendre compte. Les filles arrêtèrent de parler dès qu’il arriva. Il s’assit avec hâte sur la première chaise venue, qui tournait le dos à la table du Sauveur ; puis il essaya vaguement d’écouter la conversation qui se déroulait autour de la table. Sans grand succès. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vagabonder dans son esprit, de se perdre dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête, de voir des images se superposer au décor qui l’entourait.

\- Draco ? fit la voix de sa rousse préférée, avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

Le blond s’aperçut alors qu’il n’avait pas quitté son assiette des yeux depuis plusieurs minutes, tout perdu qu’il était dans ses pensées. Il devait avoir l’air plutôt bizarre, pour changer.

Il s’efforça de sourire. Le sourire forcé à la Malfoy. Non, à la Draco – les Malfoy ne sourient pas, _voyons_.

\- Ça va, ça va, déclara-t-il mécaniquement.

Elles échangèrent un regard furtif.

\- On dirait que tu viens d’échapper à un Epouvantard, dit Luna d’un ton calme et posé.

Et, sincèrement, c’était presque vrai.

Draco se demandait si, à présent sa plus grande peur ne serait pas de croiser les yeux de Potter. Peut-être. _Probable_.

Alya, qui avait passé du temps à parler avec toutes les personnes qu’elle connaissait, arriva à leur hauteur et s’assit à ses côtés.. Elle le dévisagea un instant, avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage, puis fit comme si de rien n’était. Il ne releva pas. Et se mit plutôt à regarder plus attentivement la robe verte de Luna. Des centaines de minuscules fleurs étaient cousues dans le tissu. Elles tournaient légèrement, puis grandissaient, s’ouvraient, se rétractaient. On aurait dit qu’elles étaient vivantes, qu’elles ouvraient leurs pétales, puis fanaient à la fin du jour.

\- Ma mère disait que les fleurs symbolisaient le cycle éternel de la vie. La couleur verte, elle, représente Noël, mais ça tout le monde le sait, n’est-ce pas ?

Luna lui souriait. El était perdue dans la contemplation de sa cavalière, et souriait elle aussi. Draco fut frappé par la pâleur de sa peau, surtout au niveau de son visage où elle semblait translucide ; son teint était presque maladif. Il n’avait auparavant jamais remarqué la fatigue soulignée par ses traits tirés et des cernes marqués, mais avec la lumière bleutée de la salle, les ombres sur sa figure étaient plus profondes, le contraste plus saisissant.

La conversation tourna bientôt aux potins. Savoir qui était venu, accompagné de qui. C’était LA chose intéressante ce soir. Pour dire vrai, ça ne l’intéressait pas plus que ça – il avait perdu tout intérêt à la vie intérieure du château, cette année – mais il se mit tout de même à écouter. Les rumeurs allaient bon train.

\- Dean et Seamus sortent publiquement en couple pour la première fois. Depuis le temps qu’ils sont ensemble – ou que tout le monde sait qu’ils devraient être ensemble – franchement…

\- Apparemment, Charles n’a trouvé personne pour l’accompagner, le pauvre, quand même…

\- On m’a dit que Henry viendrait avec une Serdaigle de troisième année. Vous vous rendez compte ? Alors qu’il a trois ans de plus qu’elle.

\- Il parait que Cho Chang a été invitée par plus de vingt personnes différentes. On ne sait pas trop avec qui elle viendra, mais j’espère que ce sera Kevin. Ils iraient tellement bien ensemble, et en plus il est à Poufsouffle, alors ça lui rappellera Cédric… Oh quoique ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne idée si ça lui rappelle Cédric.

\- Harry avait raconté qu’à l’époque où il sortait avec elle, que Cho pleurait souvent quand elle l’embrassait parce qu’elle pensait à Cédric.

Comme toujours, la dernière déclaration, inattendue, sortait tout droit de la bouche de Luna. Etrangement, Draco aurait souhaité ne jamais avoir su ça. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler Harry embrassant Cho. Ça le faisait se sentir… _mal_. Ça sonnait _faux_ dans son crâne. Ça ne sonnait… pas _juste_. Pas comme il fallait. Les rouages de son cerveau déraillaient. Il lui était difficile de se rappeler comment il se sentait à l’époque, lorsque ces deux-là sortaitn – plus ou moins – ensemble. Est-ce qu’alors ressentait déjà cette disharmonie, cette dissonance en voyant Potter avec Cho Chang ? Est-ce que quelque chose se tordait d’ors et déjà en lui, comme ses entrailles se tordaient à présent dans tous les sens ?

Soudain, la voix amplifiée de McGonagall s’éleva dans la salle, couvrant chaque conversation. Tous se turent instantanément, et se tournèrent vers la grande table installée spécialement pour les professeurs. La directrice de l’école s’était levée, et scrutait la foule de son regard sévère. Elle portait une longue robe vert foncé, ainsi qu’un chapeau pointu, qui lui donnait l’air d’une sorcière de contes. Draco devait l’avouer, il avait beau ne pas l’avoir beaucoup appréciée pendant sa scolarité, cette femme avait de la prestance à revendre. Et besoin de l’aide de personne pour imposer le silence à des centaines d’élèves au même moment.

\- Ce soir est un soir spécial, comme vous le savez tous, commença-t-elle. C’est le premier bal d’hiver, se déroulant ici, à Poudlard, depuis le fameux Tournoi des Trois sorciers. A cette époque, nous ne nous doutions pas encore que Voldemort allait revenir. Nous ne savions pas encore que nous devrions nous battre. Nous pensions être en sécurité – ou presque. Cette année-là, Voldemort est revenu parmi nous. Et aujourd’hui, nous pouvons être fiers de célébrer sa défaite ! Ce bal a été fait pour honorer comme il se doit toutes les victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses Mangemorts. Pour honorer les victimes de la bataille, qui a eu lieu ici même, dans l’enceinte de l’école. Pour se remémorer, tous ensemble, ceux et celles que nous avons perdus durant cette sombre époque. Nous devons nous rappeler qu’ils et elles ne sont pas morts en vain. Leur sacrifice a sauvé nos vies, et nous devons les remercier, remercier tous ceux qui ne sont plus là, ceux qui se sont battus, car, sans eux, ce château ne serait qu’une ruine, et aucun bal n’aurait lieu ce soir. Alors, mes chers élèves et professeurs, je vous propose de lever votre baguette à la mémoire de ceux qui nous ont quittés.

A ces mots, toutes les personnes présentes, comme saisies par une seule volonté, se mirent debout. Puis, chacun se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel. Bientôt, des centaines de petits points lumineux apparurent. Draco tremblait. Il se concentrait pour ne pas s’enfuir en courant. Il essayait de ne pas se sentir écrasé par la culpabilité – mais c’était impossible. Pourtant, il ne devait pas flancher ici, maintenant. 

Tous ces gens. Tous ces morts. Tous ces souvenirs. Ils s’étaient tous battus, ils avaient tous perdu quelqu’un, et ils étaient tous là. Et lui, au milieu. Au milieu de survivants. Au milieu de sauveurs. Au milieu de tous ceux qui s’étaient lancés, corps et âmes, dans cette bataille, qui avaient saigné, qui avaient vu leurs amis mourir sous leurs yeux, qui avaient assisté à des massacres, qui avaient été les témoins de la destruction de ce château. Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ? Pourquoi était-il au milieu de tous ces gens ? Il n’était pas comme eux. Il n’était pas un sauveur.

Il devait foutre le camp, bordel. Fuir. Se casser. Partir, partir, partir, loin.

Il n’avait aucune raison d’être ici. Il ne méritait pas d’être accueilli dans cette foutue école alors qu’il avait fait tant de choses horribles. Pourquoi l’avait-on accepté ? Il ne comprenait pas, non. Si Draco avait été McGo, il lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, ni plus ni moins. C’était quoi ? Une deuxième chance ? Pour voir ce qu’il valait, à présent ? Tellement étaient partis ; il y avait de la place de toute façon, n’est-ce pas ?

Cette idée s’insinuait dans son esprit, comme un poison, et alors que tous s’asseyaient de nouveau, tout ce à quoi il pensait était fuir. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas songé plus sérieusement avant ? Quelle importance avait les ordres de son père, _franchement_ ? Il s’en _fichait_. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. _Stop_. C’était _fini_. Il abandonnait. Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus ça lui semblait la chose à faire. Peut-être cette nuit, après tout. Pourquoi pas ? Qu’est-ce qui le retenait ? Il trouverait un moyen de sortir. Ce n’était pas ça le problème. Il avait réussi à lier des liens, en quelques mois. _Mais quel idiot_. Draco savait pourtant qu’il n’aurait pas dû laisser quiconque l’approcher, et encore moins devenir son ami ! Maintenant, il y avait El, Alya, et même Luna. Sans parler de Potter. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Potter. Merde.

Merde. Qu’est-ce qu’il se passerait s’il partait ? Qu’est-ce que Potter en penserait ? Avec cette idée de fuite, il en avait momentanément oublié Potter et le reste. Et les ouragans à l’intérieur de son cœur et de sa tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire avec ça ?

Tous les élèves s’étaient rassis et la rumeur des conversations reprenait dans la Grande Salle, comme à son habitude. Draco n’arrivait plus à respirer de façon naturelle, et son souffle entrecoupé attira vite l’attention d’El, à ses côtés, qui le dévisageait. Il eut beau tenter de fuir ses yeux insistants, il n’y échappa pas.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu’il se passe dans ton crâne, là, parce que ça m’a pas l’air terrible, annonça-t-elle d’une voix sans timbre.

\- Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il, sans conviction.

\- On t’a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal, Malfoy ?

Sa bouche souriait mais ses yeux étaient remplis d’inquiétude. Voilà que tout ex-Mangemort qu’il était, cette jeune fille s’inquiétait pour lui, et de façon sincère. Quel bordel.

Il aurait dû rester froid. Loin des autres. Loin de tous. Rester seul. Il aurait dû rester stoïque, rester Malfoy, rester détesté par tous. Détesté par Potter. Le voilà qui pensait encore à Potter. Ce foutu balafré.

La main menue de son amie vint se poser sur son bras. Elle semblait fragile au premier abord, et pourtant, elle se referma autour et le tira vers une autre table vide, sans qu’il puisse résister. Sans qu’il essaie, en fait. Il était dans un état second et n’avait qu’une vague, très très vague idée de ce qui se passait. Il avait l’impression que son cerveau avait été réduit en bouillie.

\- Draco, faut que tu m’expliques le problème. On dirait que tu t’es pris un Cognard dans la tronche et que ça t’a rendu déficient mentalement, si tu ne l’étais pas avant. Ou alors que l’entièreté de ta famille est morte, parce que t’as aussi une tête d’enterrement. Dis-moi ce qui t’arrive… (El avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et s’exprimait avec toutes ses émotions) Je suis ton amie, tu sais. Je suis là, tu n’es pas tout seul. Explique-moi ce qui se passe ce soir. Ça a l’air pire que d’habitude, et c’est pas peu dire, parce que t’as toujours l’air tristounet, beau blond.

Toute la dignité qu’il tentait de conserver s’évapora à l’instant où la première larme coula. Une deuxième suivit, puis une troisième, qui n’eut pas le temps de dévaler la moitié de sa joue avant d’être essuyée par sa main. Il avait le cœur en morceaux. C’était trop, trop ; c’était toujours trop, de toute façon. Une minute il voulait aller mieux, il voulait être heureux, s’épanouir, s’affranchir de son père ; la minute d’après il voulait s’enfuir de Poudlard, il regrettait de s’être fait des amis, il ne méritait rien ; celle d’après c’était encore autre chose. Instabilité, c’était le mot qui lui venait à l’esprit. Tout cela, c’était instable. Il était _instable_. C’est ce qu’il murmura à El. « Je suis instable. »

La musique douce que l’orchestre jouait pénétrait lentement sous son crâne, et la mélodie l’apaisa, comme une potion appliquée sur une blessure. Draco n’avait pas de blessure ; il était une blessure.

Les gens dansaient, remarqua-t-il. Des groupes de deux, trois, ou même quatre tournoyaient sur la piste, en rythme. Ils lui semblaient tous flous, derrière le voile humide de ses quelques larmes.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie, toujours à côté de lui. Elle le fixait, sans cligner des yeux, sans sourire, sans bouger. Il n’avait pourtant dit que trois mots pour répondre à ses questions, mais elle ne demandait pas plus. Elle ne posait plus de questions. Il avait répondu pour le reste avec ses larmes. Il ne pleurait pas devant les autres. Il pleurait seul. Ces gouttes, qui avaient dévalé pour un instant ses joues, elles étaient pour El.

La jeune fille se leva gracieusement, alors que la grâce ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses attributs principaux. Elle lui offrit un immense sourire, qui lui fit du bien jusqu’au fond de l’âme. Puis, elle lui tendit une main, et l’invita à venir sur la piste.

\- Allez, beau gosse, il est temps de se sortir les doigts du cul, annonça-t-elle avec toute l’élégance dont elle était capable.

Il ne réprima pas le rire qui montait dans sa gorge, et rire, rire, rire, ça le requinqua comme la meilleure des potions de Mrs Pomfresh.

Draco accepta la main tendue, pensa à peine à tous ceux qui pouvaient le voir, pensa à peine à Potter, assis quelque part dans cette salle, et à ses prunelles émeraude. Ils se positionnèrent au milieu des autres danseurs, et puis la musique changea. Un air plus entrainant remplit alors la pièce et plus de personnes quittèrent leurs chaises pour se joindre à eux. Luna et Alya les rejoignirent à leur tour, sans rien dire de l’attitude étrange de Draco. Personne ne dit rien.

Ils se mirent juste à danser. A danser dans la foule, à danser, danser, tourner, virer, tourner, encore, sauter, crier, chanter, chanter les paroles qui s’élevaient, au loin. La piste devient bientôt comblée. La frénésie de la musique gagnait tout le monde. L’atmosphère se réchauffait, brûlait, comme une flamme. Draco dansait, comme les autres, et cet instant fut magique, inoubliable, unique. Car il oublia qui il était. Il oublia les morts, son père, les fissures qui le crevaient, les cicatrices sur son corps, il oublia tout, et il respira. Et ce fut beau. Il tournoya avec les autres, comme s’ils étaient tous les mêmes. Il se mouvait, il bougeait, il s’élançait. Il avait l’air d’un oiseau en cage qu’on aurait libéré de sa prison pour la première fois. Son cœur battait la chamade, en rythme avec les instruments de l’orchestre, en rythme avec les voix qui chantaient, hurlaient autour de lui. Il riait, et il était comme les autres. Il était comme les autres. Il n’était plus Draco Malfoy, le fils de Mangemort, obéissant, celui qui subit les remontrances de son père, celui qui n’a pas le choix. Il n’était plus le petit garçon sans enfance. Il n’était plus cassé en mille morceaux.

Mais, cet instant n’était qu’un instant, parmi tant d’autres. Ce n’était qu’un instant qui ne dura pas.

Sans que Draco ne sache pourquoi, les gens retournaient s’asseoir à leur place, les uns après les autres. C’est Luna qui répondit à la question qu’il n’avait pas posée.

\- Le professeur McGonagall a prévu une minute de silence en l’honneur des victimes de la bataille.

Un froid glacé se répandit à la vitesse de la lumière dans ses veines. Il hocha la tête, puis sans un mot s’assit, lui aussi. Il avait la peau moite et collante après avoir autant bougé. Son rythme cardiaque était toujours élevé, et paraissait tellement bruyant face au silence qui se faisait de plus en plus total dans la Grande Salle.

La directrice se leva de sa chaise, avec sa prestance habituelle. Elle posa le regard, semble-t-il, sur chaque élève présent, le scrutant d’un œil sévère. Elle faisait toujours cette impression.

\- Comme je le disais plus tôt dans la soirée, commença-t-il d’une voix forte et retentissante, ce bal est là pour honorer la mémoire des victimes de la bataille qui a eu lieu ici même, en mai de cette année. C’est pour cela que mes collègues et moi avons décidé de mettre en place une minute de silence en leur honneur. Ensuite, il est prévu qu’une liste des noms des victimes sera énoncée, et qu’à chaque nom, nous allumerons une nouvelle bougie qui s’envolera aux côtés des autres, dans les airs.

Une vague d’applaudissements retentit, secouant la pièce d’un bout à l’autre. Draco applaudit avec les autres. C’était un très beau geste de leur part. Mais il ne devait pas se trouver là. Pas quand son nom résonnerait. Pas quand le regard transperçant de Potter le traverserait trop intensément. Il ne devait pas rester là. Il jeta un coup d’œil rapide au Gryffondor. Ce dernier était tourné vers ses meilleurs amis. Weasmoche souriait tristement. Granger lui tenait la main. Draco se sentait comme un intrus. La raison était d’ailleurs simple : il était un intrus.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il la ferma. Il se mit debout, en même temps que ses amies. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite lueur au bout. Il regarda les bougies s’élever, une à une. Il écouta attentivement chaque nom prononcé. Il n’avait pas besoin de clore les paupières pour revoir les visages. Il les connaissait tous. Sans exception.

Alors, le nom qu’il redoutait arriva à son tour. C’était le dernier nom de la liste, classée par ordre alphabétique.

\- Weasley, Ginny, annonça McGonagall, un léger tremblotement dans la voix, à peine perceptible.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les cheveux roux, le feu, les explosions, les cris, les hurlements, le feu, ça défilait sous ses yeux. Comme le jour de la bataille finale. Comme le 2 mai 1998.

Comme le jour où il avait tué Ginny Weasley.

C’est là qu’il prit ses jambes à son cou


	14. chapitre quatorze

Dans les infiniment longs couloirs du château, il courait. Il craignait que ses jambes s’emmêlent tant il courait vite. S’enfuyant fuyant, _fuyant_ ; oui, mais quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il fuyait après tout ?

Draco le savait. Il fuyait les mots. Il fuyait les regards. Il fuyait les autres. Il fuyait Potter. Il se fuyait lui-même.

Sa respiration était entrecoupée, ses battements cardiaques frénétiques. Les corridors, vides. Le silence, si imposant. Ce n’était même pas un vrai silence, car la légère rumeur des voix provenant des tableaux lui parvenait. Et il y avait le bruit de ses pas claquant sur le sol. Où allait-il comme ça ? Les muscles de ses cuisses étaient douloureux, et il lui semblait qu’il pesait de plus en plus lourd. Il s’arrêta enfin, complètement essoufflé. Et perdu.

Poudlard, on avait beau le répéter, était un château immense, et bien qu’il ait l’impression d’en connaître chaque recoin, ce n’était visiblement pas le cas.

L’endroit où il se trouvait ressemblait à une petite place, comme celles qu’on voit dans les villages. Une fontaine se tenait au milieu du sol dallé, et de l’eau, trop bleue pour être réelle, en jaillissait avec un joli son de cristal. Où était-il donc arrivé, bordel ? A l’exception de la fontaine, la pièce était vide. Il n’y avait rien.

Draco s’approcha lentement, prenant de grandes bouffées d’air pour récupérer de sa course folle. Le liquide était effectivement d’une couleur bien trop vive pour être naturelle. L’eau était, de toute évidence, ensorcelée. Ce pouvait très bien être totalement inoffensif, et le Serpentard avait la gorge sèche comme le désert, mais il ne s’y risqua pas. Une bonne gorgée le tentait comme l’aurait tenté un lit douillet, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent. Une fontaine isolée de tout, dans une pièce perdue, dans un château vieux de mille ans, construits par des sorciers. Ça ne lui inspirait que très peu confiance.

Il se contenta de s’asseoir, dos au petit édifice en marbre. Que d’émotions ! Encore une fois. Il se sentait bombardé en ce moment. Comment tenait-il le choc ? Mystère. On lui avait appris toute sa vie durant à se détacher de tout cela, de tous sentiments. Le mot « sentiment » s’apparentait à « _faiblesse_ ». Il était un Malfoy ; il ne pouvait être faible, c’était _contre-nature_. C’était contre son sang, contre sa famille, contre tout ce qu’il était censé être, tout ce qu’il était supposé représenter aux yeux des autres.

Draco aurait donné sa baguette magique en l’échange d’une gourde d’eau fraîche et d’un canapé confortable, ou mieux un matelas, comme ceux qu’ils possédaient au manoir, qui s’adaptait à votre corps. Un plat, encore chaud et sortant du four, n’aurait pas été de refus non plus. S’il avait été un Moldu, il aurait peut-être ajouté « et m’affaler devant la télé », mais étant un sorcier, le concept de cette boîte étrange où les gens étaient enfermés le dérangeait toujours. Il avait bien compris que ce n’était pas réellement le cas, mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant. Ça dépassait l’entendement, ces personnes miniaturisées qui parlaient et s’actionnaient ainsi derrière un écran ! Les Moldus et leur technologie. C’était à n’y rien comprendre. La pire de leurs inventions étant, bien-sûr, le _félétone_. Non, se corrigea-t-il, le téléphone. Il avait déjà entendu Hermione Granger en parler avec Weasmoche et Potter.

Et sans y faire plus attention, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent de nouveau vers ce brun à lunettes.

Des lunettes rondes, en plus. Peut-on seulement faire plus ringard ? Draco ne mentionnait même pas les habits qu’il l’avait déjà vu portés. Potter était peut-être l’Elu et tout ce qu’on voulait, il n’avait pas le moindre goût vestimentaire. Le blond se mit à sourire comme un débile en penser à la superficialité de ses réflexions. Il en était à critiquer les vêtements de son ennemi juré. Et à débattre intérieurement sur les inventions moldues.

Heureusement que son père ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées à distance, sinon il aurait eu une attaque.

Potter, donc, disait-il. Ce maigrelet qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qui l’aurait cru ? Pas lui en tout cas. Enfin, pas en public. Il devait avouer qu’il avait toujours trouvé le Gryffondor doué en DCFM. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Lui-même n’était pas mauvais, mais par exemple il avait toujours été incapable de créer un Patronus convenable. De sa baguette ne s’échappait que de la vapeur argentée, qui repoussait avec peine l’attaque d’un Détraqueur. Il s’était toujours dit que c’était parce qu’il n’avait pas assez de souvenirs heureux. Le seul qu’il possédait, c’était le visage de sa mère lui souriant lorsqu’il était enfant. C’était tout. Peut-être n’était-ce pas assez. Un jour, se promit-il, il en aurait suffisamment pour produire un Patronus corporel. _Un jour_.

Un bruit soudain retentit près de lui, et le sortit sans ménagement de ses pensées. Draco se remit debout illico, à peine reposé de sa course, et s’avança à grands pas vers l’origine du bruit.

\- Putain ! tonna une voix de fille qu’il connaissait bien.

_El._

Il découvrit la jeune Serpentarde sur le sol, au milieu de débris de l’armure qu’elle venait apparemment de percuter.

\- Ah bah te voilà enfin, Malfoy ! Je t’ai cherché partout, figure-toi ! s’exclama-t-elle, puis elle ne s’empêcha d’ajouter un sympathique : « espèce de face de troll ! ».

\- Je n’ai pas disparu si longtemps, ce n’était pas la peine de me chercher, fit-il, avec son air le plus désinvolte possible.

En réalité, il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais la rousse semblait dans une rage noire et il avait – un tout petit peu – peur de subir sa colère.

\- PAS SI LONGTEMPS ? Tu te fiches de moi, j’espère, Draco Malfoy ? Tu es plus bête qu’un Veracrasse, on te l’a déjà dit ça ?

Pas à sa connaissance.

\- La soirée est finie depuis des heures ! reprit-elle, les yeux flambants. Alya, Luna et moi on était super inquiètes.

Draco ravala sa salive, et se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.

\- Ah… ? Je… vraiment ? Mais je ne me suis pas rendu compte… je pensais… bafouilla-t-il.

Par Merlin, un Malfoy qui bafouille. _Qu’est-ce que père en dirait, s’il savait…_

Les éclairs dans les prunelles de son amie avaient disparu, remplacés par une tendresse teintée d’inquiétude.

\- Draco, s’il-te-plait. Je voudrais juste que tu m’expliques, rien qu’un peu. Je sais bien, j’imagine comme ça doit être difficile, et compliqué pour toi… de revenir _ici_ , après… après la bataille, soupira El. Avec ta famille. Avec tous les autres, qui ne savent rien de ce que tu as vécu, qui savent seulement ce que tu as fait, ce jour-là, et qui te connaissent seulement de nom.

« Et surtout avec Potter… il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose d’important avec lui, et tu ne me dis rien. Je sais que tu n’as jamais eu personne à qui raconter ce genre de choses mais il faut que tu saches que tu as des amis maintenant. Je suis _ton amie_ , je te l’ai dit. Je ne mentais pas. Tu es… tu es probablement le meilleur ami que j’aie, avoua-t-elle en murmurant. (Draco sentit un vague d’affection énorme lui réchauffer le cœur.) Alors, je suis là pour toi, et il ne faut plus que tu restes seul. Il faut que tu parles un peu, de tout ce que tu ressens à l’intérieur.

« Tu sais… Luna m’a un peu raconté la conversation que vous avez eue l’autre jour. Pas grand-chose, je te jure ! rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard alarmé du blond. Juste… juste quelques mots. Harry qui pense que tu es… _comme lui_. Que tu es cassé – c’est ça qu’il a dit, non ? – et qui, apparemment parle souvent de toi. C’est bizarre… Enfin, continua-t-elle, j’ai trouvé ça bizarre sur le coup. Et depuis tout à l’heure, j’y ai repensé et je me suis souvenue de ton attitude étrange et décalée quand Potter est dans les parages. Et quelque chose cloche, Draco. Quelque chose se passe. Tu dois me dire quoi. »

Lui dire quoi. Qu’est-ce qu’il devait lui dire ? _Tout_. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait lui dire ? Il ne savait pas. Ce ne serait pas prudent de lui confier la mission secrète de son père et donc la vraie raison de son retour à Poudlard. Mais, d’un autre côté, le dire à quelqu’un le soulagerait d’un poids immense, il le savait. Est-ce qu’il avait le droit de poser ce poids sur les épaules de son amie ? Non. Il ferait l’impasse là-dessus. Mais le reste… le reste il pouvait le lui dire. _N’est-ce pas ?_

Alors, c’est ce qu’il fit. Pendant la nuit entière. Draco raconta, les paupières closes, la voix basse, sans esquisser le moindre geste. En commençant par le début. L’altercation dans le train. Le bref combat dans les couloirs. Le cours d’Amortentia. Tout ce qui s’ensuivait, en passant par les excuses du brun (même si El y avait assisté, elle n’avait pas eu son point de vue) et la tour d’astronomie, l’autre fois. Il décrivit, avec le plus d’exactitude dont il était capable, ce qu’il ressentait. Et c’était chose inédite pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui n’avait sincèrement demandé comment il se sentait. Ce qu’il ressentait. _A l’intérieur_. Dans son _cœur_. Comme si lui, Draco Malfoy, n’aurait pas dû en avoir un, de cœur. Comme s’il n’avait pas d’émotions, ni de sentiments. Comme s’il n’était qu’une statue de marbre, un masque d’acier, une façade de béton. Froid. Implacable. Pourtant, il n’était pas tout - cela, à l’intérieur. Non, à l’intérieur il était comme l’avait dit El. Comme l’avait dit Luna. Comme l’avait dit Potter.

Il était cassé. _En mille morceaux._

Son récit fini, les deux amis sortirent de l’étrange salle-à-fontaine, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. La rousse était meilleure en orientation que lui, et ne s’était pas perdue en partant à sa recherche, bien heureusement. Ils avaient beau ne rêver que de dormir, elle prit le temps de lui avouer quelque chose, avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

\- Draco, il faut que je te dise… J’y pensais déjà un peu, enfin, disons que j’avais cette petite idée logée dans un coin de mon esprit mais comme je savais trop rien de la situation, je ne pouvais pas t’en parler, parce que, même à moi, ça semblait ridicule, et pas crédible. Mais, maintenant… Je viens d’y penser de nouveau, et ça me parait juste. Draco… je pense… je crois vraiment…. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire… je crois que…

\- Bon, El, accouche, s’impatienta le blond. J’aimerais bien dormir pendant deux semaines non-stop actuellement, et mon lit se trouve à moins de vingt mètres.

\- D’accord, d’accord ! Tu l’auras voulu, tête de pioche. Voilà, fit-elle finalement, avec sa voix la plus calme, je crois que tu as des sentiments pour Harry. Pour Potter. Je ne dis pas que tu l’aimes, ni que tu es amoureux, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter, mais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, dans le même sens que j’en aie pour Luna.

Jamais encore Draco n’avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort.


	15. chapitre quinze

La chambre était trois fois plus petite que celle qu’il avait au manoir, pourtant Draco l’aimait beaucoup. Elle était simple, contrairement à celle de son enfance. Pas de sculptures, de tableaux lugubres, de lustres, de vases de valeur qui avaient tous appartenus à ses illustres ancêtres. Ah ! Il avait rêvé tant de fois d’envoyer valser contre les murs tous ces objets stupides. Ici, la pièce ne contenait qu’un lit, un bureau, et une armoire. Il ne se sentait pas étouffé, par sa famille, son héritage, ses devoirs. Ici, il était libre.

Les murs étaient de différentes couleurs ; gris plume et orage, vert pomme et émeraude. Emeraude. Le bureau était fait en bois sombre, aux rainures profondes et noires. Le lit, du même bois, ne comportait qu’une couverture verte et noire ainsi que deux oreillers.

Pas de portrait de son arrière-grand-père le fixant de ses yeux froids et sévères. Draco se sourit à lui-même en se remémorant les cauchemars que ce tableau lui provoquait lorsqu’il n’avait que quatre ou cinq ans. Quelle idée, pensait-il, de meubler une chambre d’enfant avec des tableaux pareils. Mais, les Malfoy avaient une autre conception de l’enfance.

Les vacances de Noël en étaient déjà à la moitié. Et Draco n’était plus sorti de cette pièce depuis le bal, exception faite pour les repas. Il ne se sentait plus capable de faire face à la réalité. Car, depuis cette fameuse nuit où El lui avait fait part de son _idée_ , c’était comme si une bombe avait explosé à l’intérieur de lui-même. Causant des dégâts innombrables. Alors, il essayait de faire le constat. Le constat des dégâts. Il essayait de trouver un moyen. Pour ne pas devenir fou. Pour ne pas se fracasser, se fissurer pour de bon. Un moyen de rester debout.

Il n’avait pas encore trouvé.

Ses pensées fusionnaient, s’entrechoquaient les unes aux autres, s’écrasant contre les parois de son crâne. Draco n’était plus à même de réfléchir normalement. Comme si El, en prononçant ces quelques mots, avait appuyé sur un bouton qui déclenchait la Troisième Guerre mondiale à l’intérieur de sa tête. De son cœur. De lui. Comme s’il avait suffi de ça, juste ces petits mots, pour que tout s’écroule. Un peu plus.

Comment était-il censé faire face ? Il n’avait encore jamais vécu ça. Personne ne l’avait préparé à cette épreuve. Il était un Malfoy. Il n’était pas censé éprouver des sentiments pour quiconque. Il n’était pas censé _ressentir_. Mais, alors, que se passait-il ? Il ne savait pas. C’était là l’une des nombreuses lacunes de l’éducation malfoyenne : on ne lui avait jamais appris à exprimer ses sentiments. Pire : on ne lui avait jamais dit qu’il pouvait en ressentir. Et maintenant Draco se trouvait complètement perdu, comme un gosse, au beau milieu d’une foule d’émotions dont il ne connaissait rien. Hop ! et allez, débrouille-toi avec ça. Débrouille-toi avec ce bordel.

\- Putain !

Cela faisait une semaine qu’il ruminait toute la journée. Seul. Il n’avait autorisé personne à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il n’adressait la parole à personne lors des repas. Il fuyait les questions, il fuyait les regards, il fuyait ses amis, El, Luna, Alya, il fuyait le monde entier. Il fuyait Potter. Surtout Potter. Parce qu’il lui était impossible de ne pas tomber en lambeaux lorsque le Gryffondor était dans les parages. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passait, et ne voulait pas comprendre.

Car ce qu’El lui avait dit était insensé. Impensable. Dément. Impossible. N’est-ce pas ? Il cherchait à tous prix à se convaincre. Lui, Draco Malfoy, héritier d’une des plus grandes familles de sang pur, ex-Mangemort, assassin de Ginny Weasley, ne pouvait pas, en aucun cas éprouver des sentiments pour Harry Potter. Le Sauveur, l’Elu, celui qui avait survécu. Il ne pouvait pas.

Le jeune se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas de son lit. Il se mit à fixer intensément le plafond, et son esprit continua de vagabonder de plus belle. Et se tourna, inévitablement, vers le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d’éclair. Harry, Harry, Harry. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Ce n’était pas prévu comme ça. Ça n’aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais, jamais, jamais. Et il y avait un bon nombre de raisons à cela. Tout d’abord, Draco était un garçon. Et Potter aussi. Et… c’était une bonne raison, non… ? Non, le blond le savait au fond de lui. Il connaissait plusieurs couples homosexuels, à commencer par sa meilleure amie El, et Luna ; mais aussi Dean et Seamus, et quelques autres à Poudlard. Il n’était pas homophobe, bien-entendu. Mais… de là à penser que lui… pourrait être gay… Il n’avait eu que de très brèves relations insipides, mais elles avaient toutes eu lieu avec une fille. Et il ne s’était jamais questionné à ce sujet. Il faut dire que dans sa famille, l’orientation sexuelle était un sujet peu abordable. Disons même tabou. L’idée qu’il puisse ne pas être hétéro, par Merlin, il fallait être timbré ! L’homosexualité était aussi mal vue que les nés-Moldus, c’était dire. Mais honnêtement, cela n’était rien en comparaison à l’idée que ces sentiments seraient tournés vers Potter lui-même. Draco ne voyait pas dans quelle mesure ces fameux sentiments auraient pu se développer. Alors qu’il essayait de tout son cœur de pourrir la vie de Potter ? Alors qu’ils se haïssaient ? Alors qu’il se ralliait au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Alors qu’il lançait un fatal Avada Kedavra à sa petite-amie ? Mais, le pire était que Draco n’y avait jamais songé. Il n’avait jamais songé, pas même une seconde, à cette possibilité. Quand ses battements cardiaques lui tambourinaient le cerveau, quand il croisait ce regard vert, quand il pensait à Potter tout au long de la journée, quand il rêvait de lui, quand il se posait d’inlassables questions à son sujet, quand sa présence le perturbait à ce point. Et à présent, il se souvenait de ce lointain cours sur l’Amortentia. S’il avait effectivement des sentiments pour Potter, alors l’odeur qu’il avait sentie s’échappant de sa potion devait être l’odeur du Gryffondor.

Après une semaine de réflexion intensive, c’était la meilleure idée qu’il avait eue. Trouver un moyen, n’importe lequel, de connaître l’odeur de saint Potter, puis la comparer avec celle de l’Amortentia. Draco avouait volontiers que ce plan paraissait assez flippant exposé comme ça ; mais que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

Il n’était pas capable de comprendre par lui-même si ces sentiments étaient réels ou non. Il lui fallait une preuve palpable. Il lui fallait quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de plus que ce qu’El croyait. Que ce qu’il ne pouvait pas démêler. Car, si c’était là la vérité, il allait mettre du temps à l’accepter. Dans un premier temps, il lui faudrait réaliser pleinement. Ce que ça signifiait ; avoir des sentiments pour quelqu’un. Il lui faudrait définir, exactement, ce qu’il se passait dans son pauvre cœur défoncé. Il lui faudrait trouver les mots. Il lui faudrait accepter.

Draco n’était pas prêt à accepter. Il n’était même pas prêt à réaliser. Il n’était prêt à rien du tout.

Le blond se leva brusquement de son lit. Il était temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte, sans penser un instant à se changer, ou se coiffer pour paraître un peu plus convenable. Il n’était vêtu que d’une chemise froissée et d’un vieux jean usé, habits qu’il n’avait pas ôtés depuis la veille. Ses cheveux n’avaient reçu aucun coup de peigne depuis des jours ; mais il s’en foutait. Draco se rendit aussi vite qu’il put, comme porté par une soudaine révélation, vers l’endroit où El et Alya dormaient. Il se mit à toquer vivement, oubliant que c’était le milieu de la nuit et qu’il était probablement en train de réveiller toute la maison Serpentard – mais il s’en fichait pas mal, de toute manière. Au bout d’un certain temps – disons au moins dix bonnes minutes –, une tête sortit dans l’embrasure de la porte. Une chevelure rousse hirsute encadrait un visage aux traits fatigués, et d’une mauvaise humeur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? cracha-t-elle d’une voix sèche. Tu fais la gueule pendant une semaine et tu te pointes comme une fleur à 1h du matin ? J’ai autant envie de te voir que d’embrasser un Scrout à Pétard !

Peut-être qu’il aurait dû attendre que le jour se lève, en effet. Réprimer ses pulsions nocturnes était, de toute évidence, à rajouter à sa longue liste de choses à faire. Draco avait – possiblement – été quelque peu impulsif sur le coup ; et ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant.

Il commença à se dandiner, mal à l’aise. Durant la semaine, il avait envoyé bouler, plutôt violemment, tous ceux qui s’approchaient de lui. Sans compter la nuit du bal de Noël, où il avait laissé El en plan après qu’elle eût exposé ses pensées. Il allait devoir se faire pardonner son attitude.

\- El… Je suis désolée. J’ai agi comme un con ces derniers jours, je le sais…

Elle s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis venu, continua Draco. J’ai bien réfléchi ; et il faut absolument que je te parle.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre demain ? demanda la rousse d’un ton exaspéré. Je meurs d’envie de foutre un coup dans ton beau visage d’aristo, mais j’ai encore plus envie de roupiller.

Ledit aristo ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Eleanor lui avait manquée plus qu’il ne saurait le dire. Il acquiesça sans mot, les lèvres toujours recourbées vers le haut. La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard noir avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Draco marcha à pas lents vers la salle commune des Serpentard, qui se trouvait tout près. Il s’avachit dans un grand fauteuil en velours vert, en pensant attendre ici que l’aube se pointe. Mais ses paupières se firent bientôt lourdes, lourdes, lourdes, et le sommeil l’envahit en quelques minutes.


	16. chapitre seize

\- Alors, commença El, si j’ai bien compris… Tu comptes mettre au point un plan machiavélique dans le but de sentir l’odeur de Potty, puis de comparer cette odeur à celle de l’Amortentia… ?

Draco hocha la tête lentement, conscient que dit comme ça, ça semblait très bizarre. _Dans le but de sentir l’odeur de Potty…_

\- Humm… Tu sais qu’il faudrait que tu prépares de nouveau un chaudron d’Amortentia, remarqua-t-elle.

\- J’y ai pensé, oui, assura-t-il.

\- Et, après tout ça, tu accepteras tes sentiments ? Vraiment ?

Etrangement, elle avait l’air sceptique. Très sceptique. Non, à vrai dire, elle ne le croyait pas le moins du monde. Le blond soupira. Il devait avouer que lui-même avait toujours du mal à y croire. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant une semaine entière, et avoir tenté de tout son être de se persuader que c’était la bonne solution – autant qu’il tentait de se persuader que c’était absolument im-po-ssible qu’il ait pu développer des sentiments pour Potter. C’était trop compliqué. Il soupira de nouveau. Son crâne le faisait souffrir, sa nuque encore plus. Sa nuit de sommeil avachi sur le fauteuil de la salle commune n’avait pas été aussi reposant qu’il aurait fallu, et il s’était réveillé plein de courbatures causées par sa mauvaise position.

Disons que Draco faisait de son mieux pour essayer d’y voir clair, mais ce n’était pas chose facile. C’est ce qu’il expliqua à son amie en quelques mots.

Qui avait toujours l’air sceptique.

\- Beau gosse, j’accepterais volontiers – même très volontiers – de t’aider, si seulement j’étais sûre et certaine que tous ces efforts pour te faire réaliser tes vrais sentiments ne serviraient à rien, parce que tu as décidé de te mentir à toi-même et de nier en bloc tout ce que tu ressens. Je veux juste savoir à 100% que tu seras prêt, s’il s’avère que les deux odeurs sont les mêmes ; et donc que tu as une « preuve », comme tu le souhaites, de tes sentiments pour lui.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux plein de sollicitude. C’était la rousse qui l’avait secoué pour le réveiller, lorsque le soleil s’était levé. Depuis, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, et il lui avait raconté en détails tout ce qu’il voulait lui dire durant la nuit. Jusqu’à l’idée farfelue de ce « plan ». Si on pouvait appeler ça un plan, bien-entendu. El l’avait écouté avec attention, sans mot dire, jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fini. Apparemment, elle n’avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur ce que Draco éprouvait – ce qui le décontenançait légèrement, car lui en était plein, de doutes.

\- J’ai envie que tu vois la vérité par toi-même, reprit-elle. Un jour, tu y seras confronté, et ce sera brutal. Un jour, tout éclatera à ta gueule, si tu n’essaies pas de comprendre avant. Si tu décides de refouler tout ce que tu ressens en toi, ça ne fera qu’aggraver les choses. Mieux vaut être préparé… Je te le dis parce que je le sais, Draco. (Une minuscule larme dévala lentement sa joue.) J’ai… j’ai refoulé, moi aussi. Des années, et des années durant. J’ai enfoui tout ça, au plus profond de mon cœur. Et tu sais à quoi ça m’a servi ? A rien. J’avais juste… mal. Je me sentais seule… Alors qu’aujourd’hui je sais que j’aurais pu me confier à Alya. Mais j’ai préféré me taire et faire comme si de rien n’était toute ma vie, j’imagine que c’était plus facile que d’accepter que j’étais différente, parce que tout autour de moi me disait qu’être différente était mal, était terrible, que j’allais en souffrir. Je ne me l’avouais même pas à moi-même…. Tu vois… je me regardais dans le miroir, et je disais à haute voix « Je m’appelle Eléanor et j’aime les garçons », pendant des heures d’affilée. Comme si ça allait soudainement changer ce que je ressentais. Mais… le problème, c’est que ton cœur il ne marche pas comme ça. Ton cœur, il ne suit aucune règle. Tu ne peux pas lui dicter ce qu’il doit faire, qui il doit aimer. Ton cœur, il s’en fout de ce que tu penses, il s’en fout de le raison, des guerres, de Voldemort, de Ginny (Il frissonna légèrement en entendant son prénom.), il s’en fout de Serpentard, Gryffondor, il s’en fout de fille ou garçon. Il s’en fout, tu comprends ? Ton cœur il aime, il ressent, et c’est tout. Tu as oublié ton cœur trop longtemps Draco…

Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre à sa tirade et la serra fort contre lui. Murmurant un simple, presque inaudible, « merci » au creux de son oreille.

Une semaine plus tard, le plan était prêt. El et lui avaient décidé d’un commun accord de n’en parler à personne. Draco n’était pas prêt, de toute manière. La rousse se sentait coupable de ne pas partager ceci avec sa meilleure amie, Alya, mais comme cette dernière avait un certain faible pour le blond, c’était mieux ainsi.

Tous les deux, ils avaient passé un temps fou à la bibliothèque, loin des regards, pour mettre au point une stratégie.

\- On doit trouver comme l’approcher, avait commencé El.

\- Et comment capturer son odeur pour la comparer à celle de l’Amortentia, avait continué Draco.

\- Il doit bien exister un sortilège pour ça…

Ils avaient donc écumé chaque étagère de la bibliothèque, sous l’œil perçant de Mrs. Pince, des heures durant. Sans rien trouver. Livres de sortilèges, de potions, d’odeurs, incantations, même de cuisine. Pourtant ce n’était pas compliqué ! Le blond commençait à s’énerver, et jetait les bouquins les uns après les autres. Jusqu’à ce que, ô miracle, dans le _Grimoire des Sorts Odorants_ par Lionel Crapsmell, il découvrit quelque chose d’intéressant : _Mettre une odeur en bouteille : voilà un des défis du XIX°siècle. Ce défi fut relevé par personne autre que moi-même. Pour ce sortilège, vous n’aurez besoin que de votre baguette magique, un flacon de la taille qui vous plaira, ainsi que, bien-sûr, une odeur bien précise. La formule est la suivante : **Odorus Cattura** ! Et maintenant, voici comment agir : la baguette pointée vers la source la plus directe possible de l’odeur, murmurer la formule à voix basse en insistant bien sur le « o » du premier mot, et sur le « u » du deuxième. Puis, ouvrir le flacon de votre autre main, et diriger le bout de votre baguette vers celui-ci. Pour que l’odeur aille dans le flacon, tapoter légèrement votre baguette sur le rebord deux fois, et n’oubliez pas après coup de refermer la bouteille ! _

Il montra sa découverte à Eléanor, qui parut heureuse de voir leur chasse aux livres enfin terminée.

\- Maintenant qu’on a la formule adéquate, il faut qu’on sache comment approcher Potter, annonça-t-elle.

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir, alors qu’il avait depuis longtemps une idée derrière la tête pour régler la question.

\- Humm… je propose que tu ailles lui parler, pendant que je me cache quelque part, pas loin, et discrètement je capture son odeur avec le sort ! Et il ne se rendra compte de rien, conclut-il fièrement, le sourire aux lèvres.

El pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui lança un regard qui voulait exactement dire : « Si tu as vraiment cru que ça allait se passer comme ça, t’es plus bête qu’un troll. » Draco déglutit.

\- Mon cher blondinet, il me semble que tu te sois trompé lorsque tu as songé que j’allais accepter ton plan ridicule. Je suis peut-être super cool, mais je ne vais pas te servir de diversion. Je pense… oui, je pense que le mieux ce serait simplement qu’on échange les rôles. _Tu_ vas lui parler, lui taper la discut’, lui faire un sourire craquant, pendant que _je_ lance le sort, que _je_ capture l’odeur, discrètement.

\- Je vais faire comme si je n’avais pas entendu la partie où tu évoques le sourire craquant.

\- Comme tu voudras ! ria-t-elle.

Draco se mit à rire avec elle, oubliant le nœud qui se formait dans ses entrailles. Il n’avait pas tellement envie d’aller parler à Potter. Non, en fait, il aurait préféré de loin aller embrasser un gobelin plutôt que d’aller parler à Potter. Et les gobelins ne sont pas des créatures très attirantes. Depuis le bal de Noël, il ne l’avait plus croisé. C’était à peine s’il l’avait aperçu. Et, à présent que ses soi-disant sentiments pour lui avaient été dévoilés par El, il espérait franchement ne plus jamais avoir à le croiser. Il ne restait que le lendemain, le dimanche, avant que les cours ne reprennent. Sauf que là, il serait impossible de l’éviter car ils étaient ensemble pour plusieurs heures ; en potions, métamorphose et DCFM, par exemple. Il se demanda un instant ce qu’Harry et ses amis avaient fait le soir du bal, après qu’il se soit enfui en courant. Après que le nom de Ginny Weasley ait retenti dans la Grande Salle. Que s’était-il passé ? Il n’avait même pas songé à questionner son amie.

\- Dis-moi El, après que je sois parti, il s’est passé quoi au bal ?

Elle parut étonnée de la question.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça maintenant ?

\- Bah… je ne sais pas. Je pensais à quelque chose, et je me suis souvenu que personne ne m’avait rien dit sur le déroulement de la suite de la soirée. La réaction des gens après que je me casse comme ça…

\- Tu veux dire la réaction de Potter, plus précisément ? fit-elle en arquant un sourcil, l’air sarcastique. Tu ne l’as peut-être pas remarqué, mais tout le monde t’a vu courir hors de la salle. Tout le monde t’a regardé, sans exception. Quand on s’est rassis, il y avait un tel brouhaha que c’était presque impossible de s’entendre entre nous. Luna n’a rien dit, elle regardait les fleurs sur sa robe avec émerveillement. (Un léger rire lui échappa.) Alya était sous le choc, elle a voulu te suivre, mais je l’en ai empêchée. Ça ne servait à rien. La plupart des gens discutaient de ta fuite, j’ai entendu des « C’est parce qu’il se sent coupable » ; « C’est un lâche » ; « Il ne veut pas assumer ses actes » ; « Il doit être super mal d’être dans la même école que Ron », etc, etc. Mais ce n’est pas ce qui t’intéresse. Evidemment, j’ai espionné Potty et ses potes du mieux que je pouvais. Granger avait l’air normal. C’est un roc cette fille, on dirait que rien n’est capable de l’ébranler. Elle était en train de parler avec Weasley. Il semblait calme, lui aussi. Triste, c’est certain, mais pas en colère. Potter, quant à lui, il n’a pas lâché la porte des yeux dès l’instant où tu l’as franchie. C’est peut-être bête… mais c’était comme s’il attendait que tu reviennes. (Sous ses doigts, il sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer, stupidement.) Bref, lui aussi paraissait plutôt normal, je doute qu’il ait de nouveau des envies meurtrières. Il m’a paru peut-être un peu plus chamboulé que les autres, mais c’est tout.

Le plus gros souci de Draco, dans l’immédiat, c’était de se rendre compte que la seule chose qu’il avait retenue était que Potter n’avait pas lâché la porte des yeux. Il décida en un quart de seconde qu’il allait taire cette information, et faire comme si de rien n’était.

\- Bien, ok, merci, super, on s’y remet à ce plan ?

El haussa les épaules, comme feignant de ne pas avoir perçu le trouble chez son ami.

\- C’est parti beau gosse.


	17. chapitre dix-sept

Evidemment, c’était au moment le plus crucial du plan que l’incertitude l’assaillait. Impossible de rester concentré, de se focaliser sur son objectif, alors que les doutes lui ensserraient les entrailles et l’empêchaient de respirer convenablement. Et si Potter se rendait compte de tout ? Qu’est-ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et s’il craquait devant lui ? Et si Potty évoquait le soir du bal ? S’il voulait lui parler de Ginny ? S’il avait envie de le frapper ? Si, au contraire, il se montrait trop gentil ? Et s’il parlait de la nuit en haut de la tour d’astronomie ? Comment allait-il résister ? Comment allait-il tenir devant lui ? Comment allait-il pouvoir se comporter normalement ? Comment était-ce possible ? Draco marchait, plus lentement qu’à son habitude, dans les couloirs du château. C’était dimanche. Il faisait beau dehors. Le soleil faisait briller les cristaux de glace comme des diamants, et le manteau de neige répandu dans le parc était plus éclatant que jamais. Il savait où se trouvait le Gryffondor. Et chaque pas qui le rapprochait de lui semblait infranchissable. Chaque pas était une épreuve. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer.

Il s’arrêta. S’adossa contre un mur, et glissa jusqu’au sol, le cœur battant. Il était trop faible. Trop faible pour le confronter. Il n’aurait pas à discuter longtemps, bien-sûr. El agirait au plus vite, il le savait. Mais rien que d’imaginer cette conversation, il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : retourner se terrer au fond de son lit pour les cent prochaines années, telle la Belle au bois Dormant, dans le conte moldu. Sauf qu’il n’était malheureusement pas une princesse, et qu’il avait passé ses seize ans.

Draco posa sa tête sur ses genoux quelques instants. Il se força à prendre de grandes respirations. _Calme-toi, calme-toi_. Tout allait bien se passer. Il n’aurait qu’à dire quelque chose de totalement banal et ennuyant, dans le style « salut comment tu vas ? », sans rien évoquer de compromettant. Ce n’était rien, rien du tout. Il pouvait le faire. _Et si tu t’effondres ?_

\- Je ne m’effondrerai pas, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva à l’aide de ses mains, tout en continuant de respirer calmement. Calmement. Il en était capable. De toute façon, il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu’il sache. Il fallait qu’il capture cette foutue odeur. Il fallait qu’il ait une preuve. Et après ? Après. Qu’est-ce qu’il allait faire, _après_ ? Il se donna une petite tape sur le crâne, en se rabrouant lui-même.

\- Pas le moment de se poser cette question, dit-il à voix haute.

\- A qui tu parles ? 

La voix le glaça instantanément ; comme un vent d’hiver parcourant ses veines. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Draco n’avait même pas eu à le retrouver, Potter était venu à lui. _Génia_ l. Le karma ne le lâcherait visiblement jamais. Le Serpentard fit volte-face, aussi naturellement que possible – ce qui n’était pas aisé – et essaya d’esquisser un sourire de circonstance, tant bien que mal. Harry ne devait pas être là. Ils devaient se trouver à un endroit où El aurait pu l’atteindre ; mais El n’était pas là. Parce que ce n’était pas ce qui était prévu. _Si j’avais perdu moins de temps à douter comme un con, j’aurais pu être à temps dans le parc…_ Mais voilà, il avait perdu du temps, et Potty n’était plus dans le parc. Non, il était juste en face de lui. Et Draco n’avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Il devait l’emmener à un endroit où El se trouvait, pour qu’elle puisse jeter le sort. Mais, bon sang, où était-elle ? La jeune rousse avait bien dû remarquer que quelque chose n’allait pas, non ?

\- Hum, à personne, bafouilla-t-il, enfin, à moi-même quoi, je, enfin, tu vois.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Puis, au bout de deux ou trois secondes, il lui rendit son sourire. _Et quel sourire_ , pensa Draco. Surtout, ne pas défaillir, ni rougir, ceci n’était pas une comédie romantique à l’eau de rose.

\- Je vois, je vois, continua le brun. Et qu’est-ce que tu fabriques tout seul dans ce couloir, par ce dimanche ensoleillé ?

Répondre « je te cherchais » ne lui semblait pas convenir à la situation.

\- Je… commença-t-il, je suis… je… en fait je… j’étais à la recherche d’Eléanor.

\- La rousse, c’est ça ?

\- Elle-même, affirma le Serpentard.

Ça allait commencer à devenir gênant ; eux deux se tenant l’un en face de l’autre, sans savoir quoi se dire. Encore plus gênant pour Draco, probablement, à cause des derniers événements. Puis, Harry se mit à marcher, et le plus normalement du monde, il le suivit.

Il essayait de se reconcentrer sur le plan élaboré plus tôt ; ce qui était extrêmement difficile étant donné que la présence du brun le perturbait au plus haut point. Alors, tout d’abord il devait retrouver El. Peut-être que son amie n’avait pas bougé de place, et se trouvait toujours dans le parc, à attendre sagement. Mais, la connaissant, c’était un scénario peu probable. Elle avait dû se demander ce qu’il foutait, et finir par partir le chercher. Et, donc, où serait-elle allée ? la Grande Salle ? la Salle commune de Serpentard ? la Salle sur Demande ? et même, pourquoi pas, l’étrange pièce à fontaine dans laquelle il avait déboulé par hasard le soir du bal ?

Bref, il n’en savait rien. Le mieux était peut-être de rester avec Potty, quelque part où elle pourrait les rejoindre facilement. En réfléchissant un peu, il se dit que la bibliothèque était l’un des meilleurs endroits. Leur duo passerait plus inaperçu. D’ailleurs… comment allait-il faire pour que Potter veuille bien rester avec lui ? Alors qu’au départ il ne devait engager la conversation que quelques minutes, il se retrouvait maintenant coincé. Obligé de l’occuper jusqu’à ce qu’Eléanor soit en vue. Ou annuler complètement le plan ; mais à cela, il s’y refusait. Il voulait sa preuve. Il voulait _savoir_. Il en crevait littéralement d’envie. Tout serait plus facile lorsqu’il saurait. Il devait savoir, absolument.

\- Tu as l’air complètement perdu dans tes pensées la fouine, fit remarquer le brun, avec nonchalance.

Draco sursauta. Il avait presque oublié qu’ils marchaient seuls, côtes à côtes.

\- Ne m’appelle pas la fouine, Saint Potter, riposta-t-il, un léger rire au fond de la voix.

Ah ! comme ces surnoms stupides lui manquaient. A vrai dire, quelques années plus tôt, il lui aurait sauté à la gorge pour l’avoir insulté de la sorte. A présent, ce nom lui donnait chaud au cœur. _Je dois avoir le cœur bien froid pour qu’un simple mot me le réchauffe ainsi,_ pensa-t-il tristement. Tristesse qui fut vite chassée lorsqu’Harry laissa échapper un rire. Ce rire qui le ramena en arrière de quelque temps, lorsqu’ils s’étaient retrouvés tous deux en haut de la tour d’astronomie ; lorsque ce rire avait résonné dans l’obscurité, étincelant. Il prit une grande respiration, sentant d’ors et déjà ses battements cardiaques accélérer.

\- Je me souviens que tu m’appelais aussi le Balafré.

\- Je dois avouer que c’est pas le meilleur, mais il est pas mal non plus, ricana le blond, sans méchanceté.

Ils continuèrent d’avancer ainsi, en parlant de tout et de rien. Le fameux plan lui sortait peu à peu de la tête ; car tout ce qui existait était le jeune homme à ses côtés. A cet instant, le brun n’était plus cet extraordinaire héros, sauveur de tous. Il n’était que Harry ; juste Harry. Et lui n’était que Draco. Il se sentait léger, léger, et pour une fois, à sa place. Parler avec lui était si simple, si facile ; il ne pensait plus à ce qu’il disait, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Bien-sûr, la réalité n’était jamais loin, mais ce petit moment évoluait dans une bulle loin de tout, et il se sentait bien. Il était bien, _là_ , comme ça.

La bibliothèque atteinte, ils s’assirent à une table, comme si c’était une situation habituelle. Comme s’ils faisaient ça chaque jour. Comme si c’était la chose la plus normale du monde que de voir s’asseoir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, à la même table, tranquillement.

D’un commun, et silencieux, accord, ils ne pipèrent mot lorsque toutes les conversations se turent à leur arrivée. Le blond savait qu’une masse impressionnante de rumeurs couraient sur lui, comme toujours, mais encore plus depuis la soirée de Noël. Quant à l’Elu, les histoires allaient toujours bon train à son égard. Ils firent donc comme si de rien n’était en s’asseyant sur leurs chaises. Les discussions reprirent autour d’eux au bout de quelques secondes, plus bruyantes qu’auparavant. Mais qu’est-ce que Malfoy et Potter fichaient ensemble ? Lui-même n’était pas certain de la réponse.

\- Et donc, continua l’autre sur sa lancée, tu comptes faire quoi de ta vie lorsque tu auras quitté Poudlard ?

Voilà une question qu’on ne lui avait, pour ainsi dire, jamais posée. Ce que lui voulait faire ? Il ne savait pas. On lui avait maints et maints fois dit ce qu’on attendait de lui, ce que son père voulait, ce que l’honneur des sang-purs lui dictait de faire. Mais lui avait-on demandé son avis, rien qu’une fois, sur l’avenir qu’il souhaitait ? Sur ses propres désirs ? Pas exactement. Et le Gryffondor attendait une réponse, en le dévisageant de ses immenses prunelles vertes.

\- Je… franchement, j’en ai aucune idée. Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi…

Il ne mentait même pas, c’était incroyable de sa part. Il se surprenait lui-même.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il en retour.

\- La carrière d’Auror me tentait bien, mais je dois avouer que maintenant… Disons que j’ai plus tellement envie de me battre contre des sorciers noirs. J’aimerais juste… être tranquille, au calme pour… genre une cinquantaine d’années, au moins.

Draco se mit à rire doucement. Ça, ce besoin de tranquillité, il comprenait.

\- Tu n’as plus envie de sauver le monde ? le taquina-t-il.

\- Plus tellement, avoua le brun. Toutes ces horreurs, tous ces morts, tous ces gens tués ; ça me donne envie de vomir quand j’y pense. Je ne veux plus vivre ça de nouveau.

Un frisson de dégoût le parcouru instantanément. De dégoût pour lui-même. C’était encore sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. On en revenait toujours là ; ce jour-là ; cette bataille ; le feu ; le sang ; les cris ; les cheveux roux. Non ! hurla-t-il à l’intérieur de son crâne. _Tout se passe bien, je ne dois pas craquer maintenant_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas s’écrouler. Pas encore une fois. C’était trop. _Allez, allez, prends sur toi Malfoy, sors ton masque anti-douleur, fais comme si tu n’avais pas envie de te jeter d’un pont_.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les yeux fixant le vide. Des mèches de cheveux rebelles – quoi que l’entièreté de sa chevelure semblait rebelle – retombaient avec désinvolture sur son visage. Il était habillé modestement, d’un pull léger couleur bleu marine, et d’un jean à l’apparence usé, indubitablement trop grand. Quelques années plus tôt, le Serpentard aurait pu dire qu’il ressemblait à un clochard, un gobelin, un troll, qu’il était aussi bien habillé qu’un elfe de maison. Il aurait pu critiquer ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes aux verres ronds, son pantalon mal ajusté. Il aurait certainement rajouté une petite insulte sur sa cicatrice, ou quelque chose du genre. A présent, tout ce à quoi il pensait, c’était les muscles apparents sous le vêtement de Potter. C’était les étincelles dans ses iris. C’était la gracieuse courbure de ses lèvres. C’était la beauté brute de ses mains, et ses poignets. C’était sa mâchoire, forte et délicate à la fois. C’était ses pommettes colorées.

Draco aurait très bien pu être en train de rougir, comme tout le monde, alors que de telles pensées le parcouraient inlassablement ; mais au lieu de ça, il _brûlait_ de l’intérieur. Son cœur était en fusion, ses veines parcourues de feu liquide, ses poumons respirant de la lave. Il brûlait. Et avec une toute nouvelle, profonde, et intense certitude, il sut à cet instant que quelque chose de réel se passait. Que quelque chose changeait.

Il _sut_ qu’Eléanor avait raison.


	18. chapitre dix-huit

Eléanor arriva enfin à la bibliothèque, une bonne demi-heure après eux. Leur discussion avait continué de tourner autour du futur pendant un bon moment ; Harry lui avait avoué qu’il ne savait pas plus que lui vers quel métier il allait se tourner au sortir de Poudlard. Puis, ils avaient parlé durant de longues minutes de Quidditch – sujet intarissable pour les deux jeunes hommes. Draco jouait, à l’époque, au même poste que Potter, soit attrapeur. Sauf qu’il avait choisi ce poste surtout – et uniquement – car c’était celui du brun. S’il venait à jouer de nouveau, il pensait que celui de gardien ou poursuiveur lui conviendrait mieux. Ils avaient enchainé sur les professeurs, les examens, les devoirs ; tout ça sans aucune remarque, aucun sous-entendu, à propos de la guerre. Tout ça avec le naturel qu’aurait eu une conversation entre deux amis de longue date. Alors que dans leur cas, c’était plutôt « ennemis de longue date » qui conviendrait.

Draco remarqua la rousse à la seconde où elle s’introduit dans la pièce. Discrète comme un troll. Heureusement que le Gryffondor était dos à l’entrée ; de ce fait, il ne la vit pas. La jeune fille s’était assise à une table bien loin d’eux ; elle les observait depuis, sans rien faire, attendait probablement le bon moment pour agir. Une vague de soulagement déferla instantanément à l’intérieur du corps du blond. C’était bon. Ça y était. Le plan allait être mis à exécution. Son amie les avait trouvés. Et, en même temps, une question le taraudait. A quoi bon ? Pourquoi risquer de mettre en péril l’espace de paix qu’il y avait entre eux, pour une simple odeur ? Surtout maintenant qu’il _savait_. Enfin, pouvait-on dire qu’il savait, vraiment ? Il avait eu une sorte de révélation, un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu’un changement s’était produit en lui. Dans son _cœur_. Un léger changement. Presque imperceptible. Presque rien. Mais ça lui avait fait l’effet d’une claque en pleine gueule. Un assourdissant fracas dans son crâne. Un énorme boum ; laissant un tas de débris. Et tout – quasiment tout, n’exagérons pas – s’était éclairci. Une réponse avait surgi. Qui aurait dû être évidente ; mais qui ne l’était pas à ses yeux. Eléanor avait raison. Est-ce qu’il l’acceptait pleinement ? Il ne savait pas. Disons… disons qu’il admettait réellement cette possibilité au champ des possibles. Des probables. Des presque certitudes. Ça paraissait si simple, et pourtant _inconcevable_. Cependant, cette réponse, aussi ridicule qu’elle puisse paraître, résolvait bon nombre de problèmes sans fin qu’il se posait sans cesse. L’attitude plus qu’étrange qu’il avait en la présence de Potter, ce cours sur l’Artomentia, les regards échangés, son cœur qui partait dans tous les sens, cette impossibilité qu’il avait de se contrôler, son… attirance – encore plus inconcevable. Ses pensées qui n’avaient plus aucun sens. Des flashs lui transpercèrent les paupières, sans qu’il ne puisse les stopper. De furtifs instants, souvenirs, sensations ; orage violent au plus profond de son être.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ressentait des picotis dans le ventre en prononçant son nom ? Ça n’avait pas de sens. Rien n’avait de sens._

_Son cœur battait trop fort, toujours trop fort, mais ça faisait moins mal. Il ne pouvait quitter Potter du regard._

_C’était un rire qui allait plus loin que l’obscurité. Un rire qui lui faisait du bien, et il aurait donné beaucoup pour l’entendre, encore, et encore, toute la nuit durant. Même, toute la vie durant._

_Je ne dis pas que tu l’aimes, ni que tu es amoureux, s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter, mais que tu as des sentiments pour lui, dans le même sens que j’en aie pour Luna._

_Jamais encore Draco n’avait senti son cœur battre aussi fort._

Il avait fermé les yeux. Complètement effacé le monde, se concentrant sur les images qui défilaient, encore, et encore. Oublié le garçon en face de lui. C’est sa voix, murmurée, qui le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

\- Malfoy ? Tu sais que ça fait cinq minutes que t’es parti dans les vapes ?

Dans les obscurs méandres de son âme.

\- Je t’aurais bien laissé dans ta transe bizarre, mais je commençais à me sentir gêné.

Son ton était moqueur. Et le Serpentard avait envie de s’enfouir six pieds sous terre. N’était-il donc pas capable de se contrôler un minimum ? Apparemment non, puisqu’il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se perdre totalement, en présence de celui qui occupait son esprit. _Putain !_ Pourquoi était-il si instable ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir l’air à peu près normal ? Bordel de troll des bois.

\- Je… commença-t-il, sans avoir aucune idée de ce qu’il allait dire – mais il fallait bien qu’il dise quelque chose. Je… ouais, en fait… je sais pas… je crois que…

Une main bronzée et forte se posa avec douceur sur son avant-bras. Ses poils s’hérissèrent avant qu’il ne comprit ce qu’il se passait. Tout en lui criait « Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Contact physique avec Potter ! », ce qui était mauvais signe. A l’exception de ce petit dérapage, il s’était assez bien contrôlé durant tout le temps qu’ils venaient de passer ensemble. Mais il risquait à tout moment de perdre les pédales ; pire encore si l’autre s’obstinait à lui toucher le bras ! Avec _douceur_ , qui plus est. Depuis quand est-on doux avec un Malfoy ? Jamais, au grand jamais, personne n’avait été doux avec lui. En aucune manière. Que le premier qui le fasse soit Potter… il allait disjoncter.

\- Ne te sens pas obligé de me dire quoique ce soit, continua l’autre sans sembler remarquer le profond trouble de son interlocuteur. Ça m’arrive souvent ce genre de… passage à vide. Très souvent.

Draco remarqua aussitôt la vive lueur de souffrance qui s’alluma dans ses prunelles émeraude. Et, voir cette blessure, toujours loin d’être guérie, lui fit un mal de chien. Surtout sachant que c’était sa faute. _Tout est de faute._

\- Tu as encore des cauchemars ?

La question avait fusé hors de sa bouche sans qu’il puisse l’en empêcher. Il fut tenté de s’enfuir en courant sur l’instant, mais c’était trop tard. Une ombre était passée dans le vert des yeux d’Harry. Une ombre très sombre, qui semblait provenir de nuits sans lumière, de cris déchirant ses cordes vocales, de réveils en sueur, de combats sans issus, de souvenirs qui frappaient, inlassablement.

\- Oui, fit-il d’une voix presque faible. Ça n’a jamais arrêté. Ça s’est même empiré depuis…

\- La bataille, finit le blond. Depuis que j’ai…

\- Depuis que tu l’as tuée, acheva Potter, glacialement.

Et glacial se sentait Draco. Seul le regard de son amie, qu’il percevait posé sur lui, à travers la pièce, l’empêchait d’éclater en sanglots. L’air entre les deux jeunes hommes avait refroidi à un tel point que de la neige aurait pu tomber. _Encore quelques minutes à tenir, juste quelques minutes_. Il pouvait tenir. Jusqu’à ce qu’El agisse. Après, il pourrait s’effondrer, tomber craquer, tout ce qu’il voudrait. Mais là, il devait tenir. Il n’avait pas fait la conversation – même si cela n’avait été ni vraiment difficile ni désagréable, soyons honnêtes – pendant tout ce temps pour que leur fichu plan tombe à l’eau ! Il s’efforça de respirer, respirer, respirer. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, encore, encore, encore.

\- Tu sais que je… je m’en voudrais à jamais, dit-il, en essayant de plus belle de retenir le flot de larmes qui était sur le point de déborder.

\- Tu me l’as déjà dit, quand on était en haut de la tour d’astronomie. Et je t’ai déjà dit aussi que je ne te pardonnerais jamais. Jamais, Malfoy, tu m’entends ? Jamais !

La brûlante et horrible colère était de retour chez le brun. Comment pouvait-il passer si vite d’un extrême à l’autre ? Il semblait aussi instable que lui. Et Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait provoqué ça, certainement. Et il avait cru, réellement, à ce lien qui se tissait, lentement. Ce lien qui se déchirait si facilement, à cause de quelques mots, à cause de douleur, sang et vérité. Que le retour à la vraie vie faisait mal… Il se heurtait à un train propulsé à pleine vitesse. A présent qu’il savait, les coupures faites à son cœur saignaient encore plus fort. Les dégâts causés étaient pires, pires, pires, tellement pires. Couverte d’ecchymoses était son âme. Et Draco était, de nouveau, brisé en _morceaux_.

\- Je sais.

Comment un moment de pur contentement pouvait-il exploser ainsi ? La bulle avait _éclaté_ ; percée par les événements pas si lointains du 2 mai.

\- Si tu m’en veux toujours autant, pourquoi avoir été comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi être resté, pendant une heure, parler avec moi de tout et de rien ? Pourquoi me sourire, pourquoi rire, pourquoi me regarder ? Pourquoi agir comme si tout allait bien, alors qu’au fond tu rêves de me tordre le cou ?

Et voilà que lui aussi explosait. Il n’avait pas pu se tenir coi, encore un peu. Il n’avait pas pu ne _rien dire_. Parce que le comportement du Gryffondor était aussi incompréhensible que le sien, et – bordel – il voulait comprendre !

Tout à coup, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Potter se leva d’un bond de sa chaise ; les joues rouges ; de quoi ? de rage ?, les yeux sombres. Eléanor, qui s’était approchée sans qu’il la vît, s’avança encore ; elle tendit sa baguette et il la regarda murmurer la formule _Odorus Cattura_ ; puis, aussi vite que possible, sortir un flacon de sa poche, placer l’odeur capturée à l’intérieur, et s’en aller. Draco, lui aussi s’était mis debout. Il était soudainement déchiré entre l’envie furieuse de finir cette conversation avec Potter, et celle de courir à la suite d’El pour savoir le fin mot de l’histoire.

Il n’esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il n’en eut pas le temps. Une main puissante s’était refermée sur son bras – en oubliant totalement la douceur, cette fois-ci – et l’entrainait vers la sortie. Draco n’avait eu qu’une vision floue des gens dans la bibliothèque, mais il était certain que tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux et qu’un boucan incontrôlable allait se saisir de la pièce dès qu’ils en sortiraient. Le brun le traina presque jusqu’à une salle de cours vide, le Serpentard était trop chamboulé pour réagir, alors il le suivit sans protester. Il était tellement surpris qu’il n’arrivait plus à rien dire, ni rien faire. Il se contenta de rester là, le cerveau en fusion, les bras ballants. Bordel de bordel d’hippogriffe. Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait ? Il lui aurait bien demandé lui-même, mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa gorge.

\- Okay, okay, okay, répétait le rouge et or.

Il tournait et tournait, faisait les cents pas depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés, cherchant ses mots, apparemment.

\- Bon, finit-il par annoncer, en faisant face au blond. Je ne rêve plus de te tordre le cou depuis longtemps Malfoy. Je suis juste perdu, tellement paumé que j’agis n’importe comment… et je sais pas ! Je sais pas, je sais pas… J’aimerais comprendre quelque chose, moi aussi ! Parce que je deviens fou, _taré_ … et je suis tellement débile de te parler comme ça !

Harry n’arrivait pas à fixer son regard. Il passait d’objet en objet, évitant soigneusement le jeune homme à la tignasse blonde assis sur la table en face de lui. Le jeune homme au cœur battant qui tentait, en vain, de trouver une issue à cette situation. Le Gryffondor passait les mains dans ses cheveux, plusieurs fois de suite, comme pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

\- Je… je suis resté, parce que je n’avais nulle part d’autre où aller. Je me sentais… juste _bien_. Je ne me sentais pas de trop, pour une fois ! C’était facile de parler avec toi, et je n’ai pas pensé… pas réfléchi. Parce que quand on parlait, comme ça… tu n’étais plus l’assassin de la fille avec qui j’étais censé passer le reste de ma vie. Tu n’étais plus Malfoy le Mangemort, le prétentieux, froid, et mauvais gars que je connaissais et que je haïssais. C’est comme à la tour d’astronomie… Tu étais juste Draco. Et c’est quelqu’un de totalement nouveau pour moi.

Pour lui aussi, ce Draco était quelqu’un de nouveau. Il fut frappé de voir à quel point leurs impressions étaient semblables. On aurait dit que leurs pensées fusionnaient.

\- Alors… alors du coup, quand je me rappelle ce que tu as fait… ce que tu as fait… ça me fait comme un coup dans l’estomac, et ça fait tout remonter… La colère, et la douleur, et le manque… et tout, tout, tout. Je voudrais… je voudrais que celui qui a tué Ginny et celui qui se tient dans cette pièce soient deux personnes différentes, mais c’est pas le cas. Du coup… ça me rend fou. Et je fais n’importe quoi.

Potter était à bout de souffle après avoir vidé son sac. Il avait l’air désemparé d’en avoir tant dit. Ses prunelles ne quittaient plus Draco ; en attente d’une réponse. Mais que répondre à _ça_?

Le blond avait une vue directe sur la cassure du jeune homme. Sur la fissure béante qui le parcourait. Il assistait à son déchirement le plus profond ; comme l’autre avait assisté au sien, lorsqu’il avait craqué devant lui, la nuit de la tour d’astronomie. Ce n’était pas si différent, non ? Mais que dire ? Que dire, alors, _que dire_ …


	19. chapitre dix-neuf

\- Je me sentais bien aussi, avec toi, finit par déclarer Draco, de but en blanc. J’aimerais aussi que celui que je suis aujourd’hui ne soit pas le même que celui qui a tué Ginny. Et je fais aussi n’importe quoi, là-dessus on est pareils, il me semble.

Il aurait souhaité se confier, vider son sac. Il aurait aimé dire ses pensées, ses sentiments, sans rien camoufler. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu’il était – plus ou moins – certain de ce qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis du brun, que pouvait-il faire ? Il n’allait pas – et de toute manière, il en était incapable – lui avouer _ça_. Ce n’était pas du tout le moment. N’est-ce pas ? Ils étaient en train de se disputer, d’une certaine manière, à cause des actes datant du 2 mai. Et de leurs agissements plus qu’étranges à tous les deux. Sur ce point, ils étaient d’accord. L’un et l’autre n’agissaient pas _normalement_ – mais était-ce vraiment une nouveauté ?

Le Gryffondor ne disait plus rien à présent. Il se contentait de le fixer, de le sonder, intensément, de ses prunelles émeraude. Sauf que ça allait devenir gênant très vite s’ils demeuraient ainsi, à se dévisager dans le silence le plus total. Draco considérait sérieusement l’idée de prendre les jambes à son cou d’une seconde à l’autre, lorsque Potter esquissa un geste. Pour être plus exact, il fit un pas en avant ; puis un autre et un autre et un autre ; jusqu’à ce que seuls une dizaine de centimètres séparent leurs visages. Cette proximité pouvait lui permettre de sentir son odeur. Mais il _ne voulait pas_. Il ne voulait pas savoir maintenant. Il n’était pas _prêt_. Il était encore en ruines dans son âme, et son cœur comptait toujours des morceaux en moins ; comment pouvait-il déjà remettre son intérieur à feu et à sang ? Et, surtout, il ne pouvait pas apprendre la vérité en face de lui. Ce serait trop difficile de dissimuler sa réaction. De dissimuler ses émotions. Ce serait trop difficile de revêtir le masque de froideur glacée. Il ne pourrait tenir bon. Il _craquerait_ , forcément, sans aucun doute. Donc non, il ne voulait pas sentir son odeur dans l’immédiat – même s’il en mourrait certainement d’envie – ni la comparer avec celle de l’Amortentia qui restait dans un coin de son esprit en permanence. Miel, gâteau, pommes. _Un brin sucrée…_ Parce que savoir si ces odeurs étaient la même, c’était encore autre chose que d’accepter qu’il avait des sentiments pour Potter. C’était l’étape ultime, presque, c’était l’affirmation que ce qui attirait le plus au monde son cœur était ce jeune Gryffondor aux cheveux embroussaillés qui se tenait en face de lui, l’air plus perdu que jamais.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

La voix grave du brun l’avait presque fait sursauter.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? répéta-t-il, probablement avec un air stupide.

\- Oui, Malfoy, qu’est-ce qu’on fait.

\- Euhh… je ne sais pas du tout, avoua-t-il en murmurant.

De toute manière, l’autre était bien assez près pour l’entendre. Il avait peur de respirer. Sachant qu’il allait alors mêler son souffle à celui de Potter, et cette idée détraquait complètement son cœur.

\- Peut-être, essaya-t-il, malgré tout, de reprendre, qu’on devrait faire comme si de rien n’était, non ? On pourrait… juste continuer comme avant.

\- C’est-à-dire ?

\- C’est-à-dire, on va en cours, on reste avec nos amis, à la limite on se dit bonjour quand on se croise, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Plus de bagarre, plus de discussions en haut de la tour d’astronomie, plus de salle vide où on est seuls tous les deux. Parce que de toute évidence, rien de tout cela ne fonctionne.

Draco avait envie de pleurer. Non, il était même _sur le point_ de pleurer. De sangloter comme une gamine ou un gamin de quatorze ans qui venait de se faire plaquer par son copain ou sa copine pour la première fois. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule sur son lit et de hurler qu’on le laisse tranquille jusque la fin des temps. Et pourquoi ça ? Parce qu’il était de train de proposer au garçon qu’ _il aimait_ – cessons l’euphémisme – de tout laisser tomber. D’agir comme s’il ne s’était rien passé et ne se passerait jamais rien. Et cela lui tordait les entrailles, si fort et si bien qu’il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors que ses larmes, il ne les montrait pas. Ses larmes étaient dures, froides, et il se les gardait pour lui, lors des soirs d’hiver, des jours où il se faisait battre, des nuits où il cauchemardait à n’en plus pouvoir de hurlements, sang et brûlures. Ses larmes étaient _un morceau de lui_ qu’il n’avait, pour l’instant, offert qu’à Eléanor. Mais, celles-ci, celles-ci, il ne pouvait les offrir à Potter. Il ne pouvait pas. Il lui fallait fuir avant qu’il ne puisse plus les retenir. Fuir, fuir, fuir, loin. Le plus loin possible. Il devait tout effacer de son esprit. _Tout, tout, tout._

\- Tu… tu veux faire comme si de rien n’était ? Comme si tu n’avais pas tué Ginny ? Comme si… comme si les mots de la tour d’astronomie n’avaient jamais été prononcés ? Comme si cette après-midi n’avait pas existée ? Tu veux faire comme si toi et moi on ne pourrait jamais devenir amis ? Tu veux redevenir Malfoy la fouine que je détestais ?

Potter hurlait presque. Et cette lueur, cette _fissure_ dans ses prunelles – encore différente de tout ce qu’il avait pu voir jusqu’alors. Draco crevait d’envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour lui assurer que tout irait bien. Tout en lui bouillonnait, s’emmêlait, s’entrechoquait à n’en plus pouvoir – un tel boucan. Pourquoi tout faisait si mal, pourquoi rien n’était clair ? Pourquoi Potter paraissait-il _si blessé_ par ce qu’il avait dit ? C’était à n’y plus rien comprendre.

\- Mais… je ne comprends pas, finit par déclarer le blond, du bout des lèvres. Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais, toi ?

\- Ce que je voulais ? fit-il, comme s’il se posait la question à lui-même – ce qui était apparemment le cas. (Il eut un rire bref.) Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Sauf que ta… proposition ne me semble pas… appropriée.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Draco était de plus en plus désorienté. Ce gars était au moins aussi instable que lui ; si ce n’était plus.

\- Parce que… parce que toutes ces choses sont importantes. On ne peut pas juste faire comme si ça n’avait pas existé ! Ginny est bien morte par ta faute ! La nuit dans la tour d’astronomie a bien eu lieu, tout comme cet après-midi, tout comme tout ce qui a pu se passer. Je ne pense pas que tout effacer soit une bonne idée ; au contraire, il ne faut pas oublier mais se souvenir. Tu vois ? (Ses yeux brillaient, suppliant – le suppliant de l’écouter, de le croire.) Allez, souviens-toi Malfoy. _Souviens-toi Draco_.

Se souvenir. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir. Il en avait assez de se souvenir ! Ce qu’il souhaitait c’était l’oubli, le trou noir sur son passé. Ce passé qui lui revenait assez souvent en pleine gueule sans qu’il en ait besoin. Cependant, le brun n’avait pas totalement tort. Le présent se déroulait aujourd’hui grâce aux actions passées. Tout ce qui était à ce jour était dû au passé. On ne pouvait l’effacer complètement, car il nous entourait, en permanence. On ne peut effacer d’où l’on vient ; on ne peut rien y changer. On peut seulement continuer d’avancer. Mais, _avait-il encore envie d’avancer ?_

Il était déchiré de toutes parts ; entre ses débats intérieurs, son cœur, sa raison, ses peurs. Il se sentait vidé, lui aussi. Il avait tant donné. Que lui restait-il ? Vidé, et dépouillé. Il n’avait plus de protection, de bouclier, de carapace, de masque en fer. Plus rien. Le Gryffondor se tenait toujours près – trop près – de lui, ce qui s’ajoutait au reste. Que faire, que faire, que faire… La fuite paraissait encore une bonne idée, mais comment rejoindre la sortie alors que le jeune homme lui bloquait le passage ? A tous les coups il le retiendrait et Draco aurait juste l’air débile et lâche. Ce qu’il ne souhaitait pas. Parce qu’il devait probablement déjà avoir l’air faible, et que c’était assez. Quoi d’autre ? A part lui balancer son poing en pleine figure, ou bien se mettre à chialer, il ne voyait pas. La voix lointaine d’El chuchota dans un coin de son esprit : _« Tu pourrais l’embrasser, idiot. »_ Et aussitôt, cette perspective le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête. Non, non, non. N’importe quoi. Il n’était pas fou tout de même ! Un peu de décence. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas – en aucun cas – embrasser le brun. C’était impensable. Totalement insensé. Et ce n’était pas le moment ! Il devait trouver un moyen de faire taire cette voix car de toute évidence, elle n’était d’aucune aide – exception faite pour ce qui était de lui suggérer des choses délirantes. Et puis quoi encore, franchement ? Il n’avait qu’à lui déclarer sa flamme tant qu’il y était. Ce n’était pas un peu trop déjà, tout ça à la fois ? Il n’allait pas encore en rajouter, bordel !

Sauf qu’à présent, il ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Autre chose que ces lèvres, si proches. Pourquoi était-il si proche, déjà ? Il ne pouvait pas reculer un peu ? Le laisser respirer ?

\- D’habitude t’es un peu pâle, mais là t’es carrément translucide, Malfoy.

Les mots du brun tranchaient le silence comme un poignard. Il poursuivit :

\- Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais c’était la phrase, la question qu’il ne fallait pas dire, ne pas poser. Parce qu’il était à la limite d’exploser, et que ce fut la goutte d’eau qui le fit déborder ; qui fit tout déborder, et qui renversa tout sur son passage.

\- Rien ne va ! cria Draco, si fort que l’autre recula instantanément. Rien ne va, Potter ! Tu m’embrouilles, constamment, tu embrouilles tout ; et j’y comprends rien, rien, rien. Tu dis que tu deviens taré ? Bah écoute, tu n’es pas le seul. Je perds la boule à cause de toi. Alors non, non j’ai pas envie d’effacer ces moments avec toi. Parce que, comme tu l’as dit, je me sentais bien. Je me sentais à ma place. Pour une fois. Mais comment on pourrait être amis, comment on pourrait, Potter, après tout ça ? Comment on pourrait être amis si tu ne me pardonnes jamais, si _je_ ne me pardonne jamais ? Comment on pourrait être amis alors qu’on est aussi instable et compliqué l’un que l’autre ? Et qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire, bordel, qu’on soit amis ou pas ? Tu en as, des amis ! T’as Granger et Weasley. Mes amis, ils sont tous morts ou disparus. Et encore ce n’était même pas de véritables amis, au sens propre du mot. J’ai El, maintenant ; et Alya, et Luna. Mais toi, toi tu en as de vrais ; alors qu’est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Que je sois là ou non, dans ta vie c’est du pareil au même. Tu gagnes même probablement au change. Tu vois ? Et me souvenir ! Tu veux que je me souvienne ? Comme si j’étais capable d’oublier. Les cauchemars chaque nuit m’en empêchent bien, ne t’en fais pas. Et je… je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Moi non plus, à vrai dire. (Il poussa un long soupir avant de continuer.) Je ne sais même plus si je veux continuer d’avancer. Je… je ne sais plus si ça en vaut la peine.

Ses yeux, qu’il avait fixés pendant toute la durée de son discours sur ses pieds, il les releva, lentement, vers le visage du Gryffondor. Qui semblait perplexe et perdu. Perdu, il l’était, lui aussi. A peine avait-il la moindre idée de tout ce qu’il venait de déblatérer. C’était sorti, sans qu’il ne puisse rien retenir. Les sons traversaient sa bouche, mus d’une volonté propre. C’était ainsi lorsqu’il débordait : il perdait le contrôle. Et c’était, encore, arrivé en présence de Potter. Au moins n’avait-il pas lâché une déclaration d’amour, il aurait été mal. Il lui restait donc encore un tout petit peu de dignité.

\- Granger et Weasley, commença le brun, sont mes amis. De vrais amis, c’est certain. Mais depuis la bataille… c’est… différent. Je suis… loin. Ils sont ensemble, tous les deux, et je me sens seul. Comme si je n’avais plus ma place avec eux, comme avant. Je suis décalé. Ce n’est pas que je ne les aime plus, ou qu’ils ne m’aiment plus, ou une connerie du style. Non… c’est juste que je ne suis plus comme eux. Alors je m’isole le plus souvent, pour ne pas me sentir trop différent. Et parce que c’est difficile de les voir ainsi. Mes deux meilleurs amis, ensemble. Je ne peux plus avoir la même place que celle que j’avais avant.

Quelle tristesse que celle qui se lisait dans ses prunelles. Une telle tristesse aurait dû affecter la beauté des traits de n’importe qui, mais au contraire, elle rendait le Gryffondor encore plus beau. Si fragile.

\- D’un autre côté, ria-t-il, j’adore les voir comme ça, parce que putain ça faisait longtemps que j’attendais ! Mais, comme Gin’ n’est plus là… Je me retrouve seul.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Harry.

C’était la première fois qu’il le disait de cette manière. La première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom aussi, s’il se souvenait bien. Il devait être en train de pleurer car le contour des formes se floutaient. Il n’avait plus à rien retenir ; c’était trop tard à présent, il éclatait, explosait, s’écroulait. Trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences. Trop tard pour réfléchir à rien. Il pleurait devant Harry Potter et rien d’autre n’existait au monde que cet instant précis.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! J’aimerais tant revenir en arrière. Ça me hante, si tu savais à quel point. Je revois ses cheveux dans mes rêves. J’entends les cris. J’aperçois des lumières, des éclairs, du feu. J’ai… j’ai l’impression de brûler, moi aussi. La… la voix de mon père me vrille les tympans. Je ne sais même plus ce qu’il s’est passé. Elle s’est retrouvée devant moi. Il y avait des combats tout autour. Je crois que j’étais blessé quelque part, je ne sais plus, mais j’avais mal de partout, alors j’ai mis du temps à la reconnaître. Elle avait du sang qui coulait d’une blessure au bras, mais ça n’avait pas l’air sérieux. Je ne pouvais pas entendre à cause du bruit qui nous entourait, mais j’ai lu mon nom sur ses lèvres. Elle n’a pas eu peur en me voyant. Elle se demandait plutôt de quel côté j’étais. Et franchement, je ne sais pas de quel côté j’étais. Aucun des deux, peut-être. En tout cas, on est restés sans bouger tous les deux pendant de longues secondes jusque ce que j’aperçoive mon père. Il venait de lancer un sortilège de mort à quelqu’un. Il me fixait, de loin, comme s’il attendait de voir ce que j’allais faire. Il… attendait. De voir si j’étais un fils obéissant. Si j’allais suivre les ordres. Qui étaient de tuer tous ceux du camp de Potter. Alors… alors je l’ai fait.

Draco était à bout de souffle, les joues trempées de gouttes salées. Et l’âme en miettes. Il n’avait encore jamais raconté ce moment à personne, mais Harry était certainement celui qui était le mieux placé pour l’écouter. C’était celui qui méritait le plus de savoir.

\- Tu as obéi à ton père, conclut le brun. (Il marqua une pause.) Tu te serais probablement fait tuer si tu n’avais rien fait.

\- Je n’y ai jamais pensé, mais c’est possible.

Le Serpentard qu’il était aurait tout donné pour pouvoir arrêter de pleurer, mais c’était en vain.

\- Je… je te pardonne Draco, chuchota Potter du bout des lèvres.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d’intensité. Il s’empressa de mettre ses mains devant son visage, comme une pâle réplique de son antique masque de fer. _Par Merlin_ , il aurait bien eu besoin de ce masque à cet instant. De quelque chose, n’importe quoi, derrière laquelle il pouvait se cacher. Tout, plutôt que d’être mis à nu de cette façon.

\- Tu n’as pas à te cacher, Malfoy. Je ne vais pas… me moquer, ou quoi. Je ne vais pas réagir comme…

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Comme lorsque tu m’as lancé un Sectumsempra, ce jour-là, dans les toilettes ? finit le blond à sa place.

La sensation de centaines de lames lui transperçant le corps, il ne l’avait pas oubliée. Ni l’humiliation que de savoir que Potter l’avait vu pleurer, craquer, à son insu, dans un moment de faiblesse de sa part. Cependant, il reprit aussitôt la parole.

\- Tu… tu sais que ce jour-là m’a hanté, avoua-t-il, m’a marqué d’une manière… d’une manière que je ne saurais définir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

 _Pourtant tu l’as fait, encore et encore_. Tous ces aveux, toutes ces paroles donnaient le tournis à Draco. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ; c’était comme si toutes ses certitudes, tous ses piliers intérieurs s’effondraient un à un, sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas encore de quelle façon, mais il savait que quelque chose d’important se passait. Que ce moment, qui se déroulait à l’instant-même, resterait gravé. Et malgré tous ses tourments, toutes ces questions, malgré les tempêtes dans sa tête, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres rose foncé de Potter. Se remémorant la petite voix d’EL. _Embrasse-le_. Après tout… il était déjà tombé bien bas. Qu’est-ce que cela changerait, à présent ? Ce n’était… ce n’était qu’un geste, non ? Il s’efforça de prendre une grande bouffée d’air. S’il pouvait seulement poser ses yeux autre part ! Mais sitôt qu’il essayait, soit il croisait ses prunelles d’émeraude, soit il se mettait à regarder quelque chose de pire encore – ses mains, ses cheveux, ses épaules. Il fallait qu’il arrête ça. Comment faire pour se concentrer, franchement, alors qu’il était distrait à ce point par le Gryffondor ? C’était infaisable. Et le brun continuait à déblatérer tout un tas de conneries, avec ses _« je ne veux pas te blesser »_ et autres, qui empiraient la situation déjà mauvaise de son cœur. Le pauvre organe partait totalement en vrille. Comment réfléchir, comment garder l’esprit clair, comment se contrôler, comment ne pas faire n’importe quoi ? Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, ne se souvenait même plus de ce qu’ils disaient. Et Potty le fixait, le dévisageait. Alors que tout ce que Draco rêvait de faire, c’était déposer avec tendresse et douceur sa bouche sur la sienne. Comment résister ?

Non, _pourquoi résister ?_ Il ne trouva pas de réponse à cette question. Son inconscient prit les devants, et sans qu’il ne sache trop comment, il se trouva à deux centimètres du visage du jeune homme. Si près, _si près_ … il n’avait qu’à se pencher. Alors il se pencha. Et crut que son âme, que sa peau prenait feu ; mais ce n’était que le toucher, si délicat, des lèvres du garçon qu’il aimait contre les siennes.


	20. chapitre vingt

Le monde s’arrêta de tourner, comme si Merlin venait de presser le bouton « stop ». Qui sait ? Peut-être l’avait-il fait. Tout, absolument tout, s’était figé. Aucun son, aucun mouvement. Rien. Vide. Silence. Même son cœur avait cessé de battre. Et bientôt, un effroi irrépressible l’envahit. Une angoisse indicible, qui se propagea, de ses pieds à sa tête. Et une question qui résonna, si fort, à l’intérieur de son crâne : _mais qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ?_ Bordel de troll des montagnes. Il venait de s’enfoncer, profondément, dans un pétrin infini. Un sentiment d’horreur vint s’ajouter au reste, lorsque la main du brun le repoussa avec violence. Lorsqu’il croisa ses yeux, et que ceux-ci n’exprimaient rien d’autre que du dégoût… Du dégoût, de l’incompréhension, et beaucoup de confusion. Lorsque sans un mot, pas un seul, Potter déguerpit de la salle de cours ; le laissant là. Le délaissant. L’abandonnant, même. Il aurait pleuré s’il en avait eu la force, mais il se sentait plus faible que jamais. C’est à la vitesse d’un escargot qu’il rejoignit ce soir-là son dortoir, sa chambre, son lit. Sans ne plus penser à rien. Les derniers événements l’avaient éreinté, l’avaient vidé complètement. Il n’était plus qu’une coquille vide, vide, vide. Et n’aspirait à rien d’autre qu’à des années de sommeil, sans plus se réveiller.

Ce fut une tête rousse plus que familière qui vint le sortir de sa torpeur. Avec un peu trop d’enthousiasme à son goût. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Le laisser tranquille ? Par exemple, jusqu’à la fin de sa vie ? De toute évidence, son amie avait d’autres projets à l’esprit.

\- Malfoy ! cria-t-elle. Bouge ton cul, il faut qu’on parle !

Draco ne répondit pas, se contentant de se tourner de l’autre côté de son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, et d’émettre un grognement à peine humain. Eléanor finit par s’impatienter, mais au lieu de lui hurler dessus de nouveau, ou alors de l’extirper de force de sous sa couverture, elle se glissa à ses côtés. Sa présence réchauffa le blond. Il se sentait moins seul, moins vide maintenant qu’El était là.

\- Tu dois me raconter ce qui s’est passé hier, continua-t-elle d’un ton beaucoup plus doux. Parce que je suis complètement larguée. Et que vu ton état de larve absolue, il a dû se passer quelque chose, quelque chose de grave. Alors, dis-moi. Je suis là pour t’écouter, tu le sais.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler, El… avoua-t-il, lentement.

Les mots sortaient difficilement de sa gorge, lui écorchant la bouche. Il ne voulait pas revivre cette scène encore une fois.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça pour toujours, blondinet. Il faut te sortir de là, tu comprends ? Et ça n’arrivera pas si tu te renfermes et garde tout pour toi. Je ne peux pas t’aider si je ne sais rien.

\- Je sais. Mais c’est trop difficile. C’est trop dur d’y repenser. Je… je n’ai aucune idée de comment je vais survivre ça. Tout se mélange dans mon crâne… et je ressens mille trucs à la fois… et je sais pas… je sais pas.

\- Explique-moi.

Elle lui prit la main avec douceur, la serra fort. Comme pour l’encourager. Elle avait raison ; il devait lui en parler. Il ne sentait pas capable de faire face seul, de toute manière. Il avait besoin d’elle. Mais trouver les bons mots… trouver les bons termes… se souvenir. Tout cela n’était arrivé que la veille, et pourtant il avait la sensation que des millénaires s’étaient écoulés depuis. Il avait l’impression d’être mort plusieurs fois depuis. Il avait l’impression d’avoir vécu des vies entières depuis. Mais non. Ce n’était qu’il y a quelques heures. Et tout avait changé. Tout.

\- Potter m’a entrainé dans une salle de cours vide. Il… il avait l’air confus, embrouillé, et perdu, et instable, un peu comme moi. Il disait… il disait qu’il se sentait… qu’il se sentait bien, lorsqu’on parlait tous les deux, à sa place, et bien, et qu’il aimerait que je ne sois pas celui qui a tué Ginny, et moi aussi j’aimerais que je ne le sois pas, et il me regardait, et je me posais plein de questions, et ses yeux, tu sais, ses yeux si verts, trop verts, et puis il s’est avancé ; je me suis dit que j’allais craquer, il a dit qu’il devenait fou et qu’il faisait n’importe quoi… je lui ai expliqué pour Ginny, c’est la première fois que je l’expliquais comme ça à voix haute à quelqu’un, mais il avait le droit de savoir, hein ? Il avait le droit. Il a dit qu’il me pardonnait. Et aussi, il a demandé ce qu’on allait faire maintenant, puisqu’on était tous les deux tarés et qu’on faisait n’importe quoi, j’ai dit on a qu’à tout effacer ; il avait l’air cassé, blessé, il a dit souviens-toi Draco, j’ai hurlé un peu, j’ai dit… j’ai dit, je sais plus ce que j’ai dit… ça s’emmêle. J’ai entendu ta voix quelque part à l’intérieur de moi, tu disais embrasse-le, et après je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose, et tu sais il était tellement près… tellement près. Il a dit « je ne voulais pas te blesser », et c’est débile parce qu’il l’a fait tant de fois que je ne compte plus, mais ça m’a détraqué le cerveau cette phrase, et après j’étais à deux centimètres de lui et je n’avais qu’à me pencher, alors je me suis penché. Et je l’ai embrassé. El. Je l’ai embrassé. Tout s’est arrêté ; jusqu’à ce qu’il me pousse brusquement, et se barre en courant ! Jusqu’à ce qu’il se casse. Et me laisse tout seul dans cette salle de merde ! _Tout seul…_

Il avait alterné les murmures et les cris ; sa respiration était haletante, son cœur battait fort, ses joues mouillées. Draco n’était plus qu’un amas de débris. Un gros amas de débris. Son discours était probablement incompréhensible, et pourtant Eléanor ne posa aucune question, et se contenta de serrer sa main un peu plus fort ; puis de lui déposer un léger bisou sur le front. Avant de se lever soudainement, l’entraînant avec elle.

\- C’est pas le tout, mais au cas où tu voudrais savoir, j’ai capturé l’odeur de Saint Potty, et j’ai une potion d’Amortentia toute prête. On peut les comparer sur le champ. Pour être sûrs et certains ! s’exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

Draco n’avait aucunement l’envie de lui résister, aussi il l’a suivie docilement sans plus rien dire. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sa meilleure amie, Alya, n’était pas là, bien qu’il fut à peine 7h du matin. El était en effet une lève-très-tôt, ce qui n’était pas pour plaire au blond. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil, et la pensée de la journée de cours qui l’attendait le fit soupirer de lassitude. Il avait encore l’esprit tout embrumé lorsque la rousse installa deux flacons sur une table. L’un devait contenir l’odeur capturée du Gryffondor, et l’autre l’Amortentia. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir ? Après tout, qu’est-ce que cela changerait à présent ? Rien. Donc, bon, pourquoi pas ?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faut faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Il faut que tu te mettes au-dessus des flacons, pendant que je les ouvre, l’un après l’autre. D’abord la potion, après l’odeur. Le seul hic c’est que l’odeur va se casser dès que j’enlèverai le bouchon ; faudra que tu te dépêches de l’intégrer quoi.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, un peu stressé. C’était assez stupide d’être stressé, alors que c’était la veille que tout s’était joué, mais ce n’était pas la peine de tout ressasser de nouveau. Il s’approcha donc des récipients, et lorsqu’elle ouvrit le premier flacon, il prit une grande inspiration par le nez. L’Amortentia avait sensiblement la même odeur que quelques mois plus tôt : miel, pommes, gâteau. Sucrée. Et familière. Ses battements cardiaques avaient accéléré. Elle débouchonna le deuxième, et ses tripes se contractèrent instinctivement.

 _Miel, pommes, gâteau_. Potter sentait le miel, les pommes et le gâteau. Bizarrement, sa première pensée fut de se demander s’il mettait du parfum le matin, ou si son savon contenait des arômes particulièrement forts. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas la réponse à ces questions. Cependant, il avait la réponse à une autre : lui, Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort, avait bel et bien des sentiments pour Harry Potter, le Héros. Des putains de sentiments, prouvés sans tricherie, aucune, par l’odeur du philtre d’amour. Il n’était pas surpris. Cela confirmait seulement ce qu’il savait à présent. Il l’avait embrassé, quelques heures auparavant. Franchement, il en fallait plus que ça pour le surprendre.

\- Elles sont identiques, annonça-t-il d’une voix blanche.

Eléanor ne parut pas plus stupéfiée que lui, et hocha seulement la tête d’avant en arrière.

\- Bon, bah, ça c’est réglé. Prochaine étape…

\- Prochaine étape ? répéta

\- Oui, Malfoy, prochaine étape. Il faut que tu saches ce que toi tu veux faire maintenant, par rapport à tout ça.

\- Ce que je veux faire ? répéta-t-il de nouveau.

\- Tu as encore le cerveau endormi, n’est-ce pas ? taquina-t-elle.

\- Tu m’as réveillé à 7h du matin, espèce de psychopathe… Ce que je veux faire, c’est creuser un trou jusqu’en Chine et disparaître. Ça me parait la meilleure idée.

\- Ca ne te dirait pas plutôt de savoir ce que Potter pense de ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu’il ressent réellement ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir s’il y a une… possibilité ?

El avait les yeux qui pétillaient, comme une enfant devant un feu d’artifice. Ses derniers mots l’avaient tout retourné : jamais il n’avait songé à ça. Il n’avait pas pensé un seul instant qu’une… possibilité, même microsopique, puisse exister. Après tout, un ex-Mangemort qui sortait avec le Sauveur, c’était ridicule, non ? Penser que Potter ressente autre chose que du dégoût à son égard… non, ce n’était pas possible. Impossible. Potter devait le haïr à présent, plus qu’il ne l’avait encore jamais fait. Encore plus que pendant toutes ces années où il lui menait la vie dure ; peut-être même plus encore qu’après Ginny. Si possibilité il y avait jamais eue, c’était impossible maintenant. Impossible impossible _impossible_. Il fit part de ces pensées à son amie, et eut droit à un froncement de sourcils en tant que réponse.

\- Draco Malfoy, tu es un attardé mental qui ne comprend décidément rien aux sentiments, déclara-t-elle, d’un ton philosophique qui le fit rire.

\- Alors explique-moi !

\- Je ne vais pas tout te faciliter quand même ! s’exclama-t-elle. Tu vas essayer de comprendre un peu tout seul. Il faut que tu ailles lui parler. Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette situation, franchement, c’est intenable. Tu l’as embrassé après une longue conversation houleuse et éprouvante. Vous vous êtes dit des choses… Draco. Vous vous êtes dit des choses importantes, et sa fuite après ton baiser, ça n’y change rien. Ce qu’il a dit, il le pensait. C’est probablement la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée depuis un siècle, cette conversation ! Tu t’es ouvert à lui, il s’est ouvert à toi, l’univers est devenu limpide et tu as enfin réalisé ce que tu ressentais. Ça fait beaucoup de découvertes, beaucoup à encaisser, beaucoup à comprendre. Potter qui se casse en courant parce qu’il a peur, ça n’efface pas tout le reste. Malfoy, il a peur, tu comprends ? Tu as peur, toi aussi. Ne te renferme pas au fond de toi-même maintenant, ce n’est pas le moment ; là, c’est le moment de briller.

\- Tu devrais faire psycho plus tard, lança-t-il.

Il essaya de parler d’un ton désinvolte. Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ce qu’elle venait de dire l’avait renversé. C’était toujours comme ça avec El. Elle vous balançait à la gueule des mots qui vous bouleversaient jusque dans l’âme, lorsque vous vous y attendiez le moins. Le cœur de Draco, ce cœur qui était – disait-on – si froid et dur, si glacial, ce cœur de pierre était réduit en bouillie. En miettes. Il se força à respirer par de grandes bouffées d’air. Il trouverait un moyen de se remettre en état plus tard. Ses idées lui paraissaient encore embrouillées, et emmêlées, comme un gros tas de nœuds, mais au moins il savait qu’il n’allait pas baisser les bras. Ni creuser un trou pour s’y cacher jusqu’à la fin des temps. Il n’allait _pas_ abandonner.

C’était un Malfoy après tout. Les Gryffondor étaient peut-être réputés pour être braves et courageux, mais les Malfoy étaient bornés, têtus, inébranlables, et lorsqu’ils se fixaient un but, ils y parvenaient.

_Potter qui se casse en courant parce qu’il a peur…_

Draco voulait savoir. Tout était flou dans sa tête, mais ça, il en était certain. Il ne pourrait pas rester dans l’ignorance pour toujours. Ses sentiments… il devait savoir s’ils étaient partagés. Rien qu’un peu. Il devait savoir si le contact de leurs lèvres avait fait ressentir quelque chose à Potter. Juste un petit, un minuscule quelque chose… un frisson, un frémissement, un _n’importe quoi_. El avait raison – comme toujours –, ce qu’ils s’étaient dit, c’était important. Et si tout était vrai, si tout était sincère… Si Harry avait été sincère, aussi sincère que lui… ça voulait bien dire que tout ceci avait un sens. Et Draco voulait – devait – savoir lequel.


	21. chapitre vingt-et-un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> une petite remarque juste pour dire que ce chapitre est le dernier que j'ai écrit avant de prendre une longue pause, donc il date de 2017 je crois, alors que la suite a été écrite (ou réécrite) en 2020!
> 
> voilà voilà, merci de lire <3

Le cours d’Histoire de la Magie était – comme d’habitude – le cours le plus ennuyant de la journée. Ennuyant étant un euphémisme. Dans la salle, Draco se trouvait avec les autres élèves de huitième année en compagnie du passionnant professeur Binns. Il tentait, tant bien que mal, depuis plus d’une heure, de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers un certain brun. Malheureusement, sans succès. Ses yeux revenaient inévitablement sur le derrière de la tête de Potter, ses épaules musclées sous son uniforme, ses mains qui jouaient avec une plume, la fine ligne de sa mâchoire… Comment rester concentré ? Maintenant qu’il avait admis ses sentiments, il se sentait beaucoup moins coupable de l’admirer de la sorte. Il n’était plus tiraillé comme avant, à se demander ce qu’il foutait, se répéter qu’il était fou… Tout n’allait pas bien, _évidemment_. Son cœur s’emballait et battait la chamade à chaque fois qu’Harry esquissait un mouvement. Il s’empressait alors de baisser les yeux sur sa feuille. L’effroi de croiser ses prunelles vert émeraude lui serrait les entrailles. Il sentait les blessures de son âme qui saignaient toujours, les fantômes du passé qui le hantaient sans bruit, la voix de son père qui le taraudait durant ses cauchemars, les souvenirs de la bataille qui le rendaient malade. Il faisait des rêves où Lucius Malfoy lui ordonnait de tuer Potter sous peine de torturer El, et il ne savait qui choisir. Alors, le songe se finissait lorsqu’il préférait faire le saut de l’ange depuis le haut de la tour d’astronomie, et dans sa chute il entrevoyait le corps sans vie d’Eléanor, puis celui de Ginny et ses cheveux en flammes, et celui d’Harry. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, répétant son prénom comme une litanie, et il mourrait écrasé sur le sol, en ayant comme dernière image celle de ces émeraudes trop intenses pour exister.

Le professeur leur décrivait en détails la guerre qui avait opposé les Centaures et les Gobelins, tant de siècles auparavant. D’après ce qu’il avait écouté – pendant quelques minutes, tout au plus – il en avait compris qu’un gobelin aurait insulté un centaure d’hybride, ou quelque chose se rapprochant. Le gobelin se trouvant être le fils d’un quelconque roi, ce conflit aurait dégénéré en massacre général après que le centaure ait violemment attaqué ce dernier. Draco trouvait tout cela profondément inintéressant. Sa feuille blanche, dépourvue de notes, était la preuve flagrante que l’histoire des gobelins ne le passionnait guère. Il réprima un énième bâillement. C’était de la torture. Il ne songeait qu’à Harry, et à trouver une façon de l’aborder – ce qu’il ne ferait, de toute façon, pas. Il se remémorait, sans cesse, leur récente conversation et tout ce qui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Et, plus que tout, le baiser. Il se demandait ce que Potter en avait pensé. Est-ce que ça l’avait réellement dégoûté ? Draco se souvenait de l’incompréhension qu’il avait perçue dans son regard. Et de la confusion profonde que le Gryffondor semblait ressentir. Il avait l’air _confus_. Confus, désorienté, perdu, ébranlé. En avait-il parlé à Granger ou Weasley ? A Luna, peut-être ? Harry et elle étaient proches, il le savait. Ils avaient une relation un peu spéciale, mais ils étaient proches, ils étaient amis, et il savait qu’Harry se confiait parfois à elle. Peut-être qu’il l’avait fait. Il faudrait qu’il lui demande. De plus, la blonde passait beaucoup de temps avec El depuis le bal de Noël, alors il pourrait demander à la Serpentarde de lui poser la question… Il se sourit à lui-même ; tous ces plans machiavéliques auraient pu être élaborés par une gosse amoureuse pour la première fois, cherchant par tous les moyens à acquérir des informations sur l’Elu de son cœur. C’était presque triste quand on pensait que ça lui correspondait. C’était, en effet, la première fois qu’il aimait quelqu’un. Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemort, héritier d’une des plus anciennes et respectables familles de sang pur, dix-neuf ans dans quelques mois, n’avait _jamais_ été amoureux. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en rende compte, tout récemment. Cela faisait peut-être des années qu’il l’aimait, en réalité. L’Humain était plus que capable de dissimuler la réalité à ses propres yeux. Et surtout ses sentiments. Sans Eléanor, il serait certainement encore en train de se demander ce que son cœur foutait à battre comme un malade dès que son regard croisait les prunelles vertes de Potter. Au moins, maintenant, il _savait_. Il l’aimait. L’aimait, l’aimait, _l’aimait_. Même s’il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça signifiait, ce que ça impliquait. Mrs Pince ne possédait pas dans sa bibliothèque de livre intitulé « Être amoureux pour la première fois : comment s’en sortir en 10 étapes. » Non, il allait lui falloir se débrouiller seul – avec El – pour se dépatouiller.

La cloche de fin de cours retentit, le sortant brusquement de ses pensées et de sa contemplation. Potter se levait, comme tous les autres élèves, et rejoignait à pas pressés la sortie de la salle. Il ne dédaigna pas lui accorder un seul coup d’œil, et Draco ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou non. Il crevait d’envie de courir à sa suite, de le plaquer contre un mur et l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Et aussi, de lui poser toutes les questions qui tournaient en boucle dans son cerveau. Sauf qu’il ne fit rien de tout ça, se contenta de pousser un soupir sans fin, et de ranger ses affaires de classe dans son sac. Il remarqua Granger et Weasley, toujours attablés quelques rangs devant lui. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, et aucun d’eux ne semblait avoir vu qu’Harry était déjà parti. Ou alors, c’était chose habituelle et ils ne se faisaient pas de souci à ce propos. Leur conversation avait l’air tout de même très intense ; Granger avait les joues rouges et les yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, alors que chez Weasley, c’était les oreilles qui étaient devenues écarlates. Dispute ? On aurait bien dit. La curiosité titillait Draco. A propos de quoi étaient-ils en désaccord au point de se disputer en cours ? Surtout connaissant l’amour inconditionné de la née-Moldue pour tout ce qui se rapportait à l’école. Il fit exprès de faire tomber ses affaires sur le sol, pour rester quelques instants de plus. Entendre quelque chose, peut-être. Il ne se l’avouait pas vraiment, mais il espérait que la discussion ait à voir avec Potter. Et si Potter leur avait tout raconté ? Et si leurs avis divergeaient par rapport à ça ? Qu’en pensaient-ils ? Weasley serait contre lui, à 100%. C’était normal. Il était le meurtrier de sa sœur. De son unique sœur. Il méritait sa haine, encore plus que celle d’Harry. Les Weasley devaient faire des cauchemars à son égard. Ils devaient le détester. Draco s’était moqué de cette famille pendant des années. Ses moqueries avaient été – il le savait parce que c’est ce qu’il avait souhaité ardemment – cruelles, ignobles, purement méchantes. Sa propre famille étant dénuée d’amour, de chaleur, de joie, la vue des Weasley, qui s’aimaient et étaient heureux les uns avec les autres… ça lui faisait mal. Il était jaloux. Lui aussi, il la voulait cette famille aimante ! Mais il avait le droit au père dur et glacial, à la mère absente et soumise, au vide, au froid, à la solitude. Tout cela s’était transformé en cruauté. _En colère._ Et il avait tué leur seule fille, la petite dernière. Il l’avait tuée. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, quoiqu’il fasse. Tout ça pour dire que Ron Weasley ne pouvait pas être de son côté, quoi qu’il arrive. Granger, quant à elle, était plus objective. Mais, de là à le défendre ? Peut-être pas.

En se concentrant du mieux qu’il pouvait, il crut entendre les mots « déstabilisé », « Harry », « perdu », « horrible ». Il se dépêcha de sortir lorsqu’il fut le seul élève restant, à part eux. Son sac sur les épaules, il se dirigeait à grands pas vers le parc du château. Prochain cours : Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Toujours enseigné par Hagrid, le demi-géant. Celui-là aussi avait subi ses moqueries, insultes et humiliations. Pourrait-il, un jour, être pardonné pour tout ce qu’il avait fait ? Etait-il possible qu’on ne le perçoive plus comme un ex-Mangemort, ayant participé à la guerre du côté des ténèbres ? comme un garçon haineux qui se prenait pour meilleur que tous ? un jeune homme imbu de lui-même, faiblard, mauvais ? Toute sa vie durant, il avait fait son possible pour se faire détester de tous. Il le voyait comme ça, à présent. Et il avait réussi ! Tous le détestaient, avec raison.

Ce n’était plus la peine de remuer le passé. C’était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

L’herbe du parc brillait de givre et craquait sous ses pieds. Il n’avait pas mis ni manteau ni écharpe, et le regrettait amèrement ; le vent lui glaçait la peau du visage et s’immisçait sous son uniforme. Il tremblait comme une feuille lorsqu’il arriva près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Il n’était pas le dernier, étant donné que Weasley et Granger étaient derrière lui, mais le reste des élèves était déjà là. Potter était déjà là. Lui avait pensé à se couvrir, et Draco ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à quel point les couleurs rouge et or de son écharpe lui allaient bien. Le vert de ses yeux étincelait, à la lumière du soleil qui déclinait doucement. Le ciel était teinté de multitude de nuances, allant du rosé, au bleu foncé, des touches de violet, d’orange, de cyan. C’était _magnifique_ , et la vue de ce spectacle lui arracha un sourire. Lorsqu’il baissa de nouveau le regard vers le groupe d’élèves, il se fit percuter par le regard de Potter, qui le dévisageait. Sans émotion, aucune. Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres de distance pourtant, mais il sentit un feu s’embraser en lui. Le Gryffondor venait de le voir sourire face au ciel, et maintenant il gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, ces mêmes yeux qui flamboyaient dans la lueur du coucher de soleil. Il avait envie de rester coincé dans cet instant pour toute la vie durant, pour l’éternité si possible. L’air restait suspendu, plus rien ne bougeait, et le monde s’arrêtait de tourner. Cette sensation, il l’avait ressentie plus d’une fois. _Sortir de l’univers_. Et à chaque fois, c’était avec Potter. Ces moments-là, ces moments si spéciaux, ils n’existaient qu’avec lui.


	22. chapitre vingt-deux

\- Bon sang, El ! s’exclama-t-il. Evidemment que j’aimerais lui parler, évidemment que j’aimerais savoir, mais je ne peux pas aller le voir comme ça, comme si de rien n’était.

La rousse fronça les sourcils de nouveau avec un air désapprobateur. Cela faisait trente minutes qu’ils se disputaient autour du même sujet – qui avait donné lieu à bien d’autres désaccords. Ça devenait fréquent. Impossible de s’entendre là-dessus. La jeune fille était persuadée que la solution était de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire le premier pas. D’aller à sa rencontre, et de lui demander de but en blanc de quoi il retournait. Ce dont Draco était _totalement_ incapable.

Février était bien entamé, la neige avait arrêté de tomber seulement une semaine auparavant, et cela faisait plus d’un mois qu’il n’avait pas adressé un mot à Harry.

\- Ce n’est pas lui qui viendra à toi, de toute évidence, reprit-elle d’un ton calme. Il faut pourtant que l’un de vous deux fasse quelque chose, et si ce n’est pas lui, ça doit être toi !

\- Non.

Draco avait répondu d’une voix sèche, et il en était désolé. Se fâcher avec sa meilleure amie était ce qu’il souhaitait le moins du monde ; mais il n’était _pas_ prêt. Son cœur avait subi trop de tourments ces derniers temps et il n’était pas en état de lui en faire subir d’autres. Et puis, même, que pourrait-il lui dire ? Tout avait été dit. Presque tout. L’embrasser n’avait probablement pas été la meilleure des choses à faire, mais au moins ça ne laissait pas beaucoup de place aux doutes. Potter savait – devait savoir – qu’il avait des sentiments pour lui. Non ? Au moins devait-il deviner qu’il ressentait plus pour lui qu’il n’aurait dû. Il n’avait pas besoin d’aller déclarer sa flamme en direct. Pas besoin de s’humilier encore un peu plus. Pas besoin de sentir son âme se déchirer lorsqu’il croiserait ses yeux verts et que ceux-ci ne renverraient que du dégoût. _Et si, et si, et si_ … répétait une petite voix dans un coin de sa tête. _Et si_ ses yeux renvoyaient autre chose que du dégoût ? Si, justement, tout ce qui manquait c’était un pas en avant de ta part, Draco ?

Le blond poussa un soupir si long que le professeur Binns aurait eu le temps de raconter de nouveau la guerre gobelino-centaures en détails. Son amie, assise en face de lui dans un fauteuil de velours gris argenté, le fusillait toujours du regard.

\- Je suis censée retrouver Luna, cet après-midi, déclara-t-elle.

Aussitôt, le Serpentard se redressa, l’adrénaline coulant dans ses veines. Luna ! Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’il assénait El pour qu’elle demande à la Serdaigle si Potter lui avait parlé récemment. Il n’avait pas osé aller la voir lui-même. De peur, justement, que Harry lui ait parlé. Et qu’elle lui balance, sans s’en rendre compte, tout un tas d’informations qui font mal. Il n’avait pas envie de se recevoir un « il a dit que tu le dégoûtais » en pleine face, sans préparation psychologique intensive auparavant. Luna était trop spontanée, et parfois tellement détachée du monde extérieur qu’elle ne saurait pas forcément adoucir les choses. Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’était pas allé la voir, et avait supplié Eléanor de lui poser la question à sa place. Ce qu’elle n’avait accepté de faire que la veille. Les deux jeunes filles sortaient – plus au moins – ensemble depuis le bal de Noël. Mais El était toujours effrayée de faire un faux pas, de mal dire, mal faire, et de se faire méchamment larguer. Même si Luna n’était certainement pas le genre de fille à larguer méchamment. Ni à se préoccuper de « bien dire » ou « mal dire ». Il avait eu beau le lui répéter, cela ne changeait rien. C’était la première fois que la rousse aimait quelqu’un, la première fois qu’elle était en couple, la première fois qu’elle se sentait entière et qu’elle n’avait plus à se cacher. Elle avait enfin révéler qui elle était vraiment au monde entier – à Poudlard entier plus précisément. Et cela s’accompagnait, bien-sûr, d’une liberté immense qu’elle découvrait peu à peu, mais aussi de l’angoisse de faire un pas de travers. Luna avait beau s’en ficher comme pas possible de tout ce qui était dit « normal », tout ce qui était dans la norme, tout ce qui était correct, El ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir peur de la contrarier. Elle avait peur de la perdre. Draco comprenait. _Evidemment_. Son amie venait juste d’acquérir cette joie toute nouvelle que de pouvoir exister, que de tenir la main de sa petite amie dans les couloirs de l’école et lui sourire. Si Luna Lovegood lui faisait comprendre qu’elles deux c’était fini, El s’imaginerait que tout était de sa faute, s’en voudrait à mort et blâmerait ses sentiments. Elle penserait qu’elle n’était pas assez bien.

C’était pour cela qu’elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet avec la Serdaigle. Et si cela créait un conflit, une dispute, un n’importe quoi ? Lui savait que ça ne créerait probablement rien du tout, puisque Luna n’était pas du genre à se disputer pour ça – n’était, en fait, pas du genre à se disputer en général. El avait toutefois fini par accepter la veille au soir malgré ses réticences.

La rousse n’en avait plus parlé jusqu’alors. Cependant, Draco craignait qu’elle n’ait changé d’avis, à cause de leur différend. C’était pourtant la seule chance qu’il avait d’en savoir un peu plus – sans trop s’impliquer. Si Potter s’était confié à Lovegood, tant mieux. Il irait voir la blonde et lui demanderait directement de quoi il en retournait. Elle avait été de bon conseil, quelques mois auparavant. Elle pourrait l’aider, elle aussi, à voir plus clair – dans ses sentiments, mais surtout dans ceux de Potter. S’il ne lui avait rien dit, tant pis. Tant pis.

\- Tu lui demanderas ? questionna-t-il à mi-voix, du bout des lèvres.

\- Espèce de demeuré au cerveau moins développé que celui d’une larve, asséna-t-elle.

\- On ne me l’avait encore jamais faite celle-là.

\- J’essaie d’innover. (Elle se laissa aller à esquisser une ombre de sourire avant de reprendre.) Quoi que, même une larve suivrait mieux que toi. Je lui ai déjà demandé, imbécile, asséna-t-elle.

Le cœur de Draco fit un triple salto dans sa poitrine.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a dit ? s’exclama-t-il, en hurlant presque.

Il s’était levé de son siège d’un bond, et avait fait sursauter la rousse.

\- Oh, on se calme la fouine, fit-elle, malicieuse.

Il avait envie de faire une remarque, comme quoi seul Potter était autorisé à l’appeler de la sorte, mais se retint de justesse.

\- Je lui ai posé la question avant-même que cette idée de ne te vienne à l’esprit, en fait, reprit-elle. Tu n’es pas le plus futé des jeunes sorciers, on te l’avait déjà dit ? Bref, apparemment, depuis que tu l’as embrassé, ton _cher_ Gryffondor est plus renfermé que jamais.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attendais pour me dire que tu lui avais déjà demandé ? Ça fait des jours que je te supplie d’en parler à Luna. Des jours que j’y pense sans arrêt !

\- J’attendais de voir comme ton comportement évoluait, Malfoy. Je dois t’avouer que je suis un peu déçue, j’espérais que tu bougerais ton petit cul plus que ça.

Elle avait beau plaisanter et avoir parlé sur le ton de l’ironie, Draco se sentait presque trahi, et il s’emporta.

\- Et moi je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu attends de moi, El ! s’écria-t-il.

Après tout, c’était son histoire à lui, son problème _à lui_. Eléanor n’était pas en position d’exiger de lui quoi que ce soit – et même s’il l’adorait, cette attitude là l’exaspérait. Il n’était pas prêt – _totalement incapable_ – d’adresser un seul mot au Gryffondor. Ça paraissait peut-être lâche, peut-être, oui, mais qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Il était Draco Malfoy, non ? Plus lâche que lui, ça existait ?

Les joues d’El s’étaient empourprées de gêne, ses yeux, immobiles, fixaient le rebord du fauteuil. C’était la première fois qu’il haussait le ton avec elle. Il était monté sur ses grands hippogriffes pour rien – il en redescendit aussitôt. Que cette situation entraîne des tensions entre eux était inadmissible. Ils n’étaient pas amis depuis si longtemps que ça, en effet, mais ils s’étaient liés de façon étroite ; une amitié spéciale s’était créée entre eux depuis septembre. C’était la meilleure – si ce n’était la _seule_ – amie qu’il n’ait jamais eue. Et ses problèmes de cœur, si intenses soient-ils, ne devaient, en aucun cas, fissurer cette amitié. Il bouillonnait de colère. Contre lui. Contre son cœur. Contre Potter. Contre son incapacité à se contenir et à agir correctement.

\- Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il.

\- C’est moi qui m’excuse. Je suis allée un peu trop loin. Je voulais te pousser à agir, parce que ça me tue de te voir comme ça. Je sais combien de temps il t’a fallu pour réaliser tes sentiments, et que tu viens à peine de les accepter, et pourtant je continue d’insister. J’insiste trop. Je suis désolée. Je vais arrêter. C’est stupide de ma part.

Il ne répondit rien. Il n’en eut pas le temps car elle reprit immédiatement la parole.

\- Draco, je suis là pour toi, et je veux absolument t’aider, continua-t-elle, le regard perdu sur l’accoudoir usé. Qu’est-ce que c’est stupide de se disputer pour ça !

Elle rit d’un rire sans joie, qui s’accompagna – sans qu’il ne comprit pourquoi – de larmes. Qui dévalèrent bientôt la pente de ses joues, pour tomber ensuite sur le haut de son pull. Le blond ne savait plus comment réagir. Que se passait-il au juste ? Ils se disputaient à l’instant à propos de Potter, et maintenant la voilà qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il était peut-être doté d’un cerveau plus lent que celui d’une larve, parce que, effectivement, il n’avait pas suivi ce qui s’était passé et ne saisissait rien au comportement de son amie.

\- Euh… commença-t-il, sans trop savoir quoi dire. El ? Qu’y a-t-il ?

Un rire, plus triste que tout, la secoua de nouveau. Mais elle pleurait tant, à présent, qu’elle semblait incapable de produire aucun son, autre que celui de sanglots. Elle sanglotait. Devait-il la prendre dans ses bras ? Essuyer ses yeux ? Lui tenir la main ? Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer ? C’était complètement inattendu pour lui. Il n’avait encore jamais eu à consoler quelqu’un ainsi. C’était une première, là encore. La dernière personne qu’il avait vue pleurer – excepté lui-même et son reflet dans la glace – avait été une des multiples victimes des Mangemorts, durant les attaques et combats auxquels il avait dû assister. Mais ces personnes-là, il ne les avait jamais connues, ni aimées, il n’avait jamais été rien de plus qu’un gars du côté du mal qui les regardait souffrir sans rien faire, en silence, stoïque. Les Serpentards qu’il fréquentait auparavant ne versaient pas de larmes en sa présence, pas plus que l’inverse. La faiblesse était une tare, n’est-ce pas ? C’était la survie avant tout, et seuls les plus forts survivaient. Jamais il ne s’était retrouvé devant quelqu’un qu’il portait dans son cœur et qui allait mal, qui pleurait. C’était une mise à nue qu’il ne connaissait pas. De plus, El n’était pas le genre de personne à pleurer pour un rien. Pas le genre de personne à pleurer tout court, en fait. Peut-être qu’il aurait dû aller chercher Alya. Après tout, la brune était censée être la meilleure amie d’Eléanor. Elle devait savoir comment s’y prendre, elle avait certainement plus d’expérience dans le domaine de l’amitié que lui… _Merde,_ le voilà qui essayait de se défiler, comme toujours. Fuir devant la difficulté. Ce qu’il faisait de mieux. Incapable d’agir comme un humain normalement constitué. Il se fit violence pour ne pas courir vers la sortie ; et il s’agenouilla auprès d’elle.

Ses pleurs redoublaient d’intensité. La jeune fille était parcourue de spasmes et de tremblements. Heureusement, ils étaient seuls dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Personne n’était là pour assister au spectacle d’une Eleanor qui craquait. Draco improvisa totalement, suivant ce que ses émotions lui disaient.

\- Tu es là pour moi, murmura-t-il d’une voix douce, autant que je suis là pour toi. Tu peux te confier à moi. Je te le promets. Je ne suis pas un ami du tonnerre, pas du tout même, mais j’essaierai de faire de mon mieux.

\- Malfoy…

Beaucoup trop de brisures dans sa voix lorsqu’elle prononça son nom.

\- Je… je ne sais pas comment t’expliquer ça…

Elle hoquetait.

\- Je suis malade.

Une fenêtre avait dû rester ouverte, car un vent des plus glacials le traversa entièrement. Un vent mordant et destructif. Son crâne se vida de tout, et seul ce mot, _« malade »_ , résonna à l’intérieur.


	23. chapitre vingt-trois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! un tout petit message pour dire que le chap23 est le premier chapitre que j'ai totalement réécrit en 2020, donc il commence à y avoir un tournant dans l'histoire, et peut-être également un changement dans le style d'écriture. c'est juste pour vous prévenir :))
> 
> merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui lisent et aiment l'histoire! <3

Il avait fait partie de l’équipe de Quidditch des vert et argent pendant des années. Il jouait alors au poste d’attrapeur, non pas parce qu’il adorait l’idée de voler après une minuscule balle dorée, mais surtout parce que Potter était attrapeur. Potter était le meilleur attrapeur que Gryffondor ait vu depuis longtemps, Potter était un joueur talentueux, Potter, Potter, Potter. Il avait eu envie de s’opposer à lui, par tous les moyens. D’exister dans son univers.

A l’époque, il pensait qu’intégrer l’équipe de Serpentard était une façon d’améliorer son image auprès de ses camarades, une façon de se faire remarquer. Une façon de défier Potter, encore et _encore_.

Aujourd’hui, il s’avouait que c’était surtout pour que le brun lui-même le voie. Pour attirer son attention. C’était une bonne excuse pour l’approcher plus près en toute discrétion – peut-on vraiment parler de discrétion, à vrai dire ? – et tout cela en endossant encore le rôle de l’antagoniste dans l’histoire. Cela lui avait semblé une idée en or. Une bonne manière d’affronter son ennemi sur un tout autre terrain, une autre façon de se mesure à lui, de montrer de nouveau au Balafré qu’il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille. Pour être honnête, il fallait dire que la robe de Quidditch couleur écarlate mettait en valeur sa silhouette, réhaussait son teint, que pendant qu’il volait sur son Eclair de Feu ses cheveux virevoltaient autour de son visage avec tant d’harmonie qu’il était impossible de le lâcher du regard. Lors des matchs, quoi de plus simple que de l’admirer en le suivant à la trace à la recherche du Vif d’or ?

Bien-sûr, il n’avait jamais été un attrapeur d’exception – forcément, s’il passait son temps les yeux rivés sur l’adversaire plutôt qu’à chercher la minuscule balle ailée... Pourtant, personne, à Serpentard, ne s’en était jamais plain puisque Lucius Malfoy leur fournissait généreusement l’équipement – neuf, dernier cri, aussi cher qu’un appartement dans le centre de Londres.

Lorsqu’il avait eu l’occasion de jouer en dehors de Poudlard, Draco préférait le poste de gardien. Il sourit en se remémorant _Weasley, notre Roi_ … Se moquer du rouquin, l’humilier, avait été une de ses activités favorites. Evidemment, c’était cruel, méchant, abominable même, de s’en prendre de cette manière à quelqu’un… Mais qu’est-ce que ça l’avait fait rire. Tout cela appartenait au passé, et paraissait relever d’un autre monde, d’une autre galaxie, une autre dimension. Tout était loin. Des souvenirs. Que restait-il de cette insouciance qu’ils avaient tous et toutes ? Dire qu’il avait passé des soirées entières à concocter un chant spécialement prévu pour ridiculiser Weasley lors de son premier match… Qu’est-ce qu’il donnerait pour pouvoir revenir à ce temps où il n’était encore qu’un gosse se préoccupant des points et de la Coupe des Maisons. 

Un match Gryffondor-Serpentard était prévu pour le lendemain, ce qui était exceptionnel, au vu de la guerre récente et des désastres qu’elle avait laissés sur son sillage. C’était le premier depuis mai dernier. Il n’y participerait pas cette fois-ci, mais il avait hâte d’y assister. Il avait beau souhaiter la victoire à sa maison, il mourait secrètement d’envie de voir Harry brandir le Vif d’or dans sa main. Car si le brun attrapait la balle, il faisait du même coup gagner 150 points à son équipe, et assurait donc – presque toujours – la victoire à sa maison. Si les lions remportaient le match grâce à lui, Potter sourirait forcément. Et Draco ne le voyait jamais sourire. Lorsqu’ils se croisaient – par hasard – le jeune homme avait l’air aussi vivant qu’un cadavre. Alors, si remporter la partie s’ensuivait d’un sourire de Potter, le blond était prêt à sortir les pancartes et l’écharpe rouge et or (évidemment, tout cela n’était qu’une façon de parler, un Serpentard ne brandirait jamais aucune pancarte de soutien à Gryffondor – il ne fallait pas rêver).

Draco se moquait intérieurement de lui-même. Oui, il avait effectivement réfléchi à tout ça. Oui, c’était effectivement pathétique. Oui, il était effectivement prêt à soutenir (implicitement) l’équipe ennemie si cela signifiait que Potter serait heureux, pendant une fraction de seconde. C’était totalement pathétique et ridicule, et digne d’un jeune pré-pubère en manque d’amour – ce qu’il était, pas pré-pubère mais en manque d’amour, bien entendu. Et il avait beau ne pas vraiment s’avouer à lui-même qu’il était aussi accro, il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Le visage sombre et sans expression de l’Elu lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu’à l’étouffer. Ce qu’il ne, de toute évidence, pouvait pas faire. Alors il pensait à tout ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux. Il y réfléchissait toute la journée – même durant la nuit.

De toute manière, il ne connaissait à présent plus personne dans l’équipe de Serpentard. Que des nouvelles têtes. Enfin, nouvelles pour lui, qui auparavant ne faisait attention à personne d’autre que lui, lui, et lui – et Potter, accessoirement. El, au contraire, était à fond. A cent mille volts. Elle avait créé un chapeau arborant un serpent vert vif, qui semblait plus vrai que jamais. L’animal s’animait – comme par magie – et se mettait à siffler, une langue fourchue entre les dents. _Flippant_ , avait-il dit. _Génial_ , avait-elle répondu. Luna l’avait aidée à le confectionner, étant donné qu’elle possédait un chapeau de la même sorte, sauf que le sien était affublé d’un lion rugissant.

Il allait voir le match, accompagné de ces deux filles-là. Elles avaient l’air totalement détraquées, à côté de cette foule de gens « normaux », elles détonnaient comme un éclat de soleil au beau milieu d’un ciel gris. Ses détraquées préférées.

Le samedi, en début d’après-midi, tout Poudlard se dirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Les fans les plus inconditionnés avaient réservé leurs places depuis des heures dans les gradins. El et Luna n’arrêtaient pas de jouer avec leurs chapeaux personnels, entre sifflement et rugissement – la tête de Draco était à deux doigts d’exploser. Alya se tenait à leurs côtés, bien qu’elle passait dorénavant plus de temps avec ses autres amis, plutôt qu’avec El, qui, quant à elle, consacrait son temps à Draco et Luna. Il espérait qu’elle ne souffrait pas trop de l’éloignement de sa meilleure amie. Il s’imaginait bien que rien de tout cela ne devait être aisé pour elle, entre la mise en couple d’El avec Luna, la distance que Draco avait mise entre eux pour bien lui faire comprendre que rien d’autre qu’une relation platonique n’était possible entre eux. Elle n’avait pas l’air particulièrement triste à cet instant précis, mais il était possible de dissimuler son état intérieur au monde si on le voulait – Draco en savait quelque chose. Quoi qu’il en était, il se surprit à prier qu’elle n’ait plus de faible pour lui, car, indubitablement, elle ne serait jamais son genre. Et il avait une intime connaissance du sentiment de rejet que l’on peut ressentir face à quelqu’un pour qui l’on nourrit des sentiments et qui nous repousse – comme une impression de déjà-vu. Il n’avait jamais voulu la blesser. Elle n’était pour rien dans toute cette affaire.

L’ancien Draco Malfoy aurait vomi devant tant de gentillesse de sa part. Une partie de lui – Serpentard, sans doute – était de cet avis : depuis quand se souciait-il de blesser des gens ? _Depuis que tu as ôté la vie à des innocents,_ susurra une petite voix.

Après avoir déambulé depuis le château, serrés comme des sardines au centre de la foule d’élèves, ils gravirent les escaliers d’une des tours de supporters qui se dressaient le long du périmètre du terrain de Quidditich. Puis, enfin assis, sur les gradins, entourés de jeunes gens portant une écharpe verte et argentée, ils se mirent à parler de leurs chances de gagner.

\- On a de bons joueurs ! insistait encore une fois la rousse.

\- Peut-être, concéda Luna, mais Gryffondor a Potter, et Potter à lui tout seul est meilleur que toute l’équipe de Serpentard.

Draco fut à deux doigts de crier _« Ouais carrément ! »_ avec enthousiasme. Mais il se retint. Ce comportement aurait pu – aurait pu seulement – paraître étrange aux yeux des autres élèves de sa maison. Malfoy encourageant Potter ? Hum, _pardon_ , vous avez dit ? Autant imaginer Hagrid en danseuse étoile. Ce serait plus crédible. D’ailleurs, le garde-chasse serait très élégant en tutu vaporeux et pointes.

Le blond se contentait donc d’un petit sourire en coin en les écoutant débattre. S’il voulait garder ses sentiments secret, il allait devoir apprendre à se contenir. A réprimer ses pulsions. A être un amoureux transi plus discret. Personne ne devait savoir, et déjà trop avait des doutes. La seule qui savait avec exactitude l’ampleur de la situation – du problème –, c’était El. Luna, quant à elle, savait, probablement inconsciemment, que quelque chose se tramait, cependant Luna étant _Luna_ , ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Granger et Weasley, eux, se doutaient forcément qu’un truc leur échappait, entre le comportement de Harry et le sien, ce n’était pas compliqué. Il y avait également Alya, qui pouvait nourrir quelques doutes : après avoir eu l’impression de s’être faite larguée (sans qu’ils ne soient, en réalité, jamais sortis ensemble), elle avait pu remarquer ses attitudes pour le moins peu nettes à l’égard du brun en question. Et puis, pour finir, Potter. Qui devait être parfaitement paumé, au moins presqu’autant que Draco. Le Gryffondor avait dû se dire : « ce mec ne tourne pas rond, il est devenu dingue, il s’est pris un Cognard en pleine tronche ». Hypothétiquement, il avait pu comprendre que Draco éprouvait des sentiments pour lui – ce dernier l’avait quand même embrassé, c’était plutôt éloquent –, mais de là à penser que Draco l’aimait ? qu’il était amoureux de lui ? Peut-être pas. Au total, cela faisait six personnes, et c’était plus que beaucoup. C’était _assez_. Poudlard n’avait pas besoin de savoir.

Le match allait commencer dans quelques minutes. Les joueurs et joueuses étaient en train de finir de se préparer à l’intérieur. Mme Bibine avait sorti la malle contenant les différentes balles – Souafle et compagnie – et l’avait déposée au milieu du terrain. L’école entière – élèves et professeurs – était excitée comme pas possible. On se serait cru à la Coupe du Monde. Tous hurlaient, criaient à qui mieux mieux. « GRYFFONDOR ! » « SERPENTARD ! ». Draco, quant à lui, gardait le regard fixé en bas, attendant l’arrivée des joueurs et joueuses, le cœur battant la chamade au rythme des hurlements du public. Puis, enfin, ils débarquèrent, balais à la main, une moitié en robes vertes, l’autre en robes écarlates. Encore quelques secondes, et le coup de sifflet retentit. Tous prirent leur envol en se projetant dans les airs d’un coup de pied au sol.

Le blond ne prit pas tellement la peine de suivre le déroulement du jeu, étant donné que tout ce qui l’intéressait était une minuscule balle dorée et l’un de ceux qui tentaient de l’attraper. Le Souafle passait de main en main, sans rentrer dans un seul des anneaux qui démarquaient les buts. Les gardiens tournaient autour, de chaque côté du terrain. Les Cognards frôlaient les bras, les jambes, les balais, mais pour l’instant personne n’avait été frappé. Les Batteurs des deux équipes faisaient un bon boulot, tapant de leurs battes dans les ballons fous pour les envoyer sur le camp adverse.

Le temps défilait rapidement, la partie était déchaînée. Ses amies étaient folles ; à chaque fois que le ballon de cuir rouge s’approchait d’un des deux buts, elles se mettaient à hurler : « VIVE GRYFFONDOR ! », « LES LIONS TOUS DES LOOSERS ! », « ON VA VOUS ECLATER ». Après une demi-heure de jeu, le score était serré, 40 points à 50 pour Serpentard.

Lorsque soudain, quelque chose se mit à clocher. Quelque chose qui lui rappela des souvenirs de longue date. Le balai de Potter semblait être hors de contrôle, faisant de brusques mouvements, de haut en bas, vers la droite, la gauche. Au premier coup d’œil, cela aurait pu passer pour normal – il était courant que les matchs de Quidditich soient remplis d’imprévus et d’évènements étranges, de balais qui se métamorphosaient en girafe en beau milieu d’un vol, voire de joueurs qui disparaissaient sans jamais refaire surface. De plus, Potter avait déjà connu un problème semblable, plusieurs années auparavant, quand Quirrel en première année, puis Dobby – son ancien elfe de maison, en passant – en deuxième année avaient, chacun leur tour, tenté de le faire tomber de son balai au cours d’un match. Un sortilège était de nouveau en train d’essayer de le faire chuter, alors qu’il était à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Pendant quelques instants encore, personne ne parut remarquer ce qui se passait ; puis les gens commencèrent à se lever de leur banc, les cris des supporters s’amenuisèrent. Draco sentit que l’atmosphère de la foule changeait du tout au tout ; une vague de peur palpable s’abattait sur les gradins, comme si on avait versé un immense seau d’eau gelé sur leurs têtes pour les sortir d’un rêve éveillé.

Son cœur se _crispa_.

Potter avait cet aura de sauveur du monde, et le voir en danger était presque ressenti comme une menace personnelle pour tous et toutes. Et, pour Draco, c’était comme avoir de la glace dans les veines. Il fut pris de vertige pendant une seconde. Terreur foudroyante.

Draco avait, sans s’en rendre compte, arrêté de respirer. _Que faire ?_ Il fallait agir. Il n’allait pas rester les bras croisés. Ce n’était pas dans ses capacités. Non. El avait porté les mains à sa bouche, en signe d’effroi, les yeux écarquillés. Même les Serpentards, connus pour ne pas porter le Sauveur plus que ça dans leur cœur, avaient cessé d’encourager les joueurs et montraient l’attrapeur du doigt.

Le silence envahit bientôt l’espace. Draco suffoquait. Pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils restaient là, immobiles ? A regarder Potter se débattre sur son balai. A deux doigts de plonger dans le vide. Ça n’allait pas, ça n’allait pas du tout. Que faisaient donc les professeurs ? Le blond tournait sa tête dans tous les sens, s’évertuant à chercher du regard la loge des enseignants, mais tout ce qu’il voyait était flou. Il ne savait plus s’il le grondement était sous son crâne, ou s’il était en train de hurler. Peur, peur, peur. La _peur_ s’insinuait dans ses veines. Comme il était effrayant, terrifiant, que d’imaginer un péril peser sur la vie de ce garçon de dix-neuf ans qui avait survécu au sortilège de Mort du plus puissant mage noir, qui avait survécu à la guerre qui déchirait les sorciers, ce garçon qui avait survécu, mais qui était tout aussi mortel que n’importe qui d’autre, et qui pouvait mourir en s’écrasant sur l’herbe jaunie et encore givrée, qui pouvait mourir aplati par terre, qui pouvait finir comme une crêpe de chair et d’os. Il avait envie de dégueuler. Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée. 

Le cœur battant la chamade, il se retourna lentement vers Eleanor. Elle était figée. Comme si on lui avait lancé un maléfice de paralysie. En étendant son regard au-delà de la jeune fille, il se rendit compte qu’ils étaient tous dans le même état. Pétrifiés. _Des statues_. En une fraction de secondes, l’entièreté de Poudlard, réunie dans ces gradins, avait été changé en statues vivantes. Le silence était complet tout autour de lui, l’entourait comme une chape de plomb, lui broyait les poumons comme si l’air avait été remplacé par du ciment.

Seul.

Cessant de réfléchir, cédant à la panique, le blond dévala les marches qui menaient au terrain. Arrivé en bas, le souffle court, il sortit sa baguette de la poche de son manteau, et la pointa immédiatement vers le brun. Celui-ci se débattait toujours, tentant de reprendre le contrôle du balai ensorcelé, qui le secouait dans tous les sens avec force. Il voyait son visage tendu face à l’effort. Ses yeux parcouraient les gradins, à la recherche d’aide. Il avait l’air désespéré. Les autres joueurs s’étaient stupéfixés dans les airs, heureusement sans tomber comme des pierres. Il n’y avait que lui, lui et Potter qui semblaient capable de bouger.

Draco se mit à lancer tous les sorts qu’il connaissait pour arrêter le balai. Et, comme par hasard, rien ne fonctionnait. Comme par hasard, il était le seul à pouvoir aider le brun et aucun des sortilèges ne marchait. Comme _par hasard_ , c’était lui qui allait assister à la chute du garçon qu’il aimait. Il poussa un cri d’impuissance, à s’en arracher les cheveux de fureur.

Il ressentait une sorte de terreur innommable, qui l’habitait des pieds à la tête. Potter se retenait à présent de ses seules mains au manche du balai, le reste de son corps basculant dans le vide. Le vide qu’il traverserait s’il lâchait. Le vide.

Draco fit volte-face et chercha dans la foule quelqu’un qui n’était pas figé. Quelqu’un. _N’importe qui_. Il ne pouvait être le seul, ce n’était pas pensable. Il lui fallait de l’aide. Absolument. Mais tout était affreusement silencieux. Il parcourut tous les gradins du regard. Rien. Rien, rien, _rien_ , pas un signe de vie. On aurait dit qu’il avait devant lui des centaines de victimes du regard du Basilic, comme en deuxième année lorsque quelques personnes avaient croisé ses yeux par l’intermédiaire d’un miroir, de l’objectif d’un appareil photo, ou encore d’un fantôme. Sauf qu’aucun serpent monstrueux n’était intervenu ici.

Draco n’arrivait plus à respirer, il était sur le point de s’écrouler. Sa tête tournait, tournait, tournait ; il n’y voyait plus clair, sa vision était trouble, tout s’emmêlait, ses pensées s’enlisaient comme dans du sable mouvant.

C’était du grand n’importe quoi. Aujourd’hui, cet après-midi de février où devait avoir lieu un match de Quidditch, attendu par des centaines de jeunes depuis des semaines. Cette situation n’aurait pas dû exister. Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce n’était pas possible. Cet après-midi devait être rempli de supporters braillant de joie, de ferveur autour de l’équipe gagnante, d’enthousiasme, même pour la maison perdante, car ce match signifiait le retour à la normale, un retour aux choses qui font du bien et ne cachent pas derrière une bande de Mangemorts et Détraqueurs prêts à vous bouffer l’âme. Cet après-midi devait être rempli de sourires.

Ce qui était en train d’arriver n’était pas réel. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Il rêvait – cauchemar. Mais dans ses cauchemars, Draco brûlait, il voyait le feu lui parcourir la peau, les bras, le torse, emplir ses yeux de flammes. Tandis qu’actuellement, le froid s’installait en lui, le froid, le silence et l’effroi.

Il prit une grande bouffée d’air, et sa vision s’éclaircit peu à peu, comme si l’on chassait la brume qui lui brouillait la vue. Il se sentait épuisé par tous les sortilèges qu’il avait envoyés, en vain. Il se concentra de nouveau, la baguette pointée vers le ciel, voir Potter qui gigotait dans les airs, les jambes battant dans le vide.

\- _Finite Incantatem !_ s’écria-t-il pour la dixième fois, sans succès.

\- Tes sorts ne fonctionneront pas.

Draco fit volte-face. Il n’était plus seul. Une silhouette dont il ne pouvait distinguer les détails, sinon dire qu’elle semblait être faite d’ombres, s’approchait, traversait le terrain, à pas lents. Ce qui était pour le moins étrange était cette voix, à la fois grave et douce, qu’il n’avait pas entendue grâce à ses oreilles, mais qui avait comme résonnée à l’intérieur de son crâne. Or l’individu se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du blond, qui ne pouvait toujours pas voir à quoi il ou elle ressemblait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il, en criant presque. 

Sa voix perça le silence, comme une lame fendant la chair.

Draco était tiraillé entre d’un côté continuer d’essayer d’empêcher Potter de tomber malgré son incapacité évidente à trouver un sortilège efficace, et de l’autre se tourner vers cet… être. Maintenant que l’individu était plus proche, le Serpentard voyait des volutes de fumée tout autour, comme pour l’empêcher de le discerner précisément.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il, bien que l’autre n’ait pas pu ne pas l’entendre la première fois.

La fumée sembla alors devenir liquide, et couler le long du corps de l’individu, couler comme de l’eau noire et visqueuse sur sa peau. D’apparence semblable à un être humain, celui-ci dégageait pourtant quelque chose qui ne l’était pas du tout. Draco avait l’impression de contempler l’incarnation d’un amas d’ombres. L’individu paraissait aspirer toute la lumière ambiante, n’être qu’un trou d’obscurité en forme de corps humanoïde. Par le barbe de Merlin, qu’était-ce cette chose ?

La voix, d’une tonalité qui ne pouvait réellement être décrite par des mots car elle était comme le bruit du vent qui pousse les nuages, reprit, retentissant dans sa tête.

\- Cela importe peu, Draco Malfoy.

\- Que voulez-vous à Harry ? s’écria-t-il, entrant soudainement dans une colère noire.

Draco se mit à courir vers la silhouette, lançant des sortilèges au hasard. Quand il arriva l’endroit où il pensait que l’individu fait d’ombres se trouvait, il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait changé de place, et se situait quelques mètres plus loin. Il essaya encore de se rapprocher, mais en vain, c’était comme tenter d’attraper… une ombre. Il sentait la rage bouillonner en lui, poison qui souillait ses veines, montait en lui comme de la lave. Quel horrible sentiment que celui de se sentir impuissant et totalement dépassé par la situation.

\- Ne te fatigue pas, il n’est pas si aisé de m’atteindre.

Draco jeta un coup d’œil au public dans les tours de supporters. Comment se faisait-il qu’il soit le seul réveillé, le seul qui ne soit pas figé ? Un enchantement de cette taille devait demander une puissance immense…

\- Ceci n’est qu’un essai. J’ai été appelé par ceux qui veulent vengeance.

Vengeance ? Draco aurait voulu répondre mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

\- Les derniers fidèles sont prêts à tout sacrifier. Prends-garde.

Sitôt le dernier mot prononcé, la silhouette disparut. Comme par enchantement. Comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Comme si l’entièreté de la scène n’avait été qu’une hallucination. Un mirage. Etait-ce seulement arrivé pour de vrai ? Un mal-être profond s’insinua en lui. Mais que venait-il de se passer ?

Son cerveau n’eut pas le temps d’intégrer quoi que ce soit : à peine deux secondes plus tard le monde reprit vie autour de lui. Si rapidement que Draco sursauta en entendant le bruit parvenir des tribunes. Son regard allait de gradins en gradins, voyant la foule se mouvoir telle la surface de l’océan ; un grondement en provenait, comme l’annonce d’un orage prochain.

Se rappelant peu à peu que toute cette tourmente avait pour source l’Eclair de Feu de Potter qui partait dans tous les sens, il fit demi-tour sur lui-même. Retint son souffle. Le brun était tombé. Son corps se trouvait étendu au sol, sur l’herbe gelée.

Tout cela était donc un cauchemar. Car rien de ce qui arrivait ne pouvait être vrai. Rien de tout cela n’était possible.

Une violente envie de mourir le prit à la gorge. Main de fer qui se resserrait autour de sa peau.

Déjà, des gens – il n’arrivait pas à voir qui exactement – accourraient vers le Gryffondor, appelant son nom d’un ton paniqué. Mrs Pomfresh avait sorti sa baguette, et se ruait, aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, en direction du blessé.

Draco n’avait plus l’impression d’être là. Il venait de perdre pieds avec la réalité – cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Ses genoux lâchèrent, et il se retrouva par terre sans comprendre pourquoi. Son champ de vision se rétrécissait, ses yeux ne voyaient plus rien. 

Tout cela était allé _beaucoup trop_ vite. Un horrible frisson le parcourut lorsqu’il comprit que ce qui s’approchait de lui n’était autre que Minerva McGonagall ; ses iris emplis d’éclairs de fureur furent ce qu’il vit en dernier avant de s’évanouir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout!  
> je voulais juste rajouter que je n'ai eu personne pour me relire ni me corriger autre que moi-même, et même si ça n'excuse rien au final, c'est plus difficile pour prendre du recul sur sa propre histoire et l'améliorer. je dis ça parce que je sais qu'il y a des incohérences dans la suite d'un jour, et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même malgré ces imperfections. :))
> 
> et puis si jamais ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez me retrouver sur twitter (@caliowiel), je suis toujours ouverte à de nouvelles rencontres (bien que très anxieuse socialement mais bref).
> 
> love <3


	24. chapitre vingt-quatre

Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme du plomb. Les muscles de son dos lui faisaient mal. Il ouvrit les yeux – enfin, il essaya. Lors de la première tentative, il les referma aussitôt tant la lumière l’aveuglait. Il recommença, prenant cette fois-ci des précautions en y allant très lentement. Il était assis – avachi – sur une chaise de bois. En face de lui, un grand bureau de chêne ancien. Draco se redressa, et prit conscience de là où il se trouvait. Cette pièce était le bureau de Dumbledore, tout du moins avant sa mort. Depuis, c’était donc l’antre de la directrice. Il n’y était venu que rarement, mais assez pour remarquer que peu de choses avaient changé. Des centaines de livres de magie poussiéreux encombraient des étagères, les tableaux des anciens directeurs et directrices étaient toujours accrochés sur les murs. Par contre, les objets magiques bizarres que le vieux sorcier entassaient dans tous les coins de la pièce avaient disparu. Draco jeta un coup d’œil angoissé à la peinture représentant l’ancien directeur – ce dernier semblait en pleine conversation avec le tableau à sa droite, ne prêtant aucune attention au Malfoy qui était seul dans son bureau. Mais le Serpentard ne s’y trompait pas, Dumbledore avait été quelqu’un qui ne laissait que rarement les choses lui échapper – il le savait de source sûre. Les souvenirs de sa sixième année au château – horrible – lui revenaient, mais il s’efforça de les repousser, d’autant plus qu’il entendait à présent des bruits venant de la porte. Des bruits de pas. Sa gorge se serra. _Dans quel pétrin s’était-il encore fourré ?_

Minerva McGonagall entra, ou plutôt déboula comme une furie. Elle le fusilla du regard tout en allant s’asseoir sur son fauteuil, de l’autre côté du meuble en bois. Son chignon était serré comme si elle s’était efforcée de capturer toutes les potentielles mèches rebelles, son chapeau de sorcière était impeccablement positionné. Néanmoins, son visage traduisait une lassitude propre à des années de travail intensif, la responsabilité d’être en charge d’une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus prisées, le poids d’un combat acharné contre les Forces des Ténèbres. Cette année était censée apporter un peu de tranquillité et de nouveauté dans sa vie, et cet après-midi avait sonné la fin du calme et le retour à des ennuis plus importants qu’un désaccord entre deux elfes de maison, des élèves qui s’envoyaient des Bombabouses, ou des chouettes qui déféquaient sur les fenêtres.

\- Malfoy, débuta-t-elle d’un ton qui ne pouvait être plus autoritaire. Avez-vous une explication à me fournir ?

Draco fronça les sourcils durant une micro-seconde, ce qu’elle parut tout de même remarquer.

\- Que faisiez-vous au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditich, alors que Potter tombait de son balai ?

L’idée que l’on puisse supposer qu’il y était pour quelque chose, qu’il était coupable de cet évènement qu’il ne parvenait pas à s’expliquer, le frappa en pleine figure comme une claque.

\- Vous pensez que..

\- Je ne pense rien pour l’instant, je pose des questions, coupa-t-elle, sèchement.

Il poussa un soupir profond, se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

\- Professeure, je peux vous assurer que je n’y suis pour rien. Je n’ai pas essayé de tuer Potter.

Celle-ci le fixait avec un air de marbre qui ne laissait rien transparaître. Le blond avait le souffle court. Il savait qu’il était difficile de le croire – il avait un certain passif qui n’était pas aisé à oublier.

\- Malfoy, reprit-elle, pourriez-vous, de ce fait, me dire _pourquoi_ vous vous êtes retrouvé sur le terrain, alors que l’ensemble des élèves ainsi que du corps enseignant semble avoir été… figé sur place ?

Il hésitait. Devait-il tout révéler ? Allait-on seulement faire confiance à sa parole ? Se mettait-il en danger s’il expliquait précisément ce dont il venait d’être témoin ? Allait-on le considérer, quoi qu’il fasse, comme un suspect, un ennemi, un possible danger ? Puis, il se dit qu’il avait assez menti. Il avait assez dissimulé. Et à quoi bon ? Qu’est-ce que cela lui rapporterait de ne pas dire la vérité ? De plus, cela pouvait contribuer à aider Potter. Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, ses yeux le brûlaient. Il en avait marre de se battre.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui s’est passé, professeure. Je… j’étais comme tout le monde, dans les gradins, nous suivions le match, et puis tout à coup, le balai de Potter a semblé devenir dingue, je n’étais pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué, j’ai entendu les cris commencer à fuser. Puis tout à coup, j’ai senti… j’ai senti une vague de magie se propager tout autour de moi, mais je n’ai pas réalisé immédiatement. Je me suis juste rendu compte du silence qui se propageait, alors je me suis retourné vers mes amies, puis vers le reste des gens. Et tout le monde était gelé, en plein mouvement, comme s’ils avaient été pris dans la glace. Et j’étais seul, j’étais le seul à pouvoir bouger, et Potter était là, dans les airs, en train de se débattre.

Il émit un son rauque, entre le rire et le hoquet.

\- Je suis descendu sur le terrain, puis j’ai lancé tous les sortilèges que je connaissais et rien ne fonctionnait.

\- C’est tout ? interrogea la sorcière.

Draco n’arrivait pas à voir si elle le croyait ou non.

\- Ce n’est pas tout. Ensuite, il s’est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange.

La sensation bizarre de peur enveloppante, ces volutes de noirceur qui entouraient la silhouette, la voix qui se gravait dans son esprit alors que le silence le plus étouffant lui comprimait les poumons.

\- Quelqu’un est arrivé. Je ne sais pas d’où cette personne est sortie, c’était comme si l’individu apparaissait de nulle part. Tout ce que je pouvais distinguer était une silhouette sombre. Faite _d’ombres_. Rien de plus. Je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises qui elle était, et ce qu’elle voulait.

Puis il répéta avec exactitude les mots que la personne d’ombres lui avait dits plus tôt. C’était très peu, à vrai dire, mais cela pouvait signifier beaucoup. La directrice changea d’expression faciale pendant un instant d’une durée infinitésimale. Mais Draco vit l’éclat d’angoisse dans ses prunelles.

\- Par Merlin, murmura-t-elle.

Les personnages des tableaux se mirent à discuter à voix basse les uns avec les autres, mais cela créait un bruit de fond, comme un grésillement très désagréable. Draco se surprit à penser, avec envie, à s’allonger dans son lit et dormir. Tous les membres de son corps le faisaient souffrir, et sa fatigue était telle qu’il aurait probablement pu se rendormir sur la chaise si la sorcière ne s’était pas levée d’un bond de son fauteuil, pour faire les cents pas en long et large de la pièce.

\- Tout cela est très inquiétant.

Draco se retint de crier : « Sans blague ?! »

\- Il faut avertir le Ministère, oui, certainement, les Aurors également… interroger les repentis, peut-être… Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi vous êtes mêlé à cette affaire, Malfoy. Pourquoi _vous_ ?

C’était aussi ce qu’il se demandait.

\- Vous êtes l’un des seuls élèves à avoir été Mangemort, et vous avez, de toute évidence, joué un rôle dans la guerre. Cependant, je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait lié à l’attaque de cet après-midi.

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil déconcerté, comme si elle se rappelait soudainement de sa présence.

\- Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir, Malfoy.

Il acquiesça d’un signe de tête, se remit debout – trop vite, ses genoux lâchèrent et sa vue se flouta pendant une seconde, avant qu’il ne se reprenne. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie, lorsqu’il se souvint.

\- Et Potter ? Où est-il ? Est-ce qu’il va bien ?

Il espérait que les tremblements dans sa voix ne trahissaient pas trop son affolement intérieur. Le front de la professeure se plissa, comme si elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il posait cette question. Elle se détourna de lui, lui tournant à présent le dos.

\- Il a été transféré à l’hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il est toujours en vie, mais nous ne pouvons en savoir davantage sur son état pour l’instant.

Sur ce, elle se désintéressa totalement de lui, et Draco détala, dévalant les escaliers, avalant les marches quatre pas quatre, faisant fi de son éreintement.


	25. chapitre vingt-cinq

Il cherchait El de partout. Il écumait les couloirs, montait les étages, dans tous les sens. Parfois, il croisait des élèves, qui chuchotaient en le fixant bizarrement, mais il ne les entendait pas. Il n’entendait rien. Il était dans une bulle de brouhaha interne qui le coupait du monde. Il voulait trouver El. C’était tout ce à quoi il arrivait à penser. Ses pensées ne voulaient plus se former de manière cohérente ; dès qu’il commençait à formuler une réflexion, celle-ci se désintégrait et retombait en poussière dans son esprit. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il avait déambulé ainsi dans le château. Il finit, au bout d’un temps incalculable, par trouver une salle. Une salle qu’il avait déjà trouvée auparavant, un soir d’hiver, alors qu’il fuyait. La salle à la fontaine. Là où il s’était réfugié le soir du bal d’hiver, pour échapper au nom de Ginny Weasley, et au regard émeraude. Cela le décontenançait, d’être là, de nouveau. Comme si cette pièce apparaissait _exprès_. L’eau qui s’écoulait de l’édifice en marbre était plus bleue que jamais, et brillait dans la semi-pénombre. Draco songea à plonger ses mains dans le liquide pour s’abreuver, mais son expérience dans le monde des sorciers agissait comme un grand sigle « warning » rouge lumineux au-dessus de la fontaine. Ne jamais se fier à rien dans l’univers magique, sans être sûr et certain de ses effets. Comme ce soir de décembre, il se contenta donc de se laisser glisser contre le monument de marbre froid. Il encercla ses genoux de ses bras, et enfouit sa tête au milieu.

Il n’en pouvait plus. C’était _trop_ pour lui, c’était la goutte qui faisait déborder un vase qui était d’ores-et-déjà trop rempli depuis des années. Il avait envie d’être laissé _tranquille_ , de s’extraire de la réalité, de prendre un poignard et de taillader un cercle dans l’épaisseur de l’existence tout autour de lui, pour se perdre dans les limbes de l’espace. Il aurait pu prier une force supérieure, un dieu, une déesse, un tout surplombant et omniscient de le laisser en paix, mais il n’y croyait pas. Il n’y avait que lui, ce sol dur et glaçant, son dos collé contre la paroi d’une fontaine à moitié irréelle, et le cosmos tout entier qui s’acharnait sur lui.

Au moins, McGonagall ne le tenait pas responsable pour ce qui était arrivé. Il n’était pas considéré comme suspect, a priori, ce qui était déjà ça de gagné. Cela aurait été pire encore s’il avait, en plus, était vu comme fautif. Il avait l’impression de perdre totalement la tête, d’être _fou_. Cette fois-ci, ce n’était plus seulement à cause de ses sentiments terrifiants pour son ancien ennemi juré, mais c’était lié à l’idée qu’un danger planait au-dessus d’eux de nouveau. Ne pouvait-on pas leur foutre la paix _cinq minutes_ ? Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre. Qui était cette silhouette ? Un ou une sorcière très puissante ? Une créature magique maléfique ? Un Mangemort déguisé ? Un démon ? Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens. Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? Le mois de février touchait à sa fin. Cela faisait environ dix mois que la guerre était terminée. Pourquoi agir à cette occasion ? Pourquoi utiliser autant de magie pour pétrifier des centaines de personnes, pour seulement essayer de faire tomber le Gryffondor de son balai ? Ce n’était pas logique. Ce n’était pas cohérent. Ça n’avait pas de sens. L’individu avait prononcé quoi, quatre phrases ? Et c’était assez pour tout chambouler. _« Ceux qui veulent vengeance », « les derniers fidèles »._ Cela faisait écho en lui. Il revoyait sous ses paupières le visage de son père, tordu par la rage. Il se remémorait ces soirées où il devait écouter, bien sagement, son père et ses acolytes déblatérer leurs ignominies. Au début, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas que derrière ces mots, il y avait des personnes, comme lui, comme eux, des êtres de chair et de sang, avec des organes, des entrailles, un cœur, des émotions, une famille. Il n’avait pas compris, jusqu’à ce qu’il voit la mort quitter les yeux d’un homme, d’une femme, d’un enfant. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sente le goût métallique du sang dans sa propre bouche. Jusqu’à ce que les hurlements le hantent chaque nuit, dans son sommeil. Avant, les mots n’étaient que des mots, alignés les uns après les autres, enfilés, qui dégoulinaient logiquement, intelligemment, organisés de manière convaincante. Il se remémorait la terreur qui avait été sa compagne pendant ces mois où il avait dû accomplir tant d’actions ignobles. C’était ça, être fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C’était sombrer dans une torpeur abominable et haïr ce qu’il était à chaque instant. Il se remémorait l’attitude de Lucius Malfoy, après la fin de la guerre. Un comportement qui l’effrayait, lui et sa mère. Il disparaissait, revenait, parlait peu, sauf pour maudire tous ces gens, tous ceux qui avaient été de l’autre côté, ceux qui avaient vaincu. L’amertume se lisait dans ses yeux, gris comme un ciel d’orage qui s’apprête à éclater. Draco se souvenait de _tout_. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour émettre comme hypothèse que ceux qui voulaient se venger n’étaient probablement rien d’autre que des ex-Mangemorts qui n’arrivaient pas à renoncer aux pratiques anciennes des Ténèbres. _« Les derniers fidèles »._ Etait-ce donc cela que son père faisait lorsqu’il s’absentait pendant plusieurs jours d’affilée ? Allait-il à des rassemblements de frustrés de la guerre qui complotaient pour se venger du Sauveur, de l’Elu, de Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu une fois encore à Lord Voldemort, et avait fini par le vaincre ? Exprimé de cette façon, cela semblait presque ridicule, comme un club d’hommes qui se plaignent sur leur célibat involontaire ou leur manque de virilité. Cependant, rien n’était trop insensé en ce bas-monde. Les humains étaient les créatures les plus siphonnées de la création.

Partons du postulat que c’était bien son père, Lucius Malfoy, qui était derrière cette attaque improbable. Qui était l’individu tout de noir vêtu, à la voix étrange ? Cette question restait sans réponse. Pourquoi avoir choisi ce moment-là ? Aucune idée. Qu’est-ce que son père espérait donc ? Tuer Potter ? Pourquoi faire ? Il n’y avait pas d’horizon après cela. Si Potter succombait de sa chute, cela serait une perte qui ferait la une des journaux sorciers, mais l’ordre du monde ne serait pas modifié. Le cours des choses reprendrait. Lucius n’allait pas renverser la société en tuant une personne. L’idée de la mort du Gryffondor lui donnait envie de pleurer, pourtant il se retint. Il était seul, mais il refusait de laisser couler les larmes. Il fallait qu’il trouve un moyen de s’opposer à son père et à sa folie. Ce n’était pas en pleurant qu’il allait y arriver. Quelle heure était-il ? Draco sentit son estomac gargouiller. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas mangé ? Il perdait la notion des heures qui passaient.

Il se releva, et prit appui sur le rebord de la fontaine. Ses jambes lui paraissaient toujours faibles, mais elles supportaient tout de même son poids. Après un bon repas et une longue nuit de sommeil – utopique -, il se sentirait probablement en meilleure forme. Et que ferait-il ensuite ? Il fallait qu’il discute avec El. Son amie avait toujours de bonnes idées.

Il voulait partir, mais son regard fut capté par le liquide qui remplissait la fontaine. Les reflets bleus et argentés de l’eau étaient hypnotisants. Il était en train de se pencher pour mieux voir, plonger ses mains dedans, ou bien tout simplement en boire un peu, lorsque quelqu’un parla.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j’étais toi.

Il sursauta et se retourna vivement. Hermione Granger se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte qui l’avait menée dans la salle-à-fontaine. Avec sa masse de cheveux broussailleux d’un volume extraordinaire, elle avait l’air d’une lionne. Ce qu’elle était, _bien-sûr_. Elle était seule, ce qui était rare depuis qu’elle était en couple avec cet idiot de Weasley. Elle avait l’air exténué, toutefois son regard ne perdait en rien de sa férocité. Elle s’approcha lentement de lui, comme s’il était une bête blessée qu’il ne fallait pas brusquer, même si elle ne donnait pas l’impression d’avoir peur de lui en aucune sorte. C’était plus comme si elle prenait des précautions pour ne pas qu’il s’enfuie.

\- Ce n’est pas une fontaine ordinaire. Les livres qui traitent de l’histoire de Poudlard l’évoquent parfois. Cette pièce était aussi rarement connue que la Salle sur Demande – que tu connais bien, si je ne m’abuse. Quoi qu’il en soit, cette eau n’est pas faite pour être bue. Elle est magique, comme tu t’en es peut-être douté. Elle a été conçue pour guérir certaines blessures qui devraient autrement causer la mort. Evidemment, cela a un coût qui n’est pas négligeable, et qu’il vaut mieux ignorer. J’ai lu quelques chapitres à ce sujet.

Draco s’éloigna de l’édifice. Il était heureux de ne pas s’être penché plus que ça, il avait bien senti l’attraction qu’avait exercée sur lui la couleur indescriptible du liquide et préférait ne pas être tenté de nouveau. Guérir des blessures ? Voilà qui était tout de même très intéressant. Mais pour l’instant, moins intéressant que la raison de la présence de Granger dans cette pièce.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

Il aurait pu essayer d’être un minimum aimable – après tout elle venait, plus ou moins, de l’empêcher de faire une bêtise en plongeant dans une fontaine ensorcelée – mais il était encore trop en colère et bouleversé. Elle ne parut pas surprise de son ton agressif, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Cela pourra t’étonner, mais j’étais à ta recherche, annonça-t-elle.

Draco eut l’impression d’avoir mal entendu, mais apparemment pas.

\- En effet, on peut dire que je suis étonné, rétorqua-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux Granger ? Ce n’est pas encore assez, tout ça ? Besoin de m’humilier un peu plus ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t’humilier, Malfoy, ce n’est pas mon genre et ne l’a jamais été – contrairement à toi.

 _Touché_. Il avait envie de se donner une claque. Qui était-il pour parler d’humiliation à Hermione Granger, qu’il avait tant de fois mise plus bas que terre avec des insultes, remarques et violences ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas fermer sa bouche une fois de temps en temps ? Il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, si fort qu’il ne sentait plus sa peau.

\- Désolé, fit-il, je suis à bout…

Elle lui fit un petit signe du menton, comme si ce n’était rien. Ce qui était certainement le cas – elle avait vu pire qu’un gamin méchant depuis.

\- Je sais. Je te cherchais pour te parler d’Harry. C’est important.


	26. chapitre vingt-six

Draco accéléra le rythme. Granger ne paraissait pas, à première vue, être une grande sportive, et pourtant elle marchait à une cadence effrénée. Dès que le nom de Potter avait été prononcé, l’attention de Draco avait été captée – il n’en fallait pas plus. Après quelques paroles échangées, le Serpentard avait accepté de la suivre. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas le faire ? Il songeait toujours dans un coin de sa tête à El – il souhaitait toujours discuter avec elle de ce qui s’était passé, mais n’avait pour l’instant aucun moyen de la retrouver. Et puis, à présent, il avait une autre priorité. Hermione lui avait proposé quelque chose d’insensé. Son cœur battait la chamade rien que d’y penser. Cela était-il seulement _envisageable_ ? Cela avait-il un quelconque sens ? Non, probablement pas, tout comme le reste de son existence. Mais s’il y avait quelque chose à faire, c’était cela, il le sentait, il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Il était plein de doutes et de peurs et d’angoisse et d’idées noires, mais rien de tout ce marasme n’avait d’importance à l’heure actuelle. Car il cavalait derrière Hermione Granger en traversant l’école, pour se rendre dans le hall. Où lui, Granger, et Weasley allaient se rendre à l’hôpital Sͭ ͤ Mangouste pour rendre visite à Harry Potter.

Et, non, selon toute vraisemblance, ceci n’était _pas_ une vaste plaisanterie.

Il avait failli traiter Hermione Granger de foldingue lorsqu’elle lui avait annoncé que s’il le voulait, il pouvait venir avec eux. Elle lui avait proposé, le plus simplement du monde, de se rendre avec eux au chevet de leur ami, à l’hôpital, comme s’ils étaient des potes de longue date. Ce qui n’était pas exactement le cas. Draco avait cru que son cœur dégringolait jusque dans ses talons. Il avait bégayé plusieurs fois, incrédule. Mais Granger ne cillait pas, et ne blaguait pas non plus. C’était insensé, mais il courait à présent derrière elle, un peu comme dans un rêve, sans comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait eu envie de poser une tonne de questions, sans savoir par où commencer, sans savoir comment formuler les interrogations qui s’emmêlaient dans son cerveau, alors il avait fini par se taire et hocher la tête.

Il était fou à lier. _Peu importait_.

Arrivés au lieu de rendez-vous, il eut un mouvement de recul face à la tignasse rousse de Weasley. Faire le chemin avec lui était… une perspective peu réjouissante. S’il voulait arriver en un seul morceau à S ͭ ͤ Mangouste, il allait falloir qu’il apprenne à effectivement fermer sa gueule.

\- Ah, tu l’as trouvé, finalement ? dit-il en les voyant approcher.

Le Gryffondor était vêtu d’un très laid gilet en laine vert kaki, assorti d’un jean usé plein de déchirures. Franchement, il avait toujours du mal à voir ce que Granger lui trouvait – mais là n’était pas la question. Draco aurait pu répliquer un truc bien cinglant, du genre « non, non, moi je suis son sosie officiel », mais il prit sur lui pour garder son calme et ne pas s’énerver face au rouquin. C’était, malgré tout, le meilleur ami du garçon qu’il aimait, alors il allait devoir faire quelques concessions.

Hermione sourit à Ron et lui prit la main, puis fit signe à Draco de les suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, où la directrice les attendait, avec son habituel air austère. Juste à côté d’elle, se trouvait un râteau rouillé, au manche en bois noirci. Draco ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais la nuit enveloppait le parc et ses alentours comme un grand manteau obscur. Il faisait froid, plus froid qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Il n’était habillé que d’un pull peu épais, étant donné que le soleil brillait haut et fort durant l’après-midi, et il s’en voulait de ne pas avoir réfléchi deux minutes et demandé à aller chercher une veste avant de sortir.

\- Bien, miss Granger je vois que vous avez fini par mettre la main sur monsieur Malfoy.

Elle plissait les yeux, un peu comme si elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu’il faisait là, aux côtés de deux Gryffondors et qu’elle était à deux doigts de le renvoyer dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle ne fit pourtant aucune remarque – elle avait dû voir plus étrange. En montrant le râteau du doigt, elle expliqua :

\- Ceci est un Portoloin, qui vous mènera à l’hôpital. J’imagine que vous savez tous les trois vous en servir.

\- Oui, professeure, répondit Hermione du même ton qu’elle utilisait lorsqu’elle répondait en cours.

La sorcière leur adressa à tous un long regard incompréhensible, comme si elle tentait de sonder leurs âmes, avant de rentrer dans le château sans prononcer un mot de plus. Seuls, les deux héros de la guerre et l’ex-Mangemort se dévisagèrent un instant, tentant de trouver un sens à cette situation – qui n’en avait pas. Draco ne trouvait rien à dire. Qu’aurait-il pu dire, de toute manière, à Ron Weasley, dont il avait tué la sœur ? A Hermione Granger, qui s’était fait torturer par sa tante ? « Désolé » semblait une piètre réponse. Sans se concerter, ils touchèrent tous le râteau et furent pris dans un tourbillon infernal qui lui donna la nausée. Un fil tirait sur son nombril, avec la même sensation que si on lui arrachait la peau. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, ne sachant où se poser tant les couleurs tournaient dans tous les sens. Il ne put respirer de nouveau que lorsque ses pieds retrouvèrent la dureté bienvenue du sol. Il cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises pour s’habituer à la lumière vive et crue du couloir. Ils avaient surgi au beau milieu d’un long corridor absolument vide, ce qui était, pour le coup, assez angoissant. Hermione prit immédiatement les devants de leur expédition.

\- Suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle tout naturellement.

Weasley jeta un coup d’œil mauvais à Draco, puis lui emboîta le pas. Le Serpentard les imita. Il était surprenant que Weasley ait été d’accord pour qu’il les accompagne à l’hôpital. La dispute dont il avait été témoin lors du cours d’Histoire de la Magie, quelques temps auparavant, lui revint en mémoire. Le couple s’était-il disputé à ce propos également ? Weasley avait-il argumenté contre lui ? Si Draco avait eu une sœur et qu’un gars l’avait tuée au cours d’une bataille, il aurait probablement fait tout son possible pour lui pourrir la vie. Il estimait que Weasley ne lui en avait pourtant pas fait voir de toutes les couleurs, alors qu’il aurait très bien pu. Draco avait le sentiment d’avoir une dette envers lui – même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais au concerné. En tout cas, s’ils s’étaient querellés à ce sujet et que Weasley s’était opposé à sa venue, cela voulait dire que Granger l’avait défendu, et avait été convaincante puisqu’il était là.

Tandis qu’ils entraient dans un ascenseur desservant les multiples étages de Ste Mangouste, le blond se mit à réfléchir à ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire à Potter. « Salut mec, juste pour te dire que c’est pas moi qui ait voulu te tuer cet aprèm. Ah oui, et d’ailleurs ça te dirait d’aller boire un verre un de ces quatre ? », voilà qui était parfaitement crédible. Sauf que _non_. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés face à face remontait à… un mois et demi. Et ils s’étaient alors criés dessus, et tout avait été si confus et si tranchant, et si dur, comme être emporté par un ouragan ; Draco avait eu l’impression de ressentir la souffrance de Harry sous sa propre peau, il entendait encore son cœur battre à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, _si fort_. Puis il l’avait _embrassé_. Et un trou noir avait pris place en lui, annihilant toute lueur, lorsque le brun l’avait rejeté.

Depuis, plus un mot n’avait été prononcé. Et Draco ne savait pas s’il aurait eu le courage de venir lui parler, si ce n’avait été les évènements qui s’étaient déroulés l’après-midi-même. Il avait du mal à croire que seules quelques heures le séparaient du moment où il s’était retrouvé seul, entouré de centaines de personnes soumise à un ensorcellement, Potter en danger sur son balai, des dizaines de mètres dans les airs. Seulement quelques petites heures auparavant, la silhouette noire était apparue et l’avait terrifié. Une angoisse qui s’était faufilée jusque dans ses entrailles à la manière d’un poison.

D’une manière tout à fait inexplicable, il était dorénavant derrière deux des Gryffondors qu’il avait le plus haïs durant sa scolarité, se rendant dans la chambre de son ennemi juré depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Franchement, ça sonnait comme une blague trop longue qui tombe à l’eau et ne fait rire personne. S’il n’avait pas peur pour la vie de Potter jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme, il n’aurait peut-être pas accepté de venir. Même s’il était également infiniment curieux de savoir pourquoi – par les chaussettes de Rusard – Granger lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Elle ne lui avait fourni aucune explication détaillée. Il en était réduit à supputer : que lui était-il donc passé par la tête ? Est-ce qu’à force de travailler et accumuler des connaissances, son cerveau avait fini par se détraquer ? Il ne voyait pas bien ce qui l’aurait poussée à le chercher _lui_. Excepté le fait qu’il avait été le seul témoin de la scène, le seul à ne pas être figé comme tous les autres. Excepté le fait qu’il avait embrassé Potter. Excepté l’hypothèse que Granger pouvait se douter de quelque chose concernant ses sentiments. Excepté tout un tas de trucs qui l’effrayait, parce qu’alors cela voudrait dire que Granger l’avait convié à cette joyeuse sortie pour que, _justement_ , Potter et lui se retrouvent de nouveau l’un en face de l’autre. Elle ne jouait tout de même pas aux entremetteuses, n’est-ce pas ? Ce ne serait pas digne d’elle, non ? Et puis, _pourquoi_ ferait-elle ça ? Pourquoi aurait-elle envie que Potter se rapproche de lui ? Il n’aurait dû mériter que son mépris. Elle n’était pas assez bête pour l’aider…

Draco se cogna presque contre le dos de Ron Weasley, qui venait de s’arrêter net. Le Serpentard cligna des yeux, rassuré d’avoir évité le contact avec la laine verte et terrifiante du gilet de Weasley. Ils étaient arrivés dans un couloir, quasiment identique à celui dans lequel le Portoloin les avait transportés, si ce n’était le groupe de sorciers qui se tenait devant une des portes. Draco leur trouva l’air risible. C’était un hôpital, pas une prison. Et puis, si c’était le même individu qui voulait s’en prendre à Harry Potter, le même qui avait figé l’entièreté des occupants de Poudlard pour faire tomber un mec de son balai, probablement que trois-quatre sorciers de puissance moyenne ne pourraient rien contre lui. Hermione leur dit quelques mots, ils hochèrent la tête et ouvrirent la porte.

Draco n’avait rien écouté – inintéressant. Toutefois, il sentait l’appréhension dans ses tripes, l’appréhension de le revoir. De le revoir peut-être faible, peut-être blessé, peut-être inconscient, peut-être mécontent de voir sa face de fouine. Il appréhendait de le voir allongé dans un lit blanc, comme s’il était sur le point de mourir. Cela aurait été trop bête : survivre plusieurs fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour crever après une chute de balai. Non, ce n’était pas assez épique pour un gars comme Harry Potter. Il lui fallait un dénouement un peu plus glorieux… Quoi que, peut-être ne voulait-il pas de fin glorieuse, peut-être voulait-il seulement une fin tranquille, comme lui. Draco chassa vite cette pensée. Ils ne pouvaient être semblables sur tous les points, c’était du pur délire. _Reviens à la réalité_ , s’intima-t-il. Les sorciers les laissèrent donc passer sans faire de remarque, bien que Draco sentît les regards s’attarder sur sa personne. Il n’avait rien à faire là, et il le savait. Sans y prêter plus d’attention, il pénétra dans la chambre. Les fenêtres laissaient entrevoir la nuit noire à l’extérieure, la seule lueur qui éclairait la pièce était une lampe de chevet banale, posée près du lit. Dans la pénombre, il était difficile, à première vue, de distinguer le jeune homme qui y reposait. Hermione s’avança doucement, sur la pointe des pieds. Weasley resta en arrière, et, quant à lui, Draco n’osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il osait à peine respirer. Ici, le silence était stupéfiant.

\- Harry ? chuchota-t-elle.

Une forme bougea sous la couette, avant de se redresser. Après quelques tâtonnements, la lumière diffusée par la lampe se fit plus importante. Retenant son souffle, Draco dirigea ses yeux vers le visage de Potter. Les ombres formées par l’obscurité rendaient ses traits plus creusés et effrayants qu’ils n’auraient dû l’être. Il ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué le grand blond vêtu de noir qui se tenait dans le fond. Il paraissait focalisé sur son amie, qui venait de s’asseoir sur le rebord du matelas. Elle commença à discuter avec lui, à prendre de ses nouvelles, adoptant un ton inquiet mais qui s’efforçait d’être doux. Le roux avait fini par s’approcher lui aussi, de l’autre côté, et faisait une blague de temps en temps. Harry esquissa un sourire ou deux, même si la conviction n’était pas présente.

Draco préférait faire comme s’il était invisible. Il avait l’intime certitude qu’il n’était pas à sa place ici, que sa présence n’était qu’une erreur monumentale. Il commençait à échafauder des plans pour s’échapper, pour sortir de là sans que personne ne s’en aperçoive. Toujours était-il que son cœur lui disait le contraire : _enfin_ , il allait avoir l’occasion de discuter avec lui, et le brun ne pourrait même pas partir en claquant la porte derrière lui (pratique). Ses battements cardiaques s’affolaient. Il s’escrimait tant bien que mal à apaiser ses pensées, et surtout ce cœur qui était hors de contrôle, lorsqu’il comprit qu’il avait cessé d’être invisible.

\- Vous avez amené Malfoy avec vous ?


	27. chapitre vingt-sept

La voix d’Harry Potter sonnait curieusement. On aurait dit du papier froissé. Ou alors le bruit d’une feuille morte qui se désagrège sous les doigts. Draco avait le cerveau vide, et aucune idée de quoi répondre. C’est Hermione qui vint à sa rescousse.

\- Oui, Harry, expliqua-t-elle. C’est moi qui ai voulu qu’il soit là. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir été ensorcelé. Ne t’énerve pas, fit-elle précipitamment, mais j’ai pensé que ce qu’il avait à dire pouvait être… utile.

Le blond voyait bien qu’elle ne disait pas toute la vérité. Comme si elle préférait taire la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était venue le chercher. Les prunelles émeraude de Potter passaient de toute vitesse de son amie à Draco, comme s’il cherchait à savoir s’ils se moquaient de lui ou pas. Il n’avait pas l’air énervé, mais désemparé. Fatigué surtout. Draco comprenait, il l’était également. Il prenait sur lui pour tenir debout et ne pas laisser transparaître son état d’éreintement. Au bout de presque une minute entière de dévisagement, Potter haussa vaguement les épaules, comme s’il acceptait l’étrangeté de la situation.

\- Puisque tu as vu ce qu’il s’était passé Malfoy, tu pourrais peut-être éclairer ma lanterne, dit-il. J’étais trop occupé à rester accroché à mon balai pour voir ce qui arrivait en bas.

A pas lents, presque réticents, le blond traversa la pièce – le trajet lui parut interminable, avec le regard fixe de Potter vissé sur lui, qui le brûlait comme une flamme vive. Il resta planté là, juste à côté du lit, près de Granger – parce qu’aller du côté de Weasley relevait d’un niveau supérieur dans le malaise – ce qui était très gênant, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu’il n’y avait pas de chaise à disposition. C’était soit être sur ses deux jambes, soit s’asseoir par terre. Ou alors se poser à même le lit, et ça, jamais de la vie.

En faisant son maximum pour ne pas avoir l’air totalement dingue, mais en tentant toutefois de relater un nombre important de détails, il réexpliqua comment les gens s’étaient gelés tout autour de lui, l’arrivée de la silhouette, leur brève discussion. Rien de tout cela ne paraissait réel. Malgré tout, aucun d’eux ne remit en cause son discours. Granger fronçait les sourcils si fort qu’ils ne formaient qu’un grand trait barrant le haut de sa figure – c’était le mode « réflexion-intensive ». Weasley, quant à lui, n’avait pas l’air de réfléchir à grand-chose, si ce n’était l’aspect inédit de ses pieds, puisqu’il était en pleine contemplation de ces derniers. Harry Potter, le centre de tout, ne lâchait plus Draco des yeux, ce qui était, bien-entendu, très problématique.

\- Nous devons absolument entreprendre des recherches pour savoir qui se cache derrière cet être mystérieux, Harry ! s’exclama la Gryffondor soudainement, prise d’un enthousiasme débordant face à la perspective de nouvelles choses à apprendre.

Celui-ci acquiesça nonchalamment, comme si cela ne le touchait pas de près. Il reporta son regard sur la brune à la chevelure inclassable et lui adressa un mince sourire rassurant.

\- Ouais, bien-sûr Hermione, il faudra chercher. Pour l’instant, je t’avoue que je suis un peu assommé…

\- Oh ! s’écria-t-elle. Evidemment, pas maintenant ! Enfin, ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais bien que… Enfin, oui, on va te laisser, tu dois te reposer, et Ron et moi on va rentrer… (Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Draco qui se tenait comme une statue antique à un mètre d’elle) Oh ! et tu… Draco, oui, on va repartir tous ensemble.

Elle encercla Harry de ses deux bras avec vigueur, lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement, puis se releva, et prit Ron Weasley par la main, l’entrainant vers la sortie. Draco allait leur emboîter le pas, lorsque Potter reprit la parole.

\- Malfoy ? Tu peux rester un instant, s’il-te-plait ? J’ai quelques mots à te dire.

Weasley allait protester, mais Granger lui donna une claque sur le bras – apparemment douloureuse, puisque le roux grimaça. Draco demeura stoïque pendant qu’ils sortaient, comme attendant que la sentence fatale s’abatte sur lui. Puis, il se retourna, à deux à l’heure – peut-être que s’il retardait le plus longtemps possible le moment fatidique, celui-ci serait moins douloureux. Il vacilla lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les deux émeraudes qui étincelaient dans la semi-obscurité comme deux étoiles vertes. Le vacarme sous son crâne était tel qu’il ne percevait plus aucun son. Serrant les poings, il força les mots à sortir de sa gorge.

\- Je n’y suis pour rien, déclara-t-il.

 _« J’ai l’air stupide »_ , se dit-il.

\- Je sais bien que tu n’y es pour rien, Malfoy, répondit le brun, comme si ce que le Serpentard avait annoncé n’était qu’une broutille. Ce n’est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne pensais pas que j’étais pour quelque chose dans cette attaque ?

Draco était confus. Il s’était psychologiquement préparé à en recevoir plein la gueule.

\- Je t’avoue y avoir songé une seconde, par habitude, mais non, je ne te pensais pas responsable de quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire. Ce n’est plus ton genre de faire ça.

Il émit un rire qui dura une fraction de seconde ;

\- Du mois, plus maintenant, ajouta-t-il. Qui plus est, tu n’es pas assez puissant pour jeter un sortilège sur tout Poudlard.

\- Eh ! protesta le blond.

Mais il se surprit à ne pas le prendre mal, et même à… sourire lui aussi. _Bizarre_.

\- Enfin, reprit Potter, je trouve que c’est tout de même une sacrée coïncidence que tu sois le seul qui ait réchappé du sortilège. Un sort aussi étendu que celui-ci… Pourquoi _toi_ ? Et cet individu qui te parle comme s’il te connaissait… Est-ce qu’il n’y aurait pas un lien avec ton père ?

Draco fut bouche-bée un court instant, avant de se reprendre.

\- Je suis impressionné que tu sois parvenu à une telle conclusion en si peu de temps… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir aussi rapidement.

C’était une boutade, mais il avait l’impression de marcher sur des œufs en tâchant de ne pas en briser la coquille. Harry laissa échapper un regard malicieux que Draco n’arriva pas à analyser avant de retrouver un air plus sérieux.

\- Ravi de t’impressionner. Revenons à nos moutons, si tu veux bien. Toi aussi tu penses que ton père est lié à ça ?

\- Oui, répondit le blond sans hésitation, c’est probable. Pour tout dire, je ne crois pas qu’il ait accepté la mort de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Voldemort.

\- Euh… oui.

Draco était troublé. La marque sur son avant-bras le démangeait. Il aurait voulu qu’elle disparaisse. Il se força à se donner une certaine de contenance avant de continuer.

\- Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, mais j’imagine que lui et quelques autres ont dû créer un petit groupe pour comploter dans leur coin, et ce qui s’est passé cet après-midi y est forcément lié. Par contre, je ne sais pas trop ce qu’ils s’imaginaient en faisant ça…

\- Me tuer, avec un peu de chance.

\- Mais ça n’aurait pas changé la face du monde.

\- Merci de ta considération Malfoy.

\- De rien.

Il en avait marre de rester debout, stupidement. Ses genoux craquaient, ses muscles tiraient. Sans demander la permission, il s’assit sur le bord extrême à l’opposé de Potter, évitant de poser son regard sur lui. Le poids de la fatigue pesa sur lui tout d’un coup, comme un sac d’une tonne sur ses épaules. La journée devenait longue. Malgré cela, il était conscient de la distance exacte entre son corps et celui de Potter. C’était hallucinant à quel point ce lit était _petit_.

\- C’est donc ça que tu voulais me dire ? Me parler de l’implication de mon père là-dedans ?

C’était, bien évidemment, le sujet prioritaire du jour, mais le cœur de Draco était dans l’expectative de _plus_. Une partie de lui – plus grande que ce qu’il n’aurait voulu l’admettre – souhaitait ardemment qu’il évoque leur dernière altercation. Le Gryffondor ne pouvait pas ne rien avoir à dire à ce propos. Il ne pouvait pas ne rien avoir à dire sur ce qu’ils s’étaient dit alors. Draco mourrait d’envie de lui poser toutes les questions qui le hantaient depuis, mais il était effrayé à l’idée d’esquisser le geste le plus infime. Il était effrayé à l’idée de prononcer le moindre mot et de tout faire voler en éclat. L’équilibre était toujours d’une précarité infinie avec lui.

\- Je… balbutia le brun, non, j’avoue. Enfin, il faudra bien qu’on en parle, c’est sûr, mais plutôt avec Hermione, et Ron, et autour d’une table, en bonne et due forme. Non, c’est vrai, je voulais profiter de l’occasion d’être seuls ici, et de ne pas risquer d’être dérangés pour te parler d’autre chose. Je… c’est compliqué. La dernière fois.. la dernière fois qu’on s’est vus, je…

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé, je n’aurais pas dû.

\- Pas dû quoi ?

\- Tu sais bien.

Levant haut les sourcils, Potter laissa échapper un petit _« oh »_ qui trahissait sa surprise. Le Gryffondor reprit :

\- Ah, oui, bien-sûr, tu es désolé, _évidemment_ , euh… oui, moi aussi, enfin, non, je veux dire… ce n’est pas grave. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. J’ai réagi violemment en partant comme ça, c’était impulsif.

\- C’était déplacé de ma part, continua Draco. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi j’ai fait ça.

A mesure qu’il déblatérait ces conneries, une voix dans sa tête hurlait : _« Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?! Evidemment que tu sais pourquoi tu as fait ça ! »._ Un mécanisme automatique avait pris le contrôle de sa bouche de ses cordes vocales, et ne voulait plus s’arrêter.

\- J’étais déboussolé ce jour-là, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris…

L’autre secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. A la grande surprise du Serpentard, il se rendit compte que le brun souriait légèrement.

\- Vraiment, je n’arrive pas à m’y faire, voir un Malfoy s’excuser est toujours aussi fantastique.

Pour faire bonne figure, le blond rétorqua en lui donnant un minuscule coup dans l’épaule – ce qui n’était, en fait, pas très aisé de faire puisqu’il était toujours assis assez loin sur le lit. Néanmoins, cela était suffisant pour que Potter émette un petit gémissement de douleur.

\- Oups, lâcha Draco.

\- Ouais, je te rappelle que je me remets d’une chute de trente mètres de haut, la fouine.

Il le fusilla du regard avant d’éclater de rire – une scène en haut d’une certaine tour d’astronomie lui revint en mémoire. Son rire n’avait rien perdu de son écho. Il était à deux doigts de soupirer de contentement lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il versait de nouveau dans la niaiserie. Potter sembla rassembler son courage avant de poursuivre.

\- Bref, ce que je voulais te dire, c’est seulement que je m’étais mal comporté ce jour-là, que j’avais agis stupidement comme toujours, et que franchement c’était cool de se parler comme ça… c’est bête, mais j’ai l’impression qu’on n’aurait pas dû être ennemis pendant toutes ces années, ça ne servait à rien, du coup, on-pourrait-pas-faire-la-paix-officiellement ?

Harry s’était tant empressé de parler que la moitié ressemblait à du charabia, mais Draco comprit l’idée. Etait-il en train d’halluciner ? Potter était-il réellement en train de lui demander de _« faire la paix »_ , comme s’ils avaient tous les deux cinq ans et venaient de se quereller autour du bac à sable? Bon, il fallait bien avouer qu’ils ne se comportaient pas réellement comme deux adultes, cela était vrai.

\- Euh ouais, okay, pas de problème, réussit-il à bredouiller, espérant ne pas trahir le désordre d’émotions qui s’enchevêtraient en lui au même instant.

Potter parut soulagé d’une charge énorme. Le Serpentard était si confus qu’il ne savait plus trop quoi dire, alors il opta pour le choix du sarcasme.

\- Tu m’entraînes dans un guet-apens pour qu’on devienne amis, Potter ?

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de t’entraîner nulle part, fit-il remarquer, c’est toi qui viens à moi.

\- Granger m’a forcé la main. Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités.

Les coins de la bouche du Gryffondor se retroussèrent, comme s’il trouvait que c’était une bonne plaisanterie.

\- C’est tout de même surprenant cette histoire, je ne pensais pas ton père si fou…

Il eut l’air d’hésiter, comme s’il craignait de le vexer.

\- Il a complètement pété les plombs depuis l’année dernière, expliqua Draco (pour bien montrer qu’il n’était plus le fils à papa qu’il avait été autrefois). Il s’en allait pendant des jours sans donner aucune indication de l’endroit où il se trouvait, il est devenu plus violent avec ma mère et moi qu’il ne l’avait jamais été.

Potter semblait l’écouter avec une concertation extrême, ce qui était d’autant plus anormal qu’il ne s’était encore jamais confié sur son père à quiconque – pas même à El. C’était un pan de sa vie qu’il préférait oublier, auquel il préférait ne jamais songer. Et il était là, à montrer un de ses aspects les plus faibles au jeune homme qu’il aimait, au jeune homme qu’il avait tourmenté pendant plus de six ans.

\- Pour être honnête avec toi, reprit Draco comme s’il n’y avait aucun souci et que son cœur n’était pas du tout en train de partir en vrille, ce n’est pas mon père qui me fait le plus peur dans cette histoire. C’est cet individu assez puissant pour endormir tous les gens présents dans les gradins, pour apparaître et disparaître sans aucun problème dans le périmètre protégé par les sortilèges de Poudlard. Mon père n’est qu’un sorcier, et sa magie n’est pas si forte que ça – une fois qu’on lui enlève son influence sur les autres, il ne reste plus grand-chose quand c’est seulement l’homme et la baguette. Mais cet être, il ou elle n’était pas humain. Cette chose ne venait pas de ce monde.

\- On trouvera qui c’est, d’où il ou elle vient. Je ne suis plus à ça près. J’ai vécu pendant des années en sachant que j’allais un jour ou l’autre me confronter à Voldemort et que seul l’un de nous deux allait s’en sortir. Voldemort était pas mal effrayant. Je pense qu’un gars fait d’ombres, ce ne sera pas pire.

Il disait cela sur le ton de l’ironie, mais ses prunelles laissaient entrevoir une lassitude terrible, qui révélait à quel point il était en réalité exténué par cet éternel combat. Draco comprenait, il comprenait _si_ bien. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, comme Granger l’avait fait plus tôt, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de rester assis là, sur le rebord du matelas, en essayant de ne pas bouger d’un centimètre au risque de toucher le tibia de Potter. Il prit appui pour se relever, et ce faisant, le bout de ses doigts effleura la main du Gryffondor, posée près de son corps. Pendant un instant qui dura une microseconde, Draco eut une nouvelle fois l’impression que le monde n’existait plus et s’effaçait tout autour d’eux. La sensation s’évanouit aussi rapidement qu’elle était venue.

\- Je… il faut que j’y aille, bégaya-t-il. Remets-toi bien Potter.

Il n’osait pas se hasarder à un coup d’œil vers son visage – le péril était trop grand – et s’éloigna rapidement, franchit le pas de la porte sans s’attarder, et se retrouva dans le couloir.


	28. chapitre vingt-huit

Assis autour de la table de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, Draco finissait sa part de tarte au citron. Merveilleux dessert. Il était encore tôt, peu d’élèves étaient présents. Il préférait. Les rumeurs foisonnaient depuis le samedi précédent ; s’il pouvait éviter les foules, c’était aussi bien. Il avait beaucoup trop à faire pour se préoccuper des messes basses des jeunes sorciers et sorcières, des histoires farfelues qui circulaient sur lui dans les couloirs de l’école. Il finit son bol de chocolat chaud d’une gorgée. Contrairement à la pensée dominante, il n’était pas trop café. Avec un automatisme surprenant, ses yeux cherchèrent Potter à la table des Gryffondor. Il savait que celui-ci, en revanche, prenait toujours une grande tasse de café au petit-déjeuner. Bien-sûr, il n’y était pas. Il n’était pas revenu. Draco se morigéna. Il était stupide.

Après avoir terminé de manger, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C’était le vendredi matin, six jours s’étaient déroulés depuis l’attaque du match de Quidditch. Un surnom mémorable avait probablement dû surgir de l’imagination fertile des adolescents du château, mais il n’y avait pas fait attention. Depuis la semaine dernière, il ne faisait plus attention à grand-chose. Le retour à Poudlard depuis l’hôpital s’était passé dans le flou total. Il avait du mal à se rappeler exactement comment il avait retrouvé Granger et Weasley, comment ils étaient revenus – probablement par le biais du Portoloin -, comment il avait regagné son dortoir. En tout cas, il s’était bel et bien réveillé le lendemain dans son lit, vers le milieu de l’après-midi. Totalement affamé. Il avait englouti quelques-unes des réserves qu’il conservait précieusement dans le tiroir d’une de ses commodes, puis il était allé toquer à la porte d’El. Alya avait ouvert, lui avait répondu que la rousse n’était pas là, mais trainait quelque part avec Luna. Elle n’avait pas l’air antipathique à première vue. Draco s’en souciait peu – franchement pas du tout. Il avait déambulé un certain temps avant de la trouver ; mais ce n’était pas plus mal, il avait alors besoin de marcher pour réfléchir. El était assise par terre, dans un grand couloir. Luna était allongée, et avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle semblait être en plein récit fantaisiste, les deux mains qui s’animaient au-dessus de son visage pour illustrer ses propos. El souriait. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s’approcha, ne souhaitant pas les déranger. Elles le remarquèrent rapidement : Eléanor poussa un hurlement qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à un cri d’animal féroce, la Serdaigle, quant à elle, se borna à un sourire mystérieux dont elle avait le secret. Il se posa près d’elles, et raconta tout.

Tout en marchant d’un pas vif, il sentit sa poitrine se réchauffer en se remémorant cette scène. Relater de nouveau les évènements avait été plus aisé face à ses amies. Il revoyait Luna, qui rigolait toute seule lorsqu’il n’y avait rien de drôle et se penchait parfois vers eux pour murmurer d’un air sérieux : « Les Nargoles sont derrière tout ça… ». Pourquoi pas ? Cela aurait rendu le problème moins compliqué. Elle avait ensuite demandé à Draco, dans le plus grand calme, si son père n’était pas un Scrout à Pétard, ce à quoi il lui avait répondu que non, pas à sa connaissance – bien que la ressemblance pouvait, en effet, être parfois frappante. El avait quasiment sauté de joie lorsque, les joues légèrement roses, il avait évoqué la scène seuls à seuls avec Potter. « Fallait lui rouler une galoche ! » s’était-elle écriée. Draco avait viré au cramoisi, vérifiant de tous côtés que personne ne trainait par là. Il ne se serait jamais pensé aussi pudique, pourtant la seule mention des lèvres du Gryffondor le rendait presque écarlate. _Super_. Le Serpentard s’était toutefois efforcé à ne pas focaliser son esprit uniquement sur cet aspect-là des évènements, mais aussi sur ce qui pouvait être potentiellement problématique, soit son père devenu totalement dingue, et une potentielle créature magique sortie d’outre-tombe pour venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peu réjouissant. Il avait passé son temps libre à éplucher des bouquins poussiéreux pour essayer de dénicher une information utile. La veille, il avait croisé Hermione Granger, attelée à une table, la concentration poussée à son ultime maximum. Lorsqu’elle avait vu qu’il la fixait, elle lui avait fait signe de venir, et lui avait glissé un petit mot. Un moyen de communication qui se basait sur les Moldus collégiens, certes, mais cela demeurait relativement efficace en temps de crise. Le mot était concis : rendez-vous demain matin ici-même pour discuter de tout ce bordel. Draco en avait été rassuré ; seul, il avait l’impression de patauger. Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être cette silhouette. Il ne trouvait rien de concluant, et en avait marre de lire des informations sur les fées des bois et les sortilèges qui transformaient des pommes en framboises – étrangement, il retombait toujours là-dessus.

Il ne dormait que peu depuis. Les nuits se résumaient à quelques heures d’un sommeil trop lourd pour faire de quelconques rêves. Il se levait pourtant plein d’énergie, une forme qu’il n’avait pas connue depuis longtemps. Bizarrement, il se sentait moins mal qu’il aurait dû. La conversation avec Potter l’avait quelque peu remis d’aplomb. Pour une fois, la discussion n’avait pas dégénéré. Elle s’était déroulée de manière… normale. _Très_ normale en tout cas pour une discussion de type Potter-Malfoy. Ils avaient rarement fait mieux.

S’il pensait être le seul timbré à se rendre à la bibliothèque à 8h du matin, il comprit qu’il se trompait lourdement, lorsqu’il constata que les trois-quarts des places étaient occupés. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n’avait pas de réponse à cette question. Il se demandait seulement comment autant de clones d’Hermione Granger pouvaient exister. Plutôt que choisir une table où s’asseoir en attendant, il se mit à flâner entre les étagères bourrées à craquer de livres de toute sortes, certains usés jusqu’à la trame, d’autres neufs et clinquants. Draco aimait bien caresser leur couverture du doigt, sentir les aspérités, les textures, les lettres parfois gravées des titres. Il imaginait bien que ce n’était pas l’image que l’on avait donnée de lui, et pourtant il avait toujours aimé lire. Ce n’était pas ce qui manquait, au manoir. Comment _diantre_ voulez-vous occuper vos étés interminables, si ce n’est en lisant l’intégralité de la bibliothèque familiale ? Il avait bien failli y laisser la raison, il fallait l’avouer – entre les manuels qui énuméraient les meilleures techniques pour enterrer un elfe de maison que l’on aurait tué par mégardes, les romans d’horreur moldus, les autobiographies de son arrière-grand-mère, cela pouvait être assez cauchemardesque. Il s’immobilisa quelques instants devant des ouvrages sur les créatures magiques, hésitant sur lequel prendre. Il avait déjà feuilleté ceux qui, au premier coup d’œil, lui avaient paru potentiellement intéressant. Il n’était pas non plus sûr que ce fût le bon angle pour axer ses recherches. Peut-être fallait-il plutôt regarder du côté des sortilèges ? des incantations ? de la Réserve interdite aux élèves ?

\- Je ne pense pas que l’on trouvera ce qui nous intéresse ici, fit une voix.

La chevelure de la brune était moins impressionnante que la dernière fois – peut-être avait-elle tenté de se coiffer ? Elle avait cependant les traits tirés, comme si elle aussi dormait peu. Même si, physiquement, elle laissait paraître une certaine fatigue, ses yeux avaient toujours cet air exaspérant qui trahissait une intelligence au-delà de la norme.

Ils se posèrent autour d’une petite table en bois vers le fond de la pièce. Un endroit parfait pour discuter en toute discrétion du sujet qui tournait à la une de tous les journaux sorciers depuis six jours : « Le Garçon qui a survécu est victime d’une tentative d’assassinat ! » ; « Harry Potter : le héros succombera-t-il de la chute de son Eclair de Feu ? » ; « Info express balai magique : les ventes en diminution drastique, les marques s’inquiètent. », autrement dit tout un tas d’articles passionnants – auxquels Draco n’avait, bien entendu, pas daigné jeter un œil.

Granger mit quelques mèches de ses cheveux rebelles derrière ses oreilles avant de se lancer :

\- Bon. J’ai bien noté les détails que tu nous avais donnés quant à l’individu, c’est-à-dire pas grand-chose excepté « noir », « fait d’ombre », « indéfinissable ». Sans oublier la voix qui résonne directement à l’intérieur de tête – cela peut être un point important – et le fait qu’il ou elle puisse apparaître et disparaitre à sa guise dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, sans compter le sortilège d’une étendue telle qu’il fallait une compétence et une puissance phénoménale pour le réaliser. On peut ajouter l’hypothèse que c’est ton père, Lucius, qui est à l’origine de sa venue. Ai-je bien résumé ?

Elle leva le regard vers lui, attendant clairement une approbation de sa part, ce qu’il s’empressa de faire. Il avait presque l’impression d’être en classe, devant une enseignante – il ressentait quasiment la pression de « bien faire » pour gagner des points pour sa maison.

\- J’ai pensé que ce serait plus utile qu’on regroupe nos recherches. Plus on est nombreux, plus ça ira vite. Tout ce qu’il nous faut, dans un premier temps, c’est trouver qui ou quoi est cette chose qui a fait tomber Harry. D’où cet être vient, ses pouvoirs, ses attributs, bref, ce qui le caractérise. Ensuite, on pourra peut-être comprendre pourquoi et comment il est lié à ton père. Même si cela n’est toujours qu’une hypothèse à confirmer.

Draco hocha la tête. Il était pensif. La seule solution à laquelle il avait songé pour justement confirmer cette supposition était de joindre sa mère, Narcissa. Or, il n’avait aucune nouvelle de sa part. Cela ne l’inquiétait pas outre mesure, seulement il ne savait vraiment comment entrer en communication avec elle. Leur manoir ne recevait plus de courrier par hibou postal depuis le début de la guerre.

\- J’ai déjà lu la plupart des livres sur les créatures magiques, et je ne me rappelle rien de pertinent qui pourrait nous aider. Si mon intuition est la bonne, je pencherais pour une créature que l’on peut invoquer, donc faire venir spécfiquement pour un but défini.

\- Faire venir d’où ?

\- C’est la question que je me pose également, pour tout te dire. D’où pourrait venir un être constitué d’ombres, et qui possède des pouvoirs magiques très puissants ? Ce qui m’interroge aussi, c’est pourquoi il obéirait à ton père, pourquoi il suivrait ce groupe de « fidèles ». Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui les lie entre eux, sinon…

\- Sinon il n’aurait aucune raison d’accepter les ordres de mon père et de ses potes Mangemorts, qui sont peut-être redoutables face à d’autres humains, mais ne font certainement pas le poids confrontés à des individus surnaturels.

\- Exactement.

Aucun des ouvrages qu’ils consultèrent ne leur offrit d’informations utiles jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner. Les heures qu’ils avaient passées à éplucher consciencieusement de vieilles pages jaunies et craquelées n’avaient abouti à rien.

Le blond s’étira en sortant de la bibliothèque, aux côtés de Granger. Sa nuque le tiraillait du temps passé le dos courbé. Il n’avait que cours de Métamorphose l’après-midi, et ensuite il serait en week-end. Cette perspective le réjouissait – même s’il allait probablement continuer à lire de vieux bouquins terriblement barbants. Il réfléchissait à dire quelque chose pour entamer une discussion avec Granger et ne pas trop laisser la gêne s’installer, mais il n’en eut pas le temps. A peine avaient-ils commencé à arpenter le couloir qui menait vers la Grande Salle qu’ils virent débouler vers eux, à pleine vitesse, un bonhomme à l’air farfelu, arborant une tignasse de couleur orange mal coiffée, vêtu d’une robe de sorcier noire désajustée. C’était Ron Weasley.

\- Hermione ! hurla-t-il.

Sa considération pour Draco était inexistante ; sans lui accorder un seul coup d’œil, il s’approcha de sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J’ai une super nouvelle ! Harry va pouvoir revenir à Poudlard dès demain !

Draco, qui était en train de remettre la lanière de son sac sur son épaule, tomba des nues. Son cartable s’ouvrit en grand, et toutes ses affaires jonchèrent le sol.

Il n’en avait que faire.

 _Potter_.


	29. chapitre vingt-neuf

El était assise à ses côtés. La nuit les enveloppait depuis longtemps. C’était encore l’hiver, alors ils avaient amené avec eux une épaisse couverture dans laquelle ils s’étaient emmitouflés. Perchés en haut de la tour d’astronomie, ils avaient l’air de deux esquimaux dans un iceberg de couette. Les étoiles étincelaient avec une force telle que le soleil en aurait pâli.

\- Comment tu te sens à l’idée de le revoir ?

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, mais surtout du Gryffondor depuis qu’ils étaient montés. Cela faisait du bien à Draco de vider ses pensées. Il ne partageait l’intimité de son esprit que rarement – en réalité, il ne l’avait fait qu’avec El et Potter. Il lui avait beaucoup reparlé de ce moment seul avec Potter, dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Il était revenu sur son cœur qui battait la chamade, et son souffle qui s’accélérait, et puis cette seconde où il avait frôlé sa main. El l’avait engueulé à mi-voix lorsqu’il lui avait raconté qu’il s’était excusé pour le baiser. « Bordel, Malfoy, tu es un empoté de première classe ! ». Il lui avait ressorti leurs répliques qui s’enchainaient comme s’ils étaient des amis de longue date, comme si tout cela était aussi naturel que respirer. Puis, il lui avait annoncé ce que Weasley lui avait appris, plus tôt dans la journée – voire la veille, puisque minuit était passée.

\- Comment je me sens ? fit-il.

Il avait répété cette question, comme s’il se la posait pour la première fois.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-il. Tu sais bien que j’ai toujours eu du mal à cerner mes sentiments. J’imagine que je serai heureux de le voir en bonne santé, de voir que l’attaque – potentiellement fomentée par mon propre père – a complètement échoué. Mais je suis sûr que son retour va agiter les rumeurs de nouveau, et je suis fatigué rien qu’à l’idée de ce que je vais me prendre en pleine figure. Et puis, je suis tellement confus par rapport à ce qui s’est passé entre nous… enfin, tout du moins, ce que j’ai l’impression qu’il s’est passé. Il m’a dit de faire la paix… _Faire la paix_. Pourtant il sait bien qu’on ne peut pas tout effacer. Comment pourrait-on faire la paix ? C’est ce que je veux, je ne dis pas le contraire, c’est ce à quoi j’aspire ardemment sans me l’avouer, j’aimerais bien qu’on puisse tout mettre derrière nous, et se contenter d’être de simples personnes qui s’entendent bien et trainent ensemble.

\- Vous n’êtes ni l’un ni l’autre de _simples_ personnes. Et même si je ne crois pas un instant que vous resterez _« amis »_ très longtemps, je pense que c’est une première étape vers la suite

\- C’est quoi la suite ?

\- Bah, tu sais, la suite c’est le pardon, l’acceptation, c’est avancer vers le futur, c’est devenir ce que vous êtes _clairement_ destinés à être…

\- Hein ? la coupa-t-il. De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh, Draco, espèce de prude. Il n’y a vraiment que vous deux pour ne pas voir à quel point vous allez bien ensemble.

\- Par le barbe de Merlin ! s’écria-t-il, plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû. Tu es vraiment _dingue_ !

\- Mais non, je suis réaliste. Tout le monde sait ça. Sauf les homophobes, bien-entendu, ceux-là se voilent la face encore plus que vous deux.

\- J’ai déjà accepté que j’étais amoureux de lui, je l’ai _embrassé_ , El. Il m’a repoussé. Et samedi dernier, je lui ai dit que j’étais désolé ! Il doit croire que tout cela n’était qu’une erreur ! Il n’ira jamais s’imaginer que j’ai des sentiments pour lui. D’ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui te fait croire qu’il pourrait aimer un garçon ?

\- Voyons, mon cher, les gens ne sont pas aussi hétérosexuels que tu le crois.

Elle lui glissa un sourire malicieux. Son visage, éclairé par la lueur argentée du croissant de lune, était harmonieux ; elle ressemblait à une perle. Rien ne trahissait un quelconque problème de santé. Draco n’avait pas envie d’aborder le sujet, mais cela le titillait, le tiraillait depuis ce qu’elle lui avait avoué. Prude, en effet il l’était dans tout ce qui touchait à un point sensible. Il s’était dit : tant qu’elle ne l’évoque pas, je ne dis rien. Mais les semaines passaient, et à présent ils allaient peut-être devoir faire face à des obstacles plus difficiles à surmonter que capturer l’odeur de Potter… Ce qui était certain, c’était qu’il y avait un potentiel danger, là-bas, dehors, quelque part. Et il entraînait son amie en plein dedans ; il était possible qu’elle se trouve exposée, par sa faute. Avant que rien de tout ça n’arrive, il voulait savoir, savoir ce qui n’allait pas, savoir ce qu’il pouvait faire pour l’aider, savoir si c’était grave, savoir… Il inspira profondément, avant de se lancer :

\- El, pourquoi tu ne me parles pas de cette maladie ?

Il avait murmuré, sur un ton très doux qu’il n’employait jamais. Il avait peur d’avoir fait un faux pas, de ne pas avoir respecté le silence dans lequel elle dissimulait ses maux. Il avait beau ne pas être le plus doué en émotion, il décela dans ses iris colorés les réminiscences d’une tristesse insondable.

\- Je n’aime pas tellement en parler..., avoua-t-elle à voix basse. Ce sujet a rempli des jours et des nuits entières de ma vie, alors aujourd’hui, c’est vrai que je préfère ne pas, ne jamais l’évoquer. Ça me donne l’impression que ce n’est plus le centre de ma vie, que j’existe en-dehors de ça. Je suis désolée de t’avoir lancé ça, la dernière fois, sans prévenir ni rien, et de ne rien t’avoir expliqué ensuite… Je n’en ai pas eu le courage ni la volonté. Pourtant je pense que tu mérites de savoir dans les grandes lignes de quoi il s’agit. Si tu veux.

Draco était presque aussi terrifié que lorsque la silhouette d’ombre était apparue au milieu d’une foule de gens silencieux. Il était presque aussi terrifié que lorsqu’il avait fait face aux Ténèbres. Il acquiesça. El poussa un grand soupir avant de commencer.

\- Depuis que je suis très petite, je sais que je suis malade. J’ai vécu avec des parents et des guérisseurs et guérisseuses qui me ramenaient sans cesse à cette condition. Le truc, c’est que ma maladie n’a pas de remède. On peut vivre avec un certain temps, un certain nombre d’années, et puis ensuite, on meurt. Je le sais depuis que j’ai quoi, quatre ans ? Je ne sais pas quand cela va arriver, mais ça va arriver. Parfois, c’est dur. D’autres moins. Il m’arrive d’avoir des sortes de crises… Quoi qu’il en soit, je peux gérer les difficultés causées par la maladie dans mon quotidien en général. Quand j’ai craqué près de toi, c’était un moment particulièrement peu gérable...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé plus tôt ? J’aurais pu être là pour toi dans les moments difficiles… Enfin, j’aurais essayé de faire de mon mieux. Tu n’es pas obligée d’être seule face à ça.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- C’est okay, Draco. C’est okay, sérieusement. Je sais gérer. Et puis, pour l’instant je passe une super septième année : j’ai découvert qu’un mec qui avait été un gros con pendant toute sa scolarité pouvait devenir très cool – quoi que, n’exagérons rien, disons plutôt « pouvait devenir vaguement supportable ».

Il la serra contre lui, se demandant comme une jeune fille de dix-sept ans et demi pouvait être si forte.

\- Tu crois vraiment que Potter n’est pas hétéro ?

Elle se détacha de lui et lui donna un coup de poing sur l’épaule.

\- C’est pas parce qu’il a aimé des filles autrefois qu’il est obligé d’aimer des filles toute sa vie.

\- On peut aimer… les deux ?

\- Bah oui, face de crapaud. Tu ne t’es pas beaucoup informé sur le reste du monde au cours de ta vie, je me trompe ? taquina-t-elle.

\- J’avoue que non. Depuis toujours, ma famille est obsédée par l’idée d’être de sang pur, et cela passe par la reproduction, la continuité de la race, tu comprends. Donc, l’idée ne m’est jamais venue, avant récemment, qu’il était simplement possible de faire _autrement_. C’est un peu comme si mon esprit avait été enfermé dans une toute petite boîte hermétique au milieu de l’univers, et que c’était seulement maintenant que je pouvais voir que les rebords de cette boîte n’étaient pas les limites du monde.

\- Oui, je vois. J’imagine bien que tu n’avais pas eu l’occasion de te pencher sur cette question, de toute manière.

Les images floues et tranchantes de l’année précédente, où il avait dû obéir à son père le frappèrent, comme une rafale de vent.

\- C’est sûr que j’étais bien occupé.

-Et tu vas l’être de nouveau, avec ce nouveau problème qui nous tombe dessus !

\- Nous ?

\- Oui, _nous_ , espèce de troll mal luné. Tu crois que je vais te laisser te dépatouiller seul, avec ces benêts de Gryffondor ? Tu es mon plus proche ami, et Luna t’apprécie, et elle affectionne toujours Potter, donc je ne suis pas prête de te laisser tomber.

Il rit.

\- Pour l’instant, continua-t-il, on se contente de trouver de quoi il s’agit, et affirmer que c’est bien Lucius qui est derrière tout ça. Mais ensuite… oui, je redoute de nouveaux combats.

Il avoua ces derniers mots en un souffle. La perspective de se battre lui faisait l’effet d’une douche froide. La guerre lui avait ôté toute cette volonté d’affrontement qu’il avait en lui, pour ne laisser place qu’à la terreur du champ de bataille. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ça. S’il fallait combattre son père, cela serait une difficulté supplémentaire. Il n’avait jamais réussi à se confronter à lui auparavant, il avait toujours avalé ses invectives avant de les prononcer, il avait courbé l’échine tant de fois. Il lui avait obéi, encore, lorsque celui-ci lui avait intimé de retourner à Poudlard. Sauf qu’à présent, il s’était construit une vie qui n’était plus dépendante du bon vouloir de Lucius Malfoy ; il avait la sensation d’être plus libre qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Il y avait une lueur d’espoir. Il y avait de la lumière. L’encre noire et terrible qui entachait la peau translucide de son avant-bras lui donnait l’impression d’être souillé. Sali. Il passa le bout des doigts sur son emplacement, et un trouble le saisit lorsqu’il crut percevoir un _tressaillement_ à travers le tissu… Il était tard, il devait se reprendre.

\- Ton premier combat ce sera de voir Potter sans défaillir demain, taquina El.

\- Je ne défaillirai pas ! s’exlama-t-il. Les Malfoy ne sont guère sujets à tomber en pâmoison, surtout pour si peu.

\- Hum… marmonna-t-elle, songeuse. M’est avis que _« si peu »_ n’inclut pas le doux regard de l’Elu de ton cœur.

\- Oh, tais-toi !

Ils pouffèrent comme des gamins.

\- Comment as-tu compris que tu aimais les filles ?

\- C’est venu petit à petit. Cette impression de plus en plus puissante que j’étais différente, au fil des années. Cette impression que tout ce que je voyais autour de moi, de partout, ne me correspondait pas. J’étais autre. Je me sentais mal à l’idée d’approcher un garçon avec cette perspective, j’avais envie de vomir quand l’un deux me disait que je lui plaisais – ne te moque pas, oui c’est arrivé. Je n’avais que dix ans, et pourtant j’avais bien senti que je n’étais pas _« normale »._ J’ai vraiment pris peur quand je suis tombée amoureuse d’une fille. Parce que deux filles qui s’aimaient, ça n’existait pas. _Je_ n’existais pas. J’ai pris peur, parce que je me suis dit que j’étais monstrueuse de ressentir ce que je ressentais. Il fallait que personne ne le découvre. Ensuite, j’ai mis des années avant de comprendre que cet amour avait autant le droit d’exister qu’un autre. Des années avant d’accepter, avant de faire disparaître cette haine de moi lorsque je pensais à une fille.

Il ne dit rien.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s’enquéra-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j’aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi ça m’arrive.

\- Tu n’as jamais eu des sentiments pour un garçon auparavant?

\- Jamais.

La douceur de la nuit formait un arc léger dans l’âme de Draco, comme une respiration intérieure qui lui susurrait des mots dont il ne percevait pas le sens.

\- Je n’ai jamais pensé à personne d’autre que lui.


	30. chapitre trente

Potter était incapable de faire une entrée discrète. Il était revenu de Ste Mangouste accompagné d’une escouade de sorciers et sorcières à l’air hautain, et même de quelques personnes travaillant au Ministère de la Magie, vêtues de robes de velours très élégantes, et probablement très coûteuses. Le jeune homme en question avait une assez bonne mine, compte tenu de sa rencontre précipitée avec le sol une semaine auparavant – les soins des guérisseurs et guérisseuses avaient été tout bonnement miraculeux, si os cassés, hématomes, traumatisme crânien il y avait eus, il n’en restait plus rien.

La scène était presque spectaculaire : un comité d’accueil constitué des professeurs, une foule en liesse d’élèves, un orchestre qui jouait des rythmes entraînants, des feux d’artifices, bref, la totale. Draco avait observé tout cela de loin, se sentant très mal à l’aise au milieu de toute cette mascarade dont il discernait peu l’utilité. La directrice elle-même ne donnait pas l’impression d’apprécier particulièrement cette fanfare qui mettait le souk dans son école – le nez plissé, les lèvres serrées, elle foudroyait du regard les musiciens qui entamaient pour la cinquième fois d’affilée la même chanson entêtante. El et Luna s’étaient mêlées au public, mais lui avait choisi de rester à l’arrière, assis sur un muret qui surplombait le tout. Il avait souri vaguement en voyant tout ce qui avait été mis en place pour l’occasion, comme si c’était la fête nationale du pays. C’était le simple retour d’un garçon blessé, qui était certes le héros de ces temps, mais tout de même… Le Gryffondor allait encore prendre la grosse tête. Toutefois, cela n’était pas entièrement vrai ; depuis son perchoir, le Serpentard avait pu entrevoir la figure du brun à cicatrice, qui ne semblait pas non plus déborder d’enthousiasme face à ces centaines de gens qui l’attendaient et lui hurlaient dessus. Il avait vite été rejoint par Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, puis totalement happé dans la masse.

Draco s’était éloigné. Il était parti, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Après la conversation nocturne avec El, après ses élucubrations multiples et vaines, il se sentait vidé de toute force. Ils avaient eu beau en plaisanter, il n’avait pas envie de mener ce combat, en fait. Il n’avait pas envie de voir de plus près son visage, de croiser son regard scintillant, pas envie de déceler une quelconque once de rancœur ou de colère en lui, pas envie de voir que tous ces films inconscients qu’il s’imaginait sans pouvoir sans empêcher n’étaient véritablement que de la fumée. _On pourrait faire la paix._ Il avait beau avoir retourné ce mot dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas bien ce que cela voulait dire, faire la paix. Se mettre tout à coup à trainer ensemble ? Après sept ans de coups foireux ? Se dire bonjour ? Se parler, sans se sauter à la gorge ? Etre _amis_ ? Tout cela semblait, une fois de plus, relever de l’impossible. Potter était trop bien pour lui. Ils ne pouvaient être aussi semblables.

Draco n’était rien.

A l’extérieur, le temps était pourri depuis plusieurs jours : des nuages gris s’amoncelaient dans le ciel, il pleuvait déjà depuis plusieurs heures, et on prévoyait un probable orage.

Sans prendre de veste, ni prévenir personne, Draco sortit.

Il fut trempé en moins de dix minutes. Il ne s’en aperçu même pas. Il se mit à errer, sans savoir où il allait. _Son cœur était rempli de brume._ Il n’arrivait pas à se dépêtrer de ce qu’il savait, à présent, être de l’amour, cet amour insensé qu’il portait à un héros, un mec bien, aimé de tous et toutes, alors que lui n’était qu’une lamentable raclure. Et depuis combien de temps ? Il n’arrivait même pas à le déterminer. Il ne se rappelait pas comment cela faisait de _ne pas_ penser à Potter. Comment était-ce, de le voir comme n’importe quel autre individu, comme un simple mec brun aux cheveux tordus dans tous les sens, aux yeux d’une couleur verte sans égale, un jeune homme qui rayonnait comme un putain de soleil parmi les autres ? Oui, clairement, il n’arrivait pas à savoir. Tous ses souvenirs étaient marqués par lui. Il n’y avait que les plus sombres où il n’y était pas, et malgré tout, même dans ces moments de terreur, songer à Potter était salvateur. Il avait songé au Gryffondor tant de fois l’année précédente, lorsqu’il essayait en vain de trouver le sommeil, ou alors de s’empêcher de dormir, justement, pour ne pas être confronté à ses cauchemars incessants. Il songeait au garçon qu’il avait aperçu la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec qui il avait parlé, sans même savoir qui il était. Sans même savoir qu’il était celui dont il entendait le nom depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lucius avait toujours ressassé sa fureur devant eux. Quel con.

Draco ne savait pas comment combler l’abîme qui s’était créé en lui.

Il était celui qui embrassait Harry Potter dans un élan de désespoir, celui riait aux excentricités de Luna Lovegood, celui qui lisait des livres aux côtés d’Hermione Granger, celui qui avait lancé un Avada Kedavra à Ginny Weasley, celui qui avait levé sa baguette et jeté des sortilèges terribles pour blesser des personnes dont il connaissait pas le nom, celui qui avait insulté et méprisé les autres pendant des années, celui qui croyait qu’il valait mieux. L’avait-il _vraiment_ cru ? Toute son existence n’avait-elle été qu’un vaste mensonge ?

Il ne remarqua pas les larmes, car elles se fondaient parfaitement parmi les gouttes de pluie qui inondaient ses joues.

Etait-il si différent de son père ? Est-ce que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines n’allait pas, peu à peu, le transformer en un Lucius 2.0 ? C’est ce qu’il avait voulu devenir, lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un gosse. Ils se ressemblaient tant. Il regardait les photos de Lucius enfant, et les comparait à son reflet dans le miroir. Leurs cheveux étaient du même blond platine brillant. Leurs visages de la même forme fine et allongée. Leurs yeux avaient ce même regard gris et froid comme la glace.

Il se laissa tomber, le dos contre un tronc d’arbre. Il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait. Le brouillard avait commencé à se faire plus épais autour de lui. Pour l’instant, rien de tout cela ne lui importait.

Il avait l’impression de saigner, sans avoir aucune blessure.

 _Potter_. Ses mèches brunes qui caressaient sa nuque. Ses mains. Ses bras. Sa peau foncée, qui atteignait presque une teinte chocolat au lait. Ses yeux ses yeux ses yeux ses yeux ses yeux ses yeux ses yeux. Sa voix. Son rire. Pourquoi avait-il été si gentil avec lui ? Pourquoi voulait-il « faire la paix » ? Pourquoi n’était-il pas odieux avec lui ? Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien à ce comportement. Pourquoi ne pas le haïr ? Il se haïssait trop pour admettre que quiconque puisse ne pas le faire.

Pourtant, El ne le haïssait pas. El était une lanterne qui illuminait le tunnel noir dans lequel il avait l’impression de déambuler parfois. El était un ange, au langage souvent vulgaire, il était vrai, mais qui lui avait donné le sentiment de ne pas être seul. D’être quelqu’un. D’être une personne qui comptait. Heureusement qu’elle n’était pas dans sa tête pour l’entendre la qualifier d’ange, sinon elle lui enverrait sûrement des jurons à la figure. Mais El était spéciale. Elle s’en foutait de son nom. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions, mais elle savait toutes les choses mauvaises qu’il avait faites, et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait se sentir comme un monstre. Etait-ce néanmoins ce qu’il était ?

Et puis Potter n’avait _rien_ à voir avec El. Potter était perché sur une toute autre planète, et Draco avait toujours été un satellite en orbite autour de lui. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte avant que si Potter disparaissait, il ne pourrait plus respirer ? Comment avait-il fait pour se voiler la face si longtemps ? Peut-être parce que voir la vérité en face faisait trop mal. Il était trop douloureux que d’admettre que cette obsession n’avait aucun rapport avec le fait que Potter soit un petit prétentieux qui lui volait la vedette, que Potter soit le centre de l’attention, que Potter soit un héros, que Potter soit l’Elu blablabla. Strictement _aucun_ rapport. S’il pensait sans cesse à lui depuis ses onze ans, c’était seulement parce qu’il éprouvait quelque chose d’autre, d’inexplicable, d’inexprimable, d’inconcevable. _Forcément_ inconcevable. Imaginez un instant tomber fou amoureux de celui qui est censé être votre opposé le plus total. Tout se dressait contre cette idée : l’antagonisme de leurs maisons, de leurs familles, de leurs idéologies, de leur apparence, de leur manière de vivre, leur passé, leurs affrontements perpétuels pendant six ans, la guerre. Ce n’était pas une pièce de Shakespeare ici, et Draco n’avait envie d’incarner ni Roméo ni Juliette. La fin laissait franchement à désirer.

Il commençait à se sentir intégralement gelé, des orteils de pieds au sommet du crâne, lorsque que quelque chose de surprenant arriva. A vrai dire, il mit un instant à comprendre que ce n’était pas normal que le brouillard brille si intensément en face de lui, autour de cet arbre au diamètre imposant. Il se releva tant bien que mal – ses cheveux dégoulinaient d’eau, ses chaussures étaient pleines de boue, son pantalon était sale. Sous ses yeux, le brouillard cessa d’être opaque, et la silhouette d’une femme se dessina. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il crut qu’il avait à faire à une autre créature des ombres, avant de se rendre compte qu’il connaissait cette silhouette. Qu’il la connaissait très bien, en réalité, car ce n’était autre que sa propre mère, Narcissa. Il hoqueta de surprise.

\- Mère ?! bégaya-t-il.

Le regard féroce est déterminé de la sorcière à la chevelure d’argent le cloua sur place. Elle était vêtue d’une cape vert sombre et d’une robe noire qui tombait à ses pieds. Il remarqua qu’elle portait un sac de voyage.

\- Je te félicite de reconnaître la personne qui t’a mis au monde, Draco, fit-elle d’un ton tranchant. C’est donc ainsi (elle effectua un geste de la main vers sa tenue), que tu te vêtis ? Je ne pensais pas t’avoir enseigné que la boue était très seyante.

Elle était plus froide qu’à son habitude. Bien que n’étant pas une mère qui battait des records de douceur et tendresse, elle avait toujours tenté de le protéger de son mieux, et n’avait que rarement élevé la voix sur lui. Draco ne répondit à sa question que par une autre question.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne voyait pas par quel moyen elle avait pu, tout à coup, se retrouver là, dans la forêt de Poudlard. Seuls les Portoloins pouvaient fonctionner comme déplacement magique – exception faite pour les créatures maléfiques, qui, elles, apparaissaient et disparaissaient à leur guise, bien entendu.

Elle avait l’air pressé, comme si elle était en pleine course contre la montre.

\- Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, Draco, expliqua Narcissa, et il faut que je te parle de choses importantes, avant de devoir repartir.

\- Repartir ? Où ?

Elle soupira.

\- Je pars, je quitte le pays. Ton père a totalement sombré. Il est devenu trop dangereux pour que je reste au manoir.

\- Sombré ? répéta le blond, hébété.

\- Oui, sombré. Il n’y a plus en lui une once de l’homme que j’ai épousé.

Un éclair de ténèbres zébra ses yeux depuis l’intérieur, comme la foudre. Elle reprit :

\- Je suis venue te prévenir que je partais, te mettre en garde contre Lucius, et ceux qui le suivent. Ils n’ont plus rien en tête, exceptée la vengeance. Ils ont… (elle hésitait à continuer) ils ont invoqué un… être qui aurait dû rester à sa place.

\- Quel être ? Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont invoqué, mère, dîtes-moi !

\- Draco, je t’en prie, viens avec moi.

Son ton avait complètement changé. Tout d’abord empreint de dureté, il s’était mué en supplication désespérée.

\- Je t’en prie, _mon fils_ , implora-t-elle, viens et fuis à mes côtés. Laissons ces gens s’étriper et tomber dans la rage. Nous pouvons vivre en paix, loin de tout cela.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Il ne savait pas si cette proposition était sérieuse. Il n’arrivait pas à réfléchir. Tout se bousculait. Partir ? Laisser Potter et El ? _S’enfuir_ ? Sa lâcheté lui hurlait d’accepter. A quoi servait-il, ici ? Il avait bien vu à quel point son absence ne choquait personne. Depuis combien de temps s’était-il éclipsé ? Qui était parti à sa recherche ? Qui s’inquiétait ? Sa mère lui donnait l’impression que le péril était là, juste _là_ , qu’il allait lui sauter à la gorge. Il se demanda si Potter serait moins en danger s’il partait. Sauf que cela était insensé : c’était Potter qu’ils voulaient. C’était Potter qui avait chuté. Mais Draco avait été épargné par le sortilège ; pourquoi ? Pourquoi le laisser conscient ? Pour lui faire peur, à lui aussi ? Pour le tester ?

\- Mère, ils ont déjà tenté de tuer Harry Potter ! Et cet être qu’ils ont invoqué, il ne m’a pas figé, comme tous les autres ! Pourquoi moi ?!

Il criait. Sans savoir pourquoi. Narcissa semblait avoir des réponses à lui fournir, et pourtant, elle restait plantée là, muette, bouche serrée.

\- Dites-moi qui est cette créature, et comment la combattre ! Dites-moi pourquoi je n’ai pas été transformé en statue, moi aussi ! Dites-moi pourquoi mon père est un tel connard !

Une perle solitaire dévalait une pente de peau pâle.

\- Je ne peux pas te répondre comme tu le souhaiterais, fils, dit-elle, lasse. Je ne connais pas le nom de l’être qui est venu de l’ombre, je n’étais pas assez courageuse pour me mettre au travers de leurs rituels et incantations. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Lucius n’a pas pu accepter la fin de l’ère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni reconnaître que se ranger de son côté n’a apporté aucun bien à notre famille. Je croyais, naïvement, lorsqu’il t’a envoyé ici, qu’il avait compris que ce n’était pas en maudissant le monde entier que nous irions mieux. Seulement, je crois qu’il avait une stratégie en tête. Je ne sais pas laquelle, mais tu en fais partie, Draco. Peut-être qu’en t’enfuyant, tu pourras le sauver.

Le sauver.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles, comme si elle savait qu’il y avait songé. Comme si elle savait que cela pouvait faire pencher la balance.

_Le sauver._

Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-ce réel ? Est-ce que fuir pouvait, pour une fois, être le bon choix ? Pouvait-il choisir de s’échapper ? Vivre en paix. Etre tranquille. Loin des combats. Tranquille. Pouvait-il faire ça ? Pouvait-il le sauver en partant, en s’enfuyant, en les laissant ?

Son cœur tremblotait. Il effleurait la main de Potter du bout des doigts. Il riait avec El au beau milieu de la nuit. Il discutait avec Granger de livres. Il se revoyait danser, il y avait des mois de ça, au bal d’hiver, aux côtés de Luna, El, Alya.

Harry souriait. Leurs lèvres se touchaient et il se décomposait en millions de petits bouts de cristal. _On pourrait faire la paix._

\- Je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-il en un murmure.

Narcissa secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il pouvait sentir qu’elle était triste, voire déçue, et cependant il y avait un quelque chose dans son regard.

\- Je ne te savais pas si courageux. Tu as changé.

Il allait riposter, par habitude – lui, courageux ? – mais il n’en eut pas le temps.

\- Je dois reprendre mon chemin, dans ce cas. Les arbres-passeurs sont très utiles à qui connait leur existence et leurs pouvoirs, mais je ne dois pas trainer. Je crains que Lucius ne puisse me tracer, notamment ici, si je m’attarde trop. Draco, surtout écris-moi.

\- T’écrire ?

\- Oui, des mots, avec de l’encre, sur du papier. Les hiboux sauront me trouver. Sois fort, tu l’as toujours été. Fais attention.

Elle s’approcha d’un coup, posa sa main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

\- Draco, n’oublie pas que tu as le droit d’exister, comme tous les autres.

Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur son front, recula vers le tronc d’où elle venait. Elle le frôla de la paume de sa main, et cinq secondes plus tard, elle avait disparu. Dans l’arbre. Elle s’était fait avaler par l’arbre.

Encore profondément abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, Draco essaya de retrouver son chemin pour retourner au château. Il fallait qu’il change de vêtements.


	31. chapitre trente-et-un

Parmi tous ses souvenirs, il y en avait bien un qui le dérangeait particulièrement. C’était cette fois-là, ce jour, plus d’un an auparavant, lorsque Potter, Granger et Weasley avaient été amenés au manoir. Ce jour où il avait été mis à genoux face à lui. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi fissuré qu’à cet instant précis. Toute sa famille était là, derrière lui, le pressant de se décider. Bellatrix le fixait de son regard fou, ses lourdes boucles brunes tombant autour de son visage. Il vivait alors constamment dans une terreur absolue. Tout ce qu’il avait fait le torturait intérieurement, le comportement de son père lui donnait envie de vomir, rien que la vue de sa tante déclenchait en lui des sueurs froides d’effroi. Mais tant que tout cela ne restait que des _autres_ – dont il ne connaissait ni le visage, ni le nom, ni l’histoire – il faisait de son mieux pour rester intouchable. Il tentait de dresser, mois après mois, une grande armure de fer, pour se barricader derrière, s’effacer.

Face à ce garçon défiguré, il n’était plus rien. Le dilemme qui s’offrait à lui formait un gouffre abyssal, déchirant son âme abimée. _Que vas-tu faire, Draco ? Que vas-tu faire ?_

 _Est-ce vraiment lui, l’Elu ?_ La question ne se posait pas. Comme s’il pouvait se faire berner par un sortilège. Comme s’il pouvait ne pas le reconnaître. Il n’avait pas douté, pas une seconde. Comme s’il pouvait ne pas reconnaître ses yeux. Ses lèvres étaient si sèches qu’elles le brûlaient. _Il est là, devant moi, il est vivant._

Que dire ? Bellatrix était une tornade effroyable qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Lucius était fébrile à la simple idée de pouvoir se racheter, se rattraper, s’élever de nouveau à un rang supérieur, être important, influent, être quelqu’un auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui avait pressé le bras avec une force qui traduisait son urgence. _C’est maintenant, Draco, c’est maintenant._

 _Que vas-tu faire ?_ Il tremblait, parce que tout son être vibrait à contresens. Tout son être frémissait. C’était une chose d’emmerder Potter à l’école, de le chambrer dans les couloirs et dans le Poudlard Express. C’était une chose de l’injurier dans la Salle commune des Serpentards, et de souhaiter qu’il aille en enfer. C’en était une autre de le voir meurtri, blessé, en cavale, capturé sous ses yeux, sur le sol de sa propre maison, alors que le choix lui revenait de décider si on devait appeler ou non le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par Merlin, tout plutôt que de se retrouver en sa présence de nouveau. Horrible, _trop_ horrible.

Il savait que c’était lui, et pourtant les mots ne voulaient pas franchir sa bouche – impossible. Son corps s’y refusait. Il bougeait la tête de droite à gauche, ne sachant comment se sortir de cette impasse. Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui, comme des poignards qui lui lacéraient la peau.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas être sûr.

_Je ne veux pas qu’il meurt._

Réminiscence qui le laissait en miettes. Ce jour-là, il aurait pu tuer Harry Potter. Il se sentait déjà si mal, comme si quelque chose lui hurlait profondément que rien de tout cela n’allait. Avouer que ce gars à la figure difforme était bien celui que tous et toutes recherchaient depuis des mois aurait pu sauver sa famille de la déliquescence… Sauf que non, probablement pas. La victoire de Vous-Savez-Qui n’aurait été bénéfique pour personne. Et il aurait dû trouver un moyen de vivre avec l’idée qu’il était la cause de la mort de Potter. Aurait-il seulement eu la simple envie de vivre ?

Il essayait d’oublier ce passage-là. Oublier aussi le passage peu réconfortant où Luna avait été enlevée à son père et tenue prisonnière dans les cachots du manoir, aux côtés de Gripsec et Ollivander. A présent, cette jeune fille partageait ses repas et riait avec lui, tenant la main d’El. Elle avait passé des semaines à vivoter dans ces odieux cachots, derrière des barreaux, alors qu’il était juste au-dessus, et il n’avait rien fait. Oui, indiscutablement, se rappeler de cela rajoutait à l’intime dégoût de sa propre personne. Il n’avait été qu’un minable lâche pendant tellement d’années. Il avait pris le risque de mentir pour ne pas dénoncer Potter, ce jour-là, et c’était probablement l’une des seules fois où il avait fait preuve d’une once de volonté personnelle. Preuve d’une once de courage.

Etait-il enfin prêt à faire ses propres choix ? Etait-il enfin prêt à commencer à vivre pour lui-même, et pas pour servir les ignobles idéologies de son père ?

_Sois fort, tu l’as toujours été._

A quoi faisait-elle référence ? A cette unique fois où il avait eu le courage de ne pas servir sur un plateau d’argent à son père et sa tante tout ce qu’ils voulaient entendre ? _Je n’ai jamais eu cette force-là._

Il sentait, en lui, s’étendre une tristesse sans nom, dont il ne pouvait s’expliquer la présence.

\- Draco ! Où étais-tu passé ? Luna et moi t’avons cherché pendant une heure hier !

La rousse avait les cheveux en pétards, tordus dans les tous sens comme des fils de cuivre. Les yeux encore empreints de sommeil, elle venait de s’attabler à ses côtés pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu crois que tu peux disparaître comme ça, sans que personne ne le remarque ?

 _Oui_ , avait-il envie de répliquer. Mais ça aurait été stupide de répondre ainsi, d’autant plus qu’il était seulement 7h, un dimanche matin. El avait beau être généralement du genre lève-tôt, le dimanche elle appréciait toutefois se prélasser dans son lit un peu plus longtemps. Quoi qu’il en fût, elle était là, en train de manger des tartines de confiture de fraises des bois, l’air furieux, malgré sa bouche pleine et les bouts de confiture qui collaient à ses mèches. Elle avala sa bouchée, but un grand verre de jus de citrouille, et reprit sa diatribe :

\- Espèce de vieux gobelin grincheux ! Tu es vraiment une face de troll, Malfoy !

\- Calme-toi, El, je me suis éclipsé un peu pour échapper à cette foule en folie devant le Sauveur du monde, c’est tout.

\- Ah oui ?! s’exclama-t-elle. Tu t’es éclipsé un peu ? T’es pas venu au dîner et j’ai eu beau attendre dans la Salle commune, je ne t’ai jamais vu arriver !

Forcément. Draco avait fait en sorte de rentrer au dortoir des Serpentards lorsque tout le monde était attablé dans la Grande Salle. De ce fait, il avait dormi dès que sa tête avait touché son oreiller. Et comme il n’avait pas mangé la veille au soir, il s’était réveillé avec une faim de loup dès 6h.

\- Franchement, El, je suis désolé, continua-t-il d’un ton posé (même s’il n’en menait en réalité pas large face à son amie), mais ce n’est rien. Je suis là, tu vois, tout va bien.

\- Gnagnagna tout va bien, grogna-t-elle en retour. Bon, dis-moi ce qui t’es arrivé alors.

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que tu fais exprès d’être bête pour m’énerver, ou c’est juste que tes capacités cérébrales s’amenuisent de jour en jour ?

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de faire exprès pour ça, je crois.

Elle le fusilla du regard tout en enfournant une nouvelle tartine, cette fois-ci recouverte de pâte de myrtille – très goûteuse. Draco entreprit de raconter en quelques mots ce qui s’était passé lorsqu’il était parti.

\- Je me suis baladé – oui, sous une averse, c’était mouillé – et je me suis retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite. Où ? je ne sais pas trop. J’étais perdu dans mes pensées pendant pas mal de temps, il y avait beaucoup de brouillard tout autour de moi. Puis quelque chose d’étrange s’est produit.

Il baissa la voix.

\- Ma mère est sortie d’un arbre.

\- QUOI ?!

\- El, tais-toi ! Je te dis que ma mère est apparue, en sortant d’un arbre. Elle a appelé ça des arbres-passeurs. Bref, ce n’est pas ça l’important. Elle était venue pour me dire qu’elle fuyait et qu’elle voulait que je l’accompagne. Qu’on pouvait s’en aller loin, loin de tout ça, de mon père et de tous ces problèmes, et vivre en paix.

\- Mais tu as refusé, hein ?

\- Bah, qu’est-ce que je foutrais ici, si j’avais accepté ?

Un sourire décoinça le visage de son amie. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, des miettes de pain toutes collantes de marmelade au coin des lèvres.

\- Je… je ne pouvais pas vous laisser, avoua-t-il.

Silence suspendu entre eux qui dura une seconde.

\- En tout cas, reprit-il, elle m’a bien confirmé plusieurs choses : c’est bien mon père qui est devenu totalement maboule, comme je le pensais, et lui et ses copains ont bien invoqué une créature. Donc, ça va nous aider pour les recherches : il faut qu’on trouve quelque chose que l’on peut faire venir grâce à des rituels et incantations.

\- Cha ch’annonche pas terrib tout cha.

\- En effet. Faut que j’en parle à Granger.

\- Et Potter ? articula-t-elle, de manière intelligible ;

Il se sentait vacillant. Comme à chaque fois que l’on mentionnait le brun.

\- Oui, _Potter_. J’imagine qu’il faudra qu’on discute également.


	32. chapitre trente-deux

\- Venez voir ! J’ai trouvé quelque chose !

L’exclamation poussée par Hermione Granger avait fait sursauter Draco qui était en train de somnoler sur un vieux bouquin jauni. Il était presque 2h du matin, mais la Gryffondor semblait ne pas connaître ce que le commun des mortels appelait « fatigue ». Ils avaient eu accès à la Réserve et ses ouvrages interdits aux élèves, grâce à Granger qui bénéficiait d’une réputation sans égale auprès des professeurs. Ainsi, ils en avaient profité pour emprunter plusieurs livres traitant des esprits et autres créatures peu sympathiques. Depuis que le dîner était terminé, ils s’étaient réunis dans cette salle pour mettre leurs recherches en commun. « Ils », c’était bien-sûr Draco et Granger, mais aussi Ron Weasley, Eléanor, Luna Lovegood, sans oublier le principal intéressé, le Balafré. Ou plutôt Potter.

La pièce était grande sans être vaste, et encombrée de tables en bois et fauteuils usés. Des objets divers et variés, appartenant à toutes les maisons, voire même des objets moldus se trouvaient entassés sur les étagères le long des murs. La lumière était tamisée, chaude, forte sans être aveuglante. C’était Minerva McGonagall qui avait eu cette idée, en septembre, lors de la rentrée. « Les inimitiés entre maisons ont fait trop de dégâts », avait-elle dit, selon certaines sources. Elle avait décidé qu’il fallait créer un moyen pour les élèves des différentes maisons de se connaître plus intimement, de se côtoyer de manière moins formelle que lors des cours ou des matchs de Quidditch. Cela avait abouti à la création de cette salle, surtout occupée par les huitième année, mais qui était ouverte à tous et toutes, quelle que soit leur maison. Elle n’avait pas encore de nom défini, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Draco avait quelque peu oublié son existence au fil du temps, surtout qu’il n’avait eu jusqu’alors aucune envie de mettre les pieds dans cette fourmilière-à-gens-qui-le-haïssaient. Cependant, c’était très pratique lorsqu’on faisait un travail de groupe, du type rechercher quel être maléfique mon père a fait sortir des ténèbres.

Il avait trouvé un moyen pour faire parvenir aux trois Gryffondors les informations qu’il avait glanées par le biais de sa mère : son père était bel et bien un salaud, et il voulait sa vengeance, en gros. Au cours de la semaine, ils s’y étaient tous mis avec acharnement. L’objectif était de trouver qui était cet être et comment s’en débarrasser. Parce que dans les mots de sa mère, Draco avait bien senti le danger, palpable. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que Harry Potter avait été attaqué une première fois, et cela allait très probablement recommencer un de ces jours. Il faudrait pouvoir agir. Potter le premier était déterminé à ne plus se faire avoir comme un bleu, et surtout à _arrêter_ de tomber de son balai. Le Serpentard était déçu de ne pas avoir eu l’occasion de lui reparler seul à seul et de partager un moment avec lui, presque autant qu’il en était soulagé. Faire comme si tout était normal, parfaitement anodin, semblait être leur stratégie à tous les deux. Ce soir-là, comme tous les soirs depuis presque dix jours, ils interagissaient comme deux personnes qui n’étaient pas indifférentes l’une à l’autre, mais disons tout bonnement amicales. _Cordiales_. Draco ne se plaignait toutefois pas : cela lui donnait le temps de regarder le brun à la dérobée, en faisant semblant de lire un manuel de plus consacré aux rituels de magie noire.

Tous se levèrent d’un bond pour se précipiter vers Hermione, qui tenait, comme un livre religieux moldu, les bras tendus devant elle, un ouvrage à la couverture gris argenté. Ses yeux pétillaient comme ceux d’un enfant devant des friandises de Honeydukes. Elle ouvrit le livre à la page qu’elle était en train de consulter.

\- C’est un ouvrage rédigé par Lucinda A. Blackfyre, qui s’intitule _« Créatures et Démons d’Autre-Monde »,_ titre qui ressemble à s’y méprendre aux tonnes d’autres livres que l’on a feuilletés. Sauf qu’il y a _ça_ qui ressemble très fortement à ce que l’on cherche.

Elle pointa du doigt un paragraphe très précis. L’ouvrage était écrit de manière manuscrite, et l’écriture était très fine et déliée ; les pages jaunies et fragiles, parsemées de tâches marrons plus ou moins foncées qui pouvaient s’apparenter à du sang, ou bien des gouttes de café. Comme il datait des années 1700, l’hypothèse du café était peu probante. Le livre contenait peu d’illustrations, si ce n’étaient quelques images que l’autrice avait elle-même collées à l’intérieur. Le passage qui avait intéressé Hermione, et qu’ils se mirent tous à lire, positionnés autour d’elle comme ils le pouvaient, était le suivant : _« Nous allons à présent évoquer une forme obscure de magie, que la plupart d’entre nous préfère passer sous silence. Cependant, agir ainsi serait négliger le fait que certains sorciers et sorcières y ont recours. Jusqu’ici, notre ouvrage s’est concentré sur la description de créatures qui arpentent d’ors et déjà notre monde. Ce chapitre, « Démons et Magie Noire », se focalisera, quant à lui, sur des domaines bien plus sombres et inconnus de beaucoup, domaines tus et cachés dans les greniers et les caves, enterrés six pieds sous terre pour mieux les oublier. Les démons ne sont pas comparables aux créatures et êtres magiques préalablement cités, car ils ne peuvent pas mettre pieds sur la Terre s’ils n’y sont pas conviés. En effet, les démons demeurent dans ce que les Moldus appellent « Enfer », que nous, sorciers, pourrions nommer l’Autre-Monde. Toutefois, peu importe le titre que l’on donne à ce lieu, s’il en est même un, il se situe dans une dimension plus noire que tout ce que l’on pourrait imaginer, cette dimension inatteignable, impensable, d’où les mages noirs tirent leur puissance. Dire que nous dresserons ici une liste exhaustive des démons qui peuplent cet Autre-Monde serait présomptueux, ainsi nous nous contenterons de citer ceux qui sont parmi les plus connus, dans les récits sorciers et les mythologies moldues, qui parfois s’entremêlent. […]_

**_ Arioch : _ ** _démon de la vengeance. Prend l’apparence, dans le monde des vivants, d’une ombre de forme humanoïde. Est invoqué par ceux et celles qui cherchent à assouvir une vengeance personnelle. Ses pouvoirs sont difficilement contrôlables par les sorciers, mais cela est possible au prix de certains sacrifices. Arioch doit être invoqué à chaque apparition dans le monde des vivants ; si l’on cherche à le faire venir à plusieurs reprises, le prix à payer en est d’autant plus lourd.»_

Silence dans la pièce. Hermione se racla la gorge.

\- C’est peu réjouissant, je sais... Mais ça correspond vraiment à la description de Draco…

\- Peu réjouissant ? répéta Weasley. Le père de Malfoy a fait venir un _putain_ de démon pour se venger de Harry, et tu trouves ça peu réjouissant ?

\- Ron, calme-toi, intervint le brun. Ce n’est pas la faute de Hermione. Au moins, maintenant on a une meilleure idée de ce qu’est cette chose. Il n’y a rien d’écrit concernant la manière de s’en débarrasser ?

Le front barré de plusieurs plis, Hermione feuilleta le livre.

\- Je… non, je ne vois rien… Attends, si ! Il y a un chapitre, à la fin… _« Comment renvoyer un démon dans l’Autre-Monde »._

Elle lut à voix haute : _« Si dans la majorité des cas les démons retournent d’eux-mêmes d’où ils viennent, il est parfois possible d’intervenir en ce sens. De nombreuses légendes, moldues et magiques, dont rien ne certifie l’absolue vérité – bien qu’ayant recoupé un maximum d’informations de sources différentes, il nous est impossible d’assurer avec certitude que nos assertions soient véridiques –, nous permettent toutefois d’avancer quelques pistes, dans l’objectif de combattre un démon. Ainsi, des armes telles que des lames forgées par des divinités peuvent venir à bout d’un démon. On peut ici citer des épées célèbres : Excalibur, l’épée du roi Arthur ; les épées forgées en acier valyrien, telles que les célèbres Dark Sister ou Longclaw.. Certaines légendes mentionnent de même des épées faites dans des métaux inconnus de nos annales, comme le bronze céleste ou l’or impérial. Des sortilèges pourraient également renvoyer un démon d’où il vient : des documents écrits attestent de l’existence d’enchantements proférés par plusieurs personnes en même temps, nécessitant des conditions particulières pour fonctionner correctement (pour en savoir plus sur les détails de tels sortilèges, aller en page 568.) »_

Sans leur demander leur avis, Hermione tourna les feuilles avec excitation, jusqu’au numéro 568. _« Sortilèges multiples : sont appelés ainsi en raison de la nécessité d’être plusieurs sorciers/sorcières à le lancer en même temps. Le nombre peut être précisé et important pour que le sort fonctionne. Un sortilège multiple permet d’activer une puissance de magie énorme, en combinant les ressources des sorciers/sorcières participant. Les sortilèges multiples les plus récurrents, selon nos sources, sont surtout utilisés contre des démons. S’il existe des spécificités entre sortilèges selon le démon visé, nous avons pu toutefois conclure à une synthèse de ceux-ci pour établir un sortilège multiple général, qui pourrait s’appliquer à tous les démons (ceci demeure une hypothèse et n’a pas été testé). Le nombre de quatre personnes est idéal ; le symbolisme lié au chiffre quatre est fort, et nous permet de nous ancrer dans la réalité. Le quatre évoque les cycles de la vie, les éléments élémentaires, les phases de la lune et du soleil, l’équilibre sur Terre. Les individus qui souhaitent lancer un sort contre un démon doivent essayer, au possible, de respecter un placement tel les quatre sommets d’un carré, le démon se trouvant en son centre. La formule « ire daemonium », originaire du latin, est relatée de manière récurrente dans les documents que nous avons étudiés ; nous supposons ainsi que c’est la plus efficace. Il ne semble pas y avoir de gestuelle accompagnant le sortilège, cependant nous estimons que la formule doit être prononcée au même moment par les sorciers et sorcières qui veulent lancer ce sort. »_

Silence dans la pièce, nouvelle version.

Draco avait l’impression que personne n’aurait réagi si un troll des montagnes avait déboulé dans la salle. Harry avait l’air plus saoulé qu’autre chose, comme s’il en avait franchement marre de tout ça. Hermione, expression pensive et sourcils froncés à l’extrême, Weasley dont le regard passait de sa petite-amie à son meilleur pote, essayant de deviner ce qu’ils avaient derrière la tête. Ce fut Luna qui prit la parole la première, de manière inattendue et imprévisible, comme à son habitude.

\- On ne pourrait pas chercher une épée, plutôt ? J’aime bien l’histoire du roi Arthur, j’ai très envie de voir Excalibur.

El se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Si Harry et Ron étaient, eux aussi, amusés par l’intervention de Luna, Hermione, quant à elle, semblait moins disponible à la plaisanterie.

\- Luna, je ne pense pas que trouver une de ces épées soit très facile. De plus, aucun de nous ne sait manier les armes.

\- Moi si ! protestèrent les deux Gryffondors à l’unisson, dans un élan protecteur de leur virilité guerrière.

Draco faillit éclater de rire en voyant le regard courroucé de Granger, qui haussait les sourcils si haut qu’ils disparaissaient presque sous ses cheveux. Sans daigner accorder à leur masculinité débordante une once d’attention, elle se reconcentra sur l’ouvrage qu’elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

\- J’ai déjà lu un livre de Lucinda Blackfyre, sur l’histoire des dragons. C’était passionnant, et c’est une autrice reconnue comme très sérieuse dans son travail pour l’époque. Pourtant, je n’avais jamais entendu parler d’autres travaux de sa part….

\- Elle s’était peut-être fait censurée, suggéra El. Ce bouquin était perdu au milieu de centaines d’autres dans la Réserve. C’est sûr que rien ne nous facilitait l’accès aux savoirs concernant le côté obscur de la magie.

\- Le côté obscur de la Force ! s’exclama Luna, avec exaltation.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Hein ? Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Harry.

Elle sourit puis pencha nonchalamment la tête sur le côté, sans répondre.

\- Euh, bon, ok, fit Draco pour reprendre le fil de la conversation. Remercions Lucinda pour ses recherches. Je suis d’accord avec Hermione : on est des sorciers avec des baguettes magiques, pas des guerriers de la Grèce antique, donc oui au sortilège, et non aux épées.

Ces paroles déclenchèrent des petites moues boudeuses sur les visages de Potter, Weasley et Luna.

\- Très bien ! continua Hermione, si vous avez fini avec vos rêves inavoués de gladiateurs, on va pouvoir avancer. Maintenant, on a une vague idée de ce qu’il va falloir faire pour empêcher le démon Arioch de s’en prendre de nouveau à Harry. Le problème c’est qu’on ne sait pas où ni quand il va revenir, on ne sait pas ce que Lucius Malfoy prévoit de faire, ni si lui et ses acolytes fomentent un coup un peu mieux préparé cette fois. Bref, on ne sait pas grand-chose.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu proposes alors ? questionna Weasley.

\- Je propose qu’on parle de tout cela à McGonagall.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui, je pense qu’elle saura nous aider. De toute façon, c’est pas comme si on pouvait faire grand-chose dans l’immédiat. On ne va pas débouler chez Malfoy pour le provoquer en duel – il a été amnistié, et on ne peut rien y faire. En plus, on n’est même pas sûr qu’Aricoh ne revienne pas quoi qu’il arrive, même si on neutralise Lucius. Au moins, si McGonagall est au courant, elle pourra prévenir le Ministère. Et peut-être aussi faire intervenir les Aurors.

\- A quoi bon ? la coupa El. Si le démon est pour l’instant reparti dans l’Autre-Monde ou ailleurs, on ne peut pas l’atteindre, et les Aurors non plus. Seul le père de Draco et ses copains, dont on ne sait rien, sont là, sauf qu’on n’a encore aucune preuve tangible contre Lucius.

\- Parlons d’Arioch à McGo, intervint Potter, au moins ils arrêteront de sillonner le pays à la recherche d’un nouveau mage noir pas content.

\- Et ils t’affligeront d’une super garde pour te protéger, conclut Weasley.


	33. chapitre trente-trois

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient pleines en cette dernière après-midi de mars. Les sorciers et sorcières étaient de sortie, se baladaient dehors, sous un soleil encore timide du début de printemps. Les huitième année de Poudlard bénéficiaient de passe-droit supplémentaires pour se rendre au petit village près du château, ce qui leur permettait un peu de se vider l’esprit des cours et devoirs. Pour Draco, c’était surtout l’occasion d’échapper à ces adolescents assoiffés de ragots qui l’accostaient dans les couloirs, ou lui collaient des gobelins en papier dans le dos, comme si c’était drôle. Il avait proposé à El de l’accompagner, mais elle préférait passer son temps avec Luna – ce qui en soit ne dérangeait pas du tout le blond, cependant elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu’elles souhaitaient être toutes les deux (et il ne souhaitait pas tenir la chandelle). Il s’était donc mis en route tout seul, et avait fini par rattraper le Golden trio sur le chemin. En le voyant, Hermione avait commencé à lui taper la discute, tout à fait naturellement ; Potter et Weasley étaient alors plongés dans une discussion passionnante qui tournait autour du Quidditich – rien d’étonnant. Puis, arrivés à destination, ils s’étaient séparés. Draco avait bien senti qu’il aurait été trop étrange qu’ils demeurent tous ensemble. On ne passait pas du jour au lendemain d’ennemis jurés à super potes, soyons cohérents une seconde. Le Serpentard était tout simplement parti marcher, observant les gens qui déambulaient dans les allées, des couples qui se tenaient la main, des amis qui riaient, certains qui restaient devant les vitrines des magasins, se questionnant sur la nécessité d’acquérir un nouveau Chaudron à touillage automatique, une veste faite en tissu autochauffant, un collier repousseur-de-gars-gênants, ou un quelconque autre objet magique. Les magasins et boutiques semblaient avoir poussé comment des champignons dans le village, beaucoup de nouvelles enseignes que Draco n’avait encore jamais vues avaient fait leur apparition, comme le salon de coiffure Niffl’hair (s’inspirant des jeux de mots moldus), ou un vendeur de chapeaux mous, devenus très tendances.

Après avoir fait le tour, il entra dans les boutiques, au hasard. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment besoin de quoi que ce soit, ni comme s’il avait beaucoup d’argent à dépenser. Depuis la ruine de sa famille, le shopping n’était plus une activité si anodine que cela. C’était inédit, pour lui, de devoir faire attention avant d’acheter un produit, un vêtement, n’importe quoi. Il avait toujours vécu dans un luxe aberrant, et à présent chaque gallion lui paraissait inestimable. Néanmoins, il appréciait prendre le temps de regarder les objets bien alignés dans les étagères, d’effleurer du doigt les étoffes. Il s’était engouffré dans un petit commerce qui vendait des bibelots magiques, et était plongé dans la description d’un assortiment de bijoux qui clignotaient lors des nuits de pleine lune, lorsqu’une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

\- Donc, vous n’avez pas la dernière version ? Et, est-ce que vous auriez des pots à fleurs avec engrais auto-régénérant ?

\- Je vais voir, peut-être dans l’arrière-boutique, mais c’est très demandé, fit la vendeuse.

Draco décala sa tête sur le côté, pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait pas rêvé, que cette voix ne ressemblait pas juste à celle de Potter par une hasardeuse coïncidence. Dès qu’il aperçut les mèches de cheveux bruns en désordre, il sut que les hasardeuses coïncidences n’existaient tout bonnement pas dans la vie d’un Malfoy. Il était pris au dépourvu : que faire ? rester dans son coin, sans bouger, sans rien dire ? laisser passer l’occasion d’être près de lui un instant ? possédait-il seulement assez de courage pour faire un pas en avant, pour dire « salut » ? _Crottin de centaure._ Il était vraiment très nul dans le domaine relationnel. Il était tellement perturbé qu’il recula sans y faire attention, et fit tomber une rangée de figurines qui s’écrasèrent sur le sol – heureusement sans se briser. Mais le bruit était suffisant pour que Potter débarque devant lui, avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

\- Bah alors, Malfoy ? On casse tout ? taquina-t-il.

\- Tais-toi donc Potter, et aide-moi à ramasser, répliqua le blond, tentant de cacher son embarras.

Le Gryffondor lui expliqua, tout en l’aidant, qu’il était là pour chercher un cadeau d’anniversaire pour Ron, mais aussi pour Remus Lupin. Les deux dates étaient passées de quelques semaines, mais Potter n’était visiblement pas très doué pour se rappeler de ce genre de choses. Sans s’éparpiller plus dans les détails, il lui apprit qu’il comptait prendre un jeu d’échecs flambant neuf pour son meilleur ami, et ces fameux pots de fleurs pour Lupin, qui développait une passion pour le jardinage.

\- Sirius et lui ont transformé plusieurs des pièces de leur maison en jardin et potager, Remus est devenu gaga de ses fleurs et légumes, c’en est presque adorable.

Après avoir emporté les paquets, ils étaient ressortis ensemble, et avaient repris leur marche, côtes à côtes, dans une absolue normalité. Granger et Weasley s’étaient apparemment éclipsés pour une escapade entre amoureux – Draco ne voulait pas en savoir plus – et n’étaient censés retrouver Harry que le soir venu. Les huitième année avaient l’autorisation exceptionnelle de passer la soirée à Pré-au-Lard, plutôt que de retourner à l’école pour dîner. Les fois précédentes, Draco avait toutefois préféré ne pas s’attarder, parce qu’il n’avait personne avec qui rester de toute manière, et aimait mieux manger avec El, à la table de Serpentard. Cependant, le ciel se teintait de mauve, et ils étaient toujours là, à errer sans but dans les ruelles du village. C’était étonnant de réaliser à quel point ils bavardaient facilement. Draco était conscient de toutes les parcelles de son corps, du bout de ses pieds au sommet de son crâne, de ses doigts, de ses mains, du léger vent qui courait sur sa nuque ; conscient de la proximité presque insupportable entre son corps et celui de Harry. Se rappeler de respirer, inspirer, grande bouffée d’air, poumons, expirer. _Expirer_. Difficile de se concentrer sur les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais finalement il n’en avait pas besoin : les mots se déversaient avec la même fluidité qu’un ruisseau. Bien au-dessus d’eux, les nuages s’étiraient en de longues et fines bandes blanches, cicatrices sur une peinture de bleu et violet pastel.

\- C’est extraordinaire d’imaginer qu’un tel spectacle n’a rien de magique, fit-il. C’est seulement les rayons solaires qui finissent leur course avant que la nuit ne vienne remplacer le jour.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il parlait ainsi, ni pourquoi il parlait tout court. Une fois que les mots s’échappaient, il ne pouvait plus les rattraper. C’était cette sensation diffuse et insaisissable qui lui emplissait la poitrine, qu’il ne pouvait nommer, et lui donnait l’impression que tout pouvait être dit. Que, finalement, tout était simple. Il fallait juste se souvenir de respirer.

Harry lui jeta un coup d’œil impossible à interpréter, sans répondre. Les lampadaires s’allumaient, les uns après les autres. Ce n’était pas de la lumière électrique, comme chez les Moldus, mais de petites flammes, qui dansaient dans le crépuscule naissant, et nimbaient les rues d’une lueur orangée. Assis sur un banc, près des Trois Balais, ils attendaient, sans trop savoir ce qu’ils attendaient, au juste. Si la conversation avait été, jusque-là, très aisée, c’était à présent le silence qui les accompagnait, naturel, remplaçant des paroles parfois trop encombrantes. Et avec ce silence, venait en Draco une nébulosité, une vague de brouillard, légèrement froid, à peine perceptible, qui l’envahissait. Les lettres s’assemblaient comme des morceaux de porcelaine brisée, un peu trop tranchants sur les bords, et lui lacéraient les bras. Il était là, mais cet instant était trop. Parler de sujets éloignés de tout ce qui fait mal était facile, si facile ; et puis là, dans cette inexorable chute du jour, le regard de Draco ne pouvait se détourner de la paume de Harry, négligemment posée sur son genou, tournée vers le haut, un appel au monde – il crevait d’envie de la prendre ; et savait qu’il ne pouvait pas. Juste là, là à quelques dizaines de centimètres, il pouvait en sentir la chaleur corporelle, entendre sa respiration, juste là, et pourtant _si_ loin, parce que Draco ne serait _jamais_ assez. Ne plus penser, ne plus penser ne plus penser. Respirer. Il fallait se souvenir de respirer.

\- Tu vas renter à Poudlard pour manger ce soir ?

La question de Potter le sortit de sa torpeur ; il était si embrouillé qu’il ne parvint qu’à bégayer un pauvre « Euh, je sais pas, et toi ? » - _pathétique_.

\- On va rester aux Trois Balais, avec Ron et Hermione, répondit le Gryffondor d’un ton calme. Ça te dirait de rester avec nous ?

Draco fut tellement pris au dépourvu qu’il éclata de rire.

\- Tu crois que Ron supportera ma présence ? interrogea-t-il, une fois qu’il eut retrouvé contenance.

\- Si j’ai réussi à te supporter cet après-midi, il arrivera bien à le faire lui aussi.

Draco sourit. Son sourire était un peu trop grand, un peu trop vrai, mais l’obscurité était tombée et personne ne pouvait le voir. Des lambeaux de bruine voletaient dans sa cage thoracique, formant tout un tas de mots qu’il ne saurait jamais dire. Mis bout à bout, ils devenaient averse, puis orage, et cataclysme. Néanmoins, ce fut Potter qui réussit à rompre le néant de paroles qui s’installait entre eux.

\- C’est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Ces dernières semaines… Enfin, je ne parle pas juste de ton père et du démon, mais nous… je veux dire, nous _tous_ , bien-sûr, avec les autres, être ensemble, être du même côté. J’aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait arriver, même pas une seule seconde.

Il regardait furtivement Draco, avec une maladresse difficilement dissimulée.

\- J’accepte l’idée que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant, on y est tous obligé après tout… J’étais sincère lorsque je t’ai dit qu’on devrait faire la paix, tu sais.

Le Serpentard demeurait muet, écoutant avec une attention absolue ce que le brun disait.

\- Oui, continua le jeune homme aux yeux verts, dont la voix était tiède et dorée, lumineuse, oui, je crois que c’est le seul moyen pour arrêter de me déchirer de l’intérieur.

Voix qui devenait murmure, frémissement. Frisson courant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je t’ai pardonné, et je sais au fond de moi que c’est vrai aujourd’hui, mais j’ai mis des mois à m’en rendre compte. C’était dur – c’était comme la trahir. C’est… bizarre, oui, je sais pas comment l’exprimer autrement, _bizarre_ , je ne pouvais pas m’en empêcher. Comme toutes ces années, je crois que…

\- Salut ! s’écria quelqu’un sans aucune délicatesse.

Le moment se dissolut en l’espace d’un instant, d’une simple respiration.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley – qui portait un autre gilet en laine, presque aussi laid que le vert kaki – avaient émergé du noir, pour apparaître brusquement dans leur champ de vision, juste devant eux, à vrai dire. Ils avaient l’air ravi, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Draco. Son rythme cardiaque encore emballé par le son de la voix d’Harry, il avait du mal à réaliser que les deux Gryffondors venaient de réduire en miettes la meilleure chance qu’il avait depuis des mois et des mois d’avoir une intime et profonde conversation avec Potter. Contenant avec difficulté les élancements de colère qui s’instillaient en lui, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- On y va, Harry ? lança Weasley, n’accordant pas un regard à Draco.

Le concerné hésita une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.

\- J’ai proposé à Malfoy de nous accompagner, s’il voulait.

Weasley se renfrogna, plissant le nez avec un air grincheux digne d’un gnome. Ce fut Hermione qui renchérit, dissipant le malaise avec qu’il ne soit trop pesant, comme souvent.

\- Evidemment !


	34. chapitre trente-quatre

\- Je paie ma tournée !

Le poing en l’air, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, Hermione Granger se tenait debout sur un tabouret. Samedi soir, la taverne des Trois Balais de Pré-au-Lard était bondée. Des éclats de rire fusaient de tous côtés, un petit groupe jouait des airs de rock, les gens buvaient et parlaient avec des voix fortes et enjouées. Certes, Draco s’était rendu à des fêtes et soirées Serpentards. La salle commune verte et argent n’était pas toujours cet endroit froid qu’on associait aisément aux cachots, et pouvait sans problème se transformer à l’occasion en un espace très adapté pour s’amuser toute la nuit. Bon, ici n’étant pas le lieu pour narrer de telles aventures pittoresques – bien que celles-ci furent tout à fait déjantées et épiques – ces histoires demeureront à leur place, c’est-à-dire dans le passé. Par ailleurs, il avait aussi été convié à de supers rassemblements entre familles de sang-pur, et même si la nourriture était bonne ­– merci les elfes de maison – et que les bouteilles d’alcool les plus onéreuses étaient ouvertes en série, les discussions tournaient surtout autour de sujets très sympathiques, du type « comment se débarrasser des Moldus et Sang-de-bourbe », « Dumbledore est une vieille pomme pourrie », « hum, délicieux ce vin, mon cher », ce qui devenait rapidement lassant. Et paradoxal, si l’on prenait en compte le fait que le vin était d’origine moldue. Quoi qu’il en était, il était déjà sorti, il avait déjà « fait la fête », comme disent les jeunes, bu de l’alcool, et était resté debout toute la nuit. Sauf qu’il n’était pas préparé à voir la descente impressionnante de Granger, qui s’enfilaient les verres de Bierraubeurre et autres spiritueux comme si c’était de l’eau. Il n’était pas préparé à voir Weasley saoul après quelques centilitres de Whisky pur feu, ni préparé à la chaleur qu’il sentait parcourir son corps comme si une flammèche lui léchait la peau, et encore moins préparé aux regards non discrets de Potter qui lui donnaient l’impression de tomber en cendres. Surtout, il n’était pas préparé aux conversations sans queue ni tête qu’ils avaient, tous les quatre, comme des potes de longue date.

Cela n’avait aucun sens. C’était _enivrant_.

Harry avait insisté pour payer le dîner ; ils avaient mangé assis à une table proche d’un mur, ce qui les éloignait un petit peu du reste de la clientèle – un groupe tel que le leur se faisait rapidement remarquer par les autres. Le début avait été laborieux : Hermione et Harry faisaient de leur mieux pour combler le vide, mais Ron restait renfrogné, le nez plongé dans son assiette, et Draco n’osait trop rien dire. Puis avec le temps, les langues s’étaient déliées. Avec le temps, et avec la première tournée de Bierraubeurre. Avec la deuxième, ils s’étaient retrouvés à rire à gorge déployée, oubliant totalement qu’ils étaient d’anciens ennemis qui avaient toutes les raisons de se haïr. Ron Weasley s’était dévoilé aux yeux de Draco comme pouvant être hilarant, non pas à ses dépens, mais de son propre gré. Hermione avait une répartie qui n’avait aucune égale et était un pur délice à écouter, notamment lorsqu’elle rembarrait son petit copain, lequel ne semblait jamais en prendre offense, comme s’il savait bien qu’il n’était pas à la hauteur niveau éloquence. Quant à Potter, il trouvait bien sa place dans le tout, tantôt discutant vivement avec son meilleur ami, tantôt questionnant Draco sur des choses banales, comme sa couleur préféré, ou les films moldus qu’il connaissait. Le blond avait le sentiment étrange de ne pas avoir de rôle particulier à jouer, ce qui était à la fois grisant et terrifiant, car il avait l’impression d’être confronté à un mur blanc qui aurait dû être rempli de mots et d’images multicolores, un mur sur lequel il n’avait jamais rien pu écrire. Et là, on lui mettait ce mur plein de rien devant lui, et on lui demandait ce qu’il y avait dessus. _Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? Je ne sais pas._

\- Et toi ? répondit-il. C’est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Le brun de sortir son petit sourire en coin, le regard posé sur le milieu de la table.

\- J’ai une passion secrète pour le violet pastel, déclara—t-il solennellement.

\- Vraiment ?

Nouveau sourire. Draco remarqua à quel point les fossettes qui se creusaient sur ses joues étaient minuscules et extrêmement mignonnes.

\- Vraiment. J’adore particulièrement la teinte lilas, pour être tout à fait exact.

Potter leva le regard vers lui, et alors Draco se rappela qu’en réalité, il savait très bien quelle était sa couleur préférée.

Après la bière était venue l’heure du whisky, selon les dires de l’expert en la matière (Weasley). Le rouquin faisait une fixette sur le Whisky pur feu, mais il y avait d’autres alcools forts disponibles, comme la Vodka bulgare, le vin Redwyne, l’hippocras du Bief, l’absinthe de coquelicots, la liqueur de miel étoilé (avec de vraies petites étoiles qui étincelaient, oui), tout un tas de boissons qui laissait libre court au choix. Bien entendu, ils n’avaient pas goûté à tout… Enfin, Draco avait évité le vin dont il n’appréciait pas trop la saveur. Et Potter n’avait pas pris d’absinthe. Hermione, elle… disons qu’elle tenait bien. C’était celle qui continuait à avoir le discours le plus cohérent, mais c’était aussi celle qui recommandait à boire de façon un peu trop régulière pour laisser à Draco le temps d’avaler ses verres.

La musique créait un fond sonore, dans lequel les rires et voix des autres personnes présentes dans la taverne se mêlaient pour ne former qu’un brouhaha indiscernable. Il entendait les autres rire, et puis lui aussi riait, et en fait tout était simple, tout était plus simple que ça l’était d’habitude. Il était plus léger, car il flottait dans une bulle, au-dessus du sol, et la peur s’était dissipée, comme les doutes, comme l’appréhension, comme le malaise, comme la crainte, comme les cauchemars, comme le danger. Léger, léger, léger. C’était si facile de rire. Incroyablement facile, il était là, et il _riait_. On lui avait ôté ses chaines.

Les garçons s’étaient mis à danser, bougeant leurs têtes dans tous les sens au rythme de la mélodie, ils faisaient les pitres ; Ron se tordait comme un asticot, tout en faisant des grimaces et en hurlant des grossièretés qui feraient jalouser El, il entrainait son ami dans sa chorégraphie, tournoyant, claquant des mains, sautant, entrechats et déboulés, les deux jeunes hommes avaient l’air de danseurs étoiles fusionnés avec des trolls sans aucune grâce. Draco les regardait, enfin, plutôt, le regardait, et il sentait ses joues fondre. A cet instant, il n’avait à l’esprit plus aucun des soucis qui l’assommaient habituellement. Il n’hésita presque pas lorsqu’Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe de venir. Les contours de son champ de vision étaient brouillés, un peu floutés, mais les lumières n’en étaient que plus vives, et les yeux de Potter étaient trop étincelants, toujours _trop_ , et plus vifs encore que toutes les lumières. Tout allait très vite, et sans qu’il ne comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva à suivre les mouvements ridicules de Weasley ; ils étaient tous les trois en train de sautiller et danser sur une musique qu’il ne connaissait pas, une mélodie qui devenait à la fois plus forte et plus lointaine, et tout ce dont il avait conscience était le contact de son corps avec celui de Potter, parfois, une fois de temps en temps, par hasard, forcément, ils étaient si proches, et il n’y avait pas beaucoup de place pour danser, et leurs mains se touchaient, un peu, et leurs bras se frôlaient, c’était ensorcelant, entêtant, électrisant, la peau d’Harry était étourdissante, et tout cela faisait tourner et tourner la tête de Draco, jusqu’à ce qu’il se sente perdre pied, une petite seconde de chancellement. La poigne ferme et puissante de Granger le rattrapa avant qu’il ne se ramasse la figure par terre, et il capta son regard très perçant malgré les verres qu’elle avait encaissés. Il se retrouva dehors, dans la nuit, en trop peu de temps pour que son cerveau de larve puisse suivre le cours des choses. Un manteau s’abattit sur ses épaules – il mit une minute ou deux à réaliser que c’était son manteau. Granger apparut à côté de lui, lui disant des mots qu’il ne saisissait pas. La musique résonnait toujours, son écho tout du moins, et l’empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu’elle disait. Elle le fit avancer de quelques pas – c’était étrange, il ne sentait plus ses pieds se poser sur le sol, il ne sentait plus ses jambes le porter. A mesure que le son s’amenuisait, il réussit à capter ce qu’elle déblatérait depuis qu’ils étaient sortis.

\- T’es complètement torché, Malfoy !

\- Hein ? croassa-t-il.

Il fit un tour – ou deux – sur lui-même, appréciant la manière dont la lueur des lampadaires zigzaguait dans la nuit, avant de se rendre compte que les deux Gryffondors manquants arrivaient vers eux. Il essaya de stabiliser sa position, mais après avoir tourné, il était déséquilibré, et les lueurs continuaient de dessiner des éclairs, des éclairs, éclair comme la cicatrice de Potter.

Ils marchaient. Vers où ? Draco ne savait pas trop, et clairement il s’en foutait. Ils marchaient, tous les quatre, sous les étoiles, il n’y avait plus de lampadaires, mais la lune était suffisante et elle était belle. Nitescence.

\- Tu sais qu’il est confus, autant que toi, fit une voix.

Hermione, à côté de lui, le dévisageait comme si elle tentait de transpercer son âme. Comment faisait-elle pour marcher droit, et en même temps le scruter du regard, cela restait un obscur mystère.

\- Difficile de l’être autant que moi, répliqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il la fixa, essayant de déceler un indice sur les intentions cachées derrière cette question – parce que même s’il était (légèrement) éméché, il n’allait pas laisser échapper des informations trop intimes si facilement. Même si, justement, cela semblait très facile à faire. D’ailleurs, la brune avait l’air si bienveillant, à l’écoute… Elle ne le brusquait pas, et donnait l’impression d’être la sagesse incarnée. Peut-être pouvait il… _oui_ , peut-être qu’il pouvait, qu’il pouvait faire confiance, un tout petit peu, se laisser aller, déverser quelques mots, quelques-uns de ces mots qui somnolaient en lui comme des dragons endormis. Ils marchaient toujours, et à présent le Serpentard reconnaissait le chemin qui menait à Poudlard.

\- J’ai jamais su qui j’étais, avoua-t-il.

Une fois que les premiers mots sortirent, le reste se déversa comme un flot, un peu décousu toutefois, mais abondant.

\- J’ai cru – j’ai cru que ça suffisait, pour exister, de faire ce qu’il – ce qu’il me disait, et puis mon monde était si petit, je voyais rien, je savais rien, et j’ai jamais appris à réfléchir tout seul, putain – _quel con_ – et j’étais là, débile, et j’ai obéi, ouais, trop, et maintenant les cauchemars et le feu. Mais surtout, j’ai jamais réfléchi à qui j’étais, et là, aujourd’hui j’suis perdu face à du vide, et je dois trouver qui je suis sans le sang et la mort, sans mon père et les ténèbres. Et – et le pire, le problème le plus chiant – putain – c’est _lui_ , parce que je suis – je suis trop embrouillé et je deviens, je deviens fou quand j’y pense, ouais, _fou_ , et, je – je…

\- T’es plus que ça, assura Granger. T’es plus que ce que t’as fait, et que les ordres de ton père. T’es plus que les ténèbres qui t’ont accompagné pendant toutes ces années.

\- J’en suis pas sûr, murmura-t-il. Et puis, lui, _lui_ c’est certain qu’il ne verra jamais rien d’autre que le noir chez moi, et que ce que je…

Sa voix s’étrangla. Il sentait ses blessures saigner, à force de trop appuyer dessus, ça y était, c’était rouvert, et son cœur meurtri hurlait que Potter était trop, et que lui n’était rien, rien qu’un pathétique pauvre gars qui n’aurait jamais droit à ça, ça, ça, ça, ce qu’il voyait flotter dans l’air entre Hermione et Ron, entre El et Luna, ce qui lui écrabouillait les veines comme si quelqu’un frappait dessus avec une masse de dix tonnes. Ecrabouillé, réduit en bouillie, voilà ce qu’il était, lui et ses sentiments.

\- C’est – c’est sa faute ! cria Weasley.

Un cri déchirure de ciel obscur.

Draco fit volte-face, et comprit assez rapidement que le roux n’était pas dans un super état : plié en deux, il était en train de gerber dans l’herbe, et relevait la tête une fois de temps en temps pour l’invectiver. Il n’y avait pas de doute, les injures lui étaient bien destinées car Weasley évoquait sa sœur décédée et le traitait de Mangemort de merde, ce qui était très clair. Potter se tenait à ses côtés, l’air un peu perdu, comme s’il hésitait entre aider son ami, ou se mettre lui aussi à insulter le blond.

\- T’aurais dû crever à sa place !

Ce qui était particulièrement étrange, c’était la manière dont les mots résonnaient dans la nuit. Comme si on traçait les lettres en découpant le noir à la hache, laissant les paroles flotter, comme ça, dans l’air, lacérant les ténèbres. Etrange, oui, de presque voir ces mots se balancer sous ses yeux, comme pour le narguer, lui montrer que _tu vois bien_ , tout le monde le pense aussi, il n’y a pas que toi.

Peut-être était-il trop embrouillé par l’alcool dans ses veines, et la peine dans son cœur, qui s’agrandissait à chaque pas qu’il faisait. Peut-être que le scintillement des étoiles était trop intense à supporter, alors que tout chancelait. Peut-être que, une fois encore, il ne rêvait que de fuir, s’échapper, ne pas être lui, ne pas être Draco Malfoy, ne plus être tout court. Il se mit à courir. La tête embrumée, les hurlements de Granger et Weasley et Potter bourdonnant à ses oreilles, il courait, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se casser la figure, de se rattraper quand il trébuchait. _Trébuche, trébuche, trébuche, tombe._

\- Draco !

Qui criait ? Il ne savait pas, ne voulait pas savoir – il courait.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il se casse effectivement la figure. Ses jambes cessèrent de lui obéir, lâchèrent, et il se retrouva, par terre, les genoux écorchés par les cailloux du chemin. Hébété. Il ne sentait rien, plus rien. Tout était noir, sauf la lune, sauf les étoiles, tout était noir et il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, _n’était rien_. Sang sur ses mains, sang noir à la lumière lunaire.

Il entendait des pas, qui semblèrent loin, très loin et distants, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient trop proches pour être ignorés. Ne rien voir n’avait aucune importance. Dans le noir, aveugle, le cœur en vrac et le cerveau en miettes, il savait.

\- Barre-toi, Potter.

\- Tu t’es fait mal ?

Draco prit son temps pour se relever, faisant fi de sa tête qui tournait, et de la douleur, d’abord imperceptible, mais qui commençait à le brûler, là où sa peau avait été entaillée lors de sa chute. Il prit son temps pour regarder Potter, qui ne semblait pas être humain, nimbé d’une lueur irréelle, propre au milieu à l’astre de la nuit. Son esprit était trop confus, il n’arrivait pas à traduire ce bordel en pensées cohérentes. Il n’arrivait plus à penser, et seule une chose semblait demeurer intacte. _Il est beau_. Potter répéta sa question, montrant du doigt les égratignures sur ses genoux, mais Draco n'entendait qu’à peine le son de sa voix – cacophonie sous son crâne.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il, oubliant qu’il parlait à haute voix. Oui, je me suis fait mal. Mais le sang n’est rien, c’est à l’intérieur que c’est douloureux.

Le visage de Potter était plein d’ombres et d’étincelles. Si cela n’avait été qu’un rêve – et ça y ressemblait – il l’aurait embrassé. Déposer ses lèvres si délicatement, comme s’il les frôlait seulement, les effleurer, sans vraiment les toucher, n’être qu’une brise… Cependant, le souvenir de ce jour-là, celui où il s’était abandonné une seconde, où le monde s’était écroulé, où il avait eu le sentiment intense et insoutenable d’avoir anéanti une partie de son cœur, ce souvenir était une plaie ouverte et non cicatrisée. Alors, il ne fit rien. Il ne fit rien lorsque Potter s’avança, esquissa un geste maladroit – comme s’il voulait lui prendre la main – avant de se raviser, et de rester là, les bras ballants, attendant que la nuit les avale.


	35. chapitre trente-cinq

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu t’es bourré la gueule avec Potter ET que tu ne l’as même pas embrassé ?!

El était outrée. Assise près de lui sur le lit, elle faisait de grands gestes et jurait depuis qu’il avait fini de lui raconter sa soirée. Ses cheveux roux partaient dans tous les sens autour de son visage, comme une crinière de feu. Pourtant, c’étaient ses yeux qui s’étaient enflammés lors de son récit, et qui à présent lui brûlaient la peau. El était trop féroce pour lui, il ne faisait pas le poids.

\- Justement, je ne pouvais pas l’embrasser alors que je n’étais pas totalement maître de mes moyens, essaya-t-il de se défendre.

En vain. El le fusillait du regard.

\- Tu avais l’occasion parfaite pour faire avancer le schmilblick ! s’exclama-t-elle. En plus, si tu n’étais pas un tel nodocéphale, tu verrais que Potter n’est pas DU TOUT insensible à tes charmes, mon cher Malfoy.

\- Mes charmes ? hoqueta-t-il. Arrête ton délire une seconde, tu veux bien ? Potter agissait comme ça parce qu’on était tous fatigués, et qu’on avait bu, c’est tout.

\- Ah oui ? Et les heures passées tous les deux à papoter tranquillou pilou?

\- Il fallait bien qu’il trouve quelqu’un pour tuer le temps en attendant Granger et Weasley.

\- C’est ça, ouais.

Elle roula des yeux, exprimant ainsi à quel point elle trouvait les explications de Draco ridicules.

\- Tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir pour ça, El, reprit-il. J’ai pas le courage de me faire repousser de nouveau. Surtout maintenant, la situation est trop incertaine pour que je prenne le risque de me mettre Potter à dos… On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver, avec mon père qui déraille, et ce démon qui pourrait revenir n’importe quand. Bref, c’est pas le moment pour les péripéties amoureuses.

\- Si pas maintenant, quand ? fit remarquer la rousse.

A cela, Draco n’avait pas grand-chose à rétorquer. _Quand ?_ Eh bien, peut-être jamais. Peut-être que ses sentiments étaient destinés à rester cachés en lui pour toujours. Cette pensée lui donnait la nausée, mais il fallait bien être réaliste. Harry Potter faisait face à une nouvelle menace, qui plus est fomentée par le propre père de Draco, et avait probablement autre chose à foutre que s’appesantir sur Malfoy et l’émoi de son pauvre cœur (ce qui sonnait comme le titre d’un film d’amour fleur bleue).

\- C’est pas important, asséna-t-il. On doit se concentrer sur ce danger-là.

A mesure qu’il prononçait ces paroles, il savait très bien que ce n’était pas 100% honnête. Enfin, bien-sûr, il voulait faire tout son possible contre ce démon et son père qui souhaitaient mettre en péril la vie de Potter – c’était évident – mais il savait que ce qu’il ressentait était important, contrairement à ce qu’il affirmait. Il se rendait bien compte de la place que prenaient ces sentiments en lui, et cette place était loin d’être négligeable. Mais, justement, à présent qu’il savait ce qu’il ressentait pour Potter, il se devait d’autant plus de tout faire pour l’aider. Il devait tout donner, et pour cela mettre un peu ses émotions de côté. Il se demandait si, vraiment, il fallait faire un choix entre les deux, mais pour une fois il avait envie de ne pas être égoïste. Penser aux autres avant lui-même, un peu d’altruisme pour changer. Et puis, de toute manière, si Potter succombait d’une attaque démoniaque, ce ne serait pas très pratique pour faire « avancer le schmilblick ».

\- Il est prévu qu’on se retrouve tous dans la salle multi-maisons, ce soir, annonça-t-il (Hermione lui avait glissé un mot lors du dernier repas dans la Grande Salle). Tu viens ?

El acquiesça, tandis qu’elle tripotait son tee-shirt avec les doigts.

\- Ouaip. Ils ont eu des nouvelles de la vieille chouette ?

Draco réprima un rire.

\- Oui, répondit-il, apparemment McGonagall a parlé avec nos chers Gryffondors.

Ce soir-là, ladite salle n’était pas vide. Certains élèves forcenés étaient déjà plongés dans les révisions en vue des examens ; d’autres au contraire utilisaient la soirée pour décompresser face aux cours et devoirs. Un vieux lecteur de vinyles moldu avait été installé sur une étagère et diffusait des airs de jazz démodés. L’entrée de leur groupe fit taire les conversations pendant quelques secondes, avant qu’elles ne reprennent de plus belle. Les tables étaient toutes prises, alors ils s’installèrent sur les fauteuils inoccupés, dont le tissu était déchiré par endroit et la couleur totalement passée de mode. Ambiance cosy comme on dit. Draco était un chouïa gêné à l’égard des trois Gryffondors, puisque la dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé en leur présence, il était complètement bourré (El lui avait appris que c’était comme ça qu’on disait généralement, mais il était encore un peu dubitatif). D’autant plus que Ron l’avait – légèrement – insulté l’autre nuit, donc autant dire que le blond n’était pas vraiment à l’aise dans ses godasses ce soir-là. Il n’osa pas trop lever les yeux vers eux jusqu’à ce qu’Hermione prenne la parole. Luna n’était pas là ; d’après les dires d’El, la Serdaigle devait assister à une réunion du club de fans de la légende du roi Arthur. La Serpentarde rousse avait l’air fatigué, beaucoup plus que lorsqu’il l’avait vue plus tôt dans la journée. Etait-ce sa mystérieuse maladie, dont il ne savait absolument rien ? Etait-elle en train de dissimuler à quel point elle souffrait, ou était exténuée ? Il aurait voulu savoir comment il pouvait l’aider, savoir tout ce qui n’allait pas, savoir tout ce qu’elle endurait, mais il ne pouvait pas insister pour lui demander des détails. Si elle ne lui en avait pas plus fournis lorsqu’ils en avaient discuté, c’était qu’elle ne voulait pas partager plus sur ce sujet, et il respectait sa volonté. Toutefois, il était confronté à ce sentiment terrible d’impuissance lorsqu’il remarquait l’éreintement dans ses prunelles et la lenteur de ses pas après avoir gravi quelques escaliers. Cette maladie de Lys puisait dans ses forces, dans son énergie chaque jour, cela était évident pour Draco, mais il ne comprenait pas en quoi, ni pourquoi, ni comment cela se traduisait concrètement dans le quotidien de son amie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir faire plus. Seulement, que pouvait-il faire pour combattre quelque chose dont il ne savait rien et qui était intangible ? A priori, rien. Ce qui n’était pas le cas du démon Arioch, ce dont Granger était en train de parler.

\- A la fin du cours de Métamorphose de ce matin, la professeure McGonagall m’a retenue pour m’expliquer les retours qu’elle avait eus du Ministère, expliquait-elle. Comme vous le savez, je lui ai résumé la situation, les informations que la mère de Draco nous avait fournies ainsi que celles trouvées dans l’ouvrage de Lucinda Blackfyre dès que j’ai pu, en espérant qu’elle pourrait nous aider. Elle m’a parue inquiète, et m’a assuré qu’elle contacterait très prochainement le bureau des Aurors. Je l’ai déjà dit à Ron et Harry, mais je ne sais pas si j’avais abordé le sujet avec vous deux… Enfin bref, en tout cas ils lui ont envoyé un hibou aujourd’hui. Ils ont mis tellement de temps à répondre, c’est vraiment révoltant ! Elle avait l’air en colère contre les gens du Ministère, elle aussi… Vous imaginez ? Deux semaines pour répondre à un courrier intitulé « URGENT », c’est quand même pas sérieux…

\- Oui, Mione, t’as raison, c’est pas sérieux, intervint Weasley. Passe directement à ce qu’elle t’a dit ce matin, s’il-te-plait.

Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé, qu’il ne le remarqua pas car Eléanor le foudroya sur place, avec ses yeux révolver qui semblaient dire : « comment oses-tu couper la parole à une sorcière si badass et cool qu’Hermione Granger ? ».

\- Donc, comme je disais, reprit la brune, deux semaines pour écrire une réponse sur un bout de papier, ils ne se foulent pas trop ces Aurors, ou leur administration est totalement déficiente. Surtout que, de notre côté, on attendait leur réaction pour savoir quoi faire, quoi planifier, comment s’organiser, quels livres lire… bref, tout un tas de choses qui dépendaient d’eux ! Et vous savez ce qu’ils ont répondu ?! Qu’ils prenaient ces informations en considération, merci, au revoir, bien cordialement. Super utile ! On vous remercie bien, clap clap je vous applaudis, bande de branleurs !

A ce moment précis, elle était presque debout, en train de hurler, et il fallut l’action conjointe de Ron et Harry pour la faire rasseoir. Quelques personnes l’avaient dévisagée une seconde avant de retourner à leurs occupations, comme si c’était tout à fait anodin – ce qui l’était sûrement.

\- Ce qui veut dire, résuma El calmement, que les Aurors ne sont pas foutus de nous aider pour se débarrasser de ce démon de mes deux.

\- En tout cas, ils suivent leur piste et n’en ont rien à foutre de nos infos, si j’ai bien compris, fit Draco.

\- Oui, c’est bien ça, continua Hermione, ne s’arrêtant pas sur sa lancée. Donc on ne peut compter que sur nous. Harry, tu ne comptes toujours pas informer Remus et Sirius ?

Le brun secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Ils ont eu assez d’emmerdes et de drames pour toute une vie, je ne compte pas les inquiéter avec ça. Ils ne reçoivent plus aucun courrier sorcier et suivent assez peu les nouvelles de notre monde, donc normalement ils ne devraient pas être mis au courant par inadvertance.

\- D’accord, ça tombe bien, il ne manquerait plus que les deux papas poules de Harry nous tombent dessus s’il lui arrive quelque chose… Enfin, pas la peine de s’appesantir là-dessus. (Son regard se fit plus vif et étincelant) J’ai eu une idée.

Ils s’approchèrent tous pour tendre l’oreille, penchés sur la table basse entre les fauteuils, leurs coudes se touchant presque.

\- On devrait lui tendre un piège.

\- Un piège ?! Tu veux tendre un piège à un démon ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide Ronald, répliqua Hermione. Un démon ne se laisserait pas tromper facilement… Cependant, les hommes sont bien plus crédules. Et si j’ai bien compris l’ouvrage de Blackfyre, Arioch n’apparait sur Terre que s’il est invoqué par des humains. Ce qu’il nous faut, c’est faire croire à Lucius qu’Harry est dans une situation de vulnérabilité, où il serait facile de l’atteindre. Une situation comme au Quidditich, lorsqu’il était seul sur son balai à trente mètres de hauteur. Il n’était pas vraiment seul, puisqu’il y avait les autres joueurs et joueuses et le public, mais on a bien vu que neutraliser autant de personnes n’est pas une tâche compliquée pour un démon. Peut-être que ce qu’il y avait de spécial, c’était le fait qu’Harry n’ait personne à ses côtés, directement. Bon, c’est une analyse assez simpliste, je l’avoue, mais…

\- Mais ça se tient. Voldemort a toujours essayé de m’attaquer lorsque j’étais seul, et vulnérable, asséna Potter.

\- Okay, très bien, fit Ron. On fait ça comment, alors ?

Soudain, ses yeux se fixèrent sur un point derrière Draco, et s’agrandirent.

\- Eh ! regardez ! s’exclama-t-il en se levant, et en montrant du doigt la fenêtre découpée dans le mur opposé.

Un hibou grand-duc à l’air autoritaire (oui, un hibou peut avoir l’air autoritaire) était en train de tapoter son bec contre la vitre. Un garçon vêtu d’un pull jaune et noir, couleurs de Poufsouffle, et à la peau foncée entrouvrit le battant de la fenêtre pour laisser l’oiseau entrer. Celui-ci voleta sans hésitation vers le groupe installé sur les vieux fauteuils, et se posa directement sur la table basse, sur laquelle ils étaient accoudés un instant plus tôt. Sans attendre, l’oiseau tendit la patte vers Draco. Un parchemin y était accroché. Du courrier ? Personne ne lui avait écrit depuis des lustres. Sa mère ? Non, elle aurait certainement été plus discrète, intimant au hibou de ne pas le déranger s’il était entouré d’autres personnes. Qui, alors ? Ce ne pouvait pas… ce ne pouvait tout de même pas être lui. Pourquoi lui aurait-il écrit ? Qu’avait-il donc à lui dire? _Salut fiston, ça gaze ? C’était fun la dernière fois que j’ai envoyé un démon tuer ton pote ?_

L’estomac dans les talons, Draco décrocha le papier, qui tenait à la patte du rapace grâce à une petite ficelle argentée, et déplia lentement le parchemin, redoutant ce qu’il allait y lire. Il ne mit qu’un millième de seconde à reconnaître l’écriture très petite de son père. Il déglutit avant de se lancer dans la lecture, avec l’impression qu’un millier d’aiguilles s’enfonçait dans ses entrailles.

« Si tu veux revoir ta mère en vie, rends-toi au manoir dès que tu recevras cette lettre.

Elle n’aurait pas dû fuir, et tu n’aurais pas dû me trahir.

Elle mourra si tu n’es pas venu le mardi de la dernière semaine de mars.

Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. »

C’était un lundi soir.


	36. chapitre trente-six

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas t’y rendre tout seul ?!

El criait, lui courant après. Il dévalait les escaliers pour arriver le plus vite possible au dortoir et prendre ses affaires. Il n’y avait pas une minute à perdre.

\- Malfoy !

Ce n’était pas la voix d’El. Draco s’arrêta avant de tourner vers la direction de la salle commune de Serpentards. Potter était juste derrière lui, à seulement quelques mètres – il venait de tracer totalement El, qui peinait à descendre les marches rapidement sans s’emmêler les jambes.

\- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, un peu sèchement.

\- Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, fit Potter. Tu n’y arriveras pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que seul, on n’est pas assez fort. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. On aura de meilleures chances à deux.

Le blond était abasourdi. Est-ce qu’il avait bien entendu ? Le gars le plus célèbre du monde des sorciers, le Gryffondor le plus courageux entre tous, venait de lui proposer son aide ? Il fallait clairement arrêter de fumer des pissenlits.

\- Arrête de dire n’importe quoi, _Potter_ !

Son nom, dans sa bouche, sonnait comme une insulte, comme cela avait été le cas tant de fois auparavant. Le brun eut l’air d’être blessé par son ton, ce qui était pour le moins étrange, étant donné que Draco lui avait dit bien pire. Peut-être que cette fois était différente. Tout était différent. Potter offrait son aide. L’accompagner. Venir avec lui. Dans ce manoir. Sa mère en danger. Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre ? Est-ce que Lucius allait vraiment lancer un sortilège mortel à sa femme ? Etait-il prêt à torturer la femme qu’il avait épousée, avec qui il avait vécu plus de vingt ans, avec qui il avait eu un fils ? Et tout cela pour quoi ? Pour assouvir une vengeance perverse envers un jeune homme de dix-neuf piges ? L’idée de le revoir donnait la nausée à Draco. Et celle que Potter le voit aussi… Non, il ne voulait pas. Et si le Gryffondor se rappelait soudainement à quel point les Malfoy étaient pourris jusqu’à l’os ? Et s’il renonçait à sa volonté de faire la paix, être amis, et regarder le ciel qui se colore comme un arc-en-ciel délavé ? Renoncer aux rêves sans nom qui s’immisçaient sous ses veines, la nuit, l’aube, le jour, tout le temps, ces rêves qui devenaient respiration lorsque ses poumons brûlaient. Draco se souvenait croiser ses yeux et y lire du dégoût, après que leurs lèvres se soient rencontrées. L’impression inexprimable qu’il avait ressentie alors, cette impression de dégringoler, dégringoler, dégringoler, sans jamais toucher le fond – c’était une impression qu’il préférait ne pas ressentir de sitôt, s’il pouvait l’éviter.

Il se remit à marcher au pas de course vers sa chambre. Il comptait récupérer un manteau, et fouiller dans ses affaires pour trouver quelque chose d’utile. Et éventuellement un moyen pour partir de Poudlard, le plus vite possible.

Seulement, Potter était aussi collant qu’une sangsue.

\- Malfoy, sois pas débile, fais pas ton ronchon. Tu vas pas pouvoir battre ton père, ses potes et un démon à toi tout seul, malgré tes super talents de magie.

\- Ah ouais ? répliqua Draco. Déjà, depuis quand tu trouves que j’ai de _super_ talents ?

El avait clairement abandonné la partie, elle était demeurée au bas des escaliers, à une dizaine de mètres d’eux, ce qui ne l’empêchait pas de participer vivement à la conversation.

\- Vous êtes vraiment deux orchidoclastes, par Merlin !

Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers elle, à l’unisson.

\- Hein ?! firent-il en même temps.

\- Vous m’avez bien entendue, bande de sacs à Bombabouses ! Maintenant, cessez de faire les enfants et de vous engueuler pour rien : Draco, accepte de l’aide pour une fois, tu sais très bien que tu en as besoin ; Harry, si tu pouvais éviter d’en rajouter une couche et de te la jouer mec super cool, ce serait pas mal.

\- Je me la joue « mec super cool » ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle, debout, les bras croisés et la tête haute.

Draco soupira. Son amie était trop forte. Comment ferait-il sans elle ?

\- Ok, concéda-t-il, exaspéré. Adjugé vendu pour le mec super cool. (Il se tourna vers Harry) Alors, des idées utiles pour sortir du château ? Un petit tour de passe-passe ? Un passage secret qui enfreindrait le règlement de l’école ?

Le brun retroussa ses lèvres avec un air malicieux.

\- Enfreindre le règlement, ça me connait, Malfoy.

Et, en effet, Draco réalisa bien vite que ça le connaissait. Après avoir tout de même pris une veste dans son dortoir – et par la même occasion en prêter une à Potter, qui comme d’habitude n’avait rien d’autre sur le dos qu’un vieux t-shirt laid – le Gryffondor l’entraîna dans un couloir perdu au milieu des étages du château, et, avec assurance, l’amena devant un tableau qui représentait une dame, vêtue d’une robe médiévale. Elle regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, un merle posé sur sa main, comme si la nature extérieure tentait de s’incruster dans l’univers intérieur de la dame. La peinture était vive, colorée, des papillons et fleurs voletaient depuis la fenêtre, autour du visage de la femme, le vert s’entremêlait au bleu et violet, en un dégradé de nuances surprenant. Draco n’avait encore jamais vu cette toile ; la beauté de l’œuvre lui coupa le souffle un instant. Potter lui jeta un coup d’œil en coin, remarquant sa réaction face au tableau.

\- Moi aussi, j’étais impressionné la première fois que je l’ai vu, confia-t-il. Ce qui est pratique, c’est qu’on peut difficilement oublier une peinture comme celle-ci.

Il approcha sa main de la toile, et, délicatement, appuya un papillon turquoise, juste derrière l’oreille de la dame. Aussitôt, un petit clic se fit entendre, et le tableau tressaillit. Sans geste brusque, Potter saisit le côté de la toile, et la tira vers lui, laissant ainsi voir une ouverture derrière, qui s’enfonçait dans le mur en un tunnel sombre – le bon vieux cliché du passage secret de château. Potter s’avança, et fit signe au Serpentard de le suivre.

Draco se demandait comment Potter pouvait en savoir autant sur les mystères de Poudlard ; lui qui avait pourtant étudié l’histoire de l’école comme il se fallait n’y connaissait rien. Même lorsqu’il avait dû trouver un passage pour pénétrer dans l’enceinte du château, il n’avait pas découvert de passage comparable. _Non_ , tonna immédiatement une voix dans son cerveau, alerte très _très_ mauvais souvenir, ne surtout _pas_ y penser. Ne pas s’attarder sur cette horrible sixième année qui l’avait laissé en lambeaux. Oublier. _Effacer_. C’était du passé. Rester dans le présent.

Il n’osait pas parler, le silence était entier dans ce tunnel, dont les murs et le plafond étaient creusés dans de la pierre grise et sombre, ce qui donnait une atmosphère très lugubre et humide à leur chemin. Potter avait pris les devants, et se retournait régulièrement pour vérifier qu’il tenait la cadence. Ses jambes étaient pourtant plutôt en forme ; c’était son cerveau qui avait du mal à suivre l’enchainement des évènements. Sa mère, son père, Potter, le démon, c’était un _gros_ bordel dont ses neurones n’arrivaient pas à se dépêtrer. Cette année avait débuté par un tas de chamboulements qui l’avait amené à questionner tout ce qu’il croyait savoir de lui-même, il avait dû admettre ce qui habitait son cœur depuis longtemps, l’intégrer, le digérer, et à peine avait-il commencé à accepter l’idée que Potter se faisait attaquer par un démon, invoqué par son propre père – _merci papa_. Nouveau chamboulement. Et puis, à présent, ce même géniteur timbré s’en prenait à sa mère. Chamboulement, encore et encore, pour ne jamais trouver un semblant d’équilibre. Lui qui se sentait si instable, face à ce qui lui arrivait, face à ce qu’il ressentait, instable face à la vie, instable face à Potter qui mettait son cœur sens dessus dessous – mais comment ne pas l’être ?

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes, plus ou moins, difficile à savoir dans une pénombre totale et sans rien pour indiquer l’heure. Ils déboulèrent à Pré-au-Lard, pas très loin de la boutique où ils s’étaient retrouvés la dernière fois. Draco reconnut l’endroit assez rapidement, malgré l’obscurité de la nuit, et le léger brouillard qui s’insinuait dans la ruelle.

\- On transplane ?

Draco se tourna pour être en face de Potter. Il était tard, peut-être près de minuit, le Gryffondor aurait pu être tranquillement en train de somnoler dans son lit rouge et or, ou rire au coin du feu avec ses meilleurs amis. Mais il était là, dehors, aux côtés d’un Malfoy, prêt à affronter un Mangemort totalement cintré et potentiellement une créature démoniaque. Et ce pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il venu ? Bordel, Potter, _qu’est-ce que tu fous ?_ Evidemment, il ne fit pas part de ses pensées au brun, qui le fixait en l’attente d’une réponse. Draco se contenta d’acquiescer d’un signe de tête. Avec la timidité d’un enfant, il lui tendit la main – pour transplaner ensemble, il fallait être en contact physique. Sauf que la dernière fois qu’il lui avait tendu la main de cette façon remontait à des années et des années en arrière… En réalité, cela remontait à leur premier jour à Poudlard. Ils n’étaient que deux gamins qui ne connaissaient rien à rien, et Draco n’aurait jamais – au grand jamais – songé qu’il puisse avoir l’air d’un petit con arrogant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, c’était pourtant clairement ce qu’il était. Mais il ne savait pas – il ne savait rien – il avait été élevé comme ça. Il avait vu son père faire – il rêvait de faire de même. Et puis Potter, Potter et sa cicatrice, le merveilleux Harry Potter… Draco entendait son histoire depuis qu’il savait entendre. Il ne se rappelait pas d’une vie où il ne connaissait pas son nom, son prénom, où il n’avait pas fantasmé devenir ami avec le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu. Ellipse de sept ans et des poussières ; ils se retrouvaient de nouveau l’un en face de l’autre, avec cette paume vide et incertaine qui tremblait presque entre eux.

Draco lisait dans les yeux du jeune homme que les mêmes souvenirs s’imposaient à lui. Que les mêmes interrogations germaient dans son esprit : que ce serait-il passé s’il avait accepté ? Que ce serait-il passé si leur inimitié réciproque ne leur avait pas bouffé l’existence pendant tout ce temps ? Par Merlin, cette époque manquait tout de même à Draco. Il pouvait rester obnubilé par Potter du soir au matin et du matin au soir, en parler à tout bout de champs, sans que quiconque ne lui dise qu’il souffrait d’une légère obsession. C’était normal, c’était qui il était : il bousillait l’existence du Gryffondor.

Le blond aurait pu rester coincé dans sa tête, comme si souvent, mais il fut obligé d’en sortir expressément – sa paume n’était plus vide.

\- Hum-je, s’étrangla Draco avant de reprendre pied. Je – oui – euh allons-y.

Puis, tournant sur lui-même, et entrainant Potter avec lui, il disparut de la ruelle sombre et peu éclairée de Pré-au-Lard, pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard près d’un bois. Enfin, n’importe qui n’aurait pas distingué grand-chose parce que 1) il faisait nuit, 2) tout était plongé dans le noir, 3) Potter faillit lui tomber dessus. En réalité, Potter lui tomba, effectivement, dessus, mais Draco s’écarta sur le côté, juste assez pour le laisser tomber tout seul.

\- Eh ! t’aurais pu m’aider ! grogna l’autre tandis qu’il tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

Heureusement qu’il faisait vraiment très noir – la lumière de la lune était cachée par des nuages – car Draco souriait, et il préférait ne pas être vu.

\- Allez, lève-toi, le manoir est à une centaine de mètres, lança-t-il au brun, tout en l’aidant à se remettre debout.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’as pas transplané directement à l’intérieur ?

\- Personne ne t’a appris les bonnes manières, Potter ? On ne rentre pas chez les gens sans prévenir.

\- C’est pas chez les gens, c’est chez toi, Malfoy.

\- C’est la même chose.

Ils avançaient, doucement pour ne pas trébucher sur quoi que ce soit sur le sol. Draco préférait ne pas utiliser un sort pour éclairer leur chemin.

\- En fait, expliqua-t-il, on ne peut pas transplaner dans un certain périmètre autour du manoir. Là où on est arrivés, c’est la limite extérieure du cercle. Et maintenant, on est clairement rentrés dans la zone de danger. Le manoir est protégé depuis des générations par un tas de magies différentes et puissantes. Si on veut rester discret, mieux vaut ne pas utiliser de sortilège tout de suite.

\- T’as vraiment une famille de paranos, Malfoy.

A cela, Draco n’avait rien à redire.

Etrangement, le portail n’était pas fermé à double tour comme il l’était d’ordinaire. Le cadenas était fendu en deux, la poignet tournait dans le vide ; ils entrèrent comme si c’était un jeu d’enfant. L’allée sombre – ô combien détestée par Draco, surtout lorsqu’il n’était qu’un gamin – semblait s’allonger infiniment, mais là encore, ils ne firent face à aucun obstacle, aucun monstre sorti de nulle part et leur fondant dessus pour les dévorer – rien. La porte d’entrée, qui ne s’ouvrait normalement que par le biais de sorts de protection particuliers aux Malfoy, était entrebâillée. A la vue de cette ouverture béante, si anormale, si inhabituelle, la poitrine de Draco se remplit de froid. Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, comme on pénètre dans un endroit qu’on sait passé dans le royaume des non-vivants. Quelque chose de terriblement hostile à la vie se dégageait de ce lieu, qui avait pourtant été sa maison pendant si longtemps.

A l’instar de tous ses merveilleux souvenirs d’enfance, le manoir était vaste, rempli d’objets anciens (ceux qui n’avaient pas été réquisitionnés par le Ministère de la Magie), et surtout absolument vide de toute trace d’habitant. Depuis le départ des elfes de maison qui gardaient la demeure propre, le sol était jonché d’une couche de poussière d’une épaisseur repoussante, et rien ne laissait paraître que quiconque y habitait. C’était tout comme si les lieux avaient été désertés depuis des années. Pourtant, moins d’un an auparavant, le blond y vivait encore, y avait d’ailleurs toujours vécu, et à l’exception de Poudlard, c’était ici où il avait passé le plus clair de son existence. L’édifice tenait toujours, mais son essence était tombée en déliquescence. Draco en avait la chair de poule. S’il avait été un chouïa plus courageux, il aurait pris Potter par la main pour se rassurer (mais _oups_ , il ne l’était pas).

Leurs pas étaient les seuls bruits qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles, accompagnés par un léger écho qui se répercutait sur les murs nus de la pièce. Un grand canapé de cuir blanc (presque la même couleur que la chevelure type Malfoy) trônait dans un coin, ainsi que les habituels tableaux terrifiants de ses ancêtres, exposés au-dessus de l’âtre de la cheminée. 

\- C’est glauque ici, fit remarquer Potter, à voix basse.

\- A part la crasse, le reste n’a pas beaucoup changé depuis que je suis parti.

\- Maintenant que j’y suis, ça m’a l’air beaucoup moins génial que ce que j’avais imaginé. Je me disais que tu vivais une vie de prince chouchouté par tout le monde, mais finalement je ne pas si je préfère pas mon placard sous l’escalier.

\- Ton quoi ?

\- Ma chambre jusqu’à ce que j’entre à Poudlard, chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Ils t’ont fait dormir pendant onze ans dans un placard ?

Draco n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, se contenta de hausser les épaules nonchalamment comme si cela n’avait pas d’importance

\- C’était un sympathique placard.

Etant donné que ce n’était pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour avoir une conversation à propos de leur enfance respective, Draco leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure, et changea de sujet.

\- Il s’attend à ma venue – il doit même déjà savoir que je suis là – donc je vais monter seul à l’étage pour voir s’il y est. (Il pointa Potter du doigt) Toi, tu RESTES là et tu ne bouges pas, à part si –

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, parce qu’au même instant, tous les lustres et chandelles s’allumèrent en même temps, déversant une lumière aveuglante dans la pièce jusqu’alors plongée dans la pénombre. Draco n’y vit plus rien pour quelques secondes, chancela presque en arrière, ressenti une fulgurante envie de saisir Potter par la main et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Quand son champ de vision redevint net, il songea sérieusement à s’enfuir, mais même s’il avait essayé, il se serait probablement casser la figure – il ne sentait plus son corps, comme s’il était sous une cascade d’eau glacée.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, mon fils.


	37. chapitre trente-sept

Lucius avait l’air d’un homme délabré. Il semblait ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours, et ne pas non plus avoir changé de vêtements – ce qui n’était absolument pas le style Malfoy. Draco n’avait jamais vu son père autrement que propre sur lui, coiffé, parfumé, dans un costume noir, parfaitement ajusté, le regard haut et fier. Toujours élégant, toujours froid. Là, sous ses yeux, ne demeuraient que des lambeaux de cet homme passé. Il comprenait ce que sa mère avait voulu lui dire. Il ne restait plus rien de son père. Un esprit fou qui n’avait pas pu se remettre de sa chute. Sa voix ne tremblait pourtant pas, malgré son apparence faible ; elle portait dans toute la pièce, dure et glacée comme la voix de ses cauchemars.

Il se tenait dans l’embrasure d’une des portes qui donnaient sur le salon. Ses cheveux, autrefois longs, blonds et soyeux, étaient à présent rêches, emmêlés ; il lui en manquait même à certains endroits. Sa peau était parsemée de cloques noires, saupoudrées de cendre. Des brûlures ? des blessures de combat ? les marques laissées par l’utilisation de rituels démoniaques ? les traces de l’usage de la magie noire sur le long terme ? Bien que son corps donnât l’impression que c’était un homme brisé en mille morceaux, et donc peu menaçant, qui se tenait en face d’eux, Draco savait bien à quoi s’en tenir. Son père était le roi des faux-semblants. Et il suffisait de prêter attention à ses yeux, qui luisaient trop brillamment, pour voir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa caboche.

Potter ne disait rien, mais serrait les poings si fort que ses doigts étaient blancs comme neige. Draco ne savait pas tellement quelle stratégie adopter. Lui sauter dessus ? lui lancer un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour le neutraliser immédiatement ? Lucius demeurait un sorcier doué, et il connaissait tout un pan de la magie qui leur était plus ou moins inconnu. Et s’ils s’enfuyaient réellement ? Tout cela était, il fallait bien le dire, probablement une très mauvaise idée, susceptible de très mal tourner. Cependant, maintenant qu’il était là, il devait trouver sa mère. C’était bien là la raison de sa venue. Il avait entraîné Potter dans ce bourbier pour une raison.

\- C’est un _plaisir_ de te revoir, Harry Potter, continua Lucius d’un ton doucereux à vomir.

Draco était dégoûté par la vision de ce sorcier, ce père qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment eu, ses lèvres qui formaient une moue amusée comme si tout ceci n’était qu’une vaste blague. Seule l’envie de retrouver sa mère saine et sauve lui permettait de contenir sa colère. De lui envoyer son poing en pleine face, il pouvait se retenir, mais il ressentait le besoin viscéral de s’assurer de l’état de Narcissa. Il n’avait jamais autant réalisé à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Certes, elle n’avait pas été très chaleureuse ni tendre, et n’était pas intervenue quand Lucius s’en prenait à lui, mais elle avait tout risqué pour lui l’année précédente, elle avait mis sa propre vie en danger, et elle était venue le voir à Poudlard pour le prévenir ; il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si quelque chose lui arrivait, et il y avait déjà tant et plus qu’il ne pouvait se pardonner.

\- Où est ma mère ? cria-t-il.

Il n’avait plus vraiment peur ; c’était de la rage qu’il ressentait. De la rage contre cet homme qui avait gâché sa vie. Cet homme qui lui avait donné son nom et l’avait élevé, cet homme qui l’avait entraîné, qui l’avait poussé, tout au long de son existence, à devenir ce qu’il n’aurait jamais dû être. C’était _fini_. Il ne serait plus son pion. Il ne serait plus sa chose. Il ne serait plus son fils.

Lucius se léchait presque les lèvres de satisfaction de les voir ici, chez lui, dans son piège – Draco en était sûr. Son géniteur s’avança de quelques pas vers eux.

\- Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin de ta mère ici, quand il suffisait de t’écrire une lettre de quelques mots pour te faire venir ?

Draco s’étrangla. Aucune pensée ne pouvait prendre forme dans son esprit.

\- Elle n’est pas là ? suffoqua-t-il.

Il sentait l’oxygène se muer en plomb dans ses poumons, en goudron, noir, gluant, mortel. Potter lui jeta un coup d’œil affolé, un soupçon de déjà-vu dans ses iris.

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu fait venir ?! hurla Draco.

Il avait conscience de trembler, de fureur, d’effroi, des pieds à la tête, de trembler si fort, si fort, avec toutefois cette sensation étrange et lancinante de quitter son corps, d’être asphyxié par la situation, une sensation d’impuissance d’une force tellement intense qu’elle lui trouait la gorge.

Il n’avait pas remarqué que Potter avait bougé, et pourtant ils se retrouvaient tout à coup collés côtes à côtes, et le brun lui chuchotait à l’oreille quelque qui ressemblait fortement à : « on court ? ». _Courir ?_ Ses jambes étaient en coton. Courir pour aller où ? Retourner à Poudlard ? Ils ne pourraient pas sortir de l’enceinte du manoir. Il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. En prenant conscience de l’impasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Draco ressentit une violente vague de haine pour son père, mais surtout pour lui-même. Bordel, ne pouvait-il pas réfléchir une minute avant de faire n’importe quoi et d’entraîner le gars qu’il aimait avec lui ? Comment, par Merlin, allaient-ils s’en sortir sans dommage ?

\- Oh, cher fils, ce n’était pas ta personne dont je me languissais. Plutôt celle de ton humble camarade qui t’accompagne, fit Lucius d’un ton désinvolte. Merci bien pour le service que tu m’as rendu, Draco.

Le grand homme blond s’avançait lentement, comme s’il tâtait le terrain, s’attendant à une quelconque réaction des deux garçons ; il s’assit sur le canapé et croisa les jambes dans un mouvement souple, tout à fait à l’aise - ce qui perturbait au plus haut point Draco, cette attitude extrêmement à l’aise, comme s’il avait déjà tout prévu, tout pensé à l’avance. C’était peut-être d’ailleurs le cas. Draco avait du mal à assimiler ce que Lucius venait de dire. Il mit du temps à comprendre, quelques longues et interminables secondes durant lesquelles ses neurones partirent en vrille. Son camarade ? Potter ? Quel était le rapport avec sa mère ? Qu’est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Son père voulait voir Potter ? Pourquoi faire ? Ne voulait-il pas se venger de lui ? Une idée horrible s’insinua dans son cerveau, et sitôt y eut-il songé qu’il ne put se l’ôter de l’esprit. _Non, non, non_. Il ne pouvait tout simplement _pas_ être aussi aveugle et stupide. Ce ne pouvait être aussi simple. Lucius devait mentir, forcément, _forcément_.

\- Potter, murmura-t-il, on doit se barrer de là.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Le brun lui lança un regard plein de confusion, tandis que le père de Draco les dévisageait sans les interrompre.

\- Parce que c’est un piège !

Draco se sentait comme le pire imbécile. Il aurait dû voir ce que c’était réellement dès le départ ! Il pensait bien que quelque chose était dissimulé, mais ne croyait pas que ce serait –

\- Assez de péroraisons pour l’heure, déclara Lucius tout en se remettant sur ses pieds, coupant court à ses pensées. Il est temps.

\- Cours ! cria Draco.

Ils n’eurent le temps que de tourner sur eux-mêmes et s’élancer vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient venus. En un instant, des sorciers vêtus de grandes capes noires et or arrivèrent de tous côtés, comme s’ils étaient là depuis le début et n’attendaient qu’un signal pour rejoindre la fête. Des masques semblables à s’y méprendre à ceux qu’arboraient les Mangemorts cachaient leur visage. Potter fut le premier à lancer des sorts, à une vitesse qui défiait l’entendement ; Draco l’avait déjà vu se battre, et ce n’était là pas un réel combat, mais il était toujours autant impressionné. Si la situation avait été tout autre, il se serait assis dans un coin et l’aurait admiré. Seulement, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment, et il dut se reconcentrer immédiatement sur ses adversaires lorsque les sortilèges se mirent à pleuvoir dans tous les sens. Dos à dos, leurs baguettes brandies devant eux, la trachée en feu à force de hurler les formules, ils essayèrent de se défendre aussi bien qu’ils le pouvaient face à une petite dizaine d’assaillants. Les sorciers en noir et or n’étaient pas particulièrement très rapides, mais ils étaient si nombreux par rapport à eux que leur effort était risible. De plus, les sorts qu’ils utilisaient étaient inconnus à la connaissance de Draco. Ce n’était pas de la magie conventionnelle qui fusait dans l’air ; c’était quelque chose de plus sombre, de bien plus sombre. Les éclairs qui se déversaient des baguettes des sorciers semblaient ne pas être faits de lumière, comme l’étaient ceux que dégageaient Draco et Potter, mais plutôt d’ombres. Ils _absorbaient_ la lumière. Ils _absorbaient_ tout. Draco sentait flotter dans l’espace la même noirceur que celle qui avait émané du démon. Une seconde plus tard, il fut percuté en pleine poitrine, et cessa de respirer. Tendant la main sur le côté, il essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose, quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour ne pas tomber ; se rattraper, se rattraper, ne pas tomber. Il effleura le bras de Potter mais il n’y avait rien pour s’accrocher.

Noir.


	38. chapitre trente-huit

La première chose qu’il ressentit fut le froid du sol contre son dos et le derrière de son crâne. Ensuite vint la douleur. Celle qui lui brûlait encore les entrailles, d’abord, puis celle qui enveloppait ses poumons, transperçant ses organes de milliers d’aiguilles aiguisées. En dernier, ce fut la haine dont il prit conscience. La haine qui habitait son cœur, se dirigeait vers ce père qui incarnait tout ce dont il voulait s’éloigner à tout prix, la haine qu’il portait à son égard, la haine comme un flot rugissant qui se déversait dans ses veines. _Pourquoi ?_ _Qu’ai-je donc fait ? Qu’ai-je fait ? Je suis un incapable. J’ai tout ruiné._ Potter…

Il ouvrit les paupières. La lumière était si ténue, presque inexistante ; tout était plongé dans une semi-pénombre grisâtre. Avec difficulté, en grimaçant, il plia les jambes et se redressa. Sa tête tournait, un vertige lui brouilla la vue et il craint de ne retomber sur le coup, mais il se reprit. Bien-sûr, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris en reconnaissant les cachots, installés dans le très fastueux et accueillant sous-sol du manoir. De beaux cachots, spacieux, élégants, tout ce qu’il faut pour accueillir les ennemis de la famille. Super sympa, à recommander pour un séjour de détente et relaxation.

Quelques secondes de plus avant que la silhouette de Potter ne se détachât de l’obscurité. Juste en face, à deux ou trois mètres, presque à l’opposé de Draco. _Il me fuit_ , se dit-il. _Il ne veut pas être près de moi._

Draco ne pouvait distinguer ni son visage, ni rien d’autre ; aucun moyen de savoir si le brun était blessé d’une quelconque manière. Aucun moyen non plus de savoir, en sondant ses prunelles, à quel point il le détestait.

\- Potter, croassa-t-il d’une voix qui ressemblait à peine à la sienne.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me veux encore, _Malfoy_ ?

Cela faisait longtemps que le Gryffondor n’avait pas usé d’un ton si dur et tranchant avec lui. Cela faisait presque des mois. Draco ne s’en était pas rendu pleinement compte, mais leur relation avait évolué, la manière dont ils se parlaient, la proximité qui s’était créée entre eux… Tout avait changé au cours des dernières semaines. Et là, ils retournaient en troisième année, ils retournaient en un instant à leurs querelles interminables. Et ce n’était pas la faute de Potter, non, c’était la sienne. Ce qui différait de ces années passées, c’était qu’à présent sa tête avait dégonflé et ressemblait moins à une pastèque ; il n’était plus aussi aveuglé. Mais, le contrecoup était qu’il se sentait profondément coupable de tout ce qui arrivait.

Il avait beau s’attendre à la colère du brun, il ne pensait pas faire face à une tempête de rage.

\- Hein, Malfoy ?! vociféra-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus ? Ca y est, tu as fait le petit job que papa t’a confié, t’es content ? Jolie couverture d’ailleurs, très beau jeu de comédien, l’émotion, le regret, les excuses, tout ça, très bien fait, on n’y voyait que du feu ! Je me demande comment tu peux être une telle enflure. Comment Luna peut apprécier ta présence, comment –

\- Tu semblais aussi apprécier ma présence, se sentit obligé d’ajouter Draco – il n’aurait peut-être pas dû.

\- Ferme-la un peu ! T’as rien à dire, plus rien ! Je t’ai cru comme un débile, _je t’ai cru_ ! Alors que depuis le début, depuis le début ton père était derrière tout ça !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

Draco ne voyait vraiment pas là où Potter voulait en venir. Oui, son père était bien derrière l’attaque, le démon, ce bordel là ; mais cela n’avait aucun rapport avec ce que Draco avait dit à Harry durant cette huitième année. Cela n’avait, en outre, absolument aucun rapport avec les sentiments qu’il éprouvait à son égard.

\- Qu’est-ce que je raconte ?

Potter avait fait quelques pas en avant, sa figure était à présent assez éclairée pour qu’on puisse discerner ses expressions faciales, qui étaient pour le moins glaciales. Une partie de son visage demeurait cachée dans l’ombre, ce qui le rendait légèrement effrayant, ce visage que Draco aimait pourtant admirer à chaque opportunité qu’il avait. Seulement, là, il n’avait pas envie de s’émerveiller devant la beauté de Potter, il souhaitait plutôt mourir sur place, là, tout de suite, dans l’instant, pour cesser de subir, cesser de se faire écraser par ce qui était en train de lui tomber sur le crâne.

\- Qu’est-ce que _je_ raconte ? répéta le brun. T’es sourd ou quoi ? Le service que tu as rendu à ton père, c’est-à-dire m’amener ici, ce soir, c’est-à-dire faire semblant de regretter ce que tu as fait pour ensuite te rapprocher de moi, c’est-à-dire mentir et mentir encore, sur _tout_ ! Tu n’es qu’un sale tas de mensonges ; si je n’étais pas mort de soif, je te cracherais dessus.

Il en fallait peu pour que Draco sentit le cracha dégouliner sur sa joue. Le blond peinait à trouver les mots justes pour répondre. Trouver les mots. Répondre. Il recula. Trouver les mots. Rien. _Rien_. Son cerveau était un grand vide sans réponse.

Le voir debout, à un peine plus d’un mètre de lui, le toiser d’une… d’une telle brutalité, d’une telle répulsion, une fureur qu’il n’avait plus vue depuis des mois et des mois, et qui le renvoyait la rentrée de septembre, l’altercation dans le Poudlard Express, la violence de ses paroles, et plus tard celle de ses poings. N’était-il qu’un monstre, après tout ? N’était-il donc rien d’autre ? Peut-être Potter avait-il raison depuis le départ. Peut-être qu’il n’avait effectivement rien à foutre ici, peut-être que rien ne pourrait jamais aller entre eux. Peut-être que tout était déjà écrit, tout était déjà fini. Il avait beau essayer de se comporter comme son cœur le lui disait, cela le menait droit au mur, dans une impasse, encore, encore, encore. Où était l’issue ? Et s’il n’y en avait pas ? ni aujourd’hui, ni jamais ? S’il ne pouvait jamais s’échapper de son passé et du sang qui tachait ses mains ? Certains appelaient cela le destin, n’est-ce pas ? ne serait-il donc rien d’autre qu’un héros tragique, dont l’histoire se terminerait inéluctablement dans le sang et les larmes ?

\- J’ai toujours pensé que tu n’étais qu’un petit riche à qui l’on n’avait jamais appris rien d’autre que l’arrogance, le mépris, la fierté des « sang-pur », continua le brun avec une voix dans laquelle transparaissait un évident dégoût. J’ai pensé que tu aimais juste faire du mal aux gens autour de toi, et surtout que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour t’attirer la grâce de ton père. J’ai tout de suite compris quand tu as eu la Marque, tout de suite, alors que personne ne me croyait. Tu avais l’air si fier…

 _Je l’étais_ , pensa Draco, _pendant quelques temps_. Avant que les ombres ne m’avalent et me brisent.

\- Tu m’as tout pris l’année dernière. C’était il y a presque un an.

Harry ne criait plus, mais bizarrement les fissures qui transparaissaient dans ses paroles étaient pires à entendre que des cris de colère. Ça lui meurtrissait la poitrine, _là_ , à l’intérieur, entre les os de la cage thoracique, comme une lame qui s’enfonçait dans la chair.

\- Harry, je –

\- Ferme-la !

Ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

\- Ferme-la, putain, ferme-la Malfoy. Tu sais pas ce que ça fait. Je… je sais pas si on serait restés ensemble aussi longtemps que je l’imaginais à l’époque, je sais pas, mais je m’en fous ; je la connaissais depuis si longtemps, je passais mes vacances avec elle, elle était comme ma sœur ! Elle était la sœur de Ron. Elle était là, pour moi, elle était forte, elle était intelligente, elle était féroce. Si tu l’avais laissée vivre plus de 16 ans, elle serait devenue une sorcière exceptionnelle. Mais tu l’as _tuée_.

\- Tu – tu as dit que tu me pardonnais, bégaya-t-il.

Il se sentait presque plus mal que face à son père. Recevoir un coup de quelqu’un que l’on hait et dont l’on n’attendait plus rien, c’était une chose ; recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine de celui que l’on aime, c’était différent. Draco se forçait à serrer les mâchoires de toutes ses forces et enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes pour ne pas craquer. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer.

\- Si j’ai pardonné à un menteur, à quoi bon ? répliqua le Gryffondor. Si celui avait qui j’ai partagé la nuit en haut de la tour d’astronomie n’existe pas, ni celui qui est venu à l’hôpital me parler de ce dont il avait été témoin, ni celui avec qui je me suis bourré la gueule, si celui que je croyais avoir devant moi n’existe pas… Tout ça pour _rien_ , pour finir dans un cachot de merde !

Les mots que Draco voulait dire s’étranglaient dans sa gorge, les paroles se bousculaient pour sortir et l’empêchaient de respirer. Il ne pouvait se retenir de remarquer que le brun n’avait pas évoqué la fois où Draco l’avait embrassé, et où il avait détalé juste après.

Puis, tout à coup, Potter fonça sur lui, le plaqua contre le mur et pressa son avant-bras contre sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as menti ?! cria-t-il – et cette fois-ci les larmes ne brillaient plus seulement dans ses yeux, mais roulaient sur sa peau, sur ses joues.

Draco mourrait d’envie de répondre qu’il ne lui mentirai plus jamais, qu’il ne lui avait jamais menti cette année, que rien n’était faux, que tout était vrai, qu’il n’en pouvait plus de ce monde où aimer signifiait crever, qu’il n’en pouvait plus tout court, surtout si c’était pour avoir si mal. Il aurait pu pleurer, il aurait pu, mais il ne pensait pas en être capable. Potter lui coupait la respiration, son crâne avait cogné fort contre le mur de pierre, son coude rentrait dans son ventre comme un poignard. Il aurait pu se défendre, le repousser, il en avait la force, il aurait pu s’extirper de là, mais la vérité était qu’il ne voulait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas fuir la douleur, il voulait la ressentir – parce qu’il pensait du plus profond de son cœur que cette douleur, il la méritait.

\- Bordel, _pourquoi_ _?!_ T’es trop con Malfoy, trop con. J’étais prêt à te croire, je te croyais, je te voyais autrement, je me disais « ça y est, on a changé, tout peut être autrement », et là je découvre que tout était manigancé depuis le départ pour que j’atterrisse ici ? T’es aussi taré que ton père. Tu t’imagines à quel point c’était compliqué pour moi ? Déjà passer au-dessus de tout ce que tu nous as fait subir, passer au-dessus de Ginny, passer au-dessus du fait que tu étais de l’autre côté pendant la guerre. Me persuader, me convaincre, peu à peu, que tu étais peut-être aussi manipulé que moi. Et puis, ce soir, te suivre ici, dans ce manoir. Possible que t’aies oublié, mais Hermione s’est faite torturer par ta tante juste là, Luna et Ollivander et les autres étaient là en train de pourrir depuis des mois, Ron et moi on a failli y passer aussi. Pourtant, je suis venu, et les autres seraient venus aussi si je leur avais pas demandé de rester à Poudlard. Heureusement qu’ils ne sont pas venus. Ils se seraient mis en danger pour un gars qui n’existe même pas.

Les prunelles émeraude de Potter étaient un capharnaüm, un pur cataclysme qui transperçait l’âme de Draco et lui donnait envie de s’y fondre complètement pour oublier sa propre existence. Si seulement il pouvait disparaître, là, immédiatement, tout de suite, comme ça il n’aurait jamais à répondre, il n’aurait jamais à confronter toute cette souffrance à laquelle il avait participé. _Laissez-moi disparaître._

Il voulait lui dire, ça lui brûlait les lèvres, les mots le brûlaient et il préférait se dissoudre dans le silence, fragment par fragment.

\- Je – je suis désolé, finit-il par murmurer.

Potter le lâcha enfin, recula en lui tournant le dos, sans rien dire en retour. Draco était libre de respirer, plus rien n’entravait sa trachée, et pourtant il étouffait toujours. Il étouffait dans ces cachots qui appartenaient à sa famille depuis des décennies. Quelle ironie, quelle farce de se retrouver là. En attendant, en attendant quoi, d’ailleurs ? Il n’en savait rien, de ce que son père et ses potes trafiquaient là-haut. Ils les avaient jetés aux cachots comme s’ils n’étaient rien que deux gamins ne représentant aucune menace, ce qui était probablement ce dont ils avaient l’air, après s’être jetés dans la gueule de l’hippogriffe sans aucun plan.

Tout était de sa faute. S’il avait eu un peu plus de jugeote, il aurait réfléchi cinq minutes à une manière de contacter sa mère pour s’assurer qu’elle était bel et bien en danger. Au lieu de ça, il avait foncé dans le flou le plus total, amenant avec lui le Garçon Qui a Survécu, sans songer un instant que l’entrainer dans le manoir Malfoy en présence de son père pouvait être une très _très_ mauvaise idée. Potter avait raison sur ce point, il était complètement con.

Maintenant, ils étaient coincés dans une cave humide et froide, Potter s’était éloigné autant que possible de lui, et Draco oscillait entre une grande envie de dormir en succombant à sa fatigue, et le besoin irrépressible de faire sortir les mots qui écorchaient sa bouche.


	39. chapitre trente-neuf

S’ils mourraient ici, à cet endroit, cette nuit, il ne saurait jamais. Harry ne saurait jamais. Il ne saurait jamais à quel point le cœur de Draco dégringolait dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient. Il ne saurait jamais que son prénom ne quittait jamais son esprit. Il ne saurait jamais, jamais, jamais que Draco se laissait parfois aller à rêver d’un monde où tout serait facile, où ils s’aimeraient sans difficulté, où ils se tiendraient la main et s’embrasseraient, où tout serait beau.

S’ils mourraient ici, ils demeureraient deux ennemis d’enfance dont la relation était ambiguë au possible ; leurs dernières paroles l’un pour l’autre seraient cette dispute, ces insultes, ces mots durs que Potter avait prononcés à son égard.

S’ils mourraient ici, on se rappellerait de lui comme celui qui avait entrainé l’Elu, le Sauveur, dans un piège mortel, l’ex-Mangemort qui avait prétendu se repentir pendant des mois, avant de changer de camp de nouveau et de revenir auprès de son père. Ses excuses, ses remords, sa haine envers lui-même et tout ce qu’il avait fait, rien de tout cela ne serait connu. On oublierait. On oublierait qu’il avait tenté de devenir quelqu’un d’autre. Qu’il avait tenté de devenir lui.

Cette pensée était insupportable.

S’ils mourraient ici, son père aurait tout gagné. Tout, de A à Z.

Draco ne pouvait pas rester assis par terre en attendant la sentence. La peine que les paroles de Potter avaient créée en lui s’était atténuée, se muant en douleur sourde, moins vive qu’auparavant. Il se sentait moins anesthésié, moins paralysé. Il était installé le dos contre le mur, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Le Gryffondor était dans une position semblable, en face de lui, collé au mur opposé, la tête enfouie entre ses bras.

\- Potter, dit-il.

_Non, ce n’est pas juste._

\- Harry, reprit-il, en essayant de faire porter sa voix suffisamment loin pour que l’autre entende.

Soit il n’avait pas parlé assez fort, soit Potter préférait faire la sourde oreille. _Ce n’est pas grave_ , pensa-t-il. Il fallait qu’il parle, au bout d’un moment le brun se rendrait bien compte qu’il soliloquait.

\- Harry, continua-t-il, prononçant son prénom comme un poème. Je peux seulement imaginer ce que je vous ai fait subir pendant ces années. Comme tu le dis, j’étais arrogant, j’étais fier, je voulais plaire à mon père. Je voulais correspondre exactement à l’image du parfait fils. A vrai dire, j’étais tellement obnubilé par cette idée que ce n’est que très récemment que j’ai pris conscience que… que tout ce temps, je n’avais jamais pris une seconde pour penser à qui j’étais réellement. Je voulais tellement devenir ce fils idéal voulu par mon père que je n’avais en fait aucune idée de la personne que j’étais si je n’étais pas le fils Malfoy. J’ai menti, des années durant, j’ai fait tout pour vous pourrir la vie, je ne pouvais concevoir que les autres soient si… heureux. Que vous soyez, que tu sois tellement heureux.

Il leva les yeux un quart de seconde, juste assez pour voir que Potter avait laissé tomber la position du fœtus pour le regarder sans ciller.

Trouver le courage de poursuivre. Ne pas s’arrêter. Ne _surtout_ pas s’arrêter.

\- Tout a basculé. Ça a commencé en – en sixième année…

Il respirait par grandes inhalations, grandes expirations – essayait d’enrayer la montée de l’angoisse, la venue des souvenirs.

\- Je croyais que ce ne serait rien, que c’était la suite logique des évènements. Et mon père comptait sur moi. Je pouvais tout arranger… Sauf que rien ne s’est passé comme je l’avais imaginé, rien, ou plutôt, si ; oui, j’avais réussi à les faire venir, j’avais établi un plan, j’avais réparé les armoires. Mais j’ai cru que j’allais y laisser ma peau. Et quand j’ai été face à lui, quand c’était à mon tour de prononcer les mots…

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, un frisson qui lui faisait l’effet d’une lame effilée.

\- Et après tout s’est enchainé, et c’était _l’horreur_ , Potter, l’horreur. Je sais que j’étais du mauvais côté, comme on dit, mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? On m’avait toujours dit d’obéir à mon père, et je l’avais toujours fait. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu’on ne m’avait pas donné le choix. Je crois que j’en ai pris conscience quand ils m’ont forcé à faire… quand ils m’ont dit tu le fais ou tu crèves. Et là, dis-moi Potter, dis-moi comment je pouvais reculer ? La seule alternative était la mort.

Il émit un petit rire sans joie.

\- Bon, c’est vrai, j’aurais peut-être pu choisir de mourir. Ça aurait été plus facile pour toi. _Elle_ serait encore là. Elle, et d’autres. D’autres innocents. Leurs visages sont des ombres de plomb, tu sais, et parfois ils m’étouffent. Si j’y pense trop, ça m’étouffe. Et je n’ai pas le droit de m’en plaindre, c’est normal, c’est les conséquences logiques, je le mérite, je mérite cet étouffement, je suis coupable de ça, de beaucoup.

Le Gryffondor gardait ses lèvres scellées. Draco n’attendait pas de réponse. A présent qu’il s’était lancé, les paroles coulaient hors de sa gorge comme une rivière tranquille.

\- Tu as tous les droits de ne pas me croire, mais je te promets que cette année, cette année c’était différent. C’est la première fois de mon existence où j’essayais de penser par moi-même, où j’essayais d’exister. (Il soupira) Mon père ne mentait pas totalement… C’est – c’est lui qui m’a ordonné de retourner à Poudlard. Il m’avait demandé de me rapprocher de toi… Mais je ne voulais pas, j’ai fait comme si ces injonctions n’existaient pas, je les avais presque oubliées. Les mois passaient, et je suis devenu ami avec El et je me suis dit que c’était génial d’avoir quelqu’un qui nous accepte comme on est. Et – et toutes les fois où on s’est parlés, je n’ai jamais fait semblant. Je n’ai jamais fait exprès. Ce n’était pas… rien de tout cela n’était planifié. Pas par moi en tout cas.

\- Tu veux dire que ton père aurait prévu que tu te rapprocherais de moi quoi qu’il arrive, même sans suivre ses ordres ?

La question de Potter le prit au dépourvu. Serait-ce possible ? Est-ce que Lucius, d’une manière ou d’une autre, aurait pu être au courant de ses sentiments ? De la nature des dits sentiments, peut-être pas, mais de son obsession pour l’Elu, possible. Après tout, cela faisait des années qu’il bassinait ses parents avec les faits et gestes de Potter. S’il était tout à fait honnête avec lui-même, il avait probablement passé plus de temps à parler de Potter que de n’importe qui d’autre. Mais tout de même… son père, ce sorcier fou d’ambition qui était prêt à sacrifier son fils et sa femme pour la cause d’un mage noir, puis qui n’avait pas hésité à vendre plus ou moins son âme à un démon pour se venger d’un gamin de dix-huit ans, ne pouvait pas avoir une once de sensibilité pour détecter ce genre de choses.

\- J’en sais rien, finit-il par répondre, je ne sais pas ce qu’il avait en tête. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu prévoir ce que j’allais faire, vu que je ne le savais pas moi-même. J’ai mis tellement de temps à m’en rendre compte que –

\- Te rendre compte de quoi ? le coupa Potter.

Un gros « oups » retentit dans son crâne. Était-ce le moment ? Y avait-il seulement un moment ? Devait-il rassembler son courage et se jeter dans le vide ?

Il entendait son cœur résonner.

_Se jeter dans le vide._

\- Je… me – enfin, je veux dire, bredouilla-t-il maladroitement.

La peur étreignait sa poitrine comme un vaste nuage de brume. Et s’il trébuchait et se ramassait la gueule au fond du trou ? Ecrabouillé. _Oui, mais peut-être que c’est la meilleure occasion pour lui faire comprendre._

Ce pouvait être une fin. Ce pouvait être autre chose. Ce pouvait être une lumière au bout du tunnel.

\- Disons que… que j’ai – enfin grâce à Eléanor – j’ai réalisé que je… je ressentais plus pour toi que ce que je voulais bien admettre.

Harry ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

\- Que mon cœur s’emballait quand je croisais ton regard, et que ce n’était pas anodin que tu sois si souvent dans mes pensées…

Il inspira profondément, comme après une longue apnée.

\- Je… je pensais que tu avais compris, murmura-t-il, après que je t’ai… enfin, tu sais.

On était retombé niveau enfant de sept ans ; il n’arrivait même pas à dire le mot « embrassé » – super, très bonne évolution régressive –, mot qui lui faisait saigner les lèvres, après tout ce qu’il avait déjà dit.

Draco se voyait chanceler au-dessus d’un précipice – à deux doigts de défaillir. Il avait attendu ce moment, inconsciemment, certes, mais depuis combien de temps ? Il avait attendu que le courage vienne à lui, et le courage était venu, alors qu’ils étaient ici, coincés, condamnés, peut-être. La perspective du néant donne du courage, il semblerait.

Le brun demeurait muet et immobile. Impossible de prédire ce qu’il ressentait, ce qu’il pensait. Le détestait-il encore plus ? Avait-il envie de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule ? Ou au contraire, était-il touché, d’une quelconque manière, par le monologue interminable de Draco ?

Le Serpentard, quant à lui, n’avait plus rien – ou presque – à faire sortir. Il s’était vidé. Il avait tout dit, tout ce qu’il pouvait dire pour l’instant – s’il en disait plus, il allait s’écrouler et il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir se relever.

Il releva cependant la tête, très lentement, comme dans un des films moldus où tout ralentit, très lentement, n’osant plus respirer, ne sachant même plus comment faire, très lentement, si lentement que c’en était risible ; puis des yeux d’un vert émeraude incroyable le frappèrent en pleine âme et il crut chuter dans un précipice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! je fais des notes au cas où des gens lisent jusqu'ici haha (c'est pas sûr).  
> j'ai update cette histoire jusqu'au point où j'en étais dans la relecture actuellement (février 2021).
> 
> bref, c'était juste pour dire que cette histoire a cinquante-quatre chapitres, donc ce n'est pas la fin, et que je vais continuer de poster les chapitres au fur et à mesure, dès que j'en ai le temps!
> 
> merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui ont lu, il n'y a personne pour l'instant mdr mais un jour peut-être (petite blague).
> 
> en tout cas, si ça vous intéresse je poste des poèmes sur instagram (@/visagedencre) parfois, et je suis également sur twitter (@caliowiel).
> 
> love. <3


	40. chapitre quarante

La lumière n’avait pas changé tant que ça avec le lever du jour, mais c’était tout de même suffisant pour que Draco remarquât que la pénombre était un chouïa moins dense. Après tout, il n’avait rien d’autre à faire que payer attention à ce genre de détails. Il avait attendu que Harry réponde quelque chose, _n’importe quoi_ , ou exprime une réaction d’une manière ou d’une autre, mais son attente avait été vaine. Cela faisait des heures qu’il avait fini son beau discours tout plein d’émotions et de tremblements dans la voix, quelques heures qu’il avait tout donné en espérant faire comprendre à Potter ce qu’il ressentait, et tout cela pour – apparemment – rien.

Et il était à présent trop éreinté pour recommencer. Trop éreinté pour quoi que ce soit, en réalité. Il était éveillé depuis trop longtemps.

Peut-être que Potter s’était assoupi, ou peut-être qu’il était simplement en pleine méditation ; impossible à dire. Le brun était en position fœtale, les bras entourant ses genoux comme une armure de protection, et la tête qui balançait d’un côté ou de l’autre – il s’était détourné, pour ne plus être directement face à Draco, et de ce fait le blond ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage, ni ses yeux.

Draco ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Était-ce la fin ?

_Était-ce la fin ?_

Etaient-ce leurs derniers moments de vie, là, tous les deux ? Allaient-ils mourir, ici et maintenant, si stupidement ? Alors que tout semblait n’être qu’un commencement ? _Je me suis à peine senti vivant, tout ça pour mourir sans toucher ses lèvres de nouveau, tout ça sans jamais savoir ce qui fait chavirer son cœur._

L’once de courage qui l’habitait lui donnait envie de se lever et d’aller lui faire face, pour le forcer à lui répondre. Mais, le reste de son corps et de son esprit était si fatigué, si fatigué. Il fallait une force trop incommensurable pour affronter le regard de Potter.

Oui, le soleil débutait sa course quotidienne dans le ciel. C’était l’aube, et le ciel se colorait probablement d’un rose ténu, mêlé à un bleu délavé. Draco imaginait – il avait déjà vu l’aube tant de fois, et finalement c’était comme un déchirement d’être enfermé lorsque ça arrivait, et de ne pouvoir l’admirer. Mourir sans même revoir l’aube, quelle tristesse.

Il était à ce stade dans ses pensées, à un stade où il cédait progressivement au désespoir. Il redescendait les marches d’un escalier qu’il avait déjà arpenté, un escalier qui s’enfonçait profondément et dont il était difficile de revenir. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il était libéré du poids des mots. Il les avait tous lâchés, avait tout laissé sortir. Il était au bord du vide.

\- Draco, je –

Potter avait à peine commencé à murmurer ces paroles que la porte des cachots vola en éclats – littéralement, réduite en confettis. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux prunelles d’un ciel d’avant-jour s’avança à pas légers sur le sol dallé de pierres.

\- Salut Harry, salut Draco ! claironna-t-elle comme si c’était un matin ordinaire où ils se croisaient en allant prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ce n’est vraiment pas très joli comme endroit… Oh ! mais vous n’avez pas dormi ? Vous avez l’air exténué…

\- Bon les gars ! cria une voix douce et familière. Faut se sortir les doigts du cul et se casser de là illico presto !

Une tornade rousse venait de débouler derrière Luna Lovegood, les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu’habituellement. Draco avait sauté sur ses pieds dès leur arrivée, Potter l’avait suivi une seconde plus tard, tous deux incrédules. Le Serpentard était en train de se convaincre qu’il allait mourir comme un rat dans une cave depuis de longues heures, et en un quart de seconde, les deux filles qu’il appréciait le plus débarquaient dans leur prison. Mais l’air d’urgence qu’arborait El, et qui n’était pas du tout son genre d’expression, coupa court à sa réflexion. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard pour comprendre le pourquoi et le comment.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous à me fixer comme ça, Malfoy ? T’as du flan dans les oreilles ? J’ai dit on se casse tout de suite !

Une chose était certaine, c’était bel et bien Eléanor qui était là et personne d’autre. La joie de la revoir – alors que cela faisait moins d’une journée qu’il ne l’avait pas vue, même si ces quelques heures avaient pris l’aspect de jours interminables – était immense. Après tout, il avait craint de l’avoir quittée la veille sans jamais avoir l’occasion de lui dire au revoir, il avait craint de mourir sans lui avouer à quel point elle était importante pour lui, à quel point il l’aimait, il avait craint de mourir sans la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, cette fille qui était la seule personne qu’il serrait dans ses bras et qui lui rappelait qu’il pouvait être aimé. Donc oui, heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie, et son parler élégant, mais son ton impérieux laissait transparaître la nécessité de bouger de là _tout de suite._

Il lança un coup d’œil à Potter, qui était de nouveau plongé dans son mutisme. Il ne laissait rien exprimer, lui, se contentant de les suivre tandis qu’ils remontaient les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée. L’escalier était étroit et très pentu, ce qui demandait normalement du temps pour le gravir, mais du temps, ils n’en avaient pas, de cela Draco en était sûr. Quel que fût le moyen avec lequel ses amies étaient arrivées là, elles avaient réussi à neutraliser les sorciers et son père ; alors mieux valait se barrer le plus vite possible.

Draco fut encore plus surpris lorsqu’il tomba nez à nez avec Hermione Granger lorsqu’ils eurent fini leur ascension. D’autant plus que Ron Weasley fit également son apparition peu après. Quatre ! Ils étaient venus à quatre jusqu’au manoir ! Draco voulut les questionner – bordel d’hippogriffe, _comment_ avaient-ils fait ? Comment, par Merlin, avaient-ils pu se sortir d’un combat contre la bande de sorciers en cape et Lucius à la fois ?

Alors qu’il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête, El le prit par le bras et l’entraîna à travers les différentes pièces pour l’entraîner vers la sortie, les autres sur leurs talons. En passant par le salon, Draco crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher de stupéfaction. Près de dix sorciers étaient allongés sur le sol, probablement pétrifiés ou stupéfixés ; la scène était surréelle. Ce qui fut le plus étrange pour le Serpentard, c’était la vision de son père, étendu de tout son long près du canapé, comme s’il dormait et qu’il était tombé par terre (sauf qu’il avait les yeux ouverts, ce qui rajoutait une touche de lugubre). Sa peau translucide était pleine de cloques d’un sombre grisâtre. Comme s’il pourrissait de l’intérieur. Honnêtement, c’était plutôt dégueu.

Alors qu’El le tirait à travers la pièce, il ralentit. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y songer. De songer à _ça._ L’indicible. Il l’avait déjà fait, il connaissait la formule, il connaissait la couleur du rayon qui sortirait de sa baguette, il connaissait les effets immédiats sur la victime. Ça ne durait que le temps d’un éclair, et puis c’était fini. Il pourrait, pouvait le faire, peut-être même le _devait_ -il… Cela pourrait tout arranger d’un coup non ?

Il dégagea son bras de l’emprise de son amie et s’avança lentement vers le corps de son père. Se demandant, en boucle dans son cerveau : _et si je le tuais ? et si je le tuais ? et si je le tuais ?_ Et si Lucius Malfoy mourait ici tout de suite, que se passerait-il ? Est-ce que ses acolytes s’en iraient, comme ça, tranquillement ? Ou est-ce qu’à leur tour, ils chercheraient vengeance ? C’était à prendre en considération, certes… Mais en même temps, c’était une occasion qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. C’était à sa portée, juste là, il suffisait de sortir sa baguette et de prononcer les mots. Rien de plus simple. Tuer son père. D’une seule formule magique, si facile que c’en était ridicule. _Est-ce donc cela, une vie ?_ _C’est ça que ça vaut ? C’est si fragile que ça ? Un petit mot, et ça s’envole ?_

Il approcha sa main de sa poche, sortit sa baguette, sans quitter le corps de son géniteur du regard. Tendit le bras en sa direction. Il y était presque. Ce n’avait jamais été aussi dur. Presque jamais. Tout pouvait se finir. _Maintenant_. Il suffisait de prononcer la formule. Il suffisait de le tuer, le tuer, le tuer, et tout serait fini. En était-il sûr ? Comment pouvait-il l’être ? Pourrait-il vivre avec lui-même après avoir tué son père ? Après tout, il avait tué des personnes innocentes, des personnes qui n’avaient jamais rien fait ni à lui ni à quiconque, ce qui n’était pas le cas de Lucius. Lucius qui avait fait de son enfance des années de froid, qui l’avait entrainé dans son sillon, qui l’avait fait plié, qui lui avait ordonné : tue. Et il avait obéi. Il avait obéi. Pour une fois, pouvait-il retourner l’ordre ? dire « non, je ne le tuerai pas, c’est toi que je vais tuer » ?

Dans un univers alternatif, il aurait peut-être eu le courage de le faire.

Mais dans ce monde-là, il était un lâche. En croisant les prunelles de Potter, qui s’était rapproché de lui, son bras retomba en balançant contre sa poitrine. Une fissure venait de se créer. Un peu de vide. Potter ne dit rien, mais son regard voulait tout dire. _Tu as le droit de ne pas réussir à le faire._ Bizarre comme cette simple vision lui donnait le sentiment de ne pas être seul. _Il sait._

Luna apparut dans son champ de vision, et toucha son épaule d’un geste gracieux.

\- Il reste ton père, et une part de toi l’aime toujours, dit-elle. Ne t’en veux pas si tu ne peux réduire cette part en cendres aujourd’hui.

Draco ne comprenait qu’à moitié ce qu’elle disait, mais – comme souvent avec Luna – ses mots résonnaient en lui. Il baissa totalement sa baguette, fixa une dernière fois ce corps qui semblait sans vie, puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

Ils se mirent tous à courir à travers le domaine ; il n’y avait pas vraiment de route ni sentier alors ils traversaient tout bonnement le très grand jardin qui entourait le manoir, arrivant bientôt près d’une forêt qui marquait la fin du périmètre de sécurité.

C’était un peu fou comme moment. Un mélange d’exaltation, de peur, d’incertitude. Un débordement. Quand ils arrêtèrent leur course effrénée, El lui chuchota à l’oreille : « Draco, tu as crié tout du long ». Il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. Cri de libération ? Etait-ce seulement une libération ? Se sentait-il libéré – libre ? Pour cela, il fallait déjà savoir ce que ça faisait de se sentir libre.

\- Tenez-vous tous par la main, on va transplaner.

Granger avait repris les commandes du groupe, tout naturellement. Potter paraissait aussi sonné que Draco, Luna souriait, le visage de Ron était lisse comme du marbre, et El tenait fort sa main.

Un instant plus tard, ils avaient disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire jusqu'ici. <3


	41. chapitre quarante-et-un

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> c'est bizarre un peu mais c'est mignon je pense

Draco ne s’était pas senti aussi détendu depuis des mois. Des années.

Il laissait son regard revenir sur Harry, assis à ses côtés, sans que l’angoisse ne lui lacère la peau, profitant de la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil. Pour une fois, étonnamment, il était bien. En lui, les voix qui semaient d’ordinaire le chaos s’étaient tues.

_Il flottait._

Il flottait, un peu au-dessus de ce qui venait de se passer. Une tentative de fuite qui s’avérerait probablement futile et éphémère, puisque la réalité le rattraperait forcément, mais à cet instant précis, il était léger, et c’était extraordinaire.

Contrairement à ce qu’il s’était imaginé, les parents de Ginny Weasley ne l’avaient pas traité comme un monstre, un pestiféré, ni jeté à la porte. Ils avaient à peine cillé en l’apercevant dans le groupe de jeunes qui débarquaient chez eux à l’improviste à 8h du matin. Ils étaient arrivés à une centaine de mètres de la maison, et Draco avait été abasourdi par le calme qui régnait dans cet endroit. Le ciel clair, l’air frais, l’herbe, le chemin de terre, les collines.Tandis qu’ils s’avançaient en marchant vers la maison de Ron Weasley, le silence emplissait l’espace entre eux. Ils auraient pu discuter de ce qu’il s’était passé, se poser des questions, lui hurler dessus pour être stupide, pour avoir entrainé Potter dans un piège qui aurait pu les mener tous les deux à la mort. Draco aurait pu les interroger sur la manière dont ils étaient intervenus – comment avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer dans le manoir sans déclencher les systèmes de sécurité de Lucius, comment avaient-ils mis à terre des sorciers qui les avaient battu avec tant de facilité ? Il n’en fit rien. La seule chose qu’il fit, ce fut de demander à Hermione si sa présence n’allait pas être dérangeante. Après tout il était un meurtrier. Il était un ex-Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, originaire d’une famille de sang pur qui haïssait les traitres à leur sang, les Sang-de-Bourbe, et les amis de Dumbledore. Et la famille Weasley était clairement le contraire le plus absolu des Malfoy. Draco se rappelait les avoir détestés, méprisés. Il les avait trouvé détestables et méprisables. On le lui avait dit, n’est-ce pas ? Ce qui est important c’est ce dont tu as l’air. Ce qui est important, c’est d’écraser ceux qui se trouvent sur ton passage et montrer ta puissance. Ce qui est important, c’est _être mieux_. Et être mieux, ça veut dire être _parfait_ – et parfaitement odieux, de préférence. Et les Weasley, les Weasley étaient si imparfaits que c’en était pathétique. Il les pensait pathétiques.

Hermione lui avait dit que tout irait bien. Il n’avait rien répondu, mais n’avait pas compris. Comment, par tous les diables, cela pourrait-il « bien aller » ? Il avait tué leur fille. Littéralement tué, de sa main. Le sort fatal était sorti de sa baguette, l’avait atteinte en pleine poitrine. Ses cheveux de feu dans le capharnaüm de la bataille de Poudlard. Un enfant leur manquait, et c’était sa faute. Il avait meurtri cette famille. Et ils allaient accepter l’assassin de leur fille au sein de leur demeure, comme ça, sans rien dire ? C’était impensable. Draco avait eu envie de _se barrer_ en courant, _immédiatement_. Mais il n’avait rien fait.

Il s’était tenu à l’arrière, essayant de passer inaperçu, comme si c’était seulement possible.

Arthur et Molly Weasley, serrés l’un contre l’autre, se tenaient dans l’embrasure de la porte, les attendant tranquillement. Comme s’ils avaient l’habitude, qu’ils faisaient ça tous les jours – accueillir une bande de jeunes adultes qui revenaient d’une aventure dans les cachots d’un manoir démoniaque. Weasley avait entouré de ses bras ses deux parents, d’une force qui avait frappé Draco – qui avait-il jamais embrassé ainsi –, et puis, Hermione et Harry eurent également le droit à leur embrassade. Quand ce fut au tour de Luna, elle déclina l’offre, déclarant qu’elle était probablement contaminée par un virus qui impliquait des Nargoles et des laboratoires de gobelins complotistes. Eléanor fut très élégante, s’excusant de l’arrivée imprévue si tôt dans la journée, espérant ne pas les déranger. Draco ne sut que dire lorsque les yeux des parents Weasley se posèrent sur lui. Il se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas craquer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas s’enfuir, ne pas hurler ; et voyant qu’aucun mot n’allait sortir, ils ne dirent rien non plus. Ne dirent rien, mais Draco vit sur leurs visages passer une expression de tristesse infinie.

L’intérieur de cette maison qu’il avait tant insultée, cette demeure qui avait suscité tant de paroles ignominieuses de sa part, produisit sur lui l’effet d’un choc. C’était donc à cela que ressemblait une vie de famille. Du bric à brac, des fauteuils rapiécés, des ustensiles de cuisine en bronze, des objets inutiles qui prenaient la poussière sur des étagères, au côté de grimoires de magie et de recettes, une radio qui datait des années 30, un balai qui balayait le sol tout seul et un éplucheur à légumes qui épluchait les patates et carottes sans l’aide de personne. Des rideaux composés de tissus de toutes les couleurs, des photos où les personnages se mouvaient en silence accrochées sur les murs, juxtaposées aux dessins d’enfants qui représentaient des dragons ou des joueurs de Quidditch si mal faits qu’ils ne ressemblaient à rien. Et puis une odeur de gâteau et de café. Quelque chose ici lui rappelait Poudlard, mais il n’arrivait pas à le pointer du doigt. Granger, Weasley et Potter agissaient comme s’ils étaient chez eux, ce qui était le cas pour le roux, et plus ou moins pour les autres. Luna s’en fichait complètement et s’était plongée dans le décryptage d’un vieux journal moldu. El s’était rapprochée de lui, et murmura un muet « Tu vas bien ? », auquel il répondit par un hochement de la tête.

Etrange cette atmosphère. C’était douloureux d’avoir un aperçu de l’existence d’une famille qui s’aimait. Une famille qui avait été brisée et qui cherchait un moyen de se reconstruire, sans leur benjamine. C’était douloureux d’être confronté à l’absence de haine de la part de Molly et Arthur Weasley. Une part de Draco aurait voulu qu’ils lui crient dessus et lui jettent des sorts pour le faire partir. Une part de lui aurait voulu qu’ils lui en veuillent à mort et souhaitent le voir crever en d’atroces souffrances. Comme lorsqu’Harry lui avait dit qu’il le pardonnait, il ne voulait pas de ce calme, de cette tolérance. Certes, il n’était qu’un gosse, c’était vrai, et il avait agi sous l’influence de son père et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et oui, c’était vrai, il avait été endoctriné et n’avait rien compris à ce qu’il faisait pendant longtemps ; mais tuer des gens, ce n’était pas pardonnable. Et lui ne se pardonnait pas. S’il avait réellement été quelqu’un de bien, il ne l’aurait jamais fait. N’est-ce pas ? Les gens bien ne tuent pas, quelles que soient les circonstances. Il voulait que ces gens le haïssent autant qu’il se haïssait. Alors, quand il faisait face à des personnes qui ne l’abhorraient pas, cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Ou dans un chagrin si profond qu’il ne pouvait s’en dépêtrer. Un mélange de rage et de chagrin s’emmêlait dans sa poitrine.

Ils passèrent leur journée et la nuit suivante à comater, allongés n’importe comment sur des canapés ou des matelas à disposition. Ils étaient tous à bout et personne n’avait l’énergie de prononcer un mot, moins encore de ramener sur la table les sujets sérieux dont ils aurait dû discuter.

Le lendemain de leur venue, Draco se réveilla à l’aube. Il lança un regard circulaire dans le salon, où il avait dormi. Luna et El partageaient le même matelas, leurs cheveux entremêlés, la blonde avec la bouche grande ouverte et un délicat filet de bave sur le menton, la rousse qui ronflait comme une ourse. Harry sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos. Ron et Hermione s’étaient, logiquement, installés dans la chambre du Weasley. On leur avait proposé de prendre les chambres inoccupées, mais Draco avait refusé, aussi poliment que possible, se sentant trop mal à l’aise.

Il avait des fourmis dans les jambes. Il se mit debout, et sut immédiatement qu’il fallait qu’il bouge de là. L’aura du Terrier était trop à supporter pour lui – il fallait qu’il _s’isole_ , qu’il s’en aille respirer dehors, _seul_. Lorsqu’on est seul avec soi, on peut oublier un instant que lorsqu’on _est_ , on se doit _d’être_ aussi pour les autres. Le dîner de la veille, en compagnie d’Arthur et Molly Weasley avait été un vrai calvaire pour lui – non pas parce qu’ils avaient été désagréables avec lui, au contraire. Ce couple de parents, dont il avait tué la fille, était trop éprouvant à voir pour lui.

Il était sorti de la maison sans faire aucun bruit, il avait franchi la porte sans la faire grincer, il avait arpenté les premiers mètres du chemin sans faire craquer aucune brindille. Au beau milieu de la quiétude matinale, la voix du Potter le fit sursauter.

\- Je peux t’accompagner ?

Draco se retourna ; le brun avait les cheveux complètement emmêlés, le regard encore embué de sommeil, le t-shirt froissé, un sac à dos à la main. Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre, encore une fois, alors il se contenta de haussa les épaules, sans chercher à discuter. Le ciel était si clair, couleurs pastels et lumière timide qui donnait une impression d’effacement du monde.

Il n’avait, au final, pas regretté son manque de protestation. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu’ils étaient partis, avaient marché au hasard, dans les champs, les bois ; puis s’étaient installés, par terre, en haut d’une colline. Le blond avait rarement contemplé autant de verdure – sous ses yeux éberlués s’étendaient des kilomètres d’herbes à la couleur vive et chatoyante, des parterres de fleurs et arbres flamboyants, d’où pointaient les premiers bourgeons du printemps. C’était un spectacle à couper le souffle. La présence d’Harry, si près de lui, ne le mettait pas dans tous ses états, pour une fois. C’était comme s’il était la pièce manquante d’un puzzle. Comme s’il était la dernière touche de peinture au tableau. _Quelle niaiserie_ , pensa-t-il.

Depuis leur discussion dans les cachots glacés et humides, la tension qui persistait entre eux s’évanouissait peu à peu. Tout comme Draco, Harry ne disait plus rien depuis qu’ils avaient laissé le Terrier derrière eux. Le brun était silencieux, plongé, absolument, dans cette vision idyllique qui se dessinait devant eux – Draco n’avait aucune envie de le troubler, aucune envie de perturber ce silence.

Se risquer à le briser en prononçant un mot maladroit… _Pas question._

Malgré tout, il rêvait bien de quelques mots à murmurer, quelques mots à laisser glisser, tout doucement, sur la brise, quelques mots en plus de tous ceux qu’il avait lâchés dans les cachots. Des mots si jolis en pensée. _Mieux valait se taire._ Le calme qui l’emplissait était doux, une douceur tel le baiser d’une mère sur le front de son enfant, le son d’un ruisseau qui se faufile dans la montagne, la sensation d’une plume sous les doigts.

_Mieux valait se taire._

Il n’y avait personne pour se rire de son air ridicule et bête lorsqu’il regardait Potter, personne autour d’eux, personne pour se moquer lorsqu’il croisa les iris émeraude du Gryffondor, oublia de respirer et sentit le rouge monter aux joues. C’était idiot, n’est-ce pas ? Il connaissait ces yeux, il les avait vus tant et tant de fois. C’était idiot, tellement _idiot_ , après ce qu’ils avaient vécu, après avoir frôlé la fin, après s’être hurlés dessus dans une cave ; tellement idiot. _Aurait-il dû parler ?_ Son cœur lui assurait que oui, sauf que sa bouche était sèche, son esprit était résolument vide de tout, et toute idée de quoi dire s’était évaporée. Parler, parler, parler, il faut toujours parler, parler pour ne rien dire alors qu’on veut tout dire, parler, parler, on parle tant et si bien que parler ne veut plus rien dire.

\- Tout va bien, Malfoy ?

Silence, enveloppant comme un voile de coton, qui se craquèle.

Battements cardiaques qui meurtrissent sa poitrine – indolores. Les mots ne suffisaient plus pour exprimer ce qui lui broyait l’âme.

Les mots ne suffisaient plus.

 _Je suis trop fissuré_ , songea-t-il. _En une seconde, il pourrait me réduire en poussière._

En ayant l’impression de se faire avaler par un gouffre incommensurable, Draco avança sa main vers celle d’Harry.

_Et s’il la retire ?_

Il ne la retira pas.

Il la prit, la détailla du regard, comme si la paume du blond recelait tous les secrets de l’univers. Puis avec un léger tremblement – à peine perceptible –, Harry entrelaça leurs doigts. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire ; aucun besoin de parler.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu’ils redescendaient de la colline et reprenaient la route du Terrier, Draco leva les yeux vers le ciel. C’était un chef d’œuvre de nuances orangées, roses, qui s’entremêlaient – toile d’artiste qui se créait spontanément dans les airs, au grès de la lumière impensable de l’astre solaire qui se couchait, s’en allait poursuivre sa route interminable et infinie – illusion humaine pour se donner un semblant d’importance dans ce cosmos.

_Il flottait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bon je vais faire une petite end note, même si j'ai tout posté d'un coup ici et que littéralement personne ne lit mdr, mais no problem c'est pour la première personne qui lira mon histoire sur ao3 lol (big up à toi)
> 
> argh on arrive vers la fin donc c'est très étrange pour moi de poster ces chapitres là, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de mon ordi?? j'ai dû les écrire il y a plus de six mois c'est fou, j'ai l'impression que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui les a écrits. bref, ce chap est un peu chelou, je l'avoue, mais pour moi c'est comme un premier pas vers une vraie compréhension entre eux, et après c'est la merde et tout, donc chaque petit pas est énorme, et après leur engueulade dans les cachots, c'est vraiment BIG.
> 
> toi, potentielle personne qui lira ça (un jour), j'espère que ça t'a plu, et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque là.   
> take care. <3


End file.
